TPTNG 2: The New Journey
by Wherever Girl
Summary: Sequel to "The Next Generation". Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson's lives have greatly improved, but a tragic event has happened, and escorting a princess across the Etherium doesn't help.
1. Chapter 1: Teaser!

_Just when you thought their adventure was complete… a sequel has started!_

_Disclaimer: (how many times do we have to go through this?) I do not own Treasure Planet._

* * *

Tesoro Hawkins was a bold girl. If you dared her to jump into a black hole with nothing but her life-line supporting her, she'd do it.

She was tough, too. She could take on any creature of any size, and though she didn't win, she never showed her pain from the brawl.

She was also very kind-hearted. She had a family and friends to prove that.

And she was very high-spirited, always ready and willing for any adventure.

…But not this time.

Their ship, _SJP ARROW_, was slowly moving through space as the pinkish glow of the afternoon began to fade into the dusk of twilight.

The deck was quiet, no one else was on board except for a man at the helm. Tesoro walked across the deck, over to the shrouds.

Climbing up the ropes, she pulled herself on to the highest mast, balancing herself and walking over to the edge. The reaches of space below went on forever, and only God knew how far they went out…

And Tesoro was about to find out just how far that was.

Tears were welling up inside her eyes. _There's nothing left for me, now… _she thought, sticking her foot out, leaning over. _Goodbye, Jonesy…_

* * *

A/N: Just thought I'd open this story with a teaser X3 Well, please R/R, and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: A Sad Beginning

Huzzah! The first chapter has arrived!

**Reviewer Thanks**

OMGitsEMILY: The first one to review (I'm not surprised lol) Man, I'm glad you controlled your excitement, and I'm glad you liked the teaser.

MG 6: lol, good guess, but I doubt it would be that... or is it? Trust me, there's a lot to be mortified about in this story... Not too much, I hope.

Disc- Okay, you know what? We all know I don't own Treasure Planet, just the OCs, so lets just skip this thing for this story, alright?

0o0o0o0o0o0

The rain poured hard on the planet Hyminia, as everyone had gathered in the cemetery, crowded around the tombstone. Jim's tears mixed with the raindrops as he read the heading over and over...

_Unknown. _That's what his friend wanted written on his tombstone. Even in death, he wanted to keep a low profile.

Natalie held on to his arm, tears running down her eyes as well, and their daughter, Tesoro, stood next to them, kneeling down once to place flowers on the grave.

Anthony, Jim's long-lost father, even attended the funeral, along with some of his men. He stood with Sarah, handing her a tissue to wipe her tears. BEN stood with them, an umbrella over his head so he wouldn't rust in the rain, though he was almost rusting from his tears.

The Doppler family had arrived as well. Elizabeth and April, the brunette and blonde of the three felinid triplets, stood there, crying together, while their sister Valerie, the black haired sister, stood there solemnly like her mother, Amelia. Delbert and their son, Eric, had their heads bowed in respect, holding an umbrella over Amelia and the girls.

Only two boys didn't stand with the crowd. They stood under a tree, watching as last words were said. Jonesy wiped away a tear. "Too bad Dad can't hear them." he said, sniffling.

"Aye, t'ough he'd probably wouldn't cry wit' 'em." Tyson replied.

"It was nice of everyone to bring him here, all the way from Montressor... just so he could be next to our mom."

"Wah!" A high-pitched voice cried as Morph floated on Tyson's shoulder, turning into a puddle and letting raindrops land on him. Tyson wiped him into his hand, petting him in comfort.

They watched as, after a long, grieving moment of silence, the group dispersed. Tyson and Jonesy walked over to Tesoro.

"Are you... are you guys going to be okay?" Tesoro asked them.

Tyson nodded. "We'll manage wit'out Dad." he sighed. "...We have, before."

"I'm still going to miss him." Jonesy whimpered. "We only got to see him for a year, and then he had to..."

"Jonesy, not so loud." Tesoro whispered, putting her hand on Jonesy's shoulder, then nodded over to her father, who was standing next to Anthony.

Jonesy cringed, remembering how Jim was like a son to his father, before he and his brother were born. "Oh, right... Sorry."

Jim stood with Anthony in sorrow. "You going to be alright, James?" Anthony asked.

Jim shook his head. "I don't know how I'm going to deal with this..." he said, holding back a cry. "I don't get it, Dad. He was full of health earlier this week, and all of a sudden... he was just gone that morning."

"At least he went peacefully, the way all old folks would want to. Because he was old..."

"But he was also a hybrid, and they age differently than humans."

"Only ½ that of a human, to be exact." BEN said, overhearing the conversation. "So, he would have been at least 67 or 68 in hybrid years..." He noticed the grave looks on Anthony and Jim's faces, and he cleared his throat. "I'll be quiet, now." And he walked away.

Anthony put a comforting arm around Jim's shoulders. "He was a good man, Jim." he said. "At least he was with someone he loved for his final moments... and it was thanks to you that it happened." Anthony patted him on the back and walked away.

They got on their ship, the _SJP ARROW_, and left the planet.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They arrived back on Montressor, and everyone went to their rooms. No one wanted to talk- not even BEN. Tesoro sat down in her room, looking out her window at the stars, thinking about Silver, and how his sons were going to manage...

"Tesoro?" A voice said from her doorway. She turned around and saw Jonesy. Nowadays, her heart skipped several beats whenever she saw the young cabin boy, her soul would soar, and a certain fuzzyness would develop inside of her... but that was only when he was smiling, which he wasn't tonight.

"Yes, Jonesy?" Tesoro replied, even though she knew what he was about to say.

"Tyson and I need to... well, we need to take a ride, and clear our heads. Could you…?"

She nodded. "I'll leave the porch light on for you guys and keep the back door unlocked."

Jonesy nodded, then walked down the hall and down the stairs, going outside to the docks, where Tyson was waiting for him in a longboat. "Are ya sure ya want tah do t'is, Jonesy?" Tyson asked. "Ya can stay behind if ya want tah..."

Jonesy shook his head, climbing into the longboat. "I want to respect our father's wishes." he said. "It's what he wanted us to do."

Tyson nodded, then started the longboat, and the two brothers- the sons of a pirate- flew out into the stars, hoping to get their job done by morning without being caught.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Somewhere in a bar, halfway across the galaxy, three aliens sat at a booth. One looked like a body with no head, but with a face on his stomach- his name was Alf; the other was a head that matched the body, his hair doubling as tentacles with which he walked- his name was Tone; and the third was basically a head on two, long skinny legs- her name was Mary.

Sitting across from them was a woman with thick, brown hair, with two, robotic hands which she could easily change into a pair of knives, with which she was very skilled. Her name was Kenta Jade, and she was reading a newspaper, grinning.

"So, the old boy finally died, eh?" Kenta said, chuckling.

"You know who they buried?" Alf asked, curiously.

"An honest layman could figure it out just by looking at the picture of the family he was with when he died." Kenta flung the newspaper across the table, showing them the picture.

"Why that's- that's-" Mary stammered, recognizing a man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a thin beard.

"That rotten cabin boy!" Tone snarled, then crumbled up the newspaper with his tentacles.

The three aliens remembered Jim too well. It was his fault they were sent to death row, where the rest of their crewmates couldn't get out before it was too late, while the three of them barely escaping from prison with their lives. They had met Kenta a couple days ago, and she said she had a deal to make with them.

"Which brings us to the deal," Kenta said, coolly. "Silver loved that kid, right? Well, since we can't get him now, we'll just get his little 'family'."

"Wait, how do you know Silver?" Tone asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Silver and I go way back... back before he met you lot. Now, we have a score to settle."

"What kind of score?" Mary asked.

"I'll fill you in on that, after we get our revenge for the things he's done to both you guys and me. ...What do you say?"

The three aliens looked at each other. They still wanted to know who they were working with... then again, they wanted revenge even more. "Sure, we're in." Alf said.

"Good. Here's how it'll work..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Eric jolted up in bed, panting heavily in fear. "Oh, my goodness..." he gasped, clutching his chest.

"Eric? What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked groggily. She and Eric had been forced to share a room, since the rest were taken.

"I just had another bad feeling. And it's a terrible one!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"I don't know why... but I think we might be in danger! Don't ask me how, but..."

"Eric, you _always_ have a bad feeling."

"And when have I been wrong?"

"Well, there was that one time at our school dance..."

"Hey, I wasn't wrong _last _time, remember? I'm serious, Elizabeth, something just doesn't feel right."

"You're just choked up with emotion from the funeral. Just get back to sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

Eric sighed and nodded. "Fine. Fine..." he fell back to sleep, though the bad feeling stayed with him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Just like me to start a story full of questions, huh? Well, you know the drill: 1) Review. 2) Do not send flames. 3) If in the process of sending flames, go jump off a building.


	3. Chapter 3: A Request

Yay, another chapter is up! Lets get this story rolling!

Reviewer Thanks

OMGitsEMILY: I must say, you have a good taste in hobbies ^-^ Thanks so much!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro opened her compass, the blue light flashing on, and the arrow pointed out the window. She knew what it meant- she wanted Jonesy and Tyson to come back soon. Sighing, she shut the compass and set it on her dresser, lying down in her bed.

"When you leave, my colors fade to gray..." Tesoro softly sang. Jonesy had taught her the lyrics of the song a month ago, and she loved the way it sounded. "Numa numa yei, numa numa numa yei... Every word of love I used to say-"

"Now I paint it everyday-ay!" Another voice sang from the doorway, and then Valerie walked in, grinning. "Thinking about the Silver Brothers again?"

"As I am, always." Tesoro replied, returning a smile.

"By the way, have you seen them at all, today? I haven't seen them since we've left the funeral."

"They took off on a ride to clear their heads. Don't forget, Val, Silver was very dear to them..."

"Not only to them, but to your father as well." Valerie's expression turned sad. "I was passing by his room and his door was open a crack... He's pretty upset."

Tesoro didn't doubt this. She knew the story about her father and Silver, the strong bond they had... It broke her heart to imagine what her father was going through.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim lied awake in bed, while Natalie lay beside him, sleeping. His eyes stung from the tears he had cried that day, and he wished more would come... but they didn't. He just couldn't cry anymore, no matter how much he tried.

Sighing, he pushed off the covers and pulled on his boots and jacket, and walked outside on toward the docks. He couldn't understand how Silver could have been so lively that one day, then dead the next. "Must have been from old age," many people have said, but he didn't want to believe them. BEN had mentioned how old the cyborg was in hybrid years, and it just didn't make sense.

Jim then paused, seeing two figures stepping out of a longboat and on to the docks. They were Tyson and Jonesy- Silver's boys. "Guys? What are you doing out so late?" he asked them.

They paused, turning to him. He approached them when they didn't reply, and he locked eyes with Jonesy. Immediately, the cabin boy's eyes began to tear up, and he turned away, sniffling.

"Ya have tah excuse Jonesy, Mr. Hawkins." Tyson said, sighing and patting his brother on the shoulder. "He's havin' a tough time." His robotic eyes dimmed yellow, and he looked down sadly. "We both are."

"I don't blame you." Jim sighed. He looked at Tyson- he looked the most like Silver: pointed ears, masculine figure, and eyes (not just being robotic, but being the same color as his organic eye). Whenever Tyson got temperamental, he really reminded Jim of Silver... and a little of himself, when he acted rebellious.

Then there was Jonesy. He didn't look like Silver as much as Tyson, presumably because he looked more human- possibly a trait he got from his mother- though, he was as caring as his father was. He and Tyson both were- especially when it came to looking after Tesoro... the way Silver looked after Jim.

"C'mon, guys. Let's get inside." Jim said, putting a hand on each of the boys' shoulders and guiding them back up to the Benbow. "By the way, what were you doing in the longboat?"

"Oh... just taking a ride to calm our blue-ness." Jonesy said. "We call it taking a 'sorrow ride'."

"Sorrow ride, eh? I think I could use one of those."

They walked back inside, and the two young men bid Jim goodnight, walking up to their rooms. Jim sighed, walking into the Benbow's kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of tea, then walked out into the dining area and pulled up a chair.

"Mr. Hawkins?" A voice whispered, and Jim looked up to see Jonesy standing there.

"Jonesy? I thought you went to bed," Jim said, surprised to see the cabin-boy awake.

"I was, but… I wanted to ask you something…" Jonesy sat down across from Jim. "Could you tell me the story of how you met my dad, what he was like when you first met him? I mean, I've heard the story from Tesoro before, but… I want to learn more about him, if you wouldn't mind."

Jim nodded. "I understand, and I don't mind at all." He leaned back in his chair, reminiscing about his voyage to Treasure Planet. "Lets see… I was fifteen when I met Silver, after finding the map to Treasure Planet, and after an old salamander named Billy Bones told me to 'beware the cyborg', I figured at first sight I couldn't trust him, figuring he and the rest of the pirates were up to something. We both didn't trust each other, and your father tried to keep me out of his plans by putting me to work, giving me one chore after another…"

"So that's where Tyson gets it from." Jonesy chuckled.

Jim nodded. "I guess so."

"So, if you guys didn't trust each other, how'd you become good friends?"

Jim sighed, thinking back. "Well, from my point, with every job Silver gave to me, he was also watching over me, and it wasn't just to make sure I didn't snoop around, but just so I'd stay out of trouble. He once saved me from getting my throat slit by one of his crewmates the first day of the voyage." He looked out the window, up at the stars. "He always looked out for me, and eventually I let my guard down. He taught me things I needed to learn, gave me confidence when I really needed it… I wouldn't be the man I am today if it weren't for him."

Jonesy nodded, keeping quiet, mentally urging Jim to continue.

"He saved my life when the planet started to erupt, giving up the loot of a thousand worlds… for me." Jim looked at Jonesly, giving a small smile. "He may have been a pirate and committed crimes, but he was a great father. You and your brother should be thankful for that."

Jonesy shrugged, smiling. "Hey, we wouldn't even _have _a father if it wasn't for you," he sighed and looked out the window at the stars. "…I guess it doesn't matter now, though."

Jim put a hand on Jonesy's shoulders. "You still have us, Jonesy… And your father is still watching over us. Even in death, he won't let us out of his sight,"

Jonesy nodded, then walked toward the stairs. "Thank you, Mr. Hawkins," With that, he went up to his bedroom.

Jim looked out the window at the stars, a tear finally coming loose after having his eyes dry for the past hour. _I could really go for a sorrow ride, right now… _he thought, then went back to bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim's sorrow ride came the next morning at the docks, when an elderly woman approached him. She had gray hair and wrinkles, violet eyes, and wore a long-sleeved jade-blue dress with several sparkling beads around her neck. "Excuse me, are you James Hawkins?" she asked in a British accent.

"Yes I am." Jim replied. "And who might you be, ma'am?"

"I am Empress Jocelyn Una, ruler of the planet Gemini."

Jim took a bow in respect. "It's an honor to meet you, your majesty. How may I help you?"

"I would like to hire you and your crew for an escort for my son, his wife, and my granddaughter to my kingdom, if it would not be too much trouble."

"No, of course it wouldn't. I will take it up with my crew, and we will begin preparations at once."

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins." With a bow, the empress walked away, with two guards walking behind her.

Tesoro- having a habit of eavesdropping- jumped off the railing of the ship and next to her dad, grinning. "I take it we've got a new journey on our hands, huh dad?" she asked.

Jim smiled at his daughter. "You know it, Tesoro." he replied, chuckling.

A younger woman with poofy brown hair, wearing a white tunic, black pants, pink pearl earrings and brown gloves walked up to Jim. "I couldn't help but overhear that you were hired for an escort." she said.

"You heard correct."

"And that... You're the famous Jim Hawkins?"

Jim shrugged, modestly. "Right again."

"Bless my stars, I have heard so much about you! ...And I suppose this beautiful young girl is your brave daughter who conquered Xenta?"

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Tesoro exclaimed. "Yep, that's me."

"Where's that wife of yours? Is she sailing with you?"

"As she always is." Jim said.

"Oh, I envy her. I would give anything to sail with a couple of fine heroes such as yourselves. ...But alas, I have the spacing skills, and yet no one cares for my service- they think a young woman like myself couldn't handle the outreaches of the galaxy."

"Why not?" Tesoro asked, a little irritated that someone would think such a thing... She knew the feeling.

"Because... of these." The woman took off one of her gloves, showing a robotic hand. "I lost my hands while fixing an engine on a ship I was serving on- I guess that's what I get for wearing a bracelet while working. Ever since that day, everyone thought I was no good with my hands. ...That was years ago, and they still think that."

"A friend of mine had the same problem," Jim said, sad at the memory. "I don't know how it happened, though. ...But he was quite skilled with his parts- they never failed him."

"Exactly! You know how fast I can work with these babies? ...(ahem) Sorry, I won't waste any more of your time with my story." She put her gloves back on and began walking away.

"Wait, where are you going?" Tesoro asked her.

"Oh... off to find someone who wouldn't mind have a cyborg-handed crewmate on their ship."

Tesoro looked at Jim, and he shrugged. "You know, we may need some extra help with the escort. Why don't you come along?" Jim asked.

The woman turned, her eyes shimmering. "Really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Nah. I think you'd fit right in with my crew."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Hawkins! I'll prepare my things at once."

"Hey, the sooner, the better." Tesoro said. "By the way, what's your name?"

The young woman grinned. "Jade. Kenta Jade."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ooh, irony! What twisted plan does Kenta have in store for our heroes? Stay tuned and review! But. No. Flames.


	4. Chapter 4: The Royal Family

Okay, now it's time to set the sail and get the plot rolling!

Reviewer Thanks

OMGitsEMILY: *Whew* I was worried you stopped reviewing! Glad you remembered!

MG 6: *slaps forehead* Darn it! I should have included a flashy entrance! Oh, well. I'll use it for their arrival (thanks for that suggestion) And, sorry for my poor grammar skills. I'll try to work on that. Thanks for spotting the nit-picking, it helps :)

SweetAngel1183: Thanks! Can't wait for the next chapter of your story, too ^^

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Alright, the Princess will be arriving tomorrow morning, so we'll have to get up early to prepare all the cargo, okay?" Natalie told Tesoro.

The young girl rolled her eyes. "I've got it, mom." she sighed. She had been sailing for over a year, yet her parents still acted like she was still five and on her first voyage.

"Just making sure, darling. ...Are you sure that you, Jonesy, and Tyson don't mind watching the ship tonight by yourself? Because, if you want, your dad and I-"

"Mom! Relax, we can handle it. Remember, we've gone through worse on our own."

"You're right, you're right. Sorry, it's just... Oh, I can't believe my little girl's grown up. It's like yesterday you were just learning to crawl..."

Tesoro blushed. "_Mom_, not around the crew."

"Oh, right! Sorry. Maternal womanhood has a few affects on you, just wait until you have kids. You'll understand."

"Sure, mom. Now, are you going to head home, or keep Dad waiting at the station?"

Natalie chuckled. "If I didn't know better, Tesoro, I'd say you were trying to get rid of me!"

Tesoro laughed. "Don't be ridiculous, mom! You know I could never get rid of you! ...No matter how hard I try..." she feigned a moan, making her mother laugh.

"I swear, Tess, you have your father's humor. Well, alright then, see you early tomorrow. And remember, if anything suspicious is going on-"

"Call you, or Amelia. Don't worry, Mom. I've got it down."

Natalie smiled, gave her daughter a peck on the cheek, then walked off the ship. Tesoro blushed at her action. _Does she always have to give me a kiss goodbye? Sheesh! _she thought, wiping her cheek.

"Ah, a mother can never resist..." Jonesy sighed, walking up to Tesoro. "...To give her child a goodbye kiss." he smiled, and Tesoro nudged him in the ribs.

"What, so now you're a poet?" Tesoro joked.

Jonesy shook his head. "No, it's just a rhyme I made up." he sighed heavily, looking down at the port, watching Natalie disappear into the crowd. "You know, you should consider yourself thankful, Tess. A good mother only comes around once in a while, and you'll never know how much her kiss means to you until she's out of your life."

Tesoro nodded in consent, remembering how Jonesy's mother died after he was born. "Yeah... I _should _remember that, but embarrassment takes over and I tend to forget."

"Eh, I'll bet a lot of people are the same way."

_But not you or Tyson_. Tesoro thought, sadly. "Yeah... (ahem) So, are you ready for this voyage?"

Jonesy shrugged, grinning. "I'm ready for EVERY voyage, Tess. This one won't be so different... except we're escorting royalty. But still, it's nothing major."

"Lets hear ya say t'at after we set off." Tyson chuckled, walking by toward the gangplank.

"Where are you going?" Tesoro asked.

Tyson paused, keeping his back to them, then turned toward them, smiling innocently. "Oh, nowheres. Just gonna go... get some more supplies, t'at's all."

"Can we come with?"

"No! ..I mean, nah. Ya both should stay behin' an' watch deh ship, I'll be back soon." He turned to leave, but then looked back and smiled slyly. "Now, don't ya two have too much fun while I'm gone, ya hear?"

Tesoro smirked. "Don't worry, we won't do any fun stuff. ...While _you're_ around, that is."

Tyson laughed and walked off. Jonesy looked at Tesoro, quizzically. "Was there an innuendo in that conversation?" he asked, chuckling.

Tesoro grinned. "Maybe... So, where's Tyson going?"

Jonesy shrugged. "Beats me. He's been quiet, lately."

She nodded. "Hmm... Too quiet, actually. I wonder what he's up to." She looked Jonesy in the eyes. "…It wouldn't have anything to do with that 'sorrow-ride' you took the other night, would it?"

Jonesy looked into her eyes. He was always beguiled every time they made eye-contact, his heart racing with pure joy. But this time, as she stared into his eyes- her eyes shimmering, but it was a sad shimmer- his heart raced with anxiety. "No, I don't think so."

Tesoro sighed with relief. "That's good to hear. If you guys started to cause trouble-"

"Tess, don't worry." Jonesy wrapped his arms around Tesoro in comfort. "Me and Tyson aren't those kinds of guys. Everything's okay."

Tesoro hugged him back, resting her head on his ribcage area. "And I wouldn't want you guys any other way."

Jonesy pulled out of the hug. "Now, c'mon. We're supposed to be on watch, remember? We don't want anyone thinking we just stood around and looked over just one side of the boat."

Tesoro chuckled. "Yeah, and Lord knows what Tyson would do if he caught us lacking around. I'll take the crow's nest."

"I'll take the main deck." And they split up to their watch positions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson walked into a dark ally. Using the light-beams in his robotic eyes, he shone them on the side of the wall, flashing them on and off. Morse code.

He waited patiently, then a different light flashed on and off on the same wall in response. He flashed his eyes again, then waited. A large, cloaked figure came out of the shadows.

"C'mon, we don't have much time," he whispered.

"Right, lets go." the figure whispered.

Together, they snuck down the streets, keeping to the shadows. They arrived at the ship, and Tyson looked over the edge. Tesoro was up in the crow's nest, her back to them, and Jonesy was on the main deck, facing them but not looking.

Tyson shined a light in his brother's eyes. "Yiiie!" Jonesy yelped, rubbing his eye.

"Jones, keep it down!" Tyson hissed, looking up at the crow's nest. Luckily, Tesoro hadn't heard them.

"Ty?" Jonesy whispered. "That you?"

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Nah, it's deh ot'er guy wit' laser-lights comin' outta his eyes. 'Course it's me!"

"Alright, no need to get sarcastic." Jonesy looked up at the crow's nest, making sure Tesoro wasn't watching. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just keep an eye on Tessy. Make sure she doesn't come down."

Jonesy nodded. "Okay."

Tyson snuck below deck to the longboat hold, then opened the hatch. Right below, the cloaked figure stood, waiting. Tyson threw down a rope, and they climbed up. "You can hide here for a while,"

The cloaked figure shook their head. "I plan on leaving tomorrow morning," they whispered. Tyson began to protest, but the figure raised their hand in silence. "It'd be better if I did, lad."

Tyson nodded. "Whatever. It's your life," with that, he left the cloaked figure to hide behind some cargo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, everyone arrived at the ship before the sun came over the horizon, and everyone began loading the ship with fuel, supplies, and extra cargo.

Well, except for Tesoro, who leaned against the railing, exhausted. "That's the last time I take the night-watch." she muttered, yawning.

"Ah, you'd get used to it after a while." Jonesy said as he walked by, carrying a barrel. "Heck, I remember when I started taking night watch. It took me only three months to stay up all night and stay energetic the next morning."

"Rub it in, Jonesy. Rub it in." Tesoro stood up straighter and saw that a crate was tied and ready to be loaded on deck. She grabbed hold of a rope, heaving a crate on to the deck, but her grip began to weaken, and her grunts were getting louder.

Jim noticed his daughter struggling and ran over, pulling the rope and helping Tesoro get the crate aboard. "Are you sure you don't want to go lie down for a while?" he asked her.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I can rest later."

"Okay, but if I catch you collapsing on the ground from exhaustion, I'm docking your rank back down to cabin-girl."

Just then, there was the sound of trumpets, and everyone looked over, seeing a parade of well-uniformed guards with purple skin and blue clothing, with a single-giant white feather on each of their helmets, walk down the street.

Behind them, riding on a platform on the back of a creature than looked like a green elephant, but with a dozen tentacles in place of legs, was the Empress, and a young girl with bright red hair, wearing a purple tunic that went past her hips, and matching light-purple tights, deep purple boots, and a tiara with a ruby in the middle of it. With them was a man with the same color of hair as the girl, wearing a long-sleeved green tunic and darker-green pants, and black shoes, and beside him was a woman with long, purple hair, wearing a long, red dress with sleeves that expanded toward the wrist, and they both wore matching tiaras with violet jewels in the middle.

Sitting behind them was a girl with short, wavy blonde hair with orange and brown highlights, wearing a deep-purple shirt, a black jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of black jeans, and black boots. Beside her was the most unusual creature they had ever seen...

The creature was at least 8 feet tall, and looked like a wolf with black fur, gray tips on its tail, feet, hands, and around its mouth, and it had a single fang at the front of its mouth. It wore brown pants, and a green, short-sleeved hoodie.

"So, which ones are the royal family?" BEN asked Jim, who just rolled his eyes.

The trumpets blared again once the Empress and her granddaughter arrived. Jim and Natalie met them on the port, each gracefully bowing. "Welcome back, your majesty." Jim said, courtly (which surprised Natalie a bit, since she never thought Jim would be so polite).

The empress nodded, smiling. "I thank you again for accepting to escort my granddaughter to my palace." she said, then turned to her son. "Oh, how I wish I could go with you, but the Duke of Jenita offered me to join his ball, and he's not a very patient man."

"We understand, mother." The man in green said, nodding. Then he turned to Jim, bowing. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am William Una, future heir to Gemini's throne." He wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. "And this is my wife, Christina Christalist."

Christina smiled, then put a hand on her daughter- the young redhead girl's- shoulder. "And this is our daughter, Sapphire, Princess of Gemini." she said.

"Pleased to meet you all." Natalie said, then looked at the wolf-creature and other girl. "And, who might you be?"

"Oh, this is Ninn, our niece." William said, putting a hand on the other girl's arm, then whispered. "Don't let her outfit fool you, she comes from a high-class family on the planet Inut."

"And this is Wulfgang." Christina said, motioning her hand toward the wolf-creature. "He is a body-guard in-training, and his first task is to protect Sapphire."

"He's also my cousin," Ninn spoke up. Everyone looked at her in surprise. "By marriage, just so you know."

"Well, I must be off." Empress Una said, then bowed. "Have a safe journey."

Sapphire, William, and Christina bowed in response. "You too, mother. We shall see each other, again." William said.

The trumpets blared, and the Empress left. "Well, shall we get on board?" Jim said enthusiastically, clapping his hands together.

They got on the ship. Kenta Jade leaned against the railing, watching them all get on board, then grinned to herself. "Well, this shall be an interesting voyage." she said, keeping a chuckle to herself as Sapphire passed by. "Yes... very interesting indeed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who was the figure Tyson snuck on the ship? And what shall happen on this voyage? And why am I leaving you guys with so many questions? Review! (please?)


	5. Chapter 5: Triplets?

And now it's time to launch off!

**Reviewer Thanks**

OMGitsEMILY: Yes, that is how I reel in a lot of reviewers, lol. Don't worry, some questions will be answered... later. X3

SweetAngel1183: I just made it up. I haven't watched Pocahontas in, like, forever.

Nims: Hmm, you could be right... or the Silver boys could be up to something else, a cult maybe? Lol, don't worry, you'll find out. Good guess, though.

MG6: 0_o Yeah, the tiara was a bad call, but I'll fix that! Thanks. I wonder what your theories are... similar to Nims' maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet! Get that through your head!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Ready to cast off, Captain Jimmy Sir!" BEN called to his friend.

"Would you care to observe the launch, your highnesses?" Natalie asked William and Christina.

"Oh, no thank you," Christina said, nervously. "Launching off makes me a tad nervous, I'm afraid. I'll just retire to my quarters."

"Allow me to escort you," Natalie guided Christina to her quarters.

"I'll stick around for the launch," William said. "After all, this is the most exciting part of the voyage."

"Tell me about it," Jim said, chuckling. "Though, it won't get exciting until I give the command to cast off... which I should do, now." And he walked off, William following him.

Sapphire, the princess, and Ninn walked along deck, Wulfgang following them. "How cool is this?" Ninn asked, intrigued by the ship's massive design.

"Very cool indeed." Sapphire said.

Just then, they began floating in the air. "Whoa! There goes the gravity!"

A purple light shot across the deck, and the girls dropped down, being caught by Wulfgang. Tyson then came up to them. "Best ya hang on, ladies," he said, gripping on to the edge of the boat. "T'ere's a lot more tah come."

"What do you- WHOA!" Sapphire went flying back backwards when the ship went into hyper-thrust, but was caught by the hand by Jonesy, who had tied himself to the mast and was floating there.

"Whoa, gotcha!" Jonesy said once he grabbed her. They dropped onto the deck a second later. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for catching me." Sapphire stood up. Wulfgang arrived at her side, shooting a glare at Jonesy, which the princess caught. "Don't worry, Wulfie, he just caught me, that's all."

Wulfgang nodded, and smiled at Jonesy. "Eh, it was nothing," The cabin boy replied.

"Finally got tah float fer a sec, eh Jonesy?" Tyson asked, chuckling at his brother's antic.

"Hey, you know me, Tyson! I can never resist tying myself to the mast to fly for just a second."

"Fond of flying, I take it?" Sapphire asked, smiling.

"Oh, very much." Jonesy then noticed he was talking to a princess. "Uh, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jonesy Revlis, and this is my brother, Tyson."

"Revlis, that's a nice name."

"Sure is," Tyson said, putting on his best poker-face. He and Jonesy- ever since the incident with their father- took up their coded last name, just in case anyone was after Silver... let alone them.

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Sapphire, and this is my cousin, Ninn."

"Yo," Ninn said coolly, giving a short solute to the two boys.

"And this is Wulfgang," The large wolf creature nodded in greeting.

"Pleased tah meet yah, Wulf," Tyson said.

"Oh, there's someone else you should meet," Jonesy said, a bit excited. "My girlfriend, Tes-"

Suddenly, Tesoro dropped before them. "Oof!" she cried, then stood up and brushed herself off. "Man, I hate it when that happens,"

"Tesoro, how many times do we have tah tell ya tah be careful up in t'ose masts?" Tyson said, lightly scolding.

"Oh, hush, Tyson. I was on my way down anyway, until I slipped off the shrouds."

"Well, I'm just glad you fell on the ship and not off it." Jonesy remarked, then noticed Ninn and Sapphire staring at them. "Oh, um, Tess, there's someone you should meet. This is-" he paused, looking at the three girls, his eyes widening.

"Oh..." Ninn said stunned, eyeing Tesoro.

"My..." Sapphire gasped, observing the young sailor girl.

Tesoro looked at the two girls, and her jaw dropped. "Gosh..." she said, surprised.

The three girls looked at one another, shocked. Tyson and Jonesy- along with Wulfgang- were equally surprised at the sight before them. The three girls looked exactly alike! ...Except for their different hairstyles and eye colors. But facial and body wise, they were spitting images of each other.

"Tyson, please tell me you see three Tesoros, too," Jonesy said.

"Hard tah say I can't, 'cause I do." Tyson replied.

"Oh, good. I thought I wasn't inhaling enough oxygen."

"Well, what do you know, 'cuz?" Ninn said, patting Tesoro on the back. "We've got a double!"

"Besides each other, you mean," Sapphire said, giggling. "My, this is quite extraordinary."

"Wow." Tesoro said, still surprised.

Tyson clapped his hands together. "Well, I'd like tah stand around an' look at ya three lovely beauties, but I've got some work tah do in deh kitchen." he said, then grabbed Jonesy. "An' t'at goes double fer me brother. C'mon, Jonesy."

"Bye, Sapphire, Ninn, and my girlfriend who has twins!" Jonesy said, waving to the girls as Tyson pulled him down to the galley.

The three girls looked at each other, then giggled. "Well, I can already tell this will be an interesting voyage." Tesoro said. "Care for a tour of the ship?"

"You mean, you're allowed to give us one?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure, I _am_ a sailor, and I know this entire ship from starboard to port."

"In that case, we would love-"

"Sapphire, dearest, come along!" William called.

Sapphire sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "I must go... I hope to see you again... Tesoro, is it?"

"Yeah, but you can call me 'Tess'." Tesoro said, shrugging.

Sapphire- followed by Wulfgang- walked away, while Ninn stuck around. "So, how about that tour?" she asked.

"What about your cousin?"

"Hey, I'm not the princess, I don't have to be requested... unless someone requests me. Heh, heh."

"Request! Request!" A high pitched voice squeaked, and Morph flew up by Tesoro's shoulder, chirping.

Ninn stared at the little blob in awe. "Is... that a Morph?"

"Yes, he's a family pet." Tesoro replied, patting the shapeshifter.

"Tessy?" Morph squeaked in surprise, floating up to Ninn.

"Morph, this is Ninn- she's one of my doubles."

"Hello," Ninn said, patting Morph. "Man, it's been so long since I've seen a Morph. My dad used to have one- a lime-green one- until he sold it on a market."

Tesoro gasped. "Who on earth would sell a Morph?"

"My dad, of course. He runs a pet shop. ...Almost got you there, didn't I?" Ninn laughed and slapped her knee.

Tesoro chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're going to get along well with Tyson and Jonesy with that humoring attitude. ...I'd watch your back though. They can out-prank ANY one."

Ninn scoffed. "Oh, really? I'd like to see them try!"

"See them try! See them try!" Morph chattered, turning into a mini Ninn, holding up her fists and jabbing the air, making the two girls laugh.

"So, shall we take that tour?"

"Oh, yeah. Come with me," Tesoro said, and the two girls walked across the deck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta sat up on the mast, watching the princess walk off, followed by that beast of a body guard of hers. "That thing might be hard to take out," she said to herself, widdling a piece of wood with one of her knife tools on her left hand. "What do you think, Shifter?"

"Take him down! Take him down!" A high-pitched voice squealed, and one of Kenta's bracelets split up into small yellow pieces, turning into an orangish color, until it was an orange little blob.

"Heh, that's what I thought." She looked down at the the other two girls, walking along with a pink blob floating behind them. "Hmm... looks like I'm not the only one with a shape-shifting companion." she turned to Shifter, who was eyeing the little pink blob. "Alright, girl, remember what I said: we're here on _business_, not to play around. I want you to go spy on that Hawkins man... see what all you can find out, alright? And no doing any funny stuff with that other blob!"

"Aye, aye!" Shifter gave a solute, then shifted into a small Lizardian rat- a scaly moss-green rodent with spikes running down it's back- and climbed down the mast, heading into Jim's office.

Kenta stood up and began climbing down the mast. "Now, lets see what those two 'Revlis' boys are doing,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Hawkins, I'd like to share a word with you," William said, stepping into Jim's office with him. "It's about... my daughter and niece being on this voyage."

"What is it?" Jim asked, curiously.

William sighed and took a seat, rubbing the back of his neck. "Early this morning, Christina and I received a couple of calls. Her mother on her home planet has grown ill, and she has been requested to visit her planet to fill in for her. As for me, I've been requested to meet with the Count of Brasinta."

"And, I take it you would like me to drop you off?"

"If it would be no trouble... but I would also be grateful if you made sure Sapphire made it to Gemini safely as well."

"No problem. The planet Christalist and Brasinta are on the way to Gemini, they're all neighboring planets, so it would be no problem. ...I have one concern, though."

"What is that?"

"How is Sapphire going to react?"

William chuckled. "Do not be concerned about our leaving our daughter with you. She has her cousin and Wulfgang to watch her and keep her company. Plus, it's not the first time we had to leave her to attend some important duties..." he heaved a great sigh. "One of the hardest things about being royalty. You don't get to see your family so much."

Jim nodded. "Being a spacer is quite the same. Well, not for me anymore. But I understand how you feel. I'll see to it she gets their safely."

"Thank you, Mr. Hawkins." With a bow, William left Jim's quarters.

Jim couldn't help but feel just a little angry, with the thought of William just leaving his daughter, rather than taking her with him. Like he said, the three planets were close to each other, so there would be no problem with it! But, then again, if he were to argue with royalty, it would set a bad impression between them.

And that's the kind of thing Jim vowed never to do. "This is going to be a long voyage," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonesy crept down the stairs to the longboat hold. Tyson had brought someone down there, and he wanted to see if they were still there. "Anyone down here?" he whispered. He saw movement over by a large crate, and began sneaking over there, until-

"Jonesy? What are you doing down here?" A voice asked. Jonesy yelped and spun around, seeing Tesoro and Ninn- accompanied by Morph- standing at the steps, looking at him quizzically.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Tyson just sent me down here to um..." he quickly grabbed a wrench lying on the ground. "To get a wrench! The oven kind of needed a bit of an upgrade, so... What- what are you two doing down here?"

"I was just giving Ninn a tour. ...Jonesy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, you seem a little jumpy." Ninn added.

"Jumpy? I'm not jumpy!" Jonesy huffed, turned sharply- and hit his head on a longboat. "Ow..."

"Jonesy, are you hiding something?" Tesoro asked, slyly.

"N-no. Just uh... oh, I think I hear Tyson calling me! 'Bye!" With that, he sprinted up the stairs.

"He's up to something..."

"Must be one of his pranks you told me about," Ninn said, a grin spreading across her lips. "You wouldn't mind if I stalked him, would you?"

Tesoro chuckled. "No one stalks my boyfriend unless I'm leading them. C'mon." They walked up the stairs, following Jonesy from a distance.

Morph began to follow them, but then paused, seeing something move... "Morph, c'mon boy!" Tesoro called, and he decided to investigate later, following his young master.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Wow, quite a few surprises, isn't there? Alright, please R/R, no flames, blah, blah, blah. And if you can give me some extra ideas, that would be most appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6: Let the Eavesdropping Begin!

Alright, now that we've added a little intriguing characters, ON WITH THE STORY!

**Reviewer Thanks**

Nims: Lol, you could be right... maybe. And yeah, I love that name too :D

MG6: Hmm... Morph X Shifter? ...Nah, couldn't happen, since she's on the villains side... then again... ;) And thanks for the nit-picking, once again.

OMGitsEMILY: Yep. I'm good when it comes to throwing out something that catches someone's attention, even when I don't even know it, lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just my own made-up characters. Alright, now that THAT'S outta the way... here we go!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Natalie stood at the helm beside BEN, watching as the stars passed by quickly, being replaced by a blue morning. That was the funny thing about traveling through space, they were always surrounded by stars until the galaxy shifted into a daytime scene normally seen on planets. Yet, she never questioned why, and just enjoyed the view.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hawkins," Christina said, bowing in greeting toward Natalie, who returned a bow. Sapphire stood with her, but was more busy looking out into the galaxy, until her mother cleared her throat. She then turned and bowed toward Natalie, then turned back to her viewing of space-whales, hovering by.

Natalie chuckled. "You know, I had never known a royal family who bowed to a commoner." she said.

"It is a custom on our family to show respect toward others first, in order to deserve respect from them."

"Well, now, that's quite mannerly."

"Our people on Brasinta, Gemini and Christalist are always certain to show good manners and make a good impression." William said, walking up beside his wife and giving a bow to Natalie, who bowed in return.

Christina chuckled at her husband. "William, dear?" she said, then whispered something into his ear.

"Oh! (Ahem) Excuse me, ladies, I just remembered an important matter I must attend to." And he walked off, keeping his head held high.

"What was that all about?" Natalie asked.

Christina snickered a bit. "Well, it appears my husband was in a bit of a rush this morning and, uh, grabbed the wrong thing to wear."

"What? I saw nothing wrong with his outfit."

"Well, not his outfit _entirely_... but he _did_ put on one of my tiaras."

"Oh! I thought everyone in a royal family wore a tiara... hee hee, I guess that sounds a bit ridiculous."

"Well, it's not the first time he-" Christina paused, looking at Sapphire and noticing something was missing. "Sapphire, dearest. Where is Wulfgang?"

Sapphire looked over her shoulder. "Huh! He was right behind me a minute ago." she said. "He must have taken a wrong turn or something. I'll go find him."

"I don't really approve of you walking around the ship on your own..."

"I can go with her," Natalie said, then turned to BEN. "BEN, keep a steady course."

"What? Huh?" BEN said, turning to Natalie. "Oh, sorry! I was busy watching the space-whales fly by."

Natalie sighed. "Just keep your eyes on the Etherium." And she walked down the steps with Sapphire to find her body-guard.

BEN then turned to Christina. "Sheesh, she always thinks I'm going to get her lost! Can you believe that? Me, a Bio-Electronic Navigator getting us lost! Huh! ...So, your majesty, how's the voyage treating you so far? Have you explored the ship? You should check out the crow's nest, the view up there is spectacular! Then there's the cargo hold, full of neat stuff, though I'd keep away from the fuse box, I had a bit of trouble with that a couple decades ago..."

"Um, pardon me, Mr. BEN," Christina said, backing away. "I need to, uh... go check on my husband!" Giving BEN a short bow, she quickly rushed off.

"Okay, I'll talk with you later!" ...Apparently, the Empress wasn't too fond of that idea, as she picked up her pace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You sure he's off the boat?" Jonesy asked Tyson in a whisper. They had been talking about the stranger Tyson had hidden on the boat last night.

"He said he'd be off by mornin'," Tyson replied, keeping his voice low. "Besides, I don't t'ink Dad would want some stranger-" he paused, noticing a shadow by the steps. He spoke with a higher volume, "Hey, Jonesy, ya t'ink ya can hand me t'at pan over t'ere?"

"What?" Tyson nodded over to the stairway, and Jonesy got the hint. "Oh, right!" he said with a louder voice, handing Tyson a frying pan. "Here you go, Ty! Here's the pan you asked for!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. _Note tah self: Teach Jonesy tah be more discrete. _he thought.

"Hello, boys!" A woman said, coming down the stairs, a smile on her face. "What's cooking?"

"Jus' a late breakfast, ma'am." Tyson replied, his copper-brown eyes dimming to an orange. "Say, I've never seen ya on deh ship, before..."

"Oh, Captain Hawkins hired me. Such a good man, the first one who let me assist with a voyage in _weeks_. ...The name's Kenta Jade, by the way."

"Jonesy," Jonesy said bluntly.

"Tyson," Tyson said, barely looking at Kenta.

There came a soft shuffling sound from over by the steps, but only Jonesy seemed noticed. Tyson was busy studying Kenta, while the woman began a new conversation. "So tell me, Tyson, are you and Jonesy the cabin boys on this vessel?" she asked.

"Nah, jus' Jonesy." Tyson began greasing the frying pan. "Fetch me some eggs, will ya Jonesy?"

"Er, right," Jonesy said, looking over at a couple barrels where he heard the shuffling, all the while heading toward the storage cabinet.

"I take it your the cook?" Kenta asked.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Now, whatever gave ya _t'at _idea?" he asked sarcastically.

Kenta ignored his attitude. "You seem a bit young to be the cook. How old are you, 17?"

Tyson resisted giving her a red-eyed glare. "I'm 22, _ma'am_,"

"Really? Gosh, if you're that old, I wonder how old your cabin boy is..."

"He's 18. And I prefer you call him 'Jonesy', rather than 'my cabin boy'."

"Okay, okay, sounds fair... Well, then, I guess I'll get back on deck. See you around 'chef'." And she climbed the stairs and left.

Jonesy came out of the pantry. "Is she gone?" he asked, quietly.

"Yep, ya can come out now, Jonesy..." Tyson said, then turned to the two barrels. "An' ya can come out too, Tessy." He walked over and moved aside the two barrels, where Tesoro and Ninn were hiding.

"Uh... surprise?" Tesoro said, grinning innocently.

A purp on the ground floated in the air, turning into that little pink blob, Morph. "Surprise!" he squealed.

"Eavesdropping again, eh Tesoro?" Jonesy asked. "And, gasp, you dragged the princess' cousin in with you!" Ninn half-smirked, half-sneered at him. "Heh, heh, just kidding Ninn."

"Alright, what all did ya hear?" Tyson asked, his eye orange- Tesoro knew from experience this was a bad sign, but Ninn...

"Whoa, how did you get your eyes to change colors like that?" Ninn asked in amazement, stepping closer and peering into Tyson's eyes. "Some sort of contacts?"

"Um, Ninn..." Tesoro began, knowing how personal Tyson felt about his eyes.

"Not even close," Tyson said, chuckling. "It's kind o' a... birth trait."

Ninn sighed in disappointment. "Some people get all the fun stuff." she said.

"Well, I wouldn't count it as- hey, don't ya try tah get off deh subject! What'd ya two hear?"

"Not much," Tesoro replied with a shrug. "We were coming toward the galley when we saw that woman on the steps."

Ninn nodded. "Yeah, and it looks like she was doing a bit of spying herself." she said.

"Spying! Spying!" Morph chattered.

"Hmm... we'd best be keepin' a sharp eye on her, then," Tyson said, his eyes remaining orange. "In deh meantime, pretend ya don't know anyt'ing, an' we'll find out what she's up tah."

"Right." Tesoro said, nudging Ninn with her elbow. "C'mon, Ninn, let's finish that 'tour'."

"Huh?" Ninn asked, and Tesoro gave her a quick wink. "Oh, right! That! Okay, lets go."

They walked up the stairs... but they weren't going on a tour. Morph followed them, until he smelled something. He floated across the boat, trying to track down the strange scent...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang followed Sapphire across the deck, heading up to the helm... then he paused, sniffing the air. He looked over, seeing only a few sailors walk by. Though, looking further, he saw a Lizardian rat scurry across the deck toward Jim's quarters.

Though he could sense it wasn't a Lizardian rat. They hated coming out into the light, and namely stuck to the shadows. Plus, it didn't smell like one. He left Sapphires side to check it out.

It was sitting by Jim's door, peeking through a crack and preparing to go in... until Wulfgang's paw landed on its tail. It looked up, terrified of the wolf-creature, and let out a startled squeal.

Now Wulfgang was certain it wasn't a rodent, since it's squeal was too high-pitched... and it shifted into an orange blob and tried to fly away, but he had caught it and kept it cupped in his hands.

Then he fell silent, overhearing Jim and William's discussion... and he didn't like the sounds of it.

The door opened and William walked out, not noticing his daughter's body-guard crouched by the door. "Whew," Wulfgang sighed.

Jim, however, stepped out a second later and noticed him right away. "Well, what do we have here?" he asked, grinning. "Shouldn't you be with the princess?"

Wulfgang nodded.

"Then, why aren't you?"

Wulfgang held up his cupped hands, opening them to show Jim the blob he held in his hands... but all there was, was a pearapple. "Huh?"

Jim chuckled. "Ah, snack break, huh? Well, I don't blame you. I'd build up an appetite to if I had to watch a princess for a whole voyage." he looked away, his face suddenly hardening as he said through clenched teeth, "Which, apparently, I do." He turned back to Wulfgang. "You'd better get back to her." And he walked off toward the helm.

Wulfgang scratched his head in confusion, then poked the pearapple. It giggled, then turned back into the orange blob, blew a raspberry in his face, and shot off. He growled, ready to chase after it, until...

"Wulfgang, where are you?" Sapphires voice called.

The wolf-creature sighed, knowing he'd have to deal with the orange blob later. Right now, he had more important matters to attend to... and he wondered how Sapphire would react to the news about her parents.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta Jade trudged across the galley. She hated having to put on a ditzy act, especially for that moody, insulting cook! ...On the other hand, she smiled, knowing he had a small soft-side for that cabin boy. _Like father, like son. _she thought, remembering the story Silver's old crewmates had told her.

Right then, Shifter flew up to her, panting heavily. "Well, now, Shift. How'd it go?" Kenta asked her shape-shifter, then, making sure no one was around to hear, she whispered, "Did you find out anything?"

Shifter shook her head, then transformed into an image of a large, black wolf-like creature with a single fang catching her.

"Ah, blast it!"

Shifter turned into a hand, holding up an index finger, telling Kenta that she had more to tell. She then turned into an image of the royal family, with the Empress and Emperor stepping on board of two different ships, leaving the princess on a different deck.

Kenta rubbed her chin and grinned, pleased. _So, the royal parents are leaving their child, eh? Oh, this is just TOO perfect. _she thought. "Good work, Shifter. Now, c'mon, we-"

"Aha!" A different high-pitched voice exclaimed. A pink blob then flew up to Kenta- no, to Shifter, startling her.

"Augh!" Shifter shrieked, then ducked behind Kenta, who just stared at the little pink blob in disbelief.

"Morph...?" Kenta said, arching an eyebrow.

Morph didn't pay attention to her, just Shifter, and he began to chase the female shape-shifter, growling and chattering forcefully at her. "Get back here!" he chirped.

"Beat it!" Shifter squeaked back at him.

"Shifter! Come back here! Heal, girl, heal!" Kenta called, racing after the two blobs, cursing under her breath. _Stupid pink blob is going to blow everything!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Looks like the two morphs have finally met... and aren't getting off to a good start XD What are Jonesy and Tyson hiding? And what does Kenta plan to do with Sapphire? Okay, read and review if you plan to find out, but no flames! None! Zilch! Zero! ...Got it?


	7. Chapter 7: PortalMaker

O-ka-zay, here's another chapter!

Reviewer Thanks

MG6: Thanks again for the nitpicking. And yes, it is a Disney movie, so forbidden love may happen... maybe ;)

SweetAngel183: Oh, there's going to be some Morph vs Shifter action... and maybe something else (hee hee)

Nims: Yeah, Kenta's mind is quite twisted... and there may be a few clues in this chapter ;) ... maybe, or I'll just keep you going with unending, unanswered questions XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet, just the OC, so get off my back about it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonesy walked up the stairs, carrying a mop and bucket, ready to get to work. The first thing he saw when he reached the top was a orange and pink blur zip past his face, startling him and making him fall down the stairs.

*Thud!*

*Crash!*

*Bump-bump-bump!*

"Oof!" Jonesy cried when he hit the bottom, laying in a puddle of spilled water, the mop lying on his head.

"What the devil-" Tyson sputtered, turning to see Jonesy. "Blast it, Jonesy! Can't ya even climb deh stairs wit'out spillin' somet'ing?"

"Not when a couple of blobs are flying past my head like little torpedos!" Jonesy snapped, standing up.

"What?"

"Morph is chasing after some other shapeshifter, so don't get red at me- HE made me fall."

"Alright, whatever. Let's just see what Morph is up tah."

They climbed up the galley stairs- slipping a bit- and looked upward to see the two blobs zip around various crewmates, startling them... and Kenta was chasing after them.

"Shifter, get back here!" Kenta yelled, pushing a couple spacers out of the way. "Darn it, if you don't come here this _instant_-"

Jim looked over the rail of the upper deck, shaking his head at the scene. "Geez, Morph, can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" he muttered angrily, then leaped over and chased after the blob. A black-and-green blurry figure fell before him-

Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him, and with a couple *splats!*, Morph and Shifter crashed into him. He grabbed Morph, while Shifter zipped over to Kenta.

They stared at the swirling, green portal. "Where... did that come from?" Kenta asked in awe.

The rest of the spacers- Tesoro and Ninn among them- walked over, staring at the portal in awe. Ninn chuckled and shook her head. "Looks like Wulfgang still has his touch," she said.

"Huh?" Tesoro asked. "What do you mean?"

Ninn held up her finger, having everyone wait. The portal closed and they saw that Wulfgang was behind it. "Wait, wait, wait! You mean, he-" Jim asked, stunned.

"Opened the portal? Yes." Ninn answered. "You see, Wulfgang has this- ah, _ability_ to swipe the air with his claws and open a portal anywhere... like in the path of the bullet-blobs, for instance."

"Amazing..." Natalie said, grabbing Wulfgang's paw and having him extend his foot-long, radiant-green claws. "Absolutely amazing."

"Cool!" Jonesy exclaimed, running up to the wolf-creature. "You mean, you can open a portal to anywhere, anytime you want?" Wulfgang shrugged in reply. "Totally awesome..."

"Captain, what is going on down there?" William called from the upper deck.

Ninn gasped and Wulfgang quickly retracted his claws. "Please, don't tell my aunt and uncle about this, please!" she begged quietly.

"Why not? Don't they know?" Tyson asked.

"No, and it's best they don't. I will explain why, later."

Everyone who witnessed the portal agreed. "Captain?" William called again, his voice firm.

"Um, nothing your highness!" Jim called up to William, then held up Morph in his left hand. "Morph, here, was just causing a bit of mischief, nothing I can't handle!" he then turned to Morph, giving him a warning-glare. "And I'd _better_ not have to again..."

Morph gulped and nodded, then floated over to Tesoro, passing Kenta and Shifter on his way. The orange, female blob stuck her tongue out at him, then giggled. He growled, but remembered Jim's warning and ignored her.

Jim then turned to Kenta. "I take it that is your morph?"

"Yes, sir." Kenta said. "I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused, I shall keep a better eye on her from now on."

"Hope so," Tyson said, grinning. "Wit' a female morph and a male morph on board, somet'ing's bound tah happen between deh two of them." He gave her a nudge in the arm and a wink. "If ya know what I mean, heh heh."

"Augh!" came a scream from the galley stairs.

*Thud!*

*Bump-bump-bump!*

"Who left all this-a water lying around-a?" An italian voice shouted.

"Sounds like Louigi made another slip," Natalie sighed. "I'll go help him."

"An' it sounds like a certain cabin-boy has work tah do, startin' wit' deh galley's stairs." Tyson said, giving Jonesy a sly look.

Jonesy sighed and walked across the deck toward the galley, Natalie and Tyson behind him, and the rest of the sailors returned to their positions. Sapphire came down the stairs from the upper deck, standing with her two doubles- Tesoro and Ninn, of course- and stood next to Wulfgang.

"You know, Wulf, body-guards are supposed to stay with their protectee..." Ninn joked to her cousin, who just stuck his tongue out at her.

"It's okay, Ninn," Sapphire said, wrapping her hand around Wulfgang's arm. "I told him to help Mr. Hawkins catch... Morph, is it?"

"Yep, that's his name," Tesoro said, letting Morph perch on her index finger. "And I think Kenta called hers Shifter." she smiled at the pink blob. "You got a little girlfriend, Morphy?"

Morph chattered angrily at Tesoro, then turned into a tinier Morph beating a tiny Shifter with a mallet. He then returned to his original form and let out a huff.

"Alright, alright, so she's not your girlfriend... yet."

The three girls laughed, and Morph floated away, toward the galley to hang out with Tyson and Jonesy, a bit peeved at the girls' friendly teasing.

Tesoro then turned to Wulfgang. "Thanks for the help." He gave her a nod in reply, then turned to Sapphire and pointed at the stairs.

The princess shook her head. "I'd like to explore the ship, instead." she said, then turned to Tesoro. "Would you care to show me around?"

Tesoro wanted to say no, knowing that there was a more important matter she had to attend to, but Ninn put a hand on her shoulder. "Go ahead, Tesoro. I can handle myself." she said, giving her a wink and walking off.

"Well... okay. C'mon," Tesoro replied, and she, Sapphire, and Wulfgang walked off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the day went by smoothly, and that afternoon Jim, Louigi, and his old first mate, Gene, stood on the upper deck, watching as the sky dimmed to orange. "Some day, huh?" Gene asked. "Meeting royalty, finding out we've got an extra morph on board, and now we've got a portal-maker too."

"Yeah, it doesn't get any more stranger than that-a." Louigi said.

"Tell me about it." Jim said. "It amazes me on what Wulfgang can do... it reminds me of that portal on Treasure Planet, where it could take you anywhere you wanted to go."

"I wonder how he can do that..." Gene wondered.

"Better yet, if he can take us to another treasure trove, bigger than Flint's, even!" Louigi said, little dollar signs appearing in his eyes.

Jim chuckled. "Yeah, then it would be like Treasure Planet all over again." he said.

"Yeah, minus Silver and those pirates-" Gene clapped his hand over Louigi's mouth, but it was too late.

Jim's smile faded, and he let out a sigh. "Gene, can you take over the helm? I've got to... go check on something." And he turned and walked off.

"Nice going," Gene scolded Louigi, smacking upside the head with both of his left hands.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nightfall came quick, and Tyson was the first one who had watch-duty. Gene, stood at the helm, keeping a steady course, all the while whistling a tune.

Tyson sighed heavily, watching the stars go by. It was a calm night... and quite boring. "An' I t'ought t'is was goin' tah be fun," Tyson said sarcastically. Being on several voyages his entire life, he didn't expect the first night of the voyage to be exciting...

Which is why he didn't expect to see a figure run across the deck out of the corner of his eye. "What deh...?" Adjusting his robotic eyes, his view zoomed in on the figure, switching to a 'night-vision' mode- something he never knew he could do, but didn't pause to wonder how.

As his vision became more clear on the figure, he noticed it was Tesoro- no, not Tesoro... Ninn! "What deh heck is _she_ up tah?" he wondered to himself, then walked over to her as she crouched behind a corner. Casually standing behind her, arms behind his back, he bent over and whispered, "What ya doin'?"

"Gah!" Ninn yelped, spinning around and facing Tyson. She calmed down, lowering her voice. "Don't _do_ that!" she quickly turned around, peeking around the corner, then turned back to Tyson. "Shh." She pointed around the corner.

Tyson peeked around the corner, noticing Kenta Jade walking over to the edge of the ship, looking over... as if searching for something. _What's t'at woman up tah? _Tyson thought, and he could tell Ninn was thinking the same thing. Kenta then began walking further down the deck, and Tyson nudged Ninn, "C'mon, lets-"

"Kenta!" A high-pitched voice squealed. Tyson and Ninn looked up to see Shifter floating above them. Kenta turned around and saw that she was being watched, and ran off.

"Quick, we can't lose her!" Ninn cried, running after Kenta... but Shifter turned into a boot and tripped her. "Ack! You little-"

Tyson caught Shifter in his hands as she tried to fly away. "Calm down, Ninn," he said in a quiet tone, then whispered in her ear, "If we go after her right away, she'll t'ink we're on tah her. We'll jus' act like our eyes were playing tricks on us, and she won't know a t'ing."

"What about the little squealer?"

Tyson thought about it, then grinned, releasing Shifter who shot away. "I t'ink I have a solution."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shifter flew across the deck, looking for her master. Instead, she saw the princess, wearing a pair of pants and climbing up the shrouds up to the masts. Curious on what the royal child was up to, she followed her up to the mast. Unfortunately, she got too close, and was spotted... that's when she realized her mistake.

"Well, hello there," Tesoro said, holding out her hand. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

Shifter turned into a green, dog-like creature and growled at Tesoro, who just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. ...You're Kenta's morph, aren't you? Shifter, is it?"

Shifter resumed her shape, nodding.

"That's a nice name. Fits you well." Tesoro reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cracker, normally the kind she gave to Morph. "Want a snack?"

Shifter sniffed the treat, then took it, munching on it but keeping a keen eye on Tesoro, knowing she couldn't fall for any tricks.

"I saw that you and Morph were messing around today. Playing games?"

Shifter turned suspicious. Was Tesoro questioning her?

"You'll have to excuse Morph for his behavior. I don't know what got into him- I guess he's never been around another morph before."

Shifter sighed with relief. Tesoro didn't know why Morph was _really_ chasing her... she had no idea about their past. Tesoro held her hand out to her again, but she backed away, still cautious.

Tesoro shrugged, resting her head on her interlinked hands. "I don't blame you for not trusting me. After all, you just got on the ship, and you barely know me. Well, I guess you'll get to know me on your own time." She stood up and began climbing down the ropes. "In the meantime, I've got some sleep to catch."

Shifter watched her go. Once she was out of sight, she melted on to the mast, overcome with relief. "Naive girl..." she chirped.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro was heading to her quarters, then paused, reaching into her pocket and noticing her pocket-knife wasn't there. "I must've left it in the galley." she said, walking down the stairs.

She paused, hearing a creaking noise coming from the pantry. Another creak, and a footstep. She began walking toward the pantry, but a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She gasped.

"And what are you doing out of bed, little girl?" Kenta asked, a sinister grin appearing on her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Man, I apologize for the bad chapter, adding so much suspense and extra questions, let alone ending with a cliffhanger! Please review, but don't flame, it's the best I could come up with!


	8. Chapter 8: Conversations at Night

*Ding!* Alright, who ordered the next chapter?

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Don't worry, Valerie will show up eventually.

Nims: Lol, yeah...

OMGitsEMILY: Completely understandable. I'm just glad your computer is working, and I hope you did well at your competition :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet... Have you forgotten that it exploded?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro froze in Kenta's grasp, too stunned to speak. _What is she doing down here? _she thought.

"Well, hon, are you going to answer me?" Kenta asked, her voice more gentle.

"Um, what?" Tesoro was able to say.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I was uh, looking for something. I dropped my pocket knife somewhere, so I decided to check down here."

Kenta nodded. "Ah, I see. I'm looking for something as well..." she looked over to the pantry. "And I think I know where it is."

Kenta walked over to the pantry, Tesoro right behind her. They heard more creaking, as if whoever- or whatever- was in there was turning frantic. The pirate-woman opened the door-

-only to see Jonesy, with his hand stuck in a jar of red peppernions. "Uh... want one?" he asked, grinning innocently and holding up his jarred hand.

Tesoro chuckled and shook her head. "I thought you said you were going to cut down on spicy foods." she said.

"Actually, I said I would cut down on spicy _hot sauces_. I didn't say anything about spicy foods."

"Well, you'd better start cutting down on them tonight, lad," Kenta said. "If Tyson catches you with your hand in his jars, he's going to be redder than those peppernions, if you know what I mean."

Jonesy shrugged. "Ah, Tyson's been red at me before, but he tends to gray down his silver personality and let it slide." he held up his jarred hand. "Um, Tesoro, could you, uh...?"

"Oh, sure," Tesoro said, grabbing the jar and tugging it, but it wouldn't budge. "We may have to grease your wrist to get it off."

Kenta yawned and stretched. "Well, you can help your little friend. I'm going to bed." And she climbed up the stairs and left, clutching her fists and gritting her teeth in anger when she was out of their sight. _Stupid kids. They're going to screw everything up! _she thought.

Tesoro found some crisco and rubbed it around Jonesy's wrist, using her fingers to reach into the jar to grease the rim. "Okay, pull," she said once she was done.

With a *pop* the jar slid off Jonesy's hand. "Thanks, Tess," he said, wiping crisco off his hand as Tesoro wiped it off the rim of the jar. "Man, I'm glad you have little fingers to get around the rim. ...Wish my hands were that small."

"Then every peppernion jar would be empty." They chuckled quietly at her remark. "I'd better get back to sleep. I'll look for my knife tomorrow."

"I'll keep an eye out for it for you."

"Thanks." Grabbing his shoulders and standing up on her toes, she kissed Jonesy on the lips. " 'Night, Jonesy."

"Goodnight,"

Tesoro walked up the stairs, and Jonesy let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the pantry and peeked inside at a large figure hidden underneath a large piece of tarp, which neither Kenta nor Tesoro noticed, thankfully. "Thanks, Jonesy," the figure said.

Jonesy shrugged. "No problem, but you'd better hide in the galley's storage area in case that Kenta woman decides to come back. I don't trust her."

"An' it's a good t'ing ya don't."

Jonesy looked around the galley, making sure no one else was around. "Okay, c'mon." The figure followed him across the galley, toward a door that led to the storage deck. "It's roomier in here, anyway."

"So it is. Well, ya better be off tah bed, lad. T'at brother of yours may not like ya stayin' up past yer bedtime."

Jonesy rolled his eyes. "Sheesh, you sound like my mother."

"Boy, I knew yer mother, remember?"

"Oh, right. Well, goodnight."

" 'Night, an' t'anks again."

"Anytime, B.J." Jonesy then closed the door and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro walked back to the girl's quarters, where she was sharing a room with Ninn (who's hammock was empty), Kenta (who seemed to be asleep) and Shifter (who was asleep next to Kenta's neck). She looked over and saw that Morph was asleep on her pillow in her hammock, and she chuckled. _At least he and Shifter aren't fighting. _she thought as she stepped in the room and shut the door...

No more than five seconds after she shut the door a green, swirling portal opened, and Sapphire stepped through it, followed by Wulfgang. Rather than wearing her purple tunic, tights and knee-high boots, she was wearing a black t-shirt, brown tattered jeans, and black hiking boots, along with a black cap which she tucked her red hair under.

"Thanks, Wulf," she whispered to her companion. "I'll telepath you when I'm done."

The wolf-creature nodded, then stepped back through the portal, leaving the disguised princess to explore the ship on her own.

"Out for a stroll?" A voice whispered behind her, making her jump. She spun around and saw another wolf-creature, with blonde fur, an orange-and-brown streaked mane that was barely long enough to touch its shoulders, a pierced ear, two fangs, and was wearing... exactly what Ninn had been wearing- except without the boots.

"Ninn, don't sneak up on me, like that!" Sapphire hissed.

"Ah-ah-ah, it's 'Foxy' when I'm in this form, remember?"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing up?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"You first."

"No, you first."

"...How about at the same time?"

"Agreed."

"Exploring." The two cousins said at the same time.

"You shouldn't be out- especially as Foxy." Sapphire whispered to her. "What if someone saw you? ...Someone we're supposed to be _avoiding_?"

Foxy rolled her eyes. "Relax, I just transformed. I mean, 'Ninn' can't hog all the fun."

"Look, I just don't want you to be seen by-"

"No one will see me. Only you, and Wulfgang... (sigh) Man, I wish we could find him a replacement for his human half..."

Sapphire put an arm on Foxy's shoulder. "Do not worry. My family promised you and your cousin we would help. But in the meantime, I suggest you keep your wolf-half hidden, if you don't want to be caught by you-know-who."

Foxy nodded, then in a short spin, turned back into Ninn. "By the way, before I forget, you might want to keep an eye for that Kenta Jade woman. Tyson and I just saw her... and she may be up to something."

Sapphire sighed heavily. "First it's someone after your family, and now we have suspicious characters on the ship. What's next?" With that, she walked off.

"See ya, 'cousin'." Ninn opened the door...

...seeing Tesoro crouching by the doorway, looking as if she- what do I mean looking? Of _course_ she was eavesdropping! "Uh... hi?" she said, meekly.

Ninn grabbed her and pulled her into the hall. "How much did you hear? And don't lie!"

Tesoro gulped. "I just heard about Sapphire helping you and your cousin, you being a wolf-creature- so it sounded- and something about Kenta. ...What did you see Kenta doing?"

Ninn looked around, making sure no one was listening, then in a quiet whisper. "I don't know why... but I think she was waiting for someone."

"Who, do you think?"

"I don't know... but Tyson and I are going to keep an eye on her. But, don't let her know we're on to her. We're acting like we saw nothing last night, got it?"

"That sounds like a Tyson plan. Alright."

"Good. ...And don't tell anyone about my wolf-half."

"I won't. ...Who's after you?"

Ninn looked at her. _She seems trustworthy enough. _she thought, then whispered to her, "A man by the name of Silver."

Tesoro's eyes widened. "Um... Come again?"

"There's a man called Silver. He used to work with a band of pirates... until he found a new profession of wiping out my family."

"But... why?"

"I don't know, but Wulf and I aren't sticking around to find out. That's the real reason we're with Sapphire- her family has offered to help protect us."

"Wait, so she's not your actual cousin?"

"No... just a friend who feels like family."

Tesoro nodded. "Ah, I have a few friends like that. Tyson, Jonesy, April, Valerie, Elizabeth, Eric- the last four are from the Doppler family- Gene, Louigi, BEN- they work for my dad- and..." she paused, remembering Silver, and she couldn't help but still feel shocked.

"And...?"

"Well, there was someone else... but he passed away."

"Oh... Sorry, I-"

"It's okay. ...Shall we get to bed?"

"Uh, sure."

They climbed in their hammocks. Ninn drifted to sleep quickly, but Tesoro remained wide awake. _What other secrets had Silver left before he passed away? _she wondered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson sat in the shrouds, staring out into the Etherium. He pulled out a circular object- a locket, one that Valerie had given to him. He opened it, showing a holographic image of the two of them sitting outside the Benbow, Valerie pushing him off the rock they sat on when he was making witty remarks about her- something they tended to do to each other in their relationship.

The next image showed him, Jonesy, and Tesoro by the mines, as they went bungee-jumping. They went down together- Tyson came up first, followed by Tesoro- who held a quivering Jonesy in her arms. He chuckled, remembering how nervous Jonesy had been. Of course, he didn't blame him after the incident on Xenta, where he had fallen out of the longboat.

His smile faded when an image of him, Jonesy, and Silver in a longboat, soaring through the stars last year. He closed the locket, then looked up at the stars sadly.

"Ah, Dad, why'd ya have tah leave so soon?" he asked in a whisper.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim couldn't sleep.

He kept changing positions in his bed, but found it useless.

Finally, he got out of bed, walked out of his quarters, and climbed up onto a mast, looking up at the stars.

He sighed, remembering his voyage to Treasure Planet, how he had always stood on the mast of the ship and stared at the stars, his mind lost in wonder... wondering what would happen during the voyage.

He sighed, remembering that night when he had stared at the stars so long he didn't notice the air turn cold, and he had to go to the galley for a warm mug of cider, and overhearing Silver tell his former-crew a tale about one of his past journeys.

Jim loved those stories.

"Ah, Silver, why'd you have to go so soon?" he asked quietly, holding back tears. They came down anyway.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, so how many of you expected Silver to be on the ship? And how many of you didn't expect Ninn of being a wolf-creature? And was Silver actually after a family of wolf-creatures? And will Tesoro ever find her pocket knife? And will I ever stop leaving you with so many questions?

...I don't know, review and find out! ...And, I could use a couple ideas, too. BUT NO FLAMES!


	9. Chapter 9: Missing Almost

Okay, on with the story, eh?

**Reviewer Thanks ;D**

MG6: I'm SO thankful you caught that, once again your nit-picking helps out. …As for the BJ thing… well, you'll see ;)

OMGitsEMILY: Glad that I catch your attention so easily… of course, in order to do it, I have to write a good chapter… which is often hard… okay, so grabbing your attention isn't so easy. But I'm glad I did! ^-^

Nims: Eh, I like long reviews, they inspire ideas… like what yours just did! (I'm not saying how, though) Lol, and I liked the Bon Jovi comment… hope your bullet wounds aren't deadly.

SweetAngel1183: Hmm, his brother? ….Nah… maybe? Yep, looks like you're going to have to find out! ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Sapphire stood at the bough of the ship, staring out at the stars. 'Man, I'm glad I came on this trip,' she said to herself. 'Finally, for once, I can sneak out without any guards around to catch me…'_

_Suddenly, a small crafted caught her eye, and it was hovering right below the boat to the longboat hold. Curiously, she went down there, stepping ever so quietly down the steps…_

…_And she saw the three most ugly, fiercest looking aliens come through the bottom, where the door was opened- and Kenta was by the lever that opened it, smiling devilishly. 'About time you got here,' she said to the three uninvited aliens._

'_We would have been here sooner if ya didn't wave us away…' An alien- which was just a head, standing on six tentacles on his 'body'- snapped._

'_Sorry 'bout that. A couple of pests spotted me, and I had to ditch 'em.'_

'_They didn't hound ya down, did they?' An alien which was basically a head questioned- it sounded like the female of the group._

'_Nah… and if they tried, I'd just say I was waving to a boats-man we were passing by, and that their yelling startled me. They think I'm some ditzy lass…' she pulled off one of her gloves, showing a robotic hand underneath, shifting into a knife. '…But they'll learn their mistake soon enough.'_

'_So, when are we going to make our move?' The alien that was basically a body demanded._

'_After 'Captain Jim' drops off that emperor and empress on their home planets. …Which brings me to my strategy: go to the docks of the planet Gemini, and wait for our arrival. Once we're there, I'll sneak you on board… and you'll get your revenge.'_

_Sapphire gasped… and they heard her. She quickly ran up the stairs, hearing Kenta right behind her. 'Wulfgang, open a portal, quick!' she thought, straining her thinking._

_A portal appeared and she ran through it before Kenta was an inch away from her._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gene had taken over watch duty later that night, letting Tyson get some rest. Morning had come too soon for both him and his brother- especially since Jonesy had been up all night having a 'what if' moment about B.J. …and what would have happened if… He pushed the thought out of his mind and finally got some sleep… for two hours.

Just before the morning could make it's peak, the two brothers got up and walked down to the galley to prepare breakfast. Jonesy turned on the radio, and cranked up the volume when a Rob Thomas song was playing…

_This is it now, everybody get down_

_This is all I can take_

_THIS IS HOW A HEART BREAKS-_

"Dang it, Jonesy, do ya have tah play dat music so loud?" Tyson scoffed, walking over to the radio on the counter and turning down its volume.

"What can I say? I like the oldies," Jonesy said, shrugging.

They heard rapid footsteps, and Tesoro came down the stairs, Ninn beside her. "Hey, guys." Tesoro said, out of breath. "Have you seen Sapphire, anywhere?"

"Ya mean deh princess? No…" Tyson replied, his eyes dimming to an orange color. "What's going on? 'She missin'?"

Ninn nodded. "Yeah. My aunt woke up this morning and she wasn't in her bed." she said. "And Wulfgang isn't around either…"

"Does yer dad know? Maybe he can help search,"

"Yeah, he knows this ship like the back of his hand!" Jonesy added.

"No…" Tesoro said, worriedly.

"How come? He's the captain, he should have the right to-"

"He's missing, too."

Jonesy's mouth hung open. "Oh…"

"Well, don't jus' stand around, guys! We've gotta go find 'em!" Tyson yelled, and they cleared the galley.

…Except for Tesoro, who heard a shuffling noise from the pantry. She walked over to the door, grabbed the handle, began to pull it open…

"Oy, Tessy! C'mon!"

"Coming!" Tesoro called, catching up to her friends. "Hey, Tyson, I think someone might be in the pantry."

Tyson froze. _Ah, blast it… _he thought, trying to come up with an excuse. "Uh, dat's just… one o' deh other spacers! Yeah, they're jus' unloading some… supplies- now, where's dat dad of yours?"

Tesoro eyed Tyson, noticing the fidget in his voice. "Tyson… you're not _lying_ to me, are you?"

He looked at her, straight in the eye. "Tess, I would never lie tah ya. Dat would be deh last t'ing I'd want tah do. Now, c'mon, we've got some missin' people tah find."

Tesoro sighed and nodded. _He's right. Tyson wouldn't lie to me- he and Jonesy both trust me enough to tell me if they were hiding something. _she thought, then looked at both of them, still concerned. _…Don't they?_

Sneaking backwards toward the galley, she went down the stairs, straight toward the pantry-

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire opened her eyes, and they widened with shock when she remembered what she heard last night. _I've got to tell Mom and Dad, and quick! _she thought, trying to get up…

…And realizing she was on Wulfgang's lap, the wolf-creature's arms around her. She didn't remember how she got in this position. All she remembered was running through the portal- and straight into him. She then told him what happened, what she heard, and he opened a portal to take her somewhere to hide until morning came…

Which looked like the pantry-

-and the door to it opened, and Tesoro gasped. "Oh! Sapphire, there you- why are you in the pantry with Wulfgang… and in his lap?" she said, trying to stifle a laugh.

"It's not what you think," The princess said firmly, standing up and out of the wolf-creature's arms. Then she stared at Tesoro in surprise, realizing the girl had seen through her disguise. "How did you know it was me?"

"Well, Ninn's up on deck, I'm right here… Unless I have a third double, I could easily tell it was you." She then saw that Wulfgang had woken up, stretching. When he saw both of the girls in front of him, he gasped and stood up, brushing himself off and trying to hide his awkward embarrassment. "So… I ask again, what were you two doing down here?"

Sapphire remembered what happened last night, and grabbed Tesoro by the shoulders. "Quick, where's your dad?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Jim sat in the crow's nest, knees pulled up to his chest while sorrow filled his soul as he began to miss his friend. He bit his lower lip to hide a sob, but it still came out quietly. "Now, what would yer crew say if they saw ya weepin' over someone like me?" A familiar voice said in front of him. He looked up and saw…_

"_S-Silver?" Jim gasped. It was Silver all right, only different: he had two real eyes, two real hands, two real legs… not one cyborg part to be seen. But he still recognized him, and a smile spread across his face as he stood up and rushed toward his friend. "Silver, you're-"_

_But, rather than trapping his friend in an embrace, he went right through him as if he was nothing but air. He turned around… but saw no one there…_

"Silver?" Jim gasped, waking up from the dream. He sighed sadly… that's all it was: a dream. He sat up, his back aching- he had fallen asleep up in the crow's nest, obviously. Standing up and looking over, he saw that several of his crewmates were scrambling around the deck, some of them calling his name. He swung down on a rope in front of Louigi. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Jim! There you are!" Louigi cried. "Where have you been? We've been-a looking all over for you."

Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "I… fell asleep in the crow's nest."

Louigi arched an eyebrow. "That's it? Sheesh, Jim! We almost thought something bad happened to you!" he turned to the rest of the crew. "Hey, guys! The search is-a over! He was in the crow's nest the whole time-a!"

Some of the crew mates muttered and scolded Jim for making them worry and went back to their stations. Jim looked over, seeing Tesoro walking out of the galley with the princess, Sapphire, and her bodyguard, Wulfgang. He then saw Ninn run up and hug Sapphire, and the princess said something to them. Tyson pointed over in his direction, and Sapphire rushed over to him, her expression frantic. _Man, not even two days into the voyage and already we've got trouble… _Jim realized, reading her expression.

"Captain, we've got a problem." Sapphire said to him once she reached him. "Are my parents awake? They must hear this, too."

"C'mon, we'll find them and head to my stateroom." Jim said, keeping his voice low, and he guided Sapphire across the deck.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta paced around the longboat hold, angrily. That girl had overheard her plan- and she didn't get enough sleep due to the fact that she had to sneak out after she was sure her 'cabin-mates' were asleep, which was longer than she thought it would be.

Shifter watched her master, though showed no concern- it wasn't the first time she saw her ticked off. "Problem?" she guessed in her high-pitched voice.

"Yeah, _big_ problem." Kenta replied bitterly. "That stupid brat knows about the plan, now! Ooh, if I'd gotten my hands on her…" she clenched her robotic fists.

"Deep breaths. Think." Shifter turned into a pair of hands, massaging Kenta's shoulders.

The pirate-woman took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You're right. I'll just say I was asleep the whole night- that Tesoro girl saw me like that, after all- and they'll think she was dreaming." she grinned. "Yes, a bad dream she had after she saw me in the galley- a result from me startling her." she chuckled. "After all, we _all_ have strange dreams… and some even tend to come true."

"Believable?"

Kenta thought about it. "Well, why not? It was late, and the girl seemed tired… if not delusional."

"Mm. Dunno…"

"Hey, if I can get myself hired on this ship with some pitiful story about my hands, then I can convince that dimwit that I was asleep the whole night and that his daughter was just having a nightmare. …Besides, who'd believe some kid's story?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ooh, Kenta's in for a big surprise, isn't she? X3


	10. Chapter 10: War of the Pranks Begins!

Okay, time to get some humor in this story!

**Reviewer Thanks**

OMGitsEMILY: Oh, yes, Kenta will be surprised indeed… but how will it affect her? ;) And yes, that song rocks! …And may foreshadow something, too *wink wink*

Nims: Yeah, I feel sorry for Jim too… and it may not get any easier for him. As for Kenta, you'll see what they have in plan for her.

Disclaimer: Need I say it?

0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is absolutely terrible!" Christina sighed, aggravated. "No more than _one_ day on this voyage and there's some maniacal woman aboard!"

"_I_ can't believe you let her on board in the first place," Natalie snapped at Jim.

"I can't believe you stole my clothes," Ninn said to Sapphire, who was still in her disguise. The princess ignored her, focusing on the matter at-hand.

It hadn't even been five minutes after Sapphire told them all what she heard last night, and already her parents were overcome with distress, along with Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson, who- by the request of Ninn- were also called to the meeting, where all four of them had information to share about the strange woman.

"Hey, I didn't know she was a pirate, alright?" Jim snapped in defense.

"Well, you'd think you'd have declined her service if you knew about those knife-wielding robotic hands of hers," William said with a sneer. "Honestly, when someone has a disability that requires replacing an object of their body with an artificial substitute, you would be expected to reconsider giving them a position on your vessel- especially during an important voyage!"

Jim, Tesoro, Jonesy and Tyson all glowered at the emperor. Tyson had artificial eyes they knew, and Silver had cyborg parts of his own- and William's remark set them off. "I'd watch yer tongue if I were ya, yer _majesty_," Tyson said first, his eyes red.

"My, gracious, why are his eyes red?" Christina gasped, referring to Tyson.

"He has artificial eyes," Tesoro said, matter-of-factly. Tyson gave her a glare, and she knew it was too-personal a remark to have said, and she cringed giving Tyson a 'sorry' glance.

"It doesn't matter what kind of body-parts she has," Natalie spoke, changing the subject. "Right now, we've got to catch that Kenta woman before she puts her plan into action… what was it again, Sapphire?"

"I don't know much about it, ma'am," Sapphire said. "All I heard was talk about 'revenge', and that the three aliens she was with were going to be on the docks of Gemini, waiting to sneak on the boat the first chance they had."

"We've got to contact the Gemini coastguard, then," Jim said.

"I can send a telepathic message to my Head Guard," William suggested.

Jim had learned about the Gemini and Christalist planets, and how most of the inhabitants of that planet had the power to communicate telepathically. "Alright, tell him to inform the coastguard about the aliens…" he turned to Sapphire. "What did they look like?"

Sapphire explained each of the three aliens she saw last night, and Jim's eyes widened in shock- even after twenty years, their ugly faces were still horrifying. "Captain, is everything all right?" Christina asked, noticing Jim's expression with concern.

"I know those aliens… they used to be part of Silver's crew on my voyage to Treasure Plan- what's that growling sound?"

Everyone paused, hearing a growling noise… and they all looked over at Ninn, whose eyes seemed to glow yellow with hatred. Noticing their glances, she cleared her throat, blushing and pushing a strand of hair out of her face. "S-sorry, 'had to clear my throat." she said innocently.

Tesoro knew better, but didn't say a word. She stayed focus on the situation. "So… what are we going to do?" she asked, getting everyone back on the subject.

Tyson rubbed his chin, a plan forming in his mind. "I've got a pretty good idea," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "Here's what we'll do: Kenta will probably t'ink it was Ninn or Tessy spying on her last night, an' will be after one o' them. So, we dress them all up as princesses, an' confuse Kenta- t'at way she won't know we've called deh coastguard tah catch her lackies, an' when we get tah our first stop, we'll hand her over tah deh authorities, all deh while actin' as if we're clueless on her entire plot."

"That sounds like a good plan," Natalie said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but there's one problem…" Ninn said.

"What would that be?" Jonesy asked.

"I'm not dressing up like a princess." Ninn and Tesoro said at the same time, then looked at each other, surprised with their thinking-alike.

"Well, you're goin' tah have tah, for deh sake o' yer lives." Tyson said firmly.

"Wait, what if Kenta strikes before we arrive?" William asked.

"Trust me, yer highness, we'll know when she'll strike or not,"

"How?"

Tyson grinned, then whistled. The triangular hat he was wearing floated above his head, turning into Morph. " 'Cuz we've got a spy o' our own. Alright, Morphy, keep an eye on Kenta-"

"_Kenta_, Morph. Not Shifter." Ninn joked. The pink shape-shifter stuck his tongue out at her.

"Alright, I will inform my General immediately." William said.

"Good. And everyone, go with the plan, and act natural." Jim said, then turned to Tesoro. "And you, young lady, need to get in _your_ disguise."

Christina turned to Ninn. "That goes for you, too, Ninnifer." she said.

"Ninnifer?" Jonesy and Tyson both repeated, then snickered at the girl's name.

Ninn and Tesoro both looked at each other and groaned, thinking the same thing: this was NOT going to be fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang had been standing watch outside the door, making sure no one would be eavesdropping (again). When he saw Shifter floating nearby, he let out a low growl, and the orange blob glared at him and flew away. He kept an eye on Kenta, who was sitting on a barrel, listening as that robot- BEN- shot the breeze with her, and by the look on her face, she wasn't enjoying it very much.

_She deserves it, _Wulfgang thought, remembering what Sapphire had told him that night, while they hid in the pantry.

He sighed, thinking of how frightened she was, and how shaky her voice sounded as she told him- mentally- about everything she heard. He had wrapped his arms around her to keep her from shaking, and eventually she had fallen asleep in his lap. He thought about opening a portal and putting her back in her bed, but he decided not to. Not yet, anyway… and he fell asleep as well, watching the princess sleep in his arms-

"PLEASE, don't make me do it!" he heard his cousin's voice plead. "What if she tells it's me, or what if she grows suspicious when she sees that Tess and I aren't around?"

Wulfgang, now intrigued, perked up his ear, listening in on what was going on. "Y'know, she's got a point," he heard Jonesy say.

"Alright, new plan: we dress Sapphire and Tess up as Ninn, t'at way they'll both be safe, and deh two tomboys will quit whining!" Tyson's voice came.

"Now THAT'S a better plan." Tesoro said.

"Alright, but in order to do that, we'll need to make a special stop to find a friend…" Natalie was saying, but her voice became distant as she walked further across the room.

_What are they talking about? What's the plan, and why do Sapphire and Tesoro have to dress up? _Wulfgang wondered.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done, yet!" he heard BEN's voice call, and he looked over to see Kenta stomping away from the robot.

He wanted desperately to follow Kenta so that he could finish her off himself, but he knew otherwise. He had to protect Sapphire, first. …But he promised to kill the pirate if she tried to mess with the princess- _and_ her twins.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Two hours later, they arrived at a port. Natalie, BEN, Gene and Louigi stayed on the boat to keep an eye on things (namely Kenta) with Morph as their top watchdog… er, watch-_morph_, that is. Kenta had stayed on the boat to get some sleep, though she kept her ears open, just in case…

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew walked around the port, acting casual. Jim, Jonesy, and Tyson walked around one part of the port, looking around the shops, while Sapphire, Ninn, and Tesoro- escorted by Wulfgang- walked up to a particular shop… where Tesoro saw a familiar face.

"April!" Tesoro called, running up to the blonde-haired felinid and hugging her.

"Tess! Oh, it's so great to see you!" April exclaimed, leading the foursome into her shop. Once inside, her smile faded into a more serious look. "One of your financiers contacted me and told me what happened- I was shocked at a mental-message, first one I've ever gotten- but anyway, what's going on?"

They told her about Kenta and her plan, and her eyes widened in shock. …Then got even more wider with delight when they told her about her part in _their _plan. "…And it needs to look natural." Ninn explained. "If Kenta- or even BEN- notices one trace of fakeness, the plan is shot and we're all dead."

April cracked her fingers in a bridge and sighed vainly. "Girl, I know ways to make it look like you were all born from the same mother." she looked up at Wulfgang. "You may want to take a seat over there, this could take a while."

Wulfgang shrugged and walked over to a row of chairs against the wall, watching as April took the girls to the back of her shop. He drummed his legs with his fingers, thinking of what to do to pass the time. Seeing a pile of magazines on a little table next to him, he picked one up and began reading it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tyson Silver, is that you?" A voice called to Tyson, making him freeze in mid-step. He turned around, only to see a familiar face- one he was always glad to see.

"Ah, Valerie. It be mighty bold o' ya tah call me by me last name," he said, making his voice sound scolding, but a grin was kept on his face.

Valerie shrugged. "Ah, c'mon, Ty. It's the planet Bewticia- no manly spacer would be caught dead around here! …Come to think of it, what are _you_ guys doing here?"

"I was about tah ask ya deh same t'ing."

"We're here to see your sister," Jim said, keeping his voice low and making sure no one was listening in- more important, he hoped no one he knew _saw_ him around here. "We've, ah, encountered a 'situation'."

"Ah, some big, ugly brute after you, I take it?" Valerie guessed.

"Define, 'big'. …And 'ugly'." Jonesy said. "You see, the 'brute' we're after is… a woman."

Valerie rubbed her chin. "Ah, I see… and you're planning to maroon her on this feminine beauty-shop of a planet to torture her, correct?"

"Um… no. It's different than that." Jim said.

"_Way_ different." Jonesy added.

"Different… how?" Valerie asked.

"Well, let's say it includes Tess… an' a couple o' girls who look like her, almost." Tyson said. "It's hard tah explain. Ya'd have tah be on deh voyage tah understand."

Valerie grinned and rubbed her hands together. "Great! I'll get my stuff."

"Wait… what?" Jim sputtered.

"Well, in order for me to understand what's going on, I need to be on the voyage, like Tyson said. …I need to get off this prissy planet, anyway."

"I didn't say ya could jus' join us!" Tyson said, firmly.

"Yeah, can't you leave on your _own_ ship, anyway?" Jonesy scoffed.

"I would, but my parents left me here to stay with April until I learned to be more… oh, how did they put it? Ah, yes, _'lady-like'_, whatever that means." Valerie explained, then put both her hands on Tyson's shoulders, staring into his eyes, her nose pressed against his. "In other words: Take. Me. With you. I can't stay here a second longer!"

"Alright, alright, you can join us," Jim sighed, knowing Valerie wouldn't give up- or resist stowing away, as desperate as she seemed right now. "But, you've got to be careful. This woman, Kenta Jade, has it out for us."

Valerie let go of Tyson and turned to Jim. "Why?"

Why? …Jim didn't know, but he knew it must have something to do with him and Silver, if Kenta had found some of the cyborg's old crew. "I don't know what _she_ wants, but she's working with people who want revenge on me from what happened on Treasure Planet."

Valerie let out a descending whistle in surprise. "That was almost two decades ago. They must really know how to hold a grudge."

"But pretend ya didn't hear a word from us," Tyson said. "If Kenta finds out we know her plan- well, half o' it- she'll slit our throats while we sleep."

"Alright, alright, I'll keep it low-profile. …Now, what about Tess? How does she fit in with all of this, including arriving on this cream-puffed rock?"

Jonesy let out a soft chuckle. "Oh, you'll see…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang had gone through the whole pile of magazines almost twice by the time April had finished her work on Sapphire, Ninn, and Tesoro. When they walked out from the back room, his jaw almost hit the floor. Their hair was exactly the same color: blonde with orange and brown streaks, cut just above the shoulder- and to make them even more twinned, they were even wearing the same outfit: a black T-shirt, a tattered pair of jeans, and black boots. He rubbed his eyes, and blinked twice to make sure his vision wasn't playing tricks on him.

Standing in front of him were three Ninns. "Wow, April, you really outdid yourself!" Tesoro said in awe, looking at her reflection in a mirror.

"Yeah, _I_ don't even recognize myself!" Sapphire said, giggling.

"Well, I do my best," April said modestly as she walked them to the door. "Now, go bust that blasted woman, and be careful!"

"Oh, but it will be _she_ who will have to be careful of _us_," Ninn said, grinning slyly. "Thanks again, April- now I can tell my mom she's had triplets!"

Wulfgang followed them back to the ship. The only way he could tell them apart was by the difference in their voices and their eye color- Ninn had brown eyes, Tesoro had blue, and Sappire had violet-purple. _If I wasn't so masculine, I would probably faint right now… _he thought.

They got back on the _SJP ARROW _just as Jim, Jonesy, and Tyson arrived… with a black-haired felinid. "Valerie?" Tesoro gasped, rushing up to her friend.

"Tess! Good to see you- have twins?" Valerie said, surprised at her friend's doubles. "Wow… Okay, guys, time to fill me in on what's going on."

The triplets chuckled and led their friend to Sapphire's room to tell her- in private- about their adventure so far.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Morph floated around the deck, sniffing the air. He went to the galley, looking around to make sure no one was hiding out. Just then, he heard a shuffling sound from the pantry, and zipped over there-

-pausing when he saw Shifter by the handle, looking through the key-hole. She looked up, sensing his presence. Rather than squealing and flying off, she stared at him coldly and went, "Shh. Stowaway." pointing to the door as she did so.

Morph slowly floated toward her, cautious not to fall for any of her tricks. He pushed her out of the way and looked through the key hole, but she pushed him to the side to get a look, too. They both looked in…

Seeing an enormous, yellow eye looking straight back at them! They both shrieked and flew away as fast as they could, stopping for a breath once they got back up to the main deck. "What was that thing?" Shifter asked, gasping for breath.

Morph chirped, shrugging. He then saw Kenta walking across the deck, and he remembered his job. He chattered at Shifter, then floated away, over and around different sailors so the female blob wouldn't know he was stalking her master.

Shifter was about to follow him, but saw that girl- no, three of that girl!- walking across the deck, along with a black-haired felinid. "First things first," she reminded herself, then went to spy on the triplets and the new passenger.

Both of the morphs had forgotten about what they had seen in the galley… for now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The rest of the day went by quickly. Kenta had slept longer than she wanted, and by the time she had gotten out of her hammock, it was dusk. She found Shifter floating around. "Anything happen after I dozed?" she asked her pet.

Shifter turned into three mini-Ninns. "Triplets!" she replied, then turned back to her original form, concern on her face. "They know…"

"So, they actually believe little kids after all, eh? …Hmm, that's a problem, isn't it?" She didn't show worry on her face, though. "No matter, I have a back-up plan."

"Which is…?"

"Easy, I won't kill that Hawkins or his family, or even harm those 'Revlis' boys. …But I will do something to hurt them deeply. Something that will make them lose their focus for a while…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson and Jonesy cleaned the galley, wiping the tables (Tyson) and washing the dishes (Jonesy). The cabin-boy walked over to the cupboard to put away some mugs-

-only to end up having the cupboard's door pull a string that poured a bowl of sticky, green ooze on his head! "What the…?" he sputtered, slipping on some of the slime and landing on his rear.

Tyson began to rush over to help his brother, but ended up tripping a string, snapping it and having it set off a trigger that released a pot to swing down off a shelf toward his head. He ducked it- but broke off the string, landed on a pan's handle, catapulting some leftover Lord-knows-what-he-cooked into his face. "What deh devil?" he yelled, wiping the food off his face.

"Gotcha!" Ninn's voice could be heard from up the stairs- obviously she was sitting there, waiting for her trap to be set off.

Jonesy and Tyson both looked at each other, knowing what had happened to them: They had been pranked. "This is WAR!" Jonesy declared, loud enough for Ninn- and the entire ship- to hear.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Wow, this was a long one to write… but so worth it! XD Reviews are welcome, but if you send flames, you are welcome to… a) hit yourself with a brick b) run head-first into a moving semi or c) dunk yourself in a barrel of steak-sauce and run past a hungry pack of wolves in the forest. Your choice ;)


	11. Chapter 11: When the Eyes Lie

Alrighty, time for the next chapter, maybe get some answers in? ;)

**Reviewer Thanks**

MG6: Oh, just wait! More excitement is to come... along with a few surprises and shocks (so brace yourself) As for the 'petticoat' quote back in Chapter Nine... idk what it means, I just heard Amelia say it in the movie. And, once again, thanks for the nit-picking. :)

0o0o0o0o0o0

_The ground shook as Kenta Jade ran through the terrain, stumbling but keeping her pace steady, carrying the small sphere in her hand, looking at it and smiling. "Ha, ha! I finally got it!" she cried out!_

_"Finally got it! Woo!" Shifter exclaimed, flying up to her master._

_They ran toward the longboat that was waiting for them, and the pirate tried not to trip over the quaking surface. "We're almost there, Shift! Nothing can stop us now!"_

_Suddenly, with a low rumble, the ground ahead of them began to split open, becoming wider and wider with every vibration, making a gap between Kenta and the longboat. But she wasn't going to let that slow her down._

_"Hee-YAH!" Kenta yelled with determination, making a jump over the gap-_

_- but her leap was too short and she didn't make it to the other side. She began to fall down to the black abyss below, but reaching out her hands she grabbed hold of the side of the cliff, slamming the sphere against it. Hanging on with her right hand, she stuck the metal sphere into her pocket, and began climbing upward, struggling with each shake of the planet._

_She reached the edge, but another rumble caused the rock beneath her feet to break off and leave her hanging. "Hang on!" Shifter cried, turning into a hand and trying to pull Kenta up._

_"Well, well, look who we have here," A voice said, and Kenta looked up, seeing Silver in a longboat, grinning devilishly at her. "Ya need a hand, or are ya jus' gonna 'hang around' for a while?"_

_"Very funny. Help me up!" Kenta snapped, reaching out her hand. Silver grabbed it and pulled her up into the longboat, and they shot off back to the ship._

_"Did ya get it?" _

_Kenta reached into her pocket and pulled out the sphere, grinning. "Right here." Silver reached for it, but she pulled it back and tucked it back into her pocket. "Ah, ah, ah. Not 'til we get back to the ship." Silver glowered, but didn't protest._

_They reached the ship, running up to the deck. That's when Kenta saw that something was wrong- the entire crew surrounded her, smiling evilly. "What's going on?" Shifter chattered, ducking into Kenta's pocket._

_A short hybrid with black wolf ears, paws, and feet, black hair with blonde bangs, golden-yellow eyes, with a black tail sticking out the back of her pants, stepped up grinning, showing her fangs. "Ya gonna tell her, Johny?" she asked, taking out a sword and holding it up to Kenta's throat. "Or are we gonna let her know deh hard way?"_

_Kenta glowered at the hybrid. She was only seven years younger than she was, but the pirate knew she was as ruthless as herself- and for a 12-year-old, she was pretty ruthless. "What's this about, Silver?" Kenta demanded._

_"Easy, Kent... We've decided tah, oh, cut our deal wit' ya." Silver replied, smiling evilly._

_"Cut the- you son of a..." She tried to lunge at him, but a couple crew members held her back._

_Shifter flew out of her pocket, turning into a knife to fight- but a twin sword- much larger- flew up and began fighting her instead. "Get back!" she shrieked._

_"Get back! Get back!" the other sword repeated._

_"Dat's right, Morph, keep her busy," Silver chuckled, then turned to Kenta, holding out his hand. "Now, how 'bout dat map?"_

_"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers, first!" Kenta replied, then kicked out her legs sideways, nailing the other two pirates in the 'place you don't want to know'. They yelled in pain and released her, and she ran off, climbing up the shrouds._

_"After her!" _

_The crew began to pursue Kenta. The first one up the mast was the young hybrid. Kenta grabbed a rope to swing down and escape-_

_In a red blur, she felt pain at her wrists, looked over and saw her hands still gripped the rope. Problem: she wasn't attached to them anymore. "AAAIIIEEEEE!" she cried, watching the blood pour from her wrists. She heard chuckling and saw who cut her hands off. "You're going to PAY for that, Scroop!"_

_The Manticore sneered. "Yeah, that'll be the day," he scoffed, then smacked Kenta upside the head, and she fell off the mast, over the side of the ship toward the quaking planet-_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta gasped, waking from her dream. That memory had haunted her for years, and now it was appearing in her dreams. She looked down at her robotic hands, wincing. If there was one person she hated more than Silver, it was that rotten crewmember of his, Scroop, the one who cost her her hands, and almost her life. She'd be dead if it wasn't for...

"What the bloody- what are you doing?" Kenta snapped, seeing Ninn standing there, a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I..." Ninn gasped ...her tone a higher pitch than usual. "I saw you thrashing in your sleep. I wanted to know what was wrong and I..." she let the sentence stop there.

"W-whatever." Kenta took in a deep sigh, lying back in her hammock. She looked at Ninn, seeing her face still showed concern. "You still want to know, don't you?"

Ninn sat down beside her hammock. "If it would help you get a peaceful night's sleep."

Kenta looked at her, knowing that she knew her plans- no doubt- but sighed, deciding to at least talk to her, and had a hunch that it would possibly ease down the girl's suspicions. "Have you... have you ever gone through something so tragic, so traumatizing, that no matter what you did, no matter where you went or what you became, it would just keep coming back to you?"

Ninn looked at her, a bit stunned by her words. "Yes... I have." she looked down at her feet, sadly. "I mean, it wasn't traumatizing... but it was tragic."

"Yeah? What was it?"

She looked Kenta in the eyes. "I watched my dad's world crumble. A... A very close friend of his died- and believe me they were really close, no one had a tighter bond than what they had- and... he hasn't been the same since, and it's had quite an impact on our family. ...What about you?"

Kenta looked down at her hands again in sadness. "I gave up a couple things... chasing a dream."

She looked at the pirate, seeing something in her eye... Regret? "...W-Was it worth it?"

Kenta sighed, clutching her left hand into a fist. "No... not yet, at least." She laid back in her hammock. "Get some sleep, Ninn. These voyages tend to be rough without a good night's sleep."

"Yeah, I'd better check on Wulfgang, first. He's been caught sleep 'portal-opening' lately." And she left.

Kenta watched her leave the room, then looked up at the ceiling, thinking about their conversation. Were all of her plans for revenge actually going to be worth it?

She thought about her nightmare, then smirked.

Yes, yes it was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro left her quarters, sighing deeply with relief. Kenta actually thought she was Ninn- and she even stared at her, eye-to-eye! She sighed, thinking about what Kenta said...

_She's probably trying to psych you out. _she thought, remembering that Kenta had it out for them. _Yet, she sound so serious... Ah, geez, it's called acting! Her little pity story was used on Dad, and now look! Don't make the same mistake..._

She walked around the deck, trying to keep herself awake since she had night-watch (again). She decided to walk down to the galley and fetch a snack to help her stay awake-

And that's when she heard another scuffling sound coming from the storage pantry. She wasn't going hesitate this time- she walked straight toward the door and opened it. "Alright who's in here? Show yourself!" she demanded, turning on the lights...

...Seeing a young man, about 25 it seemed, wearing a black skull-cap with blonde bangs hanging out, a red shirt with a black open vest over it, black pants and boots, and brown leather gloves. He looked like Tyson's hybrid species, judging from his nose, and had bright yellow eyes.

He looked up in shock, in the middle of biting into a purp. "Um... hello." he said, awkwardly.

Tesoro stared at him, eyes wide with shock. She didn't exactly know the man… but she knew the ones who did… The ones who said they had to help out a friend earlier that week, who needed to avoid the same problem their father was facing. "Tyson! _Jonesy_!" her face twisted into anger and she grabbed the man by the wrist, pulling him up and along (he was scrawny like Jonesy, making it easy to pull him along)

"H-Hey! Wait! Ya don't understand-"

But Tesoro wouldn't listen. She marched straight to Jonesy and Tyson's quarters, and kicked open the door. "JONESY! TYSON!"

"Whoa! What-" The two brothers yelled, jolting awake. They saw Tesoro... who had a hold on the man. "B-B.J.? Oh... crud."

"Uh, guys? I t'ink our plan is... busted." The man, B.J., said.

Tesoro stormed toward the two boys. "You LIED to me, I don't believe it!" she shouted. "You looked me straight in the eye and LIED! I thought you guys TRUSTED me!"

"W-we do, Tess!" Jonesy stammered. "We just, uh... Tyson?"

"We jus' wanted tah keep a low profile, an' in order tah do dat, we couldn't tell ANY body about B.J.-"

"And you couldn't tell me, because you think I would blab, right?" Tesoro guessed, angrily.

"Yes- No!" Jonesy stammered. "Tess, listen-"

"No, I don't want to hear it! I asked you, _Jonesy_, if Tyson was up to something." she pointed at B.J. "And as this piece of evidence proves, you LIED to me! Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Because- because-"

"Tess, it's none of yer concern." Tyson said, firmly.

"NONE OF MY CONCERN?" Tesoro bellowed. "My boyfriend and my other friend snuck a pirate on MY DAD'S ship, and you think it's none of my concern?"

"Um... Can I say somet'ing?" B.J. asked, getting a glare from Tesoro.

"Um, dude, you may want to keep quiet." Jonesy said to B.J.

"Listen, _Tesoro_," Tyson said coldly, his eyes turning red. "We didn't PLAN on having B.J. stow away- dat was an accident. Right now, we've gotta find a way tah help him get OFF deh ship wit'-out gettin' caught, an' we don't need ya meddlin' in our plans!"

Tesoro stared at him, hurt by his words. "So, that's all I am to you, am I?" she said, trying to keep her voice from breaking. "Just some snoop. Fine, go ahead with your plan- I don't care what happens to you when you get caught." she turned and walked off.

"Tess, wait-" Jonesy cried, but Tesoro slammed the door in his face, hitting his nose. "Ow."

_I don't care what happens to you when you get caught. _Tesoro's words rang in B.J's head. _WHEN you get caught... _"Ya don't t'ink she'll squeal, do ya?" he asked Tyson.

"Let's pray tah God dat she doesn't." Tyson sighed, his eyes dimming to yellow, and he shook his head. "We really screwed up t'is time..."

"*Yawn* What's going on?" A voice asked, and everyone looked over to see Gene sitting up in his hammock, which was under Louigi's. The two spacers were sharing their quarters with the two boys.

"Snorkchle..." Louigi snored, sleeping heavily.

B.J. quickly hid behind a sea-chest to avoid being caught (again). "Tessy's just... having issues right now," Tyson sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She sure sounds pretty steamed..." Gene said, arching an eyebrow. "What did you guys do?"

Jonesy lied down in his hammock, turning on his side away from the others. "Something we'll regret..." he said. Tears began to form in his eyes, realizing he had lost something important...

His lover's trust.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro walked back up the deck, staring up at the stars. Morph floated next to her, chattering. "Hey, Morph," she said, half-heartedly. "Where have you been?"

Morph turned into a mini Morph with wide eyes, staring at Kenta, then being chased by a mini-Shifter. "Caught," he chirped, sighing.

She nodded. "I guess everyone's catching on to someone..." she heaved a sigh, leaned against the ship's railing, and buried her face in her arms, sobbing.

Morph turned into a tissue, purring with concern. Tesoro grabbed him and wiped her eyes, then turned and began walking away. He was about to follow her-

"Hey!" Another high-pitched voice yelled, and Shifter floated in front of Morph. "What's the big idea, spy?"

Morph growled at her, but focused more on Tesoro. "Not now!" he chattered, floating away. Shifter followed him, not letting him out of her sight. Morph looked over and saw her, and snarled at her, pushing her back.

She growled back and turned into a tennis racket, smacking him. In response, he turned into a baseball bat and hit her back. She then turned into a frying pan and hit him, and he turned into a hammer and whacked her. In response, she turned into a mini-cannon and shot a mini cannon ball at him.

"Enough!" Morph cried, barely dodging the mini cannon ball. He began flying off toward the direction Tesoro went, but Shifter wasn't going to let him get away. She flew directly in front of him-

-But he was flying too fast, so when they came face-to-face, their faces met lip-to-lip. They quickly retracted from each other, gasping. They stared into each other's eyes, noticing stars twinkling their pupils, and how the stars above them seemed to dance...

"YECH!" They both spat, shaking off the sudden feeling and flying as far away from each other as possible.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Lol, looks like the whole MorphxShifter thing won't be happening too soon XD ...But what will happen between Tesoro and the Silver Boys now- more importantly, her and Jonesy? ...Okay, review! No flames, or I'll shoot a mini-cannon at you, too! (and I have good aim, keep that in mind)


	12. Chapter 12: A Greater Treasure!

Wow, it really got tense in the last chapter, didn't it? …What's going to happen now?

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

MG6: Heh, a petticoat is some sort of skirt? 0_o Oops…

Nims: I love it when you have theories. It gives me a reason to surprise and/or shock you :D

SweetAngel1183: To answer your questions… 1) You'll find out soon. 2) Kenta is after Jim to get back at Silver and 3) Yep, I love to add in some drama (I know it was just a statement, but I decided to reply anyway ;] )

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet… Didn't it already belong to Flint? XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

B.J. was a tough pirate, able to steal loot and slit a throat without even getting caught, coming and going so quick that no one even noticed what had happened… that is, until the young hybrid had a run in with trouble, and needed help from an old friend. Sadly, though, the only one B.J. ever trusted passed away, but he was able to get some help from someone close.

_Don't you wanna go for a ride?_

_Just keep your hands inside_

Never had the young hybrid been so lucky to know that Silver had two sons who had heard all about him from their father's old tales, and he was really happy they had a friend who could help him out, too… at least, when he first saw Tesoro, that's what he thought. But he was wrong.

_And make the most out of life,_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

Now, as he snuck out of the boys' quarters toward the longboat hull, he knew that the girl didn't seem as trustworthy as he thought. When he came to the Benbow Inn, seeking Silver, he didn't expect to come across the three friends- or, 'former'-friends at least- and even expected to be turned in. His biggest mistake was offering them his trust when they decided- since he was a friend of Silver's- to help him escape.

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

At this moment, he didn't know which was worse- being forced to hide in alleys away from his enemies, or being stranded on a ship where- thanks to Jonesy and Tyson's fluke- Tesoro could rat him out. "What have I gotten me-self in-tah?" he asked himself, climbing into a lifeboat.

_Like an angry dream I was stranded…_

_I was stranded_

"A load of trouble, that's what!" A feminine voice unsuspectingly replied.

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

"What deh-" B.J. spun around in surprise, and before he knew it, he was kicked in the face, out of the longboat, and into unconsciousness.

_And I don't know how much more I can take…_

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Valerie asked as she hung on to the cable that held the longboats, looking down at the stowaway. "Ha! And I thought this voyage couldn't get any more interesting!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro sat in the shrouds, watching as the stars went by. It was maybe one in the morning, but she couldn't tell, and she didn't care. Taking out her compass- the compass that pointed you to whatever you wanted- she opened it, and the blue light glowed, showing that the arrow was spinning in a circle. She sighed, shutting it and looking back out at the stars.

_This is it now_

_Everybody get down_

"Hey, Tess, what goes on?" A voice asked, and she turned to see Ninn- or was it Sapphire?- walking up to her. Judging from the sound of her voice, she guessed it was Ninn.

She sighed. "Just a little tired from watch-duty," she lied. She wanted to tell her the truth- that Tyson and Jonesy had lied to her and didn't trust her, and there was a pirate (besides Kenta) on board… but she didn't want to get her _too _worked up. "What about you? What are you doing up so late?"

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks!_

Ninn grinned, looking around to make sure no one was watching, then in a twirl, transformed into Foxy. "We lycans prefer to be nocturnal, and I couldn't resist my urges," she replied.

"Lycans. Is that what your species is called?"

She nodded. "Yep. We don't really get around the universe that much- namely, we just stay on the planet Nightshade, where it's homier."

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it breakdown_

Tesoro didn't doubt that. Nightshade was a nocturnal planet, with three moons circling its orbit, and where the sun shown for only one day once a year. "Is that where you and Wulfgang are from?"

Foxy sighed, climbing up into the shrouds and looking out at the galaxy. "Yeah… It was such a great place too, until that hunter, Silver, arrived and my entire family was forced to leave. Our parents went off to live on the planet Ogala… we would have been with them, but Silver was on our trail, so they sent us to the planet Gemini to be safe. (Sigh) I haven't seen my parents in two years…"

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks!_

Tesoro cringed, feeling almost sick at the thought of Silver hunting someone else's species. "What kind of… 'species' was Silver?" she found herself asking.

Before Foxy could reply, they heard a scuffling sound and turned to see Valerie, dragging a scrawny-looking boy across the deck, toward Jim's quarters. _Oh, crap… _Tesoro thought as she jumped down from the shrouds. Foxy followed her- quickly transforming back into Ninn- as they ran after Valerie.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The sky was orange, and small meteors were flying everywhere as a star went supernova. Jim scrambled around the lifelines, making sure they were all secure… that's when he saw something was wrong- one of them was missing!_

"_What the-?" he began to yell, but a mighty wave hit the ship and sent him flying over the edge. Then he realized which lifeline was missing…_

_His own!_

_He screamed as he fell over, quickly grabbing on to the edge and looking up, only see Scroop's satisfied face… "Scroop! You son of a-" he started to yell, but paused, watching as Scroop's features faded away, replaced by… "K-Kenta?"_

_Kenta cackled, shifting her robotic hands into knives, bringing them down to Jim's face, directly at his wide, fearful eyes-_

*Knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock-knock!*

"Gah!" Jim yelled, jolting awake.

"Captain Hawkins? Are you awake? You need to some out here, quick!" A voice called. It was Valerie's.

"Yes, I'm c-coming!" Quickly pulling on his jacket and boots, he opened the door, seeing the young felinid holding a scrawny young boy by the back of his shirt.

"I found this in the hull. It appears we have a stowaway. What shall we do with hi- HEY!" Tesoro and Ninn ran in, bumping into Valerie and the scrawny-boy.

"Dad, it's not what it looks like!" Tesoro cried.

"Yeah, it's not what it looks like!" Ninn repeated, then thought about it. "Wait, what doesn't it look like, again?"

"Jim? What's going on?" Natalie asked, walking out, and her eyes widened when she saw the scrawny boy. "And who is this?"

"Captain, what's all this ruckus I hear?" William demanded, stepping through a door that linked his room with Jim's quarters. The room used to be Tesoro's, until she convinced her parents that she, now being 18, could handle staying in the women's crew quarters.

"Yes, what is going on?" Christina asked, stepping out with Sapphire by her side and Wulfgang behind them.

"Everyone hold on!" Jim snapped, then took a deep breath, letting it out easily. "I'm not even sure what's going on yet. …Valerie, you were the first on in. You explain."

"I caught this stowaway down in the hull!" Valerie said, forcing the scrawny boy forward. "He was about to hi-jack one of our longboats and make a break for it. Unfortunately for him, I was down there, following that orange blob of Kenta's."

"Uh, huh… Tesoro, you came in next. What's your side of the story?"

Tesoro took in a deep breath. "Jonesy and Tyson were helping him out because he's a friend of-" she paused, remembering Ninn was in the room. "- um, their dad's, and they were keeping him on the ship-"

"An' I stayed on here by accident," the scrawny boy spoke up. "If it's not too much, Mr. Hawkins, I'd like tah tell me side o' deh story."

Jim nodded. "Go ahead." he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

B.J. ran down the street, ducking into an alley as his pursuers ran by. One of them spotted him and whistled back to the others. "He's over here!" he cried, and the rest of them arrived. They turned and faced B.J…

…But the young hybrid had disappeared. "What deh… where did he go?" one of them demanded.

As his enemies were muttering questionably on his disappearance, B.J. was running across the rooftop of the building he climbed up, leaping off the edge of it toward another. "Ha ha, suckers!" he laughed victoriously, as he looked back. He landed on the next roof, then sat down, reaching into his bag and pulling out a silver sphere with foreign markings all over it. "Aye, Silver's gonna be happy when he sees t'is…" he held the sphere closer to his face, fantasizing about the treasure it would lead him to. "Yes sir, Flint's trove's not'ing compared tah what you'll lead us tah…"

Sticking the map back inside his bag, he continued running across the rooftops, toward the Benbow Inn…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…But when I got t'ere, Silver was gone," B.J. said, sadly.

"Huh! Good riddance," Tesoro heard Ninn mutter under her breath, and gave her a glare.

"I met Jonesy an' Tyson out back by deh Inn, telling them I was looking fer their dad," Tesoro looked over, seeing Ninn's eyes go wide with surprise- obviously she didn't know that her 'hunter' had a family of his own. "They were teary-eyed, sayin' he had passed away- may his soul rest in peace- an' I was deeply disappointed, not only because he passed away before I could even show him deh map, but also 'cuz… well, 'cuz I won't be able tah search fer deh treasure wit' him. (Sigh) I miss dat Ursid…"

Natalie laid a hand on Jim's shoulder, giving him a bit of comfort as she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Yeah… I miss him, too." he said quietly.

"Wait, Silver wasn't an 'Ursid'… was he?" Ninn said.

"The Silver we're talking about was," Valerie said, arching an eyebrow at the girl. "What makes you think he wasn't?"

Ninn shook her head. "No reason. I thought you were talking about a different Silver," she sighed with relief. _Good, so it wasn't my hunter… which meant he's probably still alive! Crap, _she thought.

"This 'map' you're talking about…" Natalie said, addressing B.J. "Do you have it?"

B.J. nodded, grinning. "Dat I do, ma'am," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the silver sphere. "Dat I do."

"This treasure… you said it was greater than Flint's." Sapphire said. "But… how is that possible? His treasure was as big as the core of the planet!"

"I'm not sure if it's possible or not, lass," B.J. tossed the sphere in the air, catching it in his palm. "But I've heard deh tales, an' they're enough tah git me goin'."

"What kind of tales?" Christina asked.

He turned and looked out the window. "Dat deh treasure is larger t'an Flint's, an' rather t'an being inside deh planet, it be an entire city on deh planet, bigger t'an deh planet itself." he faced them, smiling wide. "An' dat planet is called, Dorado 6."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ooh, looks like the voyage has taken a new turn! R/R, no flames if you don't want Kenta to cut your eyes out!


	13. Chapter 13: Dorado 6

Alright, in order to get the REAL adventure going, we're going to have to get rid of a couple characters, if you know what I mean. (and no, it's not 'death' related).

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Oh, but that's only HALF of B.J.'s identity... see if you can guess the second half ;)

MG6: Yes! Perhaps my bad writing is beginning to cease! (i hope). And, yes, I did use that scene from Lion King 2 (i usually get most of my ideas from other disney movies XD) As for the other Silver... you'll see ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was as if time itself had frozen. B.J.'s news was the most unexpected thing everyone- especially Jim- had ever heard in over a year. "So, what do ya say, Capt'n Hawkins?" B.J. asked, smirking as he tossed the map in the air and caught it once- twice- three times. "Care tah join me on deh quest fer deh ultimate treasure?"

Before Jim could reply, William stepped up. "I'm afraid Mr. Hawkins already has a voyage he needs to finish, my dear sir," he said, firmly.

"And who died and made you captain?" A voice scoffed, and everyone turned to see it was Natalie. "It's not _your_ choice to decide whether or not we accept B.J.'s offer, _your highness_. That decision belongs to my husband!"

_Geez, she took the words right out of my mouth! _Jim thought, stunned. Never in his life had he seen Natalie act so forceful toward a higher authority, let alone an emperor! (then again, they've never even met an emperor before, but if they had, Natalie would have been the most courteous out of the two of them, he knew).

"I beg your pardon, madam!" William sputtered. "I was just pointing out the obvious-"

"When you're on this ship, emperor-or-not you go by _our_ orders," Natalie said firmly.

"How dare you speak to my husband like that!" Christina snapped. "You have no right-"

"Ma'am, until we reach your planet, we have every right to speak however we want to you. On this ship, there's no such thing as dominance-over-class, but dominance-over-rank. You aren't a member of this crew, just the financier... and a financier is under the rank of the captain and first-mate. Always."

At this point, Jim couldn't help but remember the quarrels between Amelia and Delbert, how she always showed that she was in control, not him. And right now, Natalie was acting almost exactly like the felinid captain...

"Fine. Fine..." William said irritably, then turned to Jim. "What is your decision, Captain?"

Jim paused, noticing all eyes in the room were on him... and he looked over at Tesoro, Ninn, and Sapphire- all still looking alike. He knew he had a responsibility to get Ninn and Sapphire to Gemini safely... yet he saw the eager look in Tesoro's eyes, how she was practically exuberant to go on a treasure hunt... just like how he looked when he had first unlocked the map to Treasure Planet when he was a teenager. A sudden, yet familiar, impulse erupted inside of him- adrenaline rush, excitement, even determination you could call it- and as he looked at B.J.'s map, he felt like the rebellious, young adventure-seeking boy he had been years ago.

He sighed. "We'll finish escorting you and your family," he said, sounding ashamed. William nodded in approval, as did Christina. Sapphire, Ninn, and even Wulfgang were the only members of the royal family looked down in disappointment along with everyone else. "However... once the escort is finished, we will pick up supplies and go after that treasure."

B.J. grinned. "Ah, Silver wasn't lyin' when he told me ya always got a job done... an' had a sense o' adventure." he said, patting Jim on the back.

The thought of his late-friend almost wiped the smile off Jim's face, if Tesoro hadn't run up and hugged him. "He sure does... Where else would I get it from?" she said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, I think it's time we had a look at that map." Natalie said.

"Very well, Mrs. Hawkins," Christina said, and with a bow, the royal family left the room.

Jonesy locked the door, and B.J. handed the map to Jim. "From what I heard, yer good at openin' t'ese t'ings." he said.

Jim shrugged, then pushed random buttons. With a click and a whir, he gave the sphere a twist, and a bright-blue holographic chart filled the room, just like the first time. "Wow. You're good." Jonesy said, amazed at the holographic planets around him.

"Look, there's Brasinta," Tesoro said, tapping a hologram of the planet. At her touch, all the planets began zipping past, eastward of Brasinta.

"That's Christalist... Gemini..." Natalie said, watching the neighboring planets zip by.

Jonesy dodged a planet with three rings. "Whoa! There goes Frozestone." he yelped. A twisting mist appeared before him and he gasped, ducking out of its way.

"Dat was Zignus Cross... An' t'ere goes Kinapis..." Tyson said.

Jim looked around, noticing there was an empty space where Treasure Planet used to be... and just a few more coordinates further came a large planet, twice the size of the last one, surrounded by three moons and glowing brightly.

"Dat's it," B.J. said, grinning with his eyes filled with greed and excitement. "Dat's Dorado 6."

The holograms disappeared and everything was sucked back into the map. Jim put it in his cabinet, locking it for safekeeping. "No one is to use this map until we leave Gemini." he said. "Especially with Kenta aboard..."

B.J.'s bright yellow eyes went wide. "Kenta? ...As in, 'Kenta _Jade_' Kenta?"

"Aye... Do ya know her?" Tyson asked, his eyes orange with suspicion.

B.J. sighed, looking out the porthole window. "Aye, I do... An' it's not a pretty story..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kenta fell through the air, blood pouring upward from her wrists, almost as if it were several red morphs trying to fly into the Etherium. 'This is it, I'm going to die,' she thought, though she wasn't concerned. She had trained herself not to fear death, no matter how much blood she was shedding._

_As she fell over the side of the ship toward the quaking planet, she closed her eyes and waited for the bone-crushing impact that was sure to kill her. She was so focused on her death-thoughts that she didn't notice the hum of another motor..._

_...Until she landed flat on her back on the floor of a different longboat. "Oof!" she cried, then sat up, holding herself up with her elbows. "What the bloody-?"_

_"Kenta!" A high-pitched voice cried, and Shifter flew over the side of the ship toward her master, then turned into a roll of bandages and covered her bleeding wrists._

_"Nice of you to drop in," A voice said. Looking up, Kenta saw an outline of a man, but her vision blurred and faded to black._

_The last thing she heard was Silver cursing at her savior..._

Kenta sat up. She looked out the porthole, realizing she had slept in. "Darn it!" she snapped at herself quietly, then quickly pulled on her boots and climbed onto the main deck.

The first thing she heard was BEN's voice, "PLANET HO!" which echoed across the ship, immediately bringing the whole crew on board.

Up ahead was the planet Brasinta, and only five intergalactic miles from it was the planet Christalist. She scowled. The trip was going by faster than she expected and she knew that she had only a day and a half left to pull off her plan.

She turned to head to the galley and see if the 'Revlis' boys had any leftover breakfast... That is, until she looked over at Jim's quarters and saw _him_ walking out.

"Bone-Jacker!" Kenta snarled, then all at once ran up and tackled the scrawny boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Who was the man who rescued Kenta? And why does she hate B.J. (aka Bone-Jacker)? And- for the love of all that's pure- what the heck is her plan for revenge? And will Tesoro and Jonesy make up? And how will Sapphire react when she finds out her parents are leaving her alone? And what's the Capital of New Mexico?

Please review, and all these answers (except the last one) will be answered! ...If you flame, *holds up bendy-straw* you'll regret it- oh yes, you WILL regret it.


	14. Chapter 14: Broken Trust

Alright, let's get some questions answered!

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: 1) B.J. stands for Bone-Jacker. 2) I'm not saying who captured Kenta or why... yet. 3) Thanks so much for the review! 4) I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC! STOP BOTHERING ME!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"K-Kenta?" B.J. gasped, his voice coming out higher than expected. "What deh bloody heck are YOU doin' here?"

"Preparing to finish something we started a long time ago," Kenta snarled, keeping him pinned to the ground.

B.J. looked around. "Best if ya didn't, lass. Not on t'is ship,"

Kenta looked around, noticing a couple sailors- a blue alien with four arms and an Italian man- were looking at them, confused. "Fine..." she got off of the scrawny boy, then grabbed him by the wrist when he stood up and pulled him around the corner, pinning him to the wall. "But don't think I won't let you go,"

He sneered at her. "What's yer problem, woman?" He asked dumbly, in his manly voice.

"You darn well know. ...And why do you keep talking with a low voice?"

"Is there something wrong, B.J.?" Another voice asked, and they turned and saw Ninn (or was it Tesoro or Sapphire?) standing before them. Judging from the tone of her voice, B.J. guessed Ninn. She had the large wolf-creature with her.

"Not'ing I can't handle, lass," B.J. said. "Kenta an' I were jus' gettin' reacquainted, dat's all."

Kenta scoffed. "If you call this a re-acquainting." she said, then punched him. He fell to the ground, his nose bleeding.

Wulfgang snarled and grabbed Kenta before she could do any more harm. "WHOA! What the heck is going on?" A frantic voice cried, and BEN rushed over, and gasped when he saw B.J. "Holy cow, Kenta! What'd you do?"

"What I'm TRYING to do is get back at that low-life!" Kenta spat, trying to squirm free of Wulfgang's grip. "Let go of me, you stupid wolf!" In response, Wulfgang tightened his grip.

"Hey, what's all the hub-bub?" Gene asked as he and Louigi rushed around the corner.

"Kenta's just trying to kill B.J." Ninn replied, shrugging. "Nothing too big,"

"I beg tah differ," B.J. scoffed, his voice a little higher, then cleared his throat and spoke in his manly voice. "I consider it a big deal,"

"Well, sorry Kenta, but Captain Jimmy doesn't allow brawling on his ship," BEN said, apologetically. "You'll have to do it later when we reach port,"

"I don't think so, BEN," Louigi said. "I believe Kenta won't be able to do that until after the voyage is-a finite... when she's outta the brig,"

"What?" Kenta shouted.

Gene shrugged. "Sorry, Kent, rules are rules." he said, then looked at Wulfgang. "Take her away, Wolf-Boy."

Wulfgang nodded and carried Kenta off, ignoring her threatening curses, kicking and screaming. B.J. watched her go, wiping off the blood below his nostrils. "I t'ink she broke me nose," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang threw Kenta into the cell and slammed the door. "Let me out, you rotten wolf!" she shouted, gripping and rattling the cell door. He snarled in her face and she backed off, and he walked off. She sighed and sat down in a corner. "Great. It's bad enough the plan is blown... now that rotten Bone-Jacker is on the ship!"

"Bone-Jacker? Alive?" A high-pitched voice squealed. Kenta expected to see Shifter, but instead she saw Morph.

She sneered at the shape-shifter. "Yeah, that's right. One of your old pals is still alive... and I'm in the brig." She let out an irritated sigh, knowing it was her own fault. "I guess you're happy about it."

Morph chattered with delight, turning into a mini array of fireworks. Kenta sighed, then took off her gloves, looking at her robotic hands with a saddened expression, and Morph paused, his expression turning into sympathy. He remembered what had happened on that ship- even though he was busy fighting Shifter, he saw the blood... which made him lose his focus and allowed Shifter to knock him into the mast. He chirped softly to Kenta.

"Ah, don't act so sympathetic, you little blob. Thanks to my temper, I lost my chance to get back at Silver." She glowered at her hands. "Now I have two things to live without..."

"That's what you get for trying to get revenge- you only end up getting yourself hurt," She heard a voice say, and looked over and saw Jonesy.

She scowled at him. "What do you want, cabin-boy?"

He sat down on a barrel, looking coldly at her. "Answers. I want to know exactly why you're out to get us."

Kenta sneered, but then smiled. "Fine, lad. ...I think it would be best if you knew more about your father, anyway... before he met your mother, that is."

Jonesy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, wondering what Kenta was talking about... and wished he didn't ask to find out.

"You see, your father and I used to work together, until he stabbed me in the back and made off with the goods. I'd be dead, if it wasn't for a friend..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Kenta woke up in a bed, and suddenly became wary... and dizzy. She began feeling her head... and the first thing she noticed was that her wrists were bandaged, showing that little nubs were in place of her hands. "Oh, blast it..." she sighed._

_"Quite a scene you had back there," A voice said, and she looked over and saw a man with gray hair and a gray handlebar mustache, cleaning a gun. "Luckily those blaggard pirates didn't catch up with us."_

_She heard a high-pitched squeal, and was soon greeted by Shifter's kisses. "You're alive! You're alive! You're alive! You're ALIVE!" the orange morph exclaimed between each smooch._

_The man chuckled. "She's been hovering beside you ever since you blacked out. You can't get more loyalty than that," He set his gun aside. "So... what was all that about, back on that ship? Did they kidnap you, or something?"_

_Kenta scowled, and turned away from the man. "No. One of those pirates talked me into finding a map to the loot of a thousand worlds, then decided to have me killed once he got it." She wanted to clench her fist, but she didn't have a fist to clench anymore, she realized. _

_The man shook his head. "That's what pirates tend to do to- they lure you in, making you think you can trust them, and then they let you have it when your guard is down."_

_Kenta sighed, sitting up in the bed and looked out a window, seeing that they were in some city on a different planet. "Silver didn't seem like that sort of pirate,"_

_The man chuckled harder. "Silver? Was that the name of one of the pirates?"_

_She nodded. "Yes... Why is it so funny?"_

_The man shook his head, still snickering. "You're not going to believe this, but 'Silver' just so happens to be my name as well- Silver 'Bullet' Huntz."_

_"Hmm. Small world. I know two men named Silver- one of them tried to kill me, and the other one saved me."_

_Silver shrugged. "I just happened to be in the area. The 'rescue' was unexpected, just like the planet's quake, but from that point I couldn't just let those pirates have you... especially what they've already done to you..."_

_She looked at her hands, and tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm going to kill him..." She got out of the bed. "I swear, I will find him and hunt him down!"_

_Silver rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, young lady. Karma will get him for you."_

_"No... Not just for my hands, but for taking my trust and destroying it."_

_He shrugged. "Okay. ...But, first, come with me. If you're going to get revenge, you're going to need the hands for it, and I know a doctor that can give you a new pair- weapons included."_

_She grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Huntz. ...I'm curious, though- what were you doing on that planet in the first place?"_

_Silver walked over to a large bag, picking it up and carrying it over his shoulder, and Kenta saw a trace of fur sticking out of it. "Hunting. ...So, what's your name?"_

_Kenta took her eyes off the bag and turned back to him. "Kenta. Kenta Jade."_

_"A-HEM." Shifter scoffed._

_"Oh, and this is Shifter,"_

_Silver smiled. "Please to meet you both," he said. "Now, come along ladies. We have a long day ahead of us,"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

"...We separated after he helped me get my hands," Kenta finished. She looked over and saw the shock on Jonesy's face. "Didn't expect your father to be so cruel, did you? Always thought he treated everyone the same as your precious girlfriend's father, right? Well, get this, cabin-boy- he was never that kind and trustworthy." She grinned wider. "In fact, word's going around that you're just like him- untrustworthy. After that stunt you pulled with Tesoro..."

"H-How did you find out about that?" Jonesy gasped.

Kenta smiled. "I have my sources..."

"Shifter,"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Wow, you really _are_ brilliant, aren't you? ...Well, too bad you didn't have the brains to show that you trust your girlfriend- blew that chance- and now... she doesn't trust you."

Jonesy shook his head. "No... She still trusts me! She's just... upset."

Kenta shook her head. "Lad, I may be out for revenge, but that doesn't mean I'm less than a woman. I know for a fact that when a man blows his trust with a woman- it's all over. ...Weren't you listening to my story?"

Jonesy shook his head. "That's all it was- a story. I don't trust you, Kenta- and I know Tess still trusts me!" he turned to leave, then looked back over his shoulder, glowering at her. "And if she doesn't, then you can bet your mechanical hands that I'm going to try to win her trust back!" And he left.

Morph turned into a giant pair of lips and blew a raspberry in Kenta's face, then followed Jonesy out the door. Kenta glowered... but grinned. She let out a whistle, and Shifter flew over to her, carrying the keys.

"Time to break some hearts, Shifter," she whispered, hiding the keys in her pocket. She wasn't going to escape just yet, if she wanted one of her plans to go right for once.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, so we find out who this other Silver fellow is. But there's still questions: What was up with B.J.'s voice? What plan does Kenta have this time? (Will she pull it off?) And will Jonesy be able to gain Tesoro's trust again? Review, please! ...But no flames! Not if you want to end up as Silver's other victim! ...Er, the 'bad' Silver- I mean, the non-pirate Silver who, um... You know what, just don't flame.


	15. Chapter 15: Of Nightmares and Admirers

Now, for the dramatic part of the story. (takes out popcorn and soda) Bring it on!

Reviewer Thanks

SweetAngel1183: I must say, you inspired the plot of this chapter. Thanks!

HG6: So glad you decided to read my story :) Also, I'm really glad you love it (as you've mentioned several times) =D

Disclaimer: As if things weren't dramatic enough, I don't own any show-based characters, just my own OC.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Foxy hid in the bushes, looking into the clearing for her cousin. 'Wulf, where are you?' she thought frantically, thinking the worst. Her racing heart slowed down when she saw him run out the bushes across the clearing, his fur covered in twigs and leaves. "Psst! Over here," she whispered to him when he was close enough._

_He began running over to her, but suddenly his foot got caught in a lasso and he was pulled off his feet and into the air, hanging upside-down by his ankle. A gray-haired man wearing a wide-rimmed black hat, black cloak, silver utility belt lined with knives and bullet cases, jeans with holes at the knees, and black boots leaped down out of a tree. Silver 'Bullet' Huntz._

_Foxy's eyes widened with fear. 'No...' she thought, frozen in shock and unable to help her cousin. 'Snap out of it!' she tried to urge herself, but couldn't make herself move._

_"Well, well, well..." Silver chuckled, circling around the young werewolf in his trap. "Looks like I caught a young one. Funny, I didn't think werewolves let their offspring run about on their own." He scanned the bushes, and Foxy cringed when his gaze came to her hiding spot. "Are you on your own... or is someone else with you?"_

_Wulfgang said nothing, turning his gaze over to some different bushes, hoping that would throw the hunter off. He didn't dare say or do anything that would give away his cousin's hiding spot. Silver chuckled, walking up to the werewolf, pulling out a knife and holding it up to his throat._

_"No, eh? Oh well, I guess if you won't tell me, I'll use the scent of your blood to draw them out."_

_"No..." Foxy whispered, then covered her mouth, hoping the hunter didn't hear her. Thankfully, he didn't. His back was to her now. 'Maybe I can attack him by surprise and distract him long enough for Wulf to escape,' she thought. Quietly as she could, she snuck over to a tree and climbed up to one of its branches, keeping herself hidden in its leaves. Silver's back was still to her, so she quietly snuck a little further down the branch until she was right above him..._

_All at once the werewolf hunter spun around, whipped out a gun and shot at her, nearly getting her shoulder. She lost her balance and fell out of the tree, and when her vision focused she saw a gun pointed at her face. "Ha! You honestly thought you could sneak up on me?" Silver laughed. "You stupid little werewolf. Don't you realize how cunning I am? Do you even know who I am? I am Silver Huntz, the greatest werewolf hunter in the entire Etherium! ...I'm your worst nightmare."_

_Suddenly, a rock flew overhead and struck the back of Silver's head. He grunted with pain and turned around, seeing that Wulfgang had cut the rope with his claws. He snarled at the hunter, then lunged, but the hunter was quicker and dodged him, rolling out of his way then stood on one knee and began shooting at him. Luckily, Wulfgang dodged the bullets, and Silver ran out of bullets after five shots. Knowing he wouldn't have time to reload, he took out a strange crystal and threw it at the young werewolf, hitting him in the head._

_In a flash of light, Wulfgang fell to the ground, and dropping right beside him was a scrawny boy with orange-brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. "What the heck...?" The boy and Wulfgang both cried, looking at each other._

_"What did you do?" Foxy demanded from Silver._

_"Easy: I separated his human half from his werewolf half." Silver replied, holding up another crystal. "It took lots of patience to invent such a marvelous device, with all the studying on DNA transfer... and detransfer. It's quite complicated to explain, but well worth the effort."_

_"W-What are you going to do n-now?" The boy stammered._

_Silver grinned. "Well, it's against my principles to kill humans..." he reloaded his gun as he said this, aiming a bullet at Wulfgang. "So, I'll just kill your wolf-half." He pulled the trigger..._

_"NO!" The boy leaped in front of Wulfgang-_

_*BANG!*_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Foxy gasped, jolting awake and soaked with sweat. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep from shaking, and began to sob. For years the nightmare haunted her, the memory of Wulfgang losing his human half causing pain inside her heart. She looked around at her surroundings, realizing that she must have fallen asleep in the hull.

Wiping tears from her eyes and transforming back to Ninn, she walked up the stairs. Looking over, she saw Wulfgang carrying a kicking-and-screaming Kenta across the deck to the brig, and couldn't help but wonder what she had missed. "Hey, 'Ninnifer', where have you been?" A voice asked her, and she turned and saw Tesoro walking toward her.

"I just went for a walk down to the hull and took a nap," Ninn replied with a shrug, then gave Tesoro a sharp look. "And don't call me 'Ninnifer'."

"Why did you go down to the hull?"

Ninn looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping, then whispered. "I had to have some 'Foxy' time. I can only stay human for so long, you know." Then, in a louder voice, "So, what did I miss up here?"

Tesoro thought about it, wondering if it would be wise to tell her twin about the map. "Well-"

"Valerie, wait! It wasn't me fault t'is time!" They heard Tyson cry out, and saw Valerie walk by... soaked head-to-toe with a gooey, oatmeal-like substance. "Well, sure, I set up deh prank... But it wasn't fer _you_!"

"Talk to the hand, Silver!" Valerie snapped, holding her hand flat-up to Tyson's face but not looking at him. "I'm going off to wash this gunk off. You can talk to me when you grow out of your childish games!" And she stormed off.

"Valerie!" Tyson ran off after her.

"Looks like one of Tyson's pranks backfired," Tesoro sighed, shaking her head.

"And from the sounds of it, it must have been for me." Ninn said, then laughed. "Poor kid, I feel kind of guilty."

"Then why don't you go explain to Valerie?"

"I will... once she calms down. Never dive into an ocean when a storm's brewing, Tess. ...In the meantime, care to explain why my cousin was carrying that pirate-woman down to the brig?"

"Gene came in after we locked up the map and told us she got into a brawl with B.J."

"Ah, yes, that other pirate. ...Why did she want to fight him?"

"I don't know... but I have a feeling it must have something to do with- Jonesy?"

"Jonesy? Is she after him, or something?"

"No..." Tesoro walked off, and Ninn looked and saw Jonesy walking toward the brig. She was about to follow, but someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Alright, ya little pest," Tyson said coldly, spinning Ninn around. "I've got a bone tah pick wit' ya!"

"Would it have anything to do with your girlfriend?" Ninn asked casually, trying to hide a grin.

"Ah, shut yer yap! First o' all, yer gonna straighten t'ings out wit' Valerie an' explain t'is whole 'prank-war' was yer fault!"

"MY fault? How is it MY fault?"

Tyson sneered at her, his eyes orange. "Who pulled deh first joke, which involved trippin' me an' covering Jonesy an' I wit' leftovers an' gunk?"

Ninn shrugged. "Hey, I didn't ask for you guys to retaliate-"

"An' ya had no right tah invade deh galley an' set a joke on us! Now, go tah Valerie an' tell her all dat, or so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what?" A voice asked behind Tyson, and he turned and saw Wulfgang looking at him, arms crossed.

Tyson remembered that Ninn and the wolf-creature were cousins, and had a feeling he wouldn't like someone messing with her. "Um... Never mind." He began walking off, but whispered to Ninn. "Ya better apologize..." And trudged off.

Ninn chuckled. "Nice timing, cuz!" she said to Wulfgang, patting him on the back. He gave her a stern look, obviously overhearing what she had done. She sighed irritably. "I'll go apologize..." And she walked off, glaring at Wulfgang's grin of approval.

She saw Tesoro hurriedly coming up from the galley- no doubt she had been spying on Jonesy, she guessed- and watched as the cabin boy walked up a few seconds later, his eyes showing distrust... and concern. Suddenly, an image of Wulfgang's human half flashed into her mind, and she gasped, staring at Jonesy.

"What is it?" Someone asked, and she turned and saw Sapphire standing next to her.

"J-Jonesy, he... looks like... Zachary." Ninn replied, her heart racing.

"Jonesy looks like Zachary?" Sapphire arched an eyebrow, looking at the cabin boy and back at her twin. "Ninn, have you been getting enough oxygen?"

"I'm serious, Saph! Look- he has the same eyes, same hair color, same skinny form..." There was a twinkle in her eyes. _Maybe he can replace his human half... _she thought...

...And Sapphire read her mind. "No! Ninn, don't even think about it!"

Ninn glared at the princess. "Why shouldn't I? We've got one of those crystals-"

"Not so loud!" Sapphire hissed, clapping her hands over Ninn's mouth. "You can't mention anything about what happened, remember? That deranged hunter could have sources anywhere..."

"Sthorry," Ninn muffled out her reply. "I horgot."

"Well, no more forgetting, alright?" She uncovered her twin's mouth. "...(Sigh) I'm sorry, Ninn. I can't do it... especially if it involves- Morph?"

"What's Morph got to do with it?" She heard a chatter, and saw the pink blob floating up to them, a note in his mouth. "Oh..."

He handed the note to Sapphire, then looked at her quizzically, then at Ninn, and turned into an image of Sapphire without her disguise. "I guess it's for me," Sapphire said, then opened the note as the blob flew off.

"What's it say?"

" 'My dear princess. I cannot hide my feelings, and wish to meet you down in the hull at 5 tonight. Sincerely yours, an admirer of such beauty.' ...A secret admirer?"

Ninn chuckled. "Looks like it. ...Wait, how do they know if you're actually Sapphire? You've been in disguise for days- they could have been admiring ME the whole time, or even Tesoro! It sounds pretty suspicious..."

"Guess we'll find out tonight, then," Sapphire folded the note and stuck it in her pocket.

"Sapphire, Ninn!" Christina called to them. "Come here, there's something we must tell you..." The two twins looked at each other, shrugged, and walked up to the Empress' quarters...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro had hid on the stairs, listening to Kenta and Jonesy's entire conversation... and was surprised to learn that Jonesy wanted to earn her trust back, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Was this 'Silver' that Kenta met the same 'Silver' Ninn had mentioned? And was Kenta telling the truth, or just trying to throw Jonesy off?

According to Jonesy, Kenta had lied, and refused to believe his father had stabbed her in the back. ...But Tesoro, remembering the story of Treasure Planet that her father had told her, couldn't help but think- before he met her father, or even married- if he used to be the scoundrel Kenta said he was. She shook her head, clearing her head of such a thought.

Jonesy was now heading her way, and she quickly ran up the stairs and back on the deck, quickly sitting upon a barrel as Jonesy came up to her. "Tess... can we talk?" he asked her.

"Sure, what about?" She asked, casually.

Before Jonesy could answer, Natalie's voice cried out, "All hands on deck! We've reached our first destination!" And they looked over and saw the planet Brasinta's docks come to view.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Tesoro said, patting Jonesy on the back and running off to help the rest of the spacers prepare for docking.

Jonesy sighed, snapping his fingers. "Dang it," he said, then walked back down to the galley.

As Tesoro was helping Louigi tie down the sails, she looked down and saw Sapphire running out of her quarters, face in her hands and crying, and the young sailor had no doubt her parents had broken their news to her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: We'll get into Sapphire's dilemma in the next chapter... and her admirer! ;) And will Tesoro and Jonesy ever get a chance to talk? And what secret is Sapphire hiding? Oh, the questions! Please review, but no flames... ever!


	16. Chapter 16: Cruel Heart

Due to the events from the last chapter, I've become too eager to put this story aside… Which is a bad thing, since it helps me procrastinate. Oh, wells.

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Lol, glad you liked the "Foxy" dialogue, and I hope you'll inspire some more ideas for me ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. Just a few OC that were unable to make it on the big screen with the original TP characters.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire ran across the deck and into the ship's restroom, after hearing that her parents were separating and going to different planets… but it wasn't the separation that hurt her, but the fact that throughout the entire voyage, they barely spoke a word to her, and now they were leaving her on her own- save Ninn and Wulfgang- and Lord knows how long it would be if they were to be even slightly close like this again. She felt as if she were nothing but a package her parents needed to send away, or an old toy that had no one wanted to play with. She felt… abandoned.

_At least I have friends with me, _She told herself, but then thought: what would happen after they reached Gemini? She would be surrounded by private tutors and mentors, unable to spend a moment with her friends. Then she remembered the treasure map, and her sorrow increased when she realized she would be unable to attend the voyage in search of it… or could she?

Looking into the mirror above the sink, she grinned, developing a plan. _I could switch with one of them, _she thought. _But which one? Tesoro possibly couldn't pass up such an adventure… I guess Ninn could do it. Yes, then she would have Wulfgang with her- him being my 'bodyguard' and all- and they could stay in the castle, safe from that 'Silver' fellow. Yes, yes, that is a good plan… though I'd have to discuss it with her…_

Checking her reflection and wiping access tears from her eyes, she turned and walked out of the bathroom, where she saw that Wulfgang was standing outside the doors, giving her a concerned look. "I'm alright, Wulfgang," she told him with a smile, and he grinned in reply.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"…And that's why you got covered in gunk," Ninn finished. She had just finished explaining why Tyson was setting up a prank, and how it was actually meant for her.

"Next time I head to the women's quarters, keep me updated on your mishaps." Valerie said. "Though, I appreciate your honesty. Thank you."

Ninn shrugged. "Eh, I just didn't want Tyson to keep the blame to himself." She turned to leave, then paused. "Valerie?"

"Yes?"

"When you were yelling at Tyson… why did you address him as 'Silver'?"

Valerie's ears perked up in shock, realizing that Tyson must have been using his alias, "Revlis", to stay undercover. Why, she didn't know, and decided that she would ask him later. Right now, she had to answer Ninn's question, and her mind raced furiously. "It's… his nickname!"

"His nickname?"

Valerie nodded. "Yes, you see… um, Jonesy gave it to him! Yeah, he likes to color emotions, and the color silver represents someone boisterous, sneaky, yet caring… all the words that describe Tyson."

Ninn rubbed her chin, considering this. "Ah, I see… do you have a color nickname?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm not on many of their voyages, so Jonesy doesn't know me that well. The only time I see those boys is either at the Benbow or if we're on a voyage together, and- besides this one- we haven't been sailing together much."

"That's surprising. You seem like the type who loves to sail the Etherium."

Valerie sighed. "Yes… but my parents want me to be a more 'sophisticated' sailor- just like my mother: tough and stern, but still lady-like. That's why they sent me with my sister, April, so I could be more feminine."

Ninn shuddered. "Man, I would _hate_ it if my parents did _that_ to me!"

The black-haired felinid smirked. "I take it you're a tomboy as well?" Ninn nodded, and she chuckled. "Well, small galaxy. Tesoro and I are, too."

"I could tell that," Ninn chuckled.

Valerie then grinned devilishly. "What do you say I get a little revenge and, ah, 'help' you get back at Tyson?"

Ninn arched an eyebrow. "But… I thought you wanted him to stop being so childish?"

Valerie shrugged. "So, who said I would have to, too?"

She laughed at this. "Man, I'm going to have fun with you!"

Chuckling, they walked on deck, just in time for them to reach the port of Christalist.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Christina walked down the plank, escorted by two of Jim's men, down to a carriage that awaited for her. Tesoro watched her go, wondering why Sapphire couldn't have gone with her… or why the royal parents were just leaving their daughter to be escorted to her grandmother's kingdom alone. She remembered seeing Sapphire run off crying after hearing the news. _You'd think they could have told her ahead of time! _Tesoro thought, scowling at such irresponsibility. _Why can't they take her with? Why do they have to separate? Can't they take care of their business AND be with their daughter at the same time?_

_It's not as easy as it sounds. _A voice said in her head… A voice that was not her own. _Being royalty involves many responsibilities, and my parents… (sigh) have too many to be with me._

_SAPPHIRE? _Tesoro spun around, seeing that the young princess was behind her. _I must be going crazy… I thought I heard Sapphire talking in my thoughts!_

_I was. _Sapphire thought. _I'm speaking to you, telepathically._

Tesoro gasped. "How did you DO that?" she said out loud, staring at Sapphire in disbelief.

"It's a trait inherited by those of Brasinta, Christalist and Gemini births. Our species has the ability to read minds and communicate telepathically." Sapphire explained.

"Whoa… Can Ninn do it, too?" Tesoro then remembered that Sapphire and Ninn weren't actually related, but still couldn't help but wonder…

"Not really… Um, she hasn't developed her powers yet!" Sapphire didn't know that Tesoro knew the truth, and kept pretending Ninn was her cousin. "You see, they develop at different ages, often at adulthood."

"Oh. …So, what other powers do you have?"

Sapphire looked around, hoping no one was hearing them. "I'll tell you later, in private." she whispered.

Tesoro nodded. "Okay." The two twins separated, and the young spacer then noticed that Wulfgang wasn't with Sapphire. _She must have ditched him. _she thought.

"Tessy!" A high-pitched voice called, and Morph flew up to her, an envelope in his mouth. Tesoro took it, and it read:

"_Tess, I want to talk to you. It's about the Princess, and it's very urgent! I'd write more, but I'm afraid someone might find this note. Meet me in the longboat hull at 5... But just in case someone else has found this, wait two minutes."_

Tesoro folded the note and stuck it in her pocket. "Well, Morph, it looks like something's up again-" she began to say, then looked around and saw that the blob disappeared. "Morph?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jonesy mopped the deck, sighing heavily. They had left the port hours ago and he was tired, but he decided to do a little work to get his mind off his troubles… but every time he looked at the mop, he thought about the first time he met Tess, and every time he thought of her he felt guilt for not letting her know what he and Tyson were up to, and every time he thought of his guilt he tried to think up a plan on how to make it up to her, and every time he thought up a plan he thought about how it could backfire, and every time he thought of his plan backfiring he became even more disappointed, and every time he became disappointed he put himself to work to get his mind off things, and every time he worked he thought about Tesoro and…

Well, you get it.

"Man, what have I done?" he sighed. "I've got to think up a plan on how I can get Tesoro to trust me and feel purple again." He heard chattering behind him, and saw Morph with an envelope in his mouth. "Hey, Morph! What do you have, here?" he took the envelope out of the shape-shifter's mouth, and unfolded it, reading it.

"_Jonesy, my one and only… I want you to meet me in the hull at 5, and when you get there, don't hesitate to sweep me into your arms and allow me to feel the softness of your lips against mine. I love you, and I hope you love me back. Love (hopingly) the girl of your dreams."_

He studied the handwriting, seeing that it was similar to Tesoro's. _YES! SHE STILL LOVES ME! _he thought, though he wanted to scream it into the heavens. He looked at his watch, seeing that it was ten minutes to five o'clock. Without hesitation, he ran past Morph and headed toward the longboat hull.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson walked up on the deck, seeing that Jonesy had abandoned his job. "Blast it, Jonesy!" he snapped, walking over and grabbing the mop and bucket. "Some days dat brother o' mine…"

"Tyson! Come here, quick!" he heard Ninn call around the corner.

"Oy, what now?" He marched around the corner-

-And saw B.J. pointing a laser-pistol in his face. He looked over and saw that Valerie was unconscious and Ninn was beside her, weeping. "Ah, so we finally meet," B.J. said, smiling darkly. "Too bad it'd be only fer a few seconds."

"B.J.! What deh blue blazes are ya doing?"

"Jus' getting' a little revenge, mate…" B.J. pulled the trigger…

…spraying water in Tyson's face. "Ack!"

"Revenge fer yer girlfriend, dat is!" B.J. laughed.

Valerie opened her eyes and sat up, and she and Ninn joined in on the laughter. "Man, we sure got you THAT time, Tyson!" Ninn exclaimed, then looked at Tyson, seeing that his eyes were twitching. "Tyson? C'mon, man, it was just a joke."

Tyson just stared, and all of a sudden, the color in his eyes began to flash rapidly, until it irises dimmed to black, and his head jerked side to side. "Oy! Who turned out deh lights?" he yelled, holding his hands out in front of him as he walked.

"Tyson!" Valerie gasped, running up to him. "Tyson, what happened? Your eyes…"

"I can't see…" Tyson gasped. "I can't see! I'm blind!"

"Oh, no…"

"What? How could spraying him in the face make him go blind?" Ninn scoffed, then grabbed B.J.'s water pistol. "What did you put in this?"

"Jus' water!" B.J. said, and his face turned frantic. "An'… it must've short-circuited Tyson's eyes!"

"Short-circuited… you mean his eyes are robotic?"

"Yeah… didn't you know that?" Valerie snapped, then turned to her boyfriend. "Oh, Tyson… I'm _so_ sorry."

"I'm sorry too, lass." Tyson sighed, then grinned and opened his eyes, showing the color was back in them. "Sorry dat ya fell fer me prank!" he slapped his knee and laughed.

"WHAT?" Valerie and Ninn shouted.

"You got us all worked up over NOTHING?" Valerie shouted, then smacked Tyson up the head. "You jerk!" She walked off, furious.

Ninn glowered at Tyson, then grinned. "Well played, my friend." She said, shaking his hand. "Well played."

Tyson shrugged. "Eh, well when it comes tah bein' pranked, ya gotta t'ink up a backup plan quick tah make a comeback." he said, modestly.

"An' dat was quite deh comeback," B.J. said, watching Valerie storm into her quarters.

"Ah, Val's always gettin' steamed over somet'ing I do. T'ere's no pleasing her."

"Mm-mm, Tyson, boy, ya're gonna have tah learn tah please her if ya want tah keep deh lass."

Tyson sneered at the pirate. "An' how exactly am I goin' tah do dat?"

Ninn grinned. "I have an idea…" she said, then whispered something into Tyson's ear. He nodded, grinning wide, and then they walked off toward the longboat hull.

B.J. watched them go, then let out a sigh. "Ah, kids t'ese days, wit' their crazy schemes," he chuckled. He walked around the corner-

-and bumped into the large wolf creature. Wulfgang stared at him, sniffing him and arching an eyebrow, tracing a strange scent.

B.J. looked around, making sure no one was watching. "So ya know, eh?" he whispered, then grabbed Wulfgang by the wrist and pulled him into the galley, where they hid in the storage pantry. Once they were secretly inside, the pirate looked at the werewolf straight in the eye. "Before I tell ya anyt'ing, ya gotta promise not tah speak a word tah anyone."

Wulfgang nodded, sticking out his paw and shaking B.J.'s hand- a gesture promising his word.

"Good." With a heavy sigh, B.J. took off his hat and gloves, revealing a pair of wolf-like ears and paws. "It's nice tah meet someone half me species." Strangely, his voice sounded higher, and he gasped and covered his mouth. "Don't mention dat, either, mate." he said with his regular tone.

Wulfgang arched an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. _I wonder why he's trying to hide his species. _he wondered.

B.J. looked at him, as if reading his mind, and sighed. "No one must know who I really am, Wulfgang. …Especially Kenta- 'course, she already knows, but dat doesn't mean everyone else must. Ya have tah keep your word, Wulf." Wulfgang nodded again. "Okay… Say, I heard word dat yer a portal-maker. Is dat true?" Wulfgang nodded again, slowly, and B.J. chuckled. "Well, I'll be… Ya wouldn't mind opening a portal tah Dorado 6, would ya?"

Wulfgang shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know where it is," he said, and B.J. nodded with a disappointed sigh.

"Ya're not deh only one, mate," Slipping his gloves and hat back on, they left the galley, leaving their secrets in the pantry.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everything went wrong after 5 o'clock.

Sapphire walked down to the galley, looking around, all the while wondering who this admirer of hers could be. _Perhaps it's one of the sailors, _she thought. _Or maybe another stowaway who's been watching me from a distance. _She shuddered at that last thought.

Jonesy ran downstairs, full of excitement and looking around for his love. "Tess!" he cried when he saw his girlfriend's face- though, it was the same face, but not the same person. But he didn't know and ran up, hugged her tightly and kissed her.

_What in the…? _Sapphire thought in shock. "Honesy!" she muffled a cry. She read his mind, trying to figure out what in the world was going on-

"Jonesy?" A cry came from the stairs, and they turned- lips still locked- to see who it was. There, standing by the stairs, dropping the note that was given to her, was Tesoro. "So… This was the urgent message, huh?" she said coldly. She looked at the note, and at the situation, and put two-and-two together. She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, and she ran off up the stairs, passing Tyson and Ninn as she did so.

"What deh devil?" Tyson gasped, then looked in the hull and saw Jonesy with his arms still around Sapphire.

Ninn clenched her fists. "Dude, that had BETTER be Tesoro you're holding!" she said, darkly.

"I-I-I thought she WAS Tess!" Jonesy stammered, letting go of Sapphire. "I-I got this note, and-"

"I got a note as well," Sapphire said, taking out her note. "It said it was from a secret admirer. What did yours say?"

"It said Tesoro wanted to meet me down here… well, from what it said, I _assumed_ it was written by Tesoro…" he put his face in his hands in shame. "Aw, MAN! I messed up again! …Only this time, I'll never earn Tesoro's trust back…"

"Don't say dat, Jonesy." Tyson said. "T'ere's a logical explanation behind all t'is." He picked up the note Tesoro had dropped, his eyes dimming red. "An' from deh looks of it, I t'ink whoever wrote t'ese letters is tryin' tah hurt Tessy."

"But who? Kenta is in prison, so she couldn't have done it unless-" Sapphire began to say, then paused. "Jonesy? Did Morph give you your letter?"

"Yes," Jonesy replied. "Why?"

"He gave me mine, and he must have given Tesoro _that_ letter!" she pointed to the letter Tyson was holding.

"You mean… the little blob set this all up?" Ninn gasped.

Tyson headed toward the stairs. "Nah, no morph o' ours would do such a t'ing tah Tessy. …But I know a morph who would," he said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta sat back in her cell, watching as a pink blob flew into her cell. "So… how'd it go?" she asked.

Shifter dispersed and changed back into her orange form. "Letters got mailed," she chirped.

The pirate woman grinned. "Perfect. And I have no doubt that- even as we speak- Tesoro is watching that cabin boy kiss that princess." She knew that Jonesy liked Tesoro- she overheard their introductions on the first day of the voyage, how he explained that the two of them were lovers.

"Cruel, cruel thing to do,"

"What can I say? I have a cruel heart."

"When they find out…" Shifter turned into a mini-Kenta with a blind-fold on, arms tied behind her back and a bulls-eye sign tied around her neck.

Kenta scoffed. "They won't find out, Shift. …And if they do," she took out the cell keys. "We'll be long-gone anyway."

"Plans go astray…"

She rolled her eyes. "Geez, Shifter! You sound like Silver! Now, get out of here before someone sees you, and go snoop around."

Shifter sighed and flew back up on the main deck, where she saw Tesoro in the shrouds, tears rolling down her eyes. For a moment, she felt something strange inside of her…

"A-HA!" Another high-pitched voice cried.

"Yikes!" Shifter cried, and flew off, pursued by Morph.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Down to the other side?_

Tesoro stared into the Etherium, ignoring the squeals of the two blobs behind her, lost in her thoughts. _He must have thought she was me- that has to be it! _she thought, then shook her head. _No… otherwise Sapphire would have said something… or he would have seen that she had purple eyes, rather than blue. …Then again, he was running down there quickly, so maybe neither of them had time to do anything… except kiss. …Then there's that note Morph gave to you. He must have seen them… but why didn't he tell me himself? Why did he give me a letter? _She heard a crash from across the deck, followed by another distressed squeal. _…He probably didn't want to be caught by Shifter. _She wiped tears from her eyes.

_Feels so good you could cry_

_Now won't you do as I told you?_

She looked at her compass, seeing that the arrow was still spinning wildly, proof that she didn't know what to do. _Why would Jonesy cheat on me in the first place, anyway? _she thought. _Was it because of what happened the other night? …No, he wanted to earn my trust back, remember? …He loves me. _She knew it was true, and the more she thought about it, the more absurd the whole situation was. She knew someone was up to something and trying to get them out of the way- she knew Jonesy too well to fall for such a trick.

_I remember when you used to be shy_

_Yeah, we were so fine, you and I, yeah_

But the question was… Who?

_Why you gotta make it so hard on me?_

_It's hard on me_

She looked over at Morph and Shifter, and her eyes widened a bit. "Of course," she whispered. "Kenta must have had Shifter help her!" She watched as Morph turned into a mini-harpoon, flying straight at Shifter, who reacted and dispersed into pieces, having the 'harpoon' shoot past and hit the mast, getting stuck.

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake_

_And I'm running but you're getting away_

Tesoro turned to get down from the shrouds, but something flew past her head. "What the…?" she gasped, then looked ahead, and her eyes went wide in fear. "_**Meteor shower!**_"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Okay, several of you guys must have read THOUSANDS of Treasure Planet fics that included a meteor shower, but it was the only drastic idea I could come up with at the moment! If you have any better ideas that haven't been used or are barely used, please let me know and I'll use them to build up the suspense! Review, but please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE don't flame!


	17. Chapter 17: Loss

SO sorry for taking forever on this! I've been busy with my other fics… and Graduation! Woo! Finally out of school! (now what?)

**Reviewer Thanks**

MG6: Thanks so much! I'm glad I caught your interest with the werewolf/human separation concept- it's going to play a huge part in this story. Don't worry about not reviewing, I know you've been busy with your fics, too. …And thanks for answering my question about New Mexico! Lol

SweetAngel1183: Don't get too far on your seat's edge, or you'll fall off (trust me, I know) Also, about B.J. being half wolf… Well, when a human and werewolf fall in love (lol)- As for Kenta's backup plan… you shall see ;)

HorseyGirl96: Hmm… They might, unless Jonesy gets together with someone else *insert dramatic music here*. And thanks for the idea! Sure, it's already been used, but not enough! Thank yous!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TREASURE PLANET! GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meteors shot by one by one at first, just slightly grazing the side of the ship, but soon they were coming all at once, and doing more damage than the spacers wanted. "Secure the sails!" Natalie shouted the order when a meteor ripped through one of the sails, and the crew immediately got to work.

Gene controlled the laser-cannon, blasting oncoming meteors to smithereens. "Eat laser, you fiery rocks of death!" he cried out, blasting five meteors in a row. "Ha! And to think Mom wanted me to be an exterminator."

"Tesoro! You're in charge of the lifelines!" Jim called to his daughter.

"Aye, aye!" Tesoro replied, running over and tugging each of the lifelines.

Jonesy and Tyson sat on one of the branching masts, securing the sails. "AUGH!" Jonesy screamed, seeing an oncoming meteor coming right at them.

"Ya gotta be kidding me!" Tyson yelled.

Suddenly, a figure flew right in front of them with glowing hands, and shot disc-like lasers at the meteor, destroying it before it could get close enough. Tyson and Jonesy gaped at the figure in amazement, and the figure turned to them, purple eyes shining. "Shh, don't tell," Sapphire said to them, then flew toward the front of the ship, blasting away the meteors Gene missed.

"What deh devil…?" Tyson gasped.

"Wow, I didn't know Sapphire had laser-hands! Neat!" Jonesy said, then saw a large meteor coming toward them. "Oh… crud."

Gene and Sapphire shot at the meteor frantically, but their blasts weren't good enough. "Guess we're going to have to dodge it!" Valerie said, turning the helm and steering the ship out of the meteor's course. But it proved in vain, for the meteor was pulling away from them…

…right into a black hole! "Captain! What do we do, now?" William asked, stumbling back as a wave from the black hole hit them.

"Don't worry, I've been through one of these before!" Jim replied. "All we have to do is release the sails and wait for the largest wave! …BEN! When's the next wave?"

"In approximately 37.4 seconds, Captain Jimmy, followed by the biggest blast of all!" BEN replied, checking the status on his built-in radar system.

"Are you daft? We could get killed!" William snapped.

"Not exactly, your highness." Jim said, rolling his eyes. "We're going to ride that last wave out of this mess! Just keep your crown on and hold tight!" He turned to Tesoro. "Tess! Double-check the lifelines! Things are about to get risky!"

"On it!" Tesoro replied, going around and tugging the lifelines again.

"Men! Release the sails!"

"Aw, c'mon! We just secured them-a!" Louigi whined, but Gene nudged him and motioned the grumbling Italian up the shrouds.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile…_

Kenta escaped when the first wave hit. She knew, since everyone would be busy with the black hole catastrophe, no one would notice her, and used the keys to her cell to get out. She ran across the deck, planning on heading to the hull and escaping, but another wave hit and rocked her on her bottom, and she accidentally looked up-

And saw Jonesy fall off the shrouds. "Yiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!" The cabin-boy screamed. "Help! Man overboard!"

Kenta couldn't resist. She hated that boy- hated his _father_- and knew this would be all-too-perfect revenge… Or, the start of it, at least. Climbing up the mast, she looked down and saw Jonesy trying to climb up his line… and saw her malicious grin. She took off her glove, switched her hand into knife-mode, and cut his lifeline. "So long, Son of Silver." she said, chuckling. She climbed down from the mast and ran to the hull.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Five minutes before…_

Jonesy, Tyson, Ninn and Sapphire ran up the deck and tied their lifelines securely. "Cover for me, Ninnifer," Sapphire whispered, her hands glowing.

Ninn grabbed her by the wrist. "Oh, no you don't! You know what your parents said- no using your powers outside your planet!" she scolded.

Sapphire pulled her wrists away. "My parents also said they'd _both _escort me to my grandmother's kingdom. …I have no reason to listen to them now,"

"Just make sure nobody sees you, alright?" But Sapphire already flew off. "(Sigh) Princesses." She saw Wulfgang tying down his lifeline and ran up to him, deciding to ignore Sapphire's rebelliousness. "Still got that crystal, Wulf?" He nodded, pulling out an emerald-green crystal, then putting it back into his shirt-pocket. "Good, don't lose it! We're going to need it later." Then she ran off, transforming into Foxy. _If Sapphire's going to be rebellious, I might as well too! _she thought. _The spacers will be too busy to notice anything anyway._

Wulfgang watched his cousin go, shaking his head about what she had told him. _She's been saying that ever since we lost- _he began to think, but was cut off by someone's scream: "Yiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee! Help! Man overboard!" It was Jonesy! He ran over to the edge, watching Jonesy dangle by his lifeline. His face then turned to shock, and the wolf-creature followed his gaze.

Kenta Jade was on the mast- and cut his lifeline! Wulfgang acted quickly, and opened a portal to where Jonesy was falling-

*BAM!*

Something hit him in the chest, and he saw a flash of light. When he opened his eyes, the portal was gone. He ran over to the edge of the ship, seeing no trace of the cabin boy… Jonesy was gone.

"Last wave's coming people!" BEN cried out.

Wulfgang ran over to the lifelines where Tesoro and Tyson stood, hanging on tight. "Where deh heck is Jonesy?" Tyson asked, looking around. Wulfgang winced, wondering how he would tell them…

Everything grew dark then, and the wolf-creature felt someone hanging on to his arm. Using his night-vision, he saw it was Sapphire. He wrapped his arm around her, bracing himself for what would happened next… All the while wondering where that murderous pirate, Kenta, went off to.

Tyson held on to Tesoro, and suddenly a 'night-vision' mode in his eyes came on, and he saw everything lit up in green… and saw Kenta running down to the hull. _How deh blue blazes did SHE get out? _he thought, but didn't get a chance to go after her, for the last wave hit and sent the ship flying out of the black hole, and back into the dark-blue, starry skies of the Etherium.

Everyone cheered happily. "Well, I think I've officially went through déjà vu." Jim said, chuckling a bit.

"A ridiculous plan, but nonetheless ingenious." William said. "Remind me not to question your motives again, Mr. Hawkins."

"And if you don't, I will," Natalie said, kissing her husband on the cheek.

Suddenly, the cheering died down as Wulfgang approached Jim with a sad look on his face. "Is there something wrong, Wulfgang?"

Wulfgang looked down, wondering how he would tell them. "It's Jonesy… he's gone." he whispered, but in the still silence they were able to hear.

"What? But- how?" Natalie gasped.

Wulfgang clenched his fists. "Kenta cut his lifelines,"

"Kenta! …But how could she?" Jim asked, his eyes filled with rage.

"Apparently she escaped! …Or tried to, at least." A voice called, and everyone turned and saw B.J. with a hold of Kenta, keeping her arms bent behind her back. He pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. "She let herself out of the brig… and if I'm correct, she also cut a lifeline!" he held up a rope that looked like it was cut through.

"Let go of me you half-breed!" Kenta snarled, kicking B.J. in the shin then shifting one of her hands into knife-mode, then grabbing B.J. by the throat. "Nobody come near me, or the mutt dies!"

B.J. rolled his eyes. "Well, you're pretty much going to kill me, anyway-"

"Shut up!" Kenta then turned to Shifter, who was floating by the mast. "Shifter! C'mon, lets go."

But Shifter shook her head. She also was a witness to what Kenta had done. Sure, she would defend her, spy for her, even play a part in her tricks… but after seeing how dark her master really was, and how sick with revenge she was, the small protoplasm couldn't bare to stick around with the murderous pirate. "Nuh, uh…" she said.

"NOW!"

"Eek!" Shifter flew off, away from her revenge-thirsty master. "Crazy! She's crazy!"

"Fine! Stay here, then!" Kenta gripped B.J.'s throat. "As for you, I wouldn't count on-" Suddenly, B.J. slipped out of her grasp and fell down a portal. "What the…?" Looking over, she saw the other pirate drop into Wulfgang's arms- and his hat fell off, revealing his wolf-ears.

"Looks like the secret's out," B.J. muttered.

"Men! Get that woman!" Jim bellowed, grabbing his own sword and charging at Kenta.

Kenta ran and climbed into the shrouds, looking downward and grinning. "Farewell, Hawkins! You and your crew will remember this as the day that you almost caught Kenta Jade!" She yelled- and jumped right over the edge!

Everyone looked over the side of the ship… watching as Kenta flew away on a longboat with 3 aliens from Jim's past.

The entire ship was silent, thinking about what had just happened… Kenta had got away.

…And Jonesy was gone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I informed my guards to keep a lookout for Kenta and her allies." William said to Jim later that night. "I've sent some of the guards on Gemini to patrol the spaceport, and to contact the authorities."

"Good," Jim replied, but wasn't paying much attention. He was staring out his port-hole window, thinking about how they lost Jonesy.

William sighed. "I'm… deeply sorry. I truly am. I know how much a crew matters to a captain… just how a princess matters to an emperor…" he turned away and whispered. "And to think someone had to die for me to realize that,"

"At least it makes you appreciate the ones you have more often," Jim muttered, facing William, who in return gave him a sharp look. "I know it's tough being royalty, but nothing is too tough that you can't spend time with your family… I learned that long ago."

"Are you saying-"

"Just be with her. You're not going to be around your daughter forever, William. When they start to grow up, you see them less and less, and it's important you cherish the moments you have with her. Like now."

William sighed and nodded. "You are right, James." He took a bow and turned to leave the room, but paused. "Speaking of daughters… how is Tesoro doing?"

It was Jim's turn to sigh, and he looked out the port-hole once more. "After what happened… Not good."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson sat in the shrouds, looking at the stars in silence. Several people tried to talk to him, to comfort him, but he ignored them- even Valerie. _I found my brother… and lost him again. _he thought. _But t'is time… I know where he's at._ He looked down at the galaxy before him. _Mom's gone… Dad's gone… Jonesy's gone… Maybe I should-_

His thought was interrupted by the sound of crying, and he climbed off the shrouds and followed the sound. Around the corner, sitting by a crate with her knees pulled up to her chest and face buried in her arms, was Tesoro. A blonde-and-brown wig was in front of her- the disguise that April had made for both her to look like Ninn- and her real blonde hair helped cover her face.

Tyson didn't know what to say to comfort her- how could you comfort someone when you feel the same way? He shook his head and walked off, knowing that he wasn't able to help her out this time. He walked back to his cabin and lied down in his hammock. He looked over at the empty hammock- where Jonesy used to sleep- and finally the tears fell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for getting rid of Jonesy guys… but I have a good reason- and I'm not going to tell you until the next chapter! Please review, but on Jonesy's behalf, no flames!


	18. Chapter 18: Father

And now to cause more shock with another chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

MG6: Yes! I'm glad you caught the Jack Sparrow line! =D As for Jonesy… well, lets say what happened to him will affect this story a LOT.

Nims: Wow… I almost made you cry? Geez, am I that good? (lol jk) As for the whole 'Jonesy ending up on another planet'… Well, let's say that didn't happen. But, some info on him will spring up, unexpectingly ;)

Horseygirl96: Whoa, easy girl! Everything will turn out right! …Maybe. (evil laugh)

SweetAngel1183: Keep on hoping. …Maybe it will work.

0o0o0o0o0o0

They had dropped off William at his destination, and (to her surprise) he wanted Sapphire to join him, but the young princess turned down his offer. She had told him that she wanted to make sure Ninn and Wulfgang made it to Gemini safely, and didn't want to abandon them, _and_ that it was her responsibility to arrive at her grandmother's kingdom to be educated in royal matters. …Of course, that all was a lie, since she had a different plan in mind: to join the treasure hunt.

Tesoro had taken custody of Shifter, feeding the protoplasm crackers and even letting her stay in the girl's quarters. Despite her former-alliance with Kenta, the rest of the crew decided to keep her around, now that they knew that she was on their side. She didn't talk to anyone on the ship except B.J. and Morph, and spent most of her time floating around the deck, lost in her depression that her former-master had gone crazy with vengeance.

It had been a week since the Black Hole incident, and no one had heard word about Kenta or the other pirates, but not many people seemed to care about her treachery- they were too busy mourning for the loss of their beloved cabin boy. Ever since Kenta cut his line, the entire ship felt deserted, as if Jonesy had taken every breath of life on it with him. Tesoro decided to take over his position to help Tyson out, and to be closer to him- he was the only thing close enough to Jonesy as she could possibly get.

But Tyson had become like a zombie. Everything he did- eat, sleep, work- all seemed automatic now. He never spoke to anyone- not even Valerie or Tesoro- and his eyes seemed to be stuck on the color yellow. A solemn, depressing color, Tesoro knew, from all the 'colorful' talk of Jonesy. She had tried to talk to him, to get him to say anything at all, but he would give no reply- just stare blankly into the Etherium, just like the first time they met when Jim took Tesoro on her first voyage.

By the end of the week, Tesoro had given up trying to talk to him, and even stopped helping him out, and spent the majority of her time in her room, curled up in her hammock and sulking. B.J. offered to take over her duties in the meantime, only taking a break from them when Jim or Natalie called him to open the map so they could check their routes… even though no one's spirits were up for the treasure hunt.

The _SJP ARROW _had become a ghost ship, ever since it lost its precious cabin boy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tyson lied in his hammock that night, staring up at the ceiling. Gene was at the helm and Louigi had watch-duty, so he had the quarters all to himself- save Morph, who had curled up at the bridge of his neck, trying to comfort him with soft chattering, but only got a sigh out of him. Finally, he decided to try some impressions. He first transformed into a mini-Tyson and mini-Valerie, arm-wrestling; then he turned into a mini-Tesoro, solar-surfing around his head; he even transformed into a mini-Jonesy, chugging hot-sauce then suddenly breathing fire; and lastly, he transformed into a mini-Silver and a mini-Jim, both soaring around the room in a mini-longboat.

But Tyson wasn't paying attention, just staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. _First Dad… then Jonesy… I barely even knew Mom… I'm an orphan, now. _He kept thinking. Morph sighed, resuming his original form and lying on Tyson's stomach, feeling as gloomy as _he_ was.

"_Is t'is how ya hunt fer treasure, lad? Sulking around like a sad lump?" _A familiar voice said to him, and Tyson sat up quickly, looking around the room… seeing a glowing image of his father, but this time his cyborg parts were gone, replaced with natural, organic limbs. _"Hello, son."_

"Hi…" Tyson said, dumb with shock. He shut his eyes and shook his head, then looked again to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He wasn't. "Dad… Is it really you?"

Silver's image became more solid as he walked closer to his son. _"Aye, it's me, Ty."_

"Dad… I… You…" Tyson couldn't get any words out, so instead he reached over and hugged his dad. "I t'ought ya were dead…"

Silver chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his son. _"Now, ya know better t'an dat. I'm very well alive, an' in good health."_

"But… ya were dead as a doorknob when-"

"_I faked me death, boy. …Oy, ya would do deh same if a band o' rival pirates was after ya, too."_

"Ya mean… Kenta Jade, an' t'ose ot'er creeps?"

"_Ah, so ya __**have**__ met her…"_

"Yeah, but she got away. …Dad, how are ya here? We're a million miles from where we buried ya!"

"…_An' it was a heck o' time waitin' fer B.J. tah dig me up. Is she still around?"_

"Yeah, B.J.'s on deh ship now… an' he's a boy, Dad… an', apparently, a hybrid."

Silver chuckled again. _"Oy, that B.J., always acting like deh ot'er gender…"_

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Don't get off deh subject, Dad. How are ya here?"

Silver grinned. _"I'm always wit' ya, Tyson… Dreams and all. …Anyway, I know what Kenta did, an' so help me when I see her, she's gonna regret it! …Tyson, I know it's hard fer ya- trust me, I feel dead inside now, too… no pun intended. But, ya got tah shape up an' keep on goin', especially since Tessy needs ya."_

"What do ya mean-"

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeal, and everything faded to black- until Tyson opened his eyes. _Was it all a dream? _he wondered, but shook his head. _Nah, it couldn't have been- it was too real… _His thoughts were cut off when Shifter squeezed through the key-hole, looking out of breath. Morph chattered at her, concerned. "Tessy! Tessy!" Shifter repeated, then turned into a mini-Tesoro, about to step off the mast of the ship.

Tyson jumped out of his hammock and ran out of his quarters, with the two blobs right behind him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro looked over the mast and down at the never-ending Etherium. It stretched on forever, and nobody knew how far it went… but she was about to find out. She had lost Jonesy, Tyson was a zombie, and the entire ship had lost its life. Even her father had become numb. "…It's too much for me, Nat." she had heard him say to her mother the other night. "Losing Silver… and then his son… I can't take it anymore. …If something like that happens to Tess… (sigh) I think we should send her home…" And her mother didn't protest, but agreed, saying that this kind of voyage was probably too hard for Tesoro… And she ran away from the door, shocked at what her parents had to say.

Her mother was right. She was like her father- she couldn't handle the death of someone so close to her, but she also couldn't handle not being able to sail the Etherium anymore. Because that's what she was- a sailor. _If I can't sail anymore, then there's nothing left for me. _she thought sadly, stepping closer to the edge of the mast. _Goodbye universe… Goodbye, Jonesy…_

And she stepped over-

-falling through a swirling, green portal and landing in Wulfgang's arms. "What in the Etherium were you THINKING?" he snapped at her, and she was surprised to finally hear him talk aloud. "Tesoro Hawkins, I know you're upset about what's happened (grr), but that's no reason to perform SUICIDE!"

Tesoro looked up at the mast she had stepped off of, and finally realized what she almost did. _How stupid am I? _she thought. Tears fell from her eyes, and she put her face in her hands. "Oh… What have I become?" she sobbed. "My boyfriend dies, Kenta gets away… and I try to kill myself!" She began hitting her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Idiot! …Maybe my mom's right- I'm not cut out for this voyage."

"And who said she was right?" A voice asked behind them, and they saw Jim, staring at her, arms crossed. He walked over to Tesoro, shaking his head. "Tessy, … What's happened to you? Jumping ship over a tragedy, rather than keeping strong and continuing charting your course?"

She glared at him. "You'd jump overboard too if you lost someone you loved and your parents wanted to make sure you never sailed again."

"You were eavesdropping on us again, huh?"

Wulfgang looked at the both of them, feeling the tension. "Um… Okay, I see this is a personal matter, so I'm… gonna go over there." he said, then hurried away from them.

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "Tesoro, I know what I said, and I even want to send you home… but not because I don't think you're a good sailor… but because I'm worried that something worse may happen- Kenta could come back with the pirates, we could come across another meteor shower or black hole- and that I might lose you… and I don't want that to happen."

Tesoro saw tears in his eyes, and took his hand. "Dad, you won't lose me. We'll stop Kenta, find Dorado 6, and get home together safely. And if you try to send me home, I'll just hi-jack a longboat or grab my solar-surfer and follow you."

Jim grinned. "Yeah, I was thinking about that last night- how you'd follow us, I mean- and I remembered that you're my daughter… the one who conquered Xenta, helped me find my dad and Silver, helped Tyson find out his brother was Jonesy… so many things… And I realized that, if I sent you home, I would just prevent you from being who you really are- let alone almost make you commit suicide." He gave her a look. "Seriously, what _were _you thinking?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "I guess… I just felt that, without Jonesy- without sailing- I had nothing to live for." Tears began running down her eyes. "I guess I'm just a wreck…"

Jim hugged her. "A wreck that can be fixed. C'mon…" They walked off together, back to Jim's quarters…

…And Tyson watched them walk off. "I guess she doesn't need me tah comfort her," he said, but smiled, knowing that Jim had done something _he_ was too depressed to do. He walked over to Wulfgang, who was leaning against the side of the ship, looking out into the dusky galaxy. "Thank ya fer savin' her, Wulf."

Wulfgang shrugged. "I don't think we could handle the death of her… She's too precious to lose." he said.

Tyson nodded. "Aye, that she is. That she is."

Shifter and Morph floated up to them, and Shifter sat on Tyson's shoulder. Morph sat next to her, scooting closer to her. He chattered to her in thanks, and she smiled at him, resting her head-area on his shoulder-area, and he put his arm around her…

"Hey, not on MY shoulder, ya love-birds." Tyson pushed them off his shoulder. Morph chattered angrily at him and flew away, and Shifter flew off, her whole body red in embarrassment.

"What was Morph's problem?" Wulfgang asked, chuckling.

Tyson grinned and shrugged. "I guess I jus' spoiled deh moment fer 'em."

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Darn right you did, Tyson! Just when we were starting to get a bit of MorphxShifter in this story, too… And, MAN, I'm glad Wulfgang caught Tesoro! *whew!* And GASP! Did Silver really fake his death, or was it all a dream? Please review! Flames are for weenies.


	19. Chapter 19: Deja Vu!

And now for the next chapter! …The last chapter was either too shocking or really lame, because sadly, no one reviewed! …I must be losing my touch! O_o Nooooooooo! :'(

…Either that, or everyone's computer's are giving them a hard time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, just the offspring of Jim and Silver, plus other OC

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

They got closer to the planet Gemini later that day, and Sapphire knew that there was no time to waste. She called Ninn and Wulfgang into her quarters, and discussed her plan to stowaway on the boat to join in the treasure hunt, adding the fact that- since she'll be spending the rest of her days learning how to be a proper Empress- she ought to have one adventure she can look back on and remember. "So, what do you say, Ninn?" She asked her twin.

Ninn scowled, obviously not liking the idea. "There is no way in the Etherium that I'm going to switch places with you, just so you can go looking for a gold-filled planet, leaving me to fill-in on your royal lessons!" She snapped.

"But, you and Wulfgang will be safe there! Silver won't find you, and you'll have a better chance with finding Wulfgang a new human half! …Plus, you'll live in a luxurious palace-"

"I don't care about luxury, nor do I care about my safety! …Okay, I do care about my safety… But, I don't want to be cooped up in a kingdom! I want to… (sigh) I want to be part of the treasure hunt, too."

"I want to stay, too," Wulfgang said, and it startled the girls to hear him speak, with him always being the silent one and all. "Not for the treasure, but… Well, I don't know why I want to stay here. I just do. (grr)"

Sapphire looked at her two friends, then grinned. "I do believe I've come up with a new way where _all three _of us can attend the voyage," she said in a confident tone. "Here's what we'll do…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Kenta had Alf land the longboat on a lone asteroid, close to the planet Christalist, but still out of range from the authorities. There was a pub built on the planet, and it was full of the most dastardly, loathsome, conniving hooligans the Etherium had ever taken in- and the pirates were meeting one of them.

A man with gray hair, a thin mustache, wearing a white shirt with a black cloak over it and a matching black, wide-rimmed hat with a hawk-feather in it sat at a table in the corner, his black boots resting on top of it. He lifted the rim of his hat up a little, taking a peek at Kenta, then pulled it down again, grinning slightly. "Mm. You've grown since I last saw you, Kent." he said as Kenta, Alf, Tone and Mary sat down.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Kenta said, giving a small smile. "You, however, haven't changed so much since I last saw you. Tell me, how's the game been since the last time we met?"

The man shrugged. "Eh, 'got banned from a few planets for hunting, and the cops have been keeping an eye on me- watching me like hawks, which tends to get annoying from time to time." He peeked again from under his hat, giving a small sneer. "So… what's with the gruesome threesome you dragged along with you?"

The three aliens scowled at the man, but Kenta held up her robotic hand, ceasing them from trying anything rash. "They're just a few accomplices who want the same thing I want: revenge."

The man chuckled. "Still after that Ursid, John, aren't you? And they say women never hold on to grudges forever…"

"Yeah, but there's one problem: he's already dead." Tone said.

"Old boy croaked before we had the chance to keelhaul him," Mary huffed.

"So, how are you going to get revenge if he's dead, or are you targeting someone else, now?" The man asked.

"Aye, I'm going after someone else… someone very close to that blaggard double-crosser." Kenta said, switching her robotic hand to a knife. "Have you heard tales of Treasure Planet, my friend?"

The man nodded. "I have, and I've also heard talk about John being there, but losing it all."

"All because he grew attached to that rotten cabin boy!" Alf snarled, bending a butter-knife in his hand from anger.

"What my associate means is, John got acquainted to a boy- Jim Hawkins- and grew very fond of him during the voyage… loved him like a son, you could say." Kenta said, grinning. "And, speaking of sons, the Ursid had a couple of his own after Hawkins let him escape- Tyson and Jonesy- and they work with him now, along with his daughter, Tesoro."

The man rubbed his chin. "I see where you're going with this- Since you can't get to John, you're going to go after the people he loves most."

Kenta nodded once. "Aye,"

The man leaned forward, tipping his hat up and looking Kenta in the eyes. "And I take it, you want me to help you track them down so you can fulfill your sinful desire?" Kenta nodded once more, and the man sneered. "What's in it for me?"

Kenta smiled wide. "How about a boatload of treasure from Dorado 6... Plus, a portal-making werewolf you can claim?"

The man smirked. "You're kidding. Dorado 6 is just a story, and I doubt you know where to find a werewolf with such a gift."

Kenta smirked. "Wanna bet? …As we speak, Jim Hawkins and his company are heading straight for that planet- harboring a map that leads straight to it- and accompanying him is the most rare species of a wolf-creature that you'll ever find." She sighed and stood up. "But… if you don't believe me, I guess I can find someone else in this bar…" She looked over at a gang of scoundrels getting into a brawl, breaking a table while they were at it. "Those gents seem nice…"

The man chuckled and stood up. "Fine, I'll join you… but only because I've waited too long to skin another werewolf."

They shook hands on the deal. "Welcome aboard, Silver Huntz."

They walked out of the bar, unknowingly passing a cloaked stranger, who eyed them with distaste and suspicion.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I guess this is goodbye," Sapphire sighed as she walked down the plank to a couple of uniformed men sent to escort her to the palace. She turned to Tesoro. "I hope you accomplish your voyage victoriously."

Tesoro took a bow. "Thank you, Sapphire." she said, and the princess bowed back, and walked off with Wulfgang and Ninn. She walked back to the boat, walking down to the galley. The rest of the crew decided to browse the port, but she wasn't in the curious mood yet- not until she was completely over Jonesy. _I wish he was still here… _she thought once she reached the kitchen, looking around in hopes that he was hiding somewhere, waiting for her to walk by so he could sneak up and surprise her. But she knew that THAT wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She walked past the storage pantry, noticing that the door was open. She walked over to shut it- and saw that her pocket-knife was on the ground. "So that's where I left it," She said to herself, walking into the pantry. Her shirt caught on a nail sticking out from the door and pulled it closed, startling her. She sighed and unhooked her shirt, then grabbed her pocket knife and prepared to exit the pantry… but heard the sound of whispers outside the door, and her curiosity kicked in and she decided to eavesdrop, peeking through the keyhole.

"I'm telling ya, Ty, lets move!" The voice of BJ hissed… only, it sounded more feminine. "We'll round up a few guys from deh port, tell Jim dat they're looking fer an occupation in spacing, an' pull a mutiny once we got deh treasure at hand!"

"T'ere's no WAY I'm gonna plan mutiny against me friends, Bone-Jacker!" Tyson snapped quietly.

BJ scowled. "Yer father wanted tah find t'is treasure, an' yer gonna go against his dying wishes jus' 'cuz yer fond o' a few people?"

"FYI, those 'people' happen tah be good friends o' Dad's, so I'd shut yer yap if I were ya,"

"Oh? If they're good friends o' his, t'en why didn't he want us tah let 'em know about deh map, hmm? Face it, Tyson, he never trusted them… an' I know ya don't either."

"I do so trust 'em!" Tyson's eyes turned red from anger.

"So why didn't ya tell 'em about me, then? Ya could have mentioned me, an' I could have joined ya on t'is voyage days ago, rather t'an having tah hide out. …In fact, I bet if ya told 'em, yer dad would still be alive-"

"HE IS ALIVE!" Tyson clapped his hand over his mouth, hoping no one heard (not knowing Tesoro had). "He faked his death. I know he did!"

BJ scoffed, hands-on-hips. "An' what makes ya t'ink dat?"

"I… I heard him tell it tah me in a dream…"

BJ laughed. "An' yah t'ink dat, jus' 'cuz it appeared in a dream, it's true?"

Tyson scowled at the hybrid. "It's happened before, BJ, back on Xenta. Tesoro once said dat dreams are messages from deh heart, an' what I've seen, I believe her."

BJ sneered. "An' ya believe dat? …Come tah t'ink o' it," He stepped closer to Tyson. "I'd say ya were kind o' fond o' dat girl. You're not goin' _soft_, are ya?"

"Shut it, already! Ya t'ink I like deh girl me brother fell head-over-heels fer? I wouldn't want tah be wit' her, even if we were deh last two people in deh Universe! Tessy an' I may be crewmates, but I don't have feeling's fer her, an' I never will."

BJ chuckled. "Hard tah believe yer brother did,"

Tyson shrugged. "Jonesy always had an odd taste,"

Tesoro could actually feel her heart break.

BJ sighed and stretched. "Ya know, yer dad would be mighty proud if ya found dat treasure, whether he's dead or not." he said, his voice still feminine. He leaned close to Tyson. "Mighty proud."

To her shock, Tesoro saw that Tyson was rubbing his chin, considering the offer. "I'll t'ink about it," he said quietly.

"T'ink hard, lad," And BJ walked out, with Tyson following him…

…leaving Tesoro in the pantry, shocked beyond disbelief. "Tyson… no…" she whispered as tears began to stream down her eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Like father like son, wouldn't you say? Sorry for the short chapter, but I just like to leave you all suspense'd! Please review, but no flames unless you have a death-wish.


	20. Chapter 20: Traitor

Woo! Chapter Twenty already… and the suspense has only just begun!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Nims: Yes, that would be cruel, wouldn't it? ;) I hope those dialogue keys I sent you help with your fic!

SweetAngel1183: Good question- who WILL hook up with Tess? And you're right- Tyson DOES like Tesoro… but just how much? We shall see…

Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Disney owns Treasure Planet, and they had BETTER be thankful for it!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Don't you wanna go for a ride, _

_Down to the other side?_

Tesoro suddenly wished she had never taken up eavesdropping, just so she didn't have to hear the conversation between BJ and Tyson. _He's not actually going to do it. …Is he? _she thought. "I've got to warn Dad," she said, knowing that she had to make sure everyone was on guard just in case BJ pulled off a mutiny… praying that Tyson would be on their side.

_Feels so good you could cry,_

_Now won't you do what I told you?_

She ran over to the steps… and paused in fright, seeing BJ at the top of the stairs, looking down at her. "Well, what have we got here?" BJ asked, his voice back to a manly tone, as he approached Tesoro. "A little eavesdropper, eh?" He grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her up to eye-level. "What all did ya hear, lass? An' don't lie…" He held up one of his paws, showing his pearl-white sharp claws sticking out of his fingertips. "I don't abide tah lying, well…"

"Then you wouldn't be hiding secrets, would you?" A voice asked from behind them.

*WHACK!*

Valerie hit BJ on the head with a frying pan. "What deh blue blazes?" BJ yelled… and his tone was more feminine. He dropped Tesoro and turned to Valerie, only to allow Tesoro to slam a pot over his head.

_I remember when you used to be shy,_

_Yeah, once we were so fine, you and I_

"Take THAT, you back-stabbing cretin!" Valerie snapped, grabbing BJ by the shirt-collar and throwing him into a barrel. "Tesoro, RUN!"

_Yeah, why you gotta make it so hard on me?_

Tesoro ran up the deck, passing Tyson on the way. She didn't want to look at him, but she could still feel that he was looking at her. _I'm sorry, Tyson… _she thought, but she knew it was the right thing, whether or not Tyson teamed up with BJ- she couldn't take any chances… and either way she would still feel hurt.

_Yeah, it's hard on me,_

BJ cursed wildly, pulling the pot off of his head. "You're going tah PAY FOR DAT!" He screamed at Valerie, his voice still a high-feminine pitch.

"Bring it on, you blaggard soprano!" Valerie shot back, kicking BJ in the stomach. "I'll teach you to try to plan mutiny against my friends!"

"Geez, how many eavesdroppers do ya got on t'is ship?" BJ swung a punch, but Valerie dodged it.

"Just enough." She grabbed the hybrid's wrist before he could punch her, then twisted it as she kicked him between the legs.

"Oof! You little…" BJ punched Valerie upside the jaw with his other fist.

Valerie didn't know why BJ didn't fall on the ground like most men did when they were kicked in the forbidden place… Then she figured it all out. The high voice… the toughness… the long eye-lashes…

_And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake,_

"Sweet Bonzabeast- you're a GIRL?" Valerie gasped, rolling out of the way as BJ lunged at her.

_And I'm running but you're getting away…_

BJ rolled her eyes. "So ya finally figured it out," she said sarcastically, then leaped in the air and made an aerial kick at Valerie's ribs, striking perfectly.

"Oof!" Valerie grunted, flying back into a pile of dirty dishes. "Why… are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry, lass… Ya'll seem nice, but I'm a lone-wolf, an' lone-wolves don't share t'eir treasure,"

"I suggest ya stop right t'ere, Miss Lone-Wolf." A voice said behind her, and she turned and saw Tyson, his eyes glowing red with anger. After seeing Tesoro run by out of the galley (and hearing all the yelling and crashing), he knew something was wrong. And he was right. "If ya hurt one hair on me girlfriend's head, yer gonna wish Kenta killed ya,"

"Oh, I won't hurt a hair on her…" BJ raised both of her clawed hands, ready to strike Valerie. "I'm gonna hurt her whole entire bod- OW!" Tyson had ran up and grabbed B.J.'s arm, twisting it behind her back and bending it upward.

*CRACK- SNAP!*

"AAIIIIIEEEEOOOOWWW!" BJ howled in pain- and her howl sounded just like the wolfid she was. She swung a punch at Tyson, but he caught her by the fist and flipped her on her back. "So… t'is is how ya treat a friend, eh?"

"Frankly, BJ, I don't qualify ya as a friend," Tyson said coldly.

_This is it now,_

_Everybody get down_

They heard the sound of running footsteps, and soon Tesoro, Jim, Natalie, and a couple other crew-members were down in the galley. "Take her away, gentlemen," Valerie said, standing up and brushing herself off.

"HER?" Everyone else asked, stunned.

_This is all I can take_

"Aye, I'm a girl…" BJ muttered, sneering at everyone. "Oh, wipe t'ose gawking looks off yer faces, it's not DAT big o' deal!"

Two crew-members grabbed the wolfid by the arms (much to her dismay) and dragged her to the brig. Jim turned to Tyson, arching an eyebrow. "Word on the solar-system is that BJ tried talking you into joining him- er, 'her'- in a mutiny." he said, suspiciously.

_This is how a heart breaks!_

"Aye, I told her I would consider it," Tyson sighed, guilt in his voice, but he then shook his head. "But, I wasn't gonna do it, Jim! I could never go against deh lot o' ya… How could I turn me back on deh last bit o' family I have left?"

"A pocket full of treasure would suffice," Valerie scoffed under her breath, and Natalie elbowed her in the ribs to pipe down.

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

Jim rubbed his chin, looking at Tyson considerably- but Natalie could tell from the look in his eye that he was faking. "Hmm… Alright, Tyson, I believe you," Jim said, patting Tyson on the shoulder. "After all, you DID stop BJ for us… and I know you're telling the truth when you say you wouldn't turn on _us_." He turned to the others. "Back to your positions, ladies, we've got a voyage to finish." They walked up the stairs, and once they were out of the galley, he whispered to Tesoro, "Keep an eye on him. He may be our friend… but he might take after his father." With that, he walked off.

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks!_

Tesoro stood there, surprised. Tyson's statement seemed completely honest! …But she had been fooled before. _He IS a prank-master, _she remembered, looking back down at the galley. _I guess I WILL have to watch him for a while… just until I'm convinced._

_This is how a heart breaks!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang walked down through the darkness, searching for something that he had to find desperately. After they arrived at the kingdom, he had searched his pockets for the fusion crystal Foxy told him to hold on to… and found out it wasn't there! _Oh, man… I must have lost it on the ship! _he thought at first, but couldn't recall any situations in which he must have lost it… except the black-hole incident.

He remembered opening a portal that would open beneath that cabin boy, Jonesy, and have him fall onto the ship, and then something had crashed into him… Something… Someone- Jonesy! _He must have crashed into me… but, wouldn't he have been on the ship, though? _he thought. Maybe someone else had crashed into him- several sailors were running around the deck, frantically trying to keep a steady course during the storm, and he knew that Jonesy had to have fallen into that black hole, after seeing the remains of his lifeline…

The wolf-creature paused, seeing someone up ahead. Stepping closer, he saw that it was a teenager with orangish-brown hair that came to their neck, wearing a long black open-vest over a green T-shirt and brown, baggy pants that draped over black boots, and it was hard for Wulfgang to figure out whether it was a boy or a girl… That is, until the teenager looked up at him with sad, brown eyes…

"Hey, Gemini to Wulf! Wake up, Wulf!" Foxy yelled, waving her paw in front of Wulfgang's face. "Wulfie, you still with us?" she snapped her fingers, but her cousin didn't so much as blink. "(Sigh) Guess we'll have to do this the hard way…" She walked out of the room, then returned with an air-horn…

*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

"WHOA!" Wulfgang cried out, falling off of the chair he had been sitting on. "Foxy! (snarl) What the Etherium was THAT all about?"

Foxy shrugged, throwing the air-horn to the side. "Nothing. You were spacing off again." she replied.

Wulfgang then remembered what he had seen in his mind. "Fox, you're not going to believe this, but I think I-"

Foxy clapped her hand over his mouth. "Tell me later. Right now, we need a portal open."

"Yes, before Tesoro's ship leaves the port," Sapphire said anxiously, sitting by a window and looking out at the docks.

Wulfgang sighed, and opened a portal that lead to the hull of Jim's ship. "This is a bad idea…" he muttered, but the two girls ran past him without a second thought. Putting his face in his palm, he walked through the portal, knowing that this was NOT going to end well…

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ah, so THAT'S what Sapphire was planning! And Tyson isn't turning on his friends… or IS he? And what will happen to BJ? And what had Wulfgang seen in his mind? And is Silver and Jonesy actually alive? And what about Kenta and the other Silver? And are Morph and Shifter going to hook up? Oh, the questions! Please review, and if you have some ideas, please send them in because writer's block has struck! …But spare me the flames.


	21. Chapter 21: Fake Out?

I'm** SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **_**sorry**_ for taking so long on this! Writer's block was pretty vicious, but- when all hope seemed lost- inspiration struck! =D Now, after keeping you all waiting TOO long, here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

HorseyGirl96: Geez, writer's block is affecting everyone! I hope inspiration comes to your rescue.

Nims: You could be right… Maybe ;) And, yes, Tyson probably IS planning something, but I won't exactly say what… especially that I have no idea yet, myself… And I'm glad the dialogue keys helped! Can't wait for the next chapter of your story!

Disclaimer: As if writer's block wasn't enough, I have no right to own Treasure Planet.

0~0~0~0~0~0

Tesoro had watch duty that night, and if it wasn't for Morph's company, she would have fallen asleep hours ago. It was almost 1 AM, and her eyelids felt heavy, but she kept herself wide awake, thinking about what had happened that day. _Is Dad right? …No, Tyson couldn't be up to something! …Could he? _she thought, knowing how good a friend he was to her. …Then again, she remembered, Silver and her father had become friends during the voyage to Treasure Planet, even though he knew the old pirate was up to something, and how they turned on each other….

…But it turned out right in the end, her father had told her. Silver had saved his life, giving up his life-long obsession in hunting for Flint's trove- And, like Jim had said, Tyson takes after his father… And Tesoro knew that, after their first voyage together. She, Tyson, and Jonesy were so close it was as if they were siblings, and they knew they could trust each other!

…At least, that's what Tesoro had thought, up until she found out the two brothers were hiding BJ… and a map to a treasure-filled planet! _That's why they didn't tell me anything, I bet… _she thought bitterly. _They didn't want me getting in the way… They wanted the treasure all to themselves! They-_

_No. _She scolded herself. _Jonesy would never turn against us for any treasure, and neither would Tyson! Just because their father was a pirate doesn't mean THEY are! …Does it? No, of course not! Silver had changed his ways… Until BJ arrived with that map…._

A horrifying thought entered her head just then: BJ had the map… Kenta was out for revenge… Kenta tried to kill BJ… BJ had come to the Benbow to see Silver… BJ was being pursued… "Oh. My. Gosh." Tesoro gasped, clenching her fists. "BJ lead Kenta to Silver!" It all made sense. Why else would Kenta recognize BJ? She had been following her, knowing that she could lead her to Silver, and that's how she would get her revenge!

_Wait… Silver died of natural causes, _Tesoro remembered, but then remembered BEN jabbering about hybrids aging differently than humans, and that Silver was only in his 60's in hybrid years. She began to re-think back to the previous night before they found Silver dead: They had dinner at her grandmother's Inn… They told everyone about their latest voyage… Silver excused himself to go to bed… She walked by his bedroom, seeing him take some pills, which Jonesy had told her that he had to take to relieve his back pains…

She froze. Not once since he's been with them did Silver ever bring up any back pains! She turned to Morph, remembering that the protoplasm had been by Silver's side that night. "Morph, do you remember what kind of pills Silver took before he went to bed?" Tesoro asked the blob.

Morph thought about it, then turned into an orange container with a label on it that read, "S.A.P. Drug", then chattered questionably.

Tesoro arched an eyebrow. "What the heck is a 'sap drug'?" She walked over to the medical room to look it up in a medical book. Delbert had lent it to them to use during their voyages, in case they needed references to certain diseases and antidotes. The book also contained a section on different drugs, which everyone thought was unnecessary… Until now, Tesoro knew.

Flipping through the pages, she came across the S.A.P drug: "_Suspended Animation Drug- commonly used to put seriously ill or injured persons into hibernation until a cure can be found; Once associated with hyperthermia over 13 million years ago, roughly around the 1970's; Effects: This drug causes the person who uses it to become immobile, slowing down their heart-rate and breathing without terminating them._

"So that's what happened…" Tesoro said, shocked. "Silver faked his death to get Kenta off his back!"

"Get Kenta off his back!" Morph repeated, turning into a mini-Silver shoving a mini-Kenta away from him.

_But… why didn't he tell us? _Tesoro wondered, then shook her head. _No matter. I've got to talk to Tyson!_

She ran across the deck toward the men's quarters, and Morph was right behind her, until he heard a small squeal come from the brig. Flying down there, he saw BJ gripping something in her hands, and he saw a trace of orange… it was Shifter! "Now listen, ya little blob," BJ growled, gripping Shifter so tight she was unable to transform. "We're on a treasure hunt, an' I don't want tah be deh only one left out! So, turn in-tah a key, let me out… Or, so help me, I'll squish ya flat!"

"Bite me!" Shifter snapped, then let out a startled squeal when BJ clapped his hands together tightly, trying to suffocate her!

"Now, do as I say, or ya'll never breathe air again…"

"Rah!" Morph growled, zipping in and biting BJ's tail.

"YEEOWW!" BJ let go of Shifter, who flew rapidly out of the cell, with Morph behind her. "Rotten little protoplasts!"

Shifter and Morph flew as fast as they could, and the female morph looked back to make sure BJ remained in his cell- inadvertently flying into and getting sucked through a pipe. "Ack! Eek! Ow!" She cried as she was sucked through the pipes.

"Shifter!" Morph gasped, following the sound of Shifter's cries. He remembered being in this same predicament, and flew to the end of the pipe, turning into a small net and sticking himself through the pipe, careful not to lean too far in and end up just like Shifter. The female morph shot toward him, and he caught her in the net. "Gotcha!" He then pulled her out.

"(cough cough)" Shifter hacked out little puffs of black smoke, turning from black back to orange. She chattered softly in thanks to Morph, leaning against him.

"You're welcome," Morph snuggled close to her in comfort, and she sighed happily.

Shifter then remembered who she was with and pulled away, flying off toward the stairs… but paused, looking back at the pink blob- who had just saved her life twice that night. She floated back over to him and, quite quickly, gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks… again." With that, she quickly flew off.

Morph blushed, his entire body turning red, and he turned into a little heart, sighing dreamily, then melting to the ground. "Ooh, looks like a certain little morph got bit by deh love-bug!" BJ chuckled in his cell, seeing the whole thing. Morph flew up and growled at him, turning his mouth into a giant set of fangs, then flew off. BJ just chuckled and shook his head. "He takes after his ol' master…"

0~0~0~0~0~0

Tesoro crept down the hall toward Tyson's room, then paused. Why did she suddenly want to tell Tyson what she discovered? For all she knew, he could have been part of it the whole time! …But, then there's that one night she heard him cry, after they found Silver dead, and she knew that even HE wasn't that good an actor to fake tears… Then again, he could have been distressed, knowing that their plan involved him having to be separated from his dad…

Tesoro shook her head, confused on what to do. _I guess I'll just return to watch-duty, then I can think clearly. _she thought, remembering she still had a task at-hand. Walking back on the deck, she began to pace, wondering what to do. Once she tired herself of pacing, she sat on a barrel, watching as Shifter flew by, and she waved to the orange blob, who chattered kindly in reply then continued her way. She had noticed that Shifter had become more tolerable, floating by her shoulder once in a while, but not letting the young sailor pet her just yet, no matter _how _many crackers she gave to the protoplasm.

Louigi came and relieved Tesoro of her watch, and she began walking down the stairs toward the cargo hold… _Oops. _She thought, realizing that- after being up so long- she had walked down the wrong stairs. She turned to go back, but after looking up the stairs, her legs began to feel like jelly, and she knew she would be too exhausted to walk another step if she climbed them. _I guess I'll just rest down here a minute… _she thought, lying against a stack of crates.

For some strange reason, being in the cargo hold reminded her of her first voyage with Jonesy, how her feelings were mixed up between him and Tyson, and how the cabin-boy snapped at her for thinking that she didn't love him … then she thought about when they landed on Xenta, and that night in the cave when they kissed… and how, at night, they would sneak out of their rooms and sit on the branching masts- Jonesy leaning against the main mast while Tesoro sat on his lap, and he would softly sing…

"_When you leave, my colors fade to gray_…" Tesoro began to sing quietly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "_Numa numa yei… Numa numa numa yei_…" She sniffled, and wiped her eyes. "_Every word of love I used to say… _*sob*" she couldn't get the last verse out, then buried her face in her arms, resting them on her knees.

"_Now I paint it every day." _A voice said next her, and she gasped, looking up at a glowing image of Jonesy. "Why so blue, Tessy?"

Tesoro gasped, then stood and lunged at Jonesy to trap him in a hug… but collided with something large and furry.

She looked up, seeing Wulfgang. "Wulf? What the…?" she sputtered, confused. "How did YOU get on the ship?"

Wulfgang raised his claws. "Portal. …Please don't tell anyone we're here!" he replied in a hushed tone… then clapped his paw over his mouth. "Oops."

Tesoro crossed her arms, arching a stern eyebrow at the wolf-creature. "And who, pray tell, is 'we'?"

0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: There goes the plan, lol. So, I guess I answered a couple questions with this chapter- and I can tell we're finally going to see a bit of Morph+Shifter ;D Please review, and I know this sequel is lousy and that the first story was SO much better, but please don't flame me!


	22. Chapter 22: Silver and BJ

And now, I shall further entertain you guys with yet another thrilling chapter of TPTNG2: A New Journey. (Please remain seated until the end of the chapter. Keep your hands on the keyboard and mouse and please keep your feet on the floor. Do not leave your children unattended. Unattended children will become additional OC with no personality that will fade into the background).

**Reviewer Thanks-So-Much!**

Horseygirl96: Buddy, I'm hoping so! ;)

SweetAngel1183: Either Tess was dreaming, or she's lost it. LOL just kidding. And I'm glad you loved the MorphxShifter part ;D As for Jim… Lets just say he's in for the biggest shock in his life!

Nims: Eh, don't fret. I'm often too lazy to log in, too. And yes, you were right, little miss Know-It-All, lol.

~0~0~0~0~0~

BJ sat in her cell, looking out at the starry sky, holding her bandaged arm in her good arm. Her whole plan backfired- She and Silver were supposed to be looking for the treasure now, but thanks to those blasted pirate foes of theirs, the plan was shot- She ended up running off and hiding while Silver faked his death, leaving his own sons with the task to make sure she got away safely.

She sighed. Out of the rest of the crew, Silver treated her like his own daughter- Teaching her the ropes of piracy, making sure she didn't get too deep into mischief, sharing his half of the goods they stole with her… Plus, sticking by her side when others shunned her for being an 'abomination', and even snapping at the crew when they called her such. He snapped at Kenta and Scroop the most for it.

She, Scroop, and Kenta never got along. They were like rivaling siblings, especially when it came to Silver back in their pirating days, always competing to be by his side… though, Kenta did it for a whole different reason. What it was, BJ didn't know until she got older- which made her feel sorry for betraying the pirate woman long ago… But, that was what Silver had planned, and she never backed down from any of his plans, not even on that one, fateful day…

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Silver, Scroop, and BJ ran quickly to the docks, pursued by Billy Bones and his men. The young wolfid dared not look back, knowing that it would be a dire mistake, especially since it was already hard enough for her to see in the pouring rain. 'Of all the werewolf characteristics I inherit from my dad, why couldn't night-sight be one of them?' BJ thought, bitterly._

_They reached their longboat, preparing to fly off. They began to shoot off- but with a jerk the boat stopped, and the three of them looked back, seeing that- in their haste- they forgot to untie the boat! "I've got t'is," BJ said, raising her wolfid paws and sticking out her claws, leaning over and cutting the rope. …That was a mistake. The sudden thrust forward caused her to fall out of the boat, but luckily she was able to grab onto the bit of rope that was still attached to the boat._

_Scroop looked back at her, his yellow eyes shining with delight as he grabbed the rope… and cut it! 'I hate that arachnidid…' BJ thought as she fell through the air, hitting the dock, and having a certain gold sphere roll out of her pocket and into the hands of Billy Bones._

"_Ah, blast it!" BJ got up and ran like heck, dodging the blasts of laser-pistols. She was thankful she inherited her werewolf father's speed and agility._

~0~0~0~0~0~

BJ sighed at the memory. It took her years to track down Silver… She had found out that he was working for Hawkins, and followed their ship to Montressor, where she hoped to find him and have him join her in another treasure hunt, just like the good ol' days… But she had been followed, too, and rather than having him join her she had to talk him into lying low, giving him that S.A.P drug so he could stay safe and she could lead their foes away. She thought she had lost them, but while going off and digging up Silver, their foes ambushed them, and once again she and Silver had to separate- only this time, HE lead them off so she could be safe.

She sighed. After all these years, he still cared about her… But, she wondered, why did he care so much about that Jim fellow? And why, if Tyson was his son- a son of a pirate- didn't the boy want to help her? "Oh, Silver… What happened tah ya over deh years?" She asked aloud.

"_A lot o' t'ings, lass." _Came a reply, and BJ looked and saw Silver- all whole, not a single cyborg part on him- sitting in the cell with her, a soft glow illuminating around his body.

BJ grinned. "Good tah see an old friend in a lonesome cell like t'is."

"_What did ya do tah make Jimbo throw ya in deh brig, BJ? …Ya didn't try tah start a brawl wit' one o' deh sailors, did ya?"_

BJ chuckled. "Nah. I quit dat habit long ago, Silver. …An', I want tah know, why did ya quit _yer_ habit, hmm? An', if ya had sons, why didn't ya teach 'em how tah be like their ol' man, eh?"

Silver sighed. _"Like I said, a lot o' t'ings happened over deh years. An' it all started when I met a young boy by the name of Hawkins…" _He told her about Treasure Planet, how he had hunted down Billy Bones for the map, but the turtle-hybrid had given it to Jim; then he got him and the crew hired as Captain Amelia's crew, and how Jim was set as his cabin boy. _"…I knew darn well he was on-tah us, an' he had a nose fer trouble- You wouldn't believe how many times I had tah keep him an' Scroop from killin' each other! …But, I found out dat he was troubled, secretly hiding his pain from when his own father left, an' I knew dat he needed someone tah teach him a bit o' character- plus, I knew it would keep him busy enough to keep off our backs. Yet, over t'ose long months o' sailing, I sorta grew attached tah deh lad…"_

BJ sighed and smiled. "You always were deh one who got attached tah certain people,"

Silver gave her a sly grin. _"Yeah… like you." _She laughed, and he shook his head, chuckling. _"Aye, it was close tah deh bond WE had… Only, you an' I were both pirates. Jim an' I were on tah each other's ploys- but, I guess we forgot we were supposed tah be keeping an eye out fer any suspicious motives an' just… well, bonded. (Sigh) I really knew he needed a father during a super-nova, when dat blasted bug-brained crewmate o' mine, Scroop, cut deh first mate's lifeline- while Jim was in charge of making sure they were secure… It hurt deh boy, t'inking he messed up so bad an' it cost someone's life… I knew otherwise- an' I knew he was anything BUT a screw-up."_

"I suppose you gave him that same speech you gave me when people called me an abomination… That I had the makings of greatness in me…"

Silver nodded. _"An' I meant it, fer both of ya. …(Sigh) But, Scroop had heard me talking tah Jim, an' tried convincing deh crew dat I was soft… an' I… I said t'ings tah convince them dat I wasn't, sayin' how I cared more about Flint's Trove t'an some cabin boy. Worst o' all, Jim had hid somewhere in deh galley, an' heard it all…"_

"Yikes, I bet HE snapped like a rubber-band."

Silver sighed heavily. _"Ya have NO idea, BJ. I pretty much blew his trust fer me, an' we were back tah bein' enemies. …Dat is, 'til we found deh trove…"_

BJ's eyes widened. "Ya actually found Flint's Trove? D-deh loot o' a t'ousand worlds? …So, those stories ARE true…"

Silver sighed again. _"Aye, but we set off a trap an' deh whole planet began tah self destruct, an' I was caught between getting away wit' a boat-load o' treasure- literately- an' savin' Jim from fallin' tah his grave. …I gave it up, y'know, an' saved Jim- which I'm glad I did, 'cuz if it weren't fer him, no one would have gotten off dat planet alive… an' I'd be hung fer piracy, if he hadn't let me go."_

BJ was stunned. _It IS true… He DOES care about Jim… just like he cares about me… _she thought. "W-what did ya do after dat?"

"_Now DAT'S where deh interesting part begins…" _Silver then told her about how he returned to his wife, only to find out she was pregnant with Tyson, so he decided to settle down for a bit… especially when Tyson was born with no eyes, and Silver found the man who gave him his robotic parts and had him give Tyson a nice set of eyes. Then, he explained that- after Tyson got his eyes- his wife had Jonesy, but had died during labor. _"It was both a sad an' happy day… Jonesy was born, but me wife died. An', I knew I couldn't jus' abandon me boys without a mother tah take care o' them, so I gave up piracy tah take care o' them…" _He then told her about a few old pirate 'friends' who wanted him to come back, but when he refused they burned down his home. _"What really burned me was deh fact dat a few of deh men kidnapped Tyson an' sold him on deh black market somewhere, while Jonesy had disappeared. …Now dat I had lost me boys, I knew dat deh only t'ing I had left was me pirate life." _

BJ shook her head. "Dat's so sad…"

"_I t'ought it was, too… Until dat fateful trip tah Xenta…" _He told her about how the crew he worked with crashed on Xenta, and how he was the only one who survived, due to his quick-thinking and common sense (BJ let out a snicker at this and Silver glared at her). He then told her how he met Anthony, and found out he was Jim's long-lost father, who was stranded on the planet- which explained his absence from home- and how Jim arrived, searching for Silver… and then Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson arrived, looking for Jim.

"Must've been quite a reunion."

"_Oh, it was, but here's deh exciting part…" _Silver explained how Xenta had a machine built inside of it that controlled its gravity, which was so strong it sucked ships right onto its surface with a fierce pull, and how they dismantled the machine by removing BEN's mind and thinking random thoughts to confuse the machine (for it read minds) and how they were able to escape the planet. _"After dat, Amelia sentenced me an' deh boys tah work fer Jim as me 'punishment' fer me past crimes. An'… Well, I guess dat's all's dat's happened wit' me."_

BJ sighed. "I guess ya DID change yer ways…" She then smiled at him. "…But, at least yer still you." She then arched an eyebrow, studying him, quizzically. "Say… What happened tah yer cyborg parts?"

Silver chuckled. _"I'll explain later. …Right now, I want tah know WHY Jimbo threw ya in deh brig. Don't make me ask a third time…"_

BJ rubbed the back of her neck. How could she tell Silver that she tried to get his own son to join her in a mutiny against someone who was basically _like _a son to him? _He told ME everything… so I might as well tell him the truth. _she thought. "I… I was going tah try a mutiny,"

Silver stared at her, arching an eyebrow in anger. He didn't have a cyborg eye anymore, but his left eye still looked red. _"Ya tried tah mutinize Jimbo? Why?"_

"First of all, I was _planning_ a mutiny! Second, I was only doin' it 'cuz… I know ya'd want tah get all dat treasure if we had deh chance tah hunt fer it." she looked down sadly. "I was jus' tryin' tah do somet'ing dat ya weren't able tah do… I wanted tah make ya proud, Silver."

Silver sighed and shook his head. _"BJ, if ya want tah make me proud, do what I wanted ya tah do: Get as far away from deh pirates as ya could… Believe me, I've been workin' with 'em, I've lead some of 'em, I've been chased by 'em… It's fun once ya got treasure in yer pockets, but once ya t'ink back on it, ya realize ya wasted-and-risked yer life, letting yer greed get tah ya, an' ya forget what matters most…"_

BJ just stared at him. "Boy, ya really DID change, didn't ya?"

Silver shrugged. _"Aye, I guess I did… Well, dat what happens when ya grow a family."_

BJ sighed, leaning back and looking out at the stars. "So, now what? Should we jus' give up on our treasure hunt?"

Silver stared at her, stunned. _"Are ya daft? BJ, t'is is __**Dorado 6 **__we're talkin' about! A planet wit' a hidden city dat's practically MADE of treasure, from what I've heard! Ya can't give up an opportunity like t'is!"_

BJ arched an eyebrow. "What about all dat talk about 'getting away from pirates' an' 'wasting/risking life' an' such?"

Silver sighed. _"I was referring tah yer mutiny plans. BJ, jus' because yer on a treasure hunt don't mean ya should turn yer back on a crew- especially friends- jus' for it. Heck, Jimbo is practically HELPING ya get deh treasure… At least, he was, 'til yer secret got out… By deh way, how did he find out about it?"_

BJ scoffed. "Some little sailor girl was eavesdropping while I was talkin' tah-" She paused. It was bad enough she told Silver she tried to turn against Jim… she didn't want him to know she tried to get Tyson involved. "-me-self, mutterin' about how t'is voyage was takin' too long an' how I was getting impatient, wantin' tah make me move…"

Silver rubbed her chin, eyeing her suspiciously. _"Ya were jus' talkin' tah 'yer-self', eh?" _BJ nodded, and he sighed. _"I hope yer not hidin' anything from me, BJ… Ya know how much I hate it when people hide t'ings from me…"_

BJ did her best not to cringe from the guilt, looking Silver straight in the eye. "I'm not hidin' anything, Silver. I planned a mutiny, got caught, an' now… Here I am."

"_Hmm… An' what happened tah yer arm? I doubt dat 'little sailor girl' could break it…"_

BJ sneered. "Some felinid had overheard deh plan, too, an' cost me an arm fer a few hours. …Lucky fer me, half-breeds are quick-healers."

Silver shrugged. _"Well, dat's what ya get fer tryin' tah mutinize me friends…" _he began to fade. _"I hope ya learn a lesson from all t'is, BJ…"_

"S-Silver? Wait!" BJ stood up, but she stood up too quick and let go of her broken arm, making it dangle. The pain shot through her arm and she fell on her knees, watching as the illusion of her friend faded away. "Augh… Silver!" she reached out her good hand. "Please… don't leave me…"

"_Don't worry, lass… We'll meet again… Hopefully…" _With that, he was gone, and for the first time in years BJ felt tears in her eyes and began to sob.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"So, let me get this straight," Tesoro said, studying the three stowaways' expressions after they told her their story. "You guys snuck out of the palace, hid on my dad's ship, just so you could avoid the royal life and hunt for treasure?"

Sapphire blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Yes…" she said, quietly.

"Gosh, when you put it THAT way, Tess…" Ninn said, feeling ashamed. "You make it sound like we just did something morally wrong."

Wulfgang rolled his eyes. "You DID do something morally wrong! (grr) Sheesh." he scoffed.

Ninn glared at her cousin. "Thanks for lifting our spirits…"

"It's true, what you did _was_ wrong," Tesoro said firmly, then turned to Sapphire. "Saph, if you didn't want to rule a kingdom, why didn't you just renounce the thrown?"

The young princess sighed. "Because… I'm the last heir to the throne. After I was born, my mother was unable to have any more children, leaving me to be the only one to take over the throne if something were to happen to my parents. I asked if we had any other relatives who could do it, but found out they were already ruling their own planets or were heirs to their own thrones. If I were to renounce my position, my planet would fall into anarchy, which would be far more worse than it would be on other planets."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I said my species have specific powers?" Tesoro nodded. "Well, with great power comes great responsibility, thereby needing someone wise enough to teach others how to use their powers wisely… and that's one of the duties of the Emperor or Empress: Guide their followers."

Tesoro gasped. "Then you _can't_ be here, now! What if they find out you're gone, and find out you snuck away on my dad's ship? My dad might get thrown in jail, and YOU could get thrown into exile!"

Sapphire sighed. "I know it's my duty… But it's too much of a burden for me! I don't want to end up like my parents and spend my days keeping order, having to negotiate with neighboring planets, become betrothed to someone of royal blood, have an heir who I won't get to spend time with because I'm too busy, and spend my days in some castle! I want to live a life of independence and free-will! I want… I want a life like _yours_…" She sighed, looking down sadly. "But, you're right… I _should_ go back…"

"Hold on a sec, I just thought of something!" Ninn said. "Your dad's next in line for the thrown, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, hel-LO! The kingdom isn't your responsibility YET! Your grandmother's still alive, your father's next in line along with your mother… So, you still have, like, a generation and a half to goof off!"

"Plus, every young monarch needs to have fun SOME time," Wulfgang added, thinking about it.

Sapphire then smiled. "Wulfgang and Ninn are right." she said to Tesoro. "I still have a while until it's my time to rule!" she then frowned, thinking about it. "…Unless, something were to happen to my father…"

"Don't talk like that!" Ninn snapped. "Listen, Saph, this whole thing was YOUR idea. We're either sticking to it, or not!"

Sapphire thought about it, then turned to Tesoro. "You won't tell your father, will you?"

Tesoro pondered. She knew Ninn was right as well, and she DID feel for Sapphire wanting to join the voyage… Then she thought about how BJ was snuck onto the ship, and how Tyson and Jonesy hid the secret from everyone- including her. "I'm sorry, Sapphire. My father has to know…" she said. "It would be wrong if I didn't tell him."

She began to leave, until a hand grabbed her wrist and a familiar voice cried, "Tesoro, no!"

She gasped, turning around. _Jonesy? _she thought, but only saw Wulfgang… who gave her a sad, pleading… and apologetic?… look. For a split second, he reminded her of Jonesy when she last saw him… before the meteor shower… before he kissed Sapphire… _He wanted to talk to me… to apologize… _she realized, and tears began to form, but she blinked them away and turned away from the Lycan, pulling away her hand as she did. She began heading toward the stairs again, not looking back.

Ninn sighed and leaned against a crate, arms crossed. "So… now what?" she asked.

Sapphire shook her head, sighing. "Prepare for the consequences, I guess." she replied, then turned to Wulfgang. "Be prepared to send us home, Wulf."

But Wulfgang's mind was elsewhere. _She looked at me as if she was about to cry… _he thought. _But… why? _He didn't know why he suddenly had feelings for Tesoro- why he was hysterically worried about her jumping, or why his instincts kept leading him to her. He shut his eyes to think… and that's when it hit him-

"Wulf, you okay?" Ninn asked, concerned with her cousin's sudden silence.

"Huh? …Oh, uh, sorry," Wulfgang replied. "I need to, um… go think somewhere." And he walked off, sitting in the corner and shutting his eyes, searching deep within his heart and mind, like he had done before long ago…

~0~0~0~0~0~

Tesoro rushed to Jim's quarters, but saw that he was already awake, sitting in the shrouds and looking out at the galaxy. "Dad, I need to tell you something!" Tesoro said, and hearing her voice so suddenly startled Jim.

"Tess! Geez, don't sneak up on me like that!" Jim gasped, then calmed down a bit, seeing his daughter's troubled expression. "What's wrong?"

"Dad…" Tesoro paused, the image of Wulfgang's sad face flashing in her mind… but she realized she had to tell him what she discovered… starting with the most important part. "Silver is still alive." She told him everything- about the pill bottle, and how BJ must have been followed, but she left out the part about Tyson knowing, for she was still unsure if he was- whether he had faked his tears or not.

Jim looked at her, stunned and angry at his daughter telling him such a story about his friend… _Hybrids normally age about 1/2 that of humans, _he remembered BEN saying. _So, he'd be like, 67 or 68 in hybrid years… _He knew that Tesoro was probably right, and he jumped down from the shrouds. "I think it's time we had a talk with BJ," he said, heading to the brig.

~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: PLEASE don't hurt me for the terrible chapter! I did my best! …Anyway, next chapter, things are about to get a LOT more interesting… So stay tuned and review! But don't flame, or else I'll have Shifter shoot a mini-cannon at you!


	23. Chapter 23: Awake

Time for a new chapter! I re-read the first story (realizing how much better it is that this sequel) and got some inspiration! Now, without further ado, here's the continuation!

**Reviewer Thanks**

Nims: Yeah, but don't worry. I'll come up with an explanation for Silver's appearance. An' I loved deh pirate talk, mate ;)

Disclaimer: I own a few OC… which total up to be a lot more than the original characters in the movie… Huh. I gotta stop thinking up new characters…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back on Montressor, Eric paced the floor nervously. It was 3 o'clock in the morning, and once again his paranoia had found him and he developed a bad feeling. He had brewed himself a cup of herbal tea to calm his nerves, but the feeling stuck with him… just like the past few nights. He had developed a bad case of insomnia, staying up late in his apartment and pacing… pacing- as if he were a robot.

Finally, he decided to call his father. "Dad? It's Eric," Eric said once he called. "I need some help. …I've developed a case of insomnia, and haven't slept in days! …No, I haven't eaten anything that would affect my metabolism… No, no nightmares, either. I just woke up one night and had a bad feeling…" His expression turned to annoyance. "…I know… Yes, look, this time it's really bad- especially if it's causing my lack of sleep…" he then became angered. "…Would you stop bringing up that stupid dance? (Sigh) Look, Dad, I just really need your help right now. I need to sleep, but I won't be able to until this feeling is gone… When did it develop? Well, I do believe I started having the feeling right when Mr. Hawkins started his escort, and- What? … Oh, Dad, c'mon! You don't think it's THAT serious, do you? (gulp) DO you? …Oh, for heaven's sakes, Dad, I'm not a psychic! All I know is that I've got a bad feeling and… (sigh) Alright, alright. …Yes, I will. Thank you. …Good night."

He hung up the phone and sighed, then re-dialed, contacting his sister, Elizabeth. _It never fails… When the Hawkins start sailing, something is sure to go wrong…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim walked down to the brig, where he saw that BJ was lying on the floor in her cell, her eyes red as if she had been crying. She looked up at Jim, arching an eyebrow. "What do YOU want, Hawkins?" she asked, obviously not feeling gracious that Jim had set her up with her new sleeping arrangement in the cell.

Jim grabbed the bars, looking intently at BJ- a look of anger, determination, sorrow, and glee all mixed into his gaze. "I want to know about what you and Silver had planned," he said, firmly. "…And where he is. And _don't_ say he's dead, because I _know_ he isn't…"

_How deh bloody heck does he know? _BJ wondered, but scoffed. "Of course he's dead! Otherwise he'd be wit' us now, searchin' fer deh- GACK!" Jim had reached through the bars and grabbed her by the throat.

"Tell me. Where. He. IS." A storm brewed in the iris of his eyes as he locked his gaze with BJ's. He would never harm a woman- or female hybrid, in this case- but, that's what he had Natalie for, as she and Tesoro stood behind Jim, after their daughter told her what she discovered.

"Tell us, Bone-Jacker," Natalie said, sternly. Her gaze was cold as well.

"Why didn't you tell us Silver faked his death?" Tesoro asked. Unlike her parents, her eyes shimmered with a look of sadness… hope… and betrayal.

BJ's eyes widened. "How did ya figure it out?" She asked Tesoro, awed.

"That doesn't matter." Jim replied first, gripping her throat tighter. "Tell us."

BJ sighed, looking down sadly. "It was _his_ plan. He wanted tah protect ya… Those brutes would have come after ya too, figuring deh lot o' ya were helping him an' me get away. Silver faked his death tah fool 'em while I lead 'em away from yer family. …(sigh) He really cares about ya, Jim- jus' like he cares about his own sons."

Jim stared at her, surprised. _Silver faked his death… just to protect us? _he thought, on the verge of tears at the thought of his friend doing such a thing.

"Now, uh, if ya don't mind, Jim- c-could ya release me throat? (cough) I need tah breath."

Jim turned to her, letting go of her throat but grabbing hold of her shirt collar. "Tell us where he is, and show us the way." He demanded.

BJ chuckled. "Aye, boy… We're already on our way there," She couldn't help but grin at the confused looks on the Hawkins' faces.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Valerie sat in the shrouds, overlooking the Etherium, watching as the stars formed constellations, and she tried to figure out which ones they were. She remembered when she was eight, and she and her siblings were learning how to navigate using the constellations, only to end up bickering- well, it was mostly Elizabeth and Eric who did the bickering. She normally snuck off to raid the galley for a snack. _Those were the days, _she thought, smiling. It was as if it were yesterday she was raiding a galley, running from the cook of the vessel and laughing.

Of course, her parents never approved, saying how disobedient and irresponsible it was to steal provisions, and she was always punished… Unless she was in Tyson's galley, where she didn't have to bother with a raid due to his generosity- tossing her a purp or two and giving her a wink. She sighed, remembering how she never really trusted Tyson that much when she first met him, knowing that he had been a boy who ran away from them to find his brother- Jonesy- and didn't tell anyone (except Tesoro) what he was up to, and always tended to pull a few jokes or make a few cracks every once in a while.

…Yet, that sort of wit was the thing that had Valerie fall for him. She didn't want some hansom man with charm, suave motives, who spoke words that would make a woman's heart melt. No, she wanted someone daring- yet caring- and had a bit of humor, yet knew when to be serious in grave situations, and knew what to do if something was wrong… and, of course, who had a great sense of adventure (the most important part). Tyson was that man… or, he used to be, until he pulled the joke that made everyone think he went blind. Now… the flame had burned out.

_Man, this sucks. _Valerie thought. _It was more fun last year… when we weren't in love. …And when Jonesy was still alive. _She began to miss the cabin boy- he was the better half of Tyson… and devoted to Tess. _Love's labour has been lost, I guess. _She heard giggling behind her, and saw Morph and Shifter zip around the deck- this time, in more of a fun-filled chase, rather than a hunt. _…Okay, maybe it hasn't been lost for SOME of us…_

She then saw Tyson walking across the deck, and she arched an eyebrow, wondering on what he was doing up at this hour. She was only up because she was more of a 'night' person, curious on what went on while others slept… Now, she was about to find out. Climbing up the shrouds, she snuck across the masts, swinging to the other, all the while keeping her eye on Tyson. He now stood at the bow of the ship, looking out at the stars, standing still. Valerie jumped off the mast, swinging down on the rope but also sliding down it, so that her feet quietly landed on the deck so she wouldn't be caught. She snuck toward Tyson, a grin spreading on her face, deciding to pull a prank of her own on him…

"Don't even t'ink about it, kitten," Tyson said without turning around.

Valerie paused, surprised. How did he know it was her, and what had she done to give herself away? Scowling, she walked over to Tyson and gripped him by the collar. "Don't. Call. Me. Kitten." she snarled.

Tyson smirked. "Ya didn't mind it a few weeks ago…"

Valerie hoisted him up in the air. He may have been muscular, but she was just as strong- and taller by a few inches. "That was before you let your practical jokes go too far, you little smart-mouth." She threw him back down on the deck, making him land on his back, but he chuckled. "It's not funny, Tyson! You had us worried! I actually thought you… Oh, never mind." She turned away from him, crossing her arms. "You don't care what I thought, just as long as you got a good laugh out of it,"

Tyson sighed, shaking his head. "It's only funny tah me when it amuses ya, too. …I'm sorry, Val, I truly am. I didn't mean tah scare ya-"

"Scare me? You didn't scare me! I'm just tired of your games, that's all!"

Tyson smirked, arching an eyebrow. "Oh? Then why did ya team up wit' Ninn tah prank me, hmm?"

Valerie rolled her eyes. "I was just giving you a taste of your own medicine, that's all!"

Tyson shrugged. "Eh, ya don't know what me medicine tastes like, then."

Valerie huffed. "The way YOU cook, I don't think I'd like to know."

Tyson laughed. "Ah, Val… Ya never changed over deh past year." he leaned close to her, standing up on his toes to whisper in her ear. "An' I hope ya never do." He patted her on the back and walked off.

Valerie sneered, turning away and looking back at the stars, seeing the constellations, the nebula clouds, a silhouette appearing before her… "What deh…?" Before she could get a better look, the figure kicked her in the gut, sending her sprawling back. A few hands grabbed her, keeping her from fighting. "Ty-"

Before she could call her friend, someone knocked her on the head with a club, knocking her out. "Now dat our spy gave us deh signal, we can take over…" were the last words she heard before she fell unconscious.

Fortunately for Valerie, a pair of morphs happened to catch the whole thing, and were on their way to warn Jim… until a pair of hands grabbed them and stuffed them in a bag. "Sorry, you two. I can't let you tell your captain about our arrival." Kenta said, smirking.

0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Well, there goes MY heart rate. Reviews, please?


	24. Chapter 24: Pirate Attack!

**Just so you know, when inspiration gets a hold of me, I tend to be a fast updater. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: (Boy, I know how you feel) And don't worry, help is one the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet…. (sigh)

0o0o0o0o0o0

BEN stood at the helm, whistling away as he steered the boat, with Louigi standing next to him. "You know, it's pretty great sailing at night," BEN said, starting a conversation. "Calm, peaceful, relaxing… Unlike during the day, with everyone running around, chatting with each other, working on things…"

"I agree. That's what I like about night-watch duty," Louigi said. "I can stare forever out at the sky, with no one a-bothering me."

"Yeah! No one calling you, telling you what to do or what happened- especially with the week we've had! Kenta being a pirate, losing Jonesy- er, may he rest in peace- delivering a princess, BJ planning a mutiny… I mean, what's next? A pirate attack?"

"Funny you should ask that…" A voice said behind them. Before they could react, gags were pulled around their mouths and their hands were tied behind their backs! They looked and saw two men in ragged clothing, holding swords.

"Now, then, where'd ya put deh map?" One of the two pirates asked, holding his sword up to Louigi's throat. "Show us where it is, or else I'll-"

*WHAM!*

A barrel was thrown at the two pirates, crashing them against the side of the ship. Shaking off their daze, they saw a blue, four-armed alien holding two more barrels. "You'll WHAT, tough guy?" Gene snapped, ready to throw another barrel.

A larger, moss-green, red-eyed bulky alien with blonde hair dropped down in front of Gene, growling. At first, Gene didn't see him as much of a threat… until he lifted his arms- all six of them! "Wanna dance, four-arms?" The alien said in a low, menacing voice, then punched Gene in the face, ribs, and gut all at once, using three of his arms.

BEN quickly ran over to the alarm- a small rope that triggered a siren- and tried to pull it. Problem was, both of his hands were tied! Finally, he got an idea and fell on his back, grabbing the rope with both of his feet and giving it a mighty tug, setting off the alarm. He grinned with both relief and victory, but gasped when he saw that one of the pirates caught him. "Uh, ohf…" he said in a muffled voice. The pirate picked him up and threw him into a barrel._ Well… this could be better… _he thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim, Natalie, Tesoro, and BJ heard the alarms go off and scrambled on the deck, seeing that half of their crew were engaged in a battle with a band of pirates… and Kenta was leading them all! "This ends now," Jim said coldly, taking out his sword and running on deck.

"Tess, you stay here," Natalie ordered her daughter, then grabbed her sword to help her husband and crewmates.

"What's going on up t'ere?" BJ asked.

"Pirate invasion," Tesoro replied, scowling. "And Kenta is among them…"

A low growl erupted from BJ's throat, as her eyes glowed with hatred. "Let me outta t'is cell so I can go rip her apart, would ya dear?"

Tesoro looked at BJ, noticing that her arm was broken and just dangling there, limp. "I can't let you out, BJ. Your arm…"

"Forget about me arm! I want tah get me revenge on dat woman fer what she's done tah all o' us!"

Tesoro sighed. She didn't trust BJ, but she knew- from the look in her eye- that she was determined to… what? Help them? Get even with Kenta? She didn't know, but from the sounds of the carnage going on above, she didn't care- just as long as BJ got rid of Kenta for good. She opened her cell door, letting the wolfid out.

"Thank ya, lass," Like a wild animal, BJ bounded out of the cell and- despite her busted arm- ran up the stairs on all fours, snarling as if she were a full-blooded wolf-creature…

…And Tesoro gasped, remembering that Sapphire, Ninn, and Wulfgang were below deck! "I've got to warn the princess!" she said, running up the stairs and across the deck, trying to avoid the mayhem…

"Let go o' me, ya ransacking idiots!" Tyson's voice rang out, and Tesoro paused and saw that he was being dragged off by two pirates, while another was dragging Valerie's limp body over to the side of the ship.

Scowling, Tesoro took out her pocket-knife- the only weapon she had on her- and ran over to help her friends. _Pirates or not, no one messes with my friends! _She thought, running over and stabbing one of the pirates who had Tyson in the leg, making him yell with pain and release his hold on the boy. With his left arm free, Tyson swung a punch at the other pirate, then ran over and kicked the pirate who had Valerie in the gut, then grabbed him by the shirt collar and flipped him overboard. He then turned to Tesoro, watching as she tried to fend off a pirate with her pocket knife. _Oy, Tessy… Ya are a brave girl, but ya need a better weapon, _he thought, then took out his sword and stepped in front of Tesoro, knocking the knife out of the pirate's hand.

"I t'ink this'll work better, Tessy," Tyson said, handing Tesoro the sword, then punched the pirate in front of them.

"What about you?" Tesoro asked.

"Don't mind me," Tyson lifted Valerie into his arms. "I've gotta get _her_ tah a safer place,"

Before Tesoro could protest, Tyson ran below deck to the cargo hold… where Tesoro remembered where the others were! "Ty, wait!" She ran down after him…

But when she got down there, their were gone!

Tyson lied Valerie behind a crate, keeping her in a comfortable position, then turned to Tesoro. "What're ya doin' down here, for?" He raised his laser-pistol, pointing at the steps. "We've got a fight tah end!" With that, he ran up to the main deck, Tesoro following… all the while wondering where Sapphire, Ninn, and Wulfgang ran off to.

0o0o0o0o0

Natalie and Jim fought back-to-back, fending off the pirates in front of them. Jim caught a glimpse of Kenta running across the deck, but the clinging of his sword against the pirate's returned him to his focus. What neither him nor his wife noticed was that a large, muscular pirate was coming toward them, holding what looked like an arm-cannon, ready to shoot! "Look out, Jim!" Natalie cried, noticing the pirate with the cannon first.

"Say hello to my little friend!" The pirate laughed, preparing to blast them- but got blasted with a glowing laser-disc instead, flying backward and slamming into a stack of barrels.

Jim, Natalie, and the pirates they fought looked up, seeing Sapphire floating above them, her eyes glowing along with her fists. "Say hello to MY little friend, you creeps!" She snarled, shooting more lasers out of her fists, startling the pirates.

"Sapphire? How… What… HUH?" Jim stammered, confused.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, lets fight!"

Jim nodded in agreement, then snapped himself back into focus, fending off pirates and looking for Kenta… though, he was STILL surprised on Sapphire's incredible power, and couldn't help but wonder why- if she was so powerful- her father wanted her to be escorted?

Meanwhile, Ninn was ducked behind a barrel with Wulfgang, watching the battle. "Well, I hate to sound like a maniac, but I can't just sit here and let everyone have all the fun!" she said and, turning into Foxy, ran out on the deck, snarling and knocking a pirate to the side- startling a few others.

"Foxy! Be careful!" Wulfgang called, running out to make sure his cousin didn't do anything drastic-

"Going somewhere, wolf-creature?" A sinister and all-too-familiar voice said, and Wulfgang turned around and gasped, seeing the werewolf hunter, Silver Huntz. "Well, well. Long time, no see, eh?" He raised his gun. "Why don't we finish what we started years ago, hmm?"

Wulfgang backed away, startled. All those years of running and hiding did no good, and now… now he was about to join his human half in the after-life. Silver shot at him, but he dodged the bullet… tripping over a broken barrel, looking up and seeing a gun aimed point-blank at his face.

"Any last words, wolf-boy?"

"How about 'get your hands off my cousin'!" Someone yelled, and Silver turned around- being introduced to Foxy's fist.

"Oof! You wretched creature!" Silver stabbed a needle in her leg- a tranquilizer- and made her body go numb. "I'll finish YOU off for good!"

Wulfgang ran up and shoved Silver away, kneeling by Foxy. "Leave us alone!" he snarled… wishing he had something tougher to say.

Silver raised his gun, sneering. "I never leave until I get what I want… And I want your pelts hanging on my wall,"

"If I were ya, I'd get some décor advice!" Silver turned around… and a clawed hand swiped his face, leaving a scratch on it. He hissed when he felt his cut on his cheek, then looked and saw a woman with wolf-ears, wolf-paws and feet, and a wolf-tail. BJ punched him and snarled as she pinned him to the ground. "Now, I'll ask ya nicely- Gather yer pirate friends an' get off deh ship, an' I won't scratch yer eyes out."

"Get off me, you abomination!"

BJ snarled. "Wrong answer!" She picked him up and threw him across the deck, where he slammed into a bulky alien with six arms, and they both fell down the stairs onto the main deck. She then turned to Wulfgang. "If I were ya, I'd get yer cousin tah a safer place, Wulf."

"Ah, c'mon! I can still fight!" Foxy said… though, with her mouth numb, it came out as, "Hah, ka-hon! I han thill fye!"

"You can fight later," Wulfgang said, opening a portal that led to Jim's quarters, where he lied Foxy on the bed. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and his ears perked up, sensing something was wrong.

"Wha ith ih?"

Wulfgang didn't reply. Instead, he opened a portal and went back on the deck. Everyone was still fighting… but Tesoro was being dragged across the deck by Kenta! "Tess!" He ran after Kenta.

Hearing his daughter's name, Jim turned around, seeing that she had been caught by Kenta. "Tesoro!" he gasped, running after Kenta as well.

Tyson also noticed that Tesoro was being kidnapped. "Tessy!" He gasped, knocking out the pirate in front of him with a punch and running after her. "Hang on, I'm comin'!"

BJ looked over, seeing Kenta was trying to escape, and was using the Hawkin's girl as a hostage. "Kenta…" She said coldly, running after Kenta.

But Kenta was already at the edge of the ship. "No one move!" she yelled, holding one of her knife-hands up to Tesoro's throat. "If anyone comes close to us, the girl goes overboard!" She turned to Jim. "Give up NOW, Hawkins. There's NO WAY you'll be able to-"

Suddenly, a laser-ball shot across the deck, missing a few crewmates but knocking a pirate over the edge. Everyone looked over, and gasped when they saw a ship, the _SSS POSEIDON, _sailing toward them… and standing at the bough was Jim's father, Anthony Hawkins. Once they were close enough, Anthony and his men swung down and began helping fight off the pirates, outnumbering them.

"Retreat!" Kenta called out, but hung on to Tesoro tightly. "You're coming with me," With that, she threw Tesoro over the edge and into a longboat.

"I've lost me brother, but t'ere's no WAY I'm losin' a friend!" Tyson yelled, grabbing Kenta before she could jump. Kenta, in response, jabbed her robotic fingers into Tyson's eyes and twisting them, making him cry out in pain. She pulled her hand back, smirking when she saw that she jammed her fingers hard enough, then jumped into the longboat and flew to her ship, followed by the remainder of the pirates, Silver among them.

Wulfgang ran over to the edge, watching as Kenta reached her ship and dragged Tesoro across the deck. Anger welled up inside of him- an anger he didn't even knew he had- and with a loud snarl, he swiped the air, opened a portal, and disappeared.

Jim watched as Kenta's ship soared off. "Everyone, to your stations!" he shouted. "We're not letting her get away…"

"You heard my son, men!" Anthony called to his crew. "Back to your posts! We're not resting until Kenta is hung!" His men jeered in agreement, rushing back to his ship.

"Anthony! How…" Natalie began to ask.

Anthony smirked. "I happened to be visiting a pub that Kenta showed up in, and decided you and my son needed some help," He looked at Kenta's ship, glowering. "And now, I've got a new mission- rescue my granddaughter and make sure that blaggard pirate-woman is caught."

"Ya an' me both, pops," BJ said, staring at her claws, scolding herself for letting Kenta get away. "Ya an' me, both."

Natalie looked around, noticing someone else was missing. "Um… Where's Wulfgang?" she gasped.

Jim looked toward Kenta's ship. "The same place we're heading," he said, then took over the helm. _Don't worry, Tess… I'm coming. _he thought.

They then heard moaning, and saw Valerie climb up the stairs. "What the heck happened?" she muttered, rubbing her head. She gasped, seeing Tyson on his knees with his face in his hands. "Tyson!"

"Me eyes…" he whimpered.

"What about your eyes?" Natalie asked, noticing Tyson along with everyone else.

Tyson whimpered again and slowly lifted his face from his hands, and Valerie gagged. His eyes, which used to look normal, with copper-brown irises and deep black pupils… now had holes in them, showing their robotic mechanisms inside, with a couple sparks flashing. "Me eyes… She destroyed me eyes! …I… _I can't see_!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: …Uh… Either I wrote really bad, or really good…. I don't know, I'm too stunned at the end to speak, um… Review?


	25. Chapter 25: Inside A Portal

Sorry for the long wait, guys! My computer has been running a bit slow, so I had to wait a while before I could upload any of my fics. But, after a long wait, here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

Nims: I actually took you by surprise? Guess there's a first time for everything.

EventHorizon6: Thank you, and don't worry… Jonesy may come back ;)

MG6: Reading your reviews… I must say, you sure know my stories. And, yes, I guess I did put in a bit of Sherlock Holmes in that one chapter XD And thanks for the nit-picking.

SweetAngel1183 (and the rest of my loyal reviewers): Don't worry. They'll get Tess back, and Kenta WILL pay for what she did to Tyson. …Oh, yes. She WILL pay.

Disclaimer: As if things couldn't get any worse, I don't own Treasure Planet… But I own Dorado 6, so ha!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Kenta had thrown Tesoro in the darkest, coldest, and dank cell in the brig, keeping her hands tied up behind her back and her ankles bound, and took out some sort of cube that- when you push the button on top of it- it shot out lasers, which widened to make a corduroy wall in front of the cell door. "Just making sure you don't try to escape, lass." Kenta said, grinning her evil grin, then took out a sack and emptied two blobs- Morph and Shifter- into a glass case. "And don't think about trying to escape from your little box either, Shift. That glass is made of pure Nebulanic diamonds, and is completely unbreakable, so you and your little boyfriend won't be leaving any time soon."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shifter snapped in her high-pitched voice, but Kenta couldn't hear her through the thickness of the glass. She could only read her lips.

"Sorry, traitor, can't hear ya!" Kenta laughed, then began heading to the stairs, giving Tesoro a sinister smirk as she passed by. "Sweet dreams, Hawkins." Then she left, leaving her prisoners in the darkness.

Tesoro sighed, leaning against the wall, looking at the two protoplasts as they turned into random, miniature objects- hammer, cannon, baseball bat, etc.- and tried to break the glass. "Don't worry, guys," Tesoro said, even though she knew they couldn't hear her. "Help will arrive. I know it will."

She waited, looking around the darkness, twisting her wrists trying to get out of her bonds. Then she remembered something- she still had her pocket-knife! She scooted closer to the wall, then lied down on the ground and pressed her feet against it, pushing with all her might until she was on her head. Now came the difficult part- she had to get her feet higher up on the wall to get her knife to slip out, which wasn't going to be easy with both of them tied together, but she had to try anyway. Keeping her balance, she began to 'hop' her feet higher up the wall, going half an inch at a time, and she came close to slipping, but retained her position and kept going up. _Just a little farther… _she thought as a sweat drop rolled down her face. She gave one more hop…

"Whoop!"

*THUD!*

…But pushed too hard and flipped over on her stomach. "Ow." Getting on her knees and shaking off her pain, she looked over and saw that her attempt didn't go in vain, seeing that her knife had fallen out of her pocket during her flip. "Well, that works." She scooted over backwards and grabbed the knife, then began to saw her bonds, careful not to cut herself. Once she freed her hands, she put her knife back in her pocket- buttoning it shut so it wouldn't fall out and get lost like last time- and untied her legs. Now, all that was left was to get past the lasers. "How am I going to get past those, now?"

"Need some assistance?" A voice said behind her… a voice that made her heart melt, that made her smile widen, that made her spirits soar…

"Jonesy?" She turned around… but only saw Wulfgang. "Wulf! How on earth did you get here-" she paused, seeing the glowing green portal behind him close. "Oh… right."

"C'mon, lets get you back to your dad, he-" Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and Wulfgang ducked into the darkest part of the shadows, his bright green eyes the only thing that showed.

Two pirates- one with a clam-like head and one that had moss-green skin and 3 eyes- walked down, carrying a crate over to a stack of others. "…All I'm saying is, I don't think Kenta should have killed Silver's son," The clam headed one head.

"Why? You got a soft spot for kids?" The 3-eyed one scoffed.

"No, no… It's just that… well, they found out what Kenta is up to, and since BJ is over there she must've spilled out all the details about us getting revenge… What if the kid were to come back as a ghost and haunt us?"

The 3-eyed one just stared at him. "You know… I think I'd prefer you having a soft spot than being so superstitious."

"I am NOT superstitious! Haven't you heard the tales of haunting spirits lurking on ships- playing tricks, pulling illusions, making the entire crew think they've gone completely bonkers- and never go away until every member has jumped ship?"

The 3-eyed one just rolled his eyes (all of them) and shook his head. "See? This is why we never let you stay up and swap stories with us." They set the crate down and began walking back.

"Fine! Don't believe me! It won't be MY fault when a chilling, dead hand of a cabin boy drags you over the edge of the boat…" They walked upstairs, their conversation going quiet.

Wulfgang walked out of the shadows, a smirk appearing on his face. "Sounds like a few pirates are superstitious," he chuckled, then turned to Tesoro. "Tess, lets get back to the ship. I think I have a plan…"

"What kind of plan?" Tesoro asked, taking interest and grinning.

Wulfgang smirked, opening a portal. "You'll see," He began to walk through.

"Hold it, not without Morph and Shifter," Tesoro pointed over to the glass case.

"Ah, of course," He opened another portal- a bit smaller- and Tesoro watched as a portal the same size opened beside the glass case, and the wolf-creature reached into the portal, grabbed the case, and pulled it through. "Now, shall we?"

"After you, Houdini," She followed him through, and he held on to her hand…

…And walked with him through a tunnel of swirling lime-green and aqua-blue colors, with a few blotches of other colors floating by. She gripped onto his hand, feeling as if they were traveling at light-speed, even though everything seemed to go by slowly. She had only fallen through a portal once, but never in her life did she ever just 'walk' through one. _This is amazing… _she thought. She looked up at Wulfgang, who smiled at her, then looked ahead, and they saw the end of the tunnel…

Within a split second, they were on her dad's ship, in the hull, even though it felt like they were walking through the portal for over five minutes. "Wulfgang… what WAS all that?"

Wulfgang shrugged and opened the glass case, releasing Morph and Shifter, who squealed with delight and licked his face, then flew off, enjoying their freedom. "It was the portal-tunnel." he replied, watching the two blobs fly off. "Whenever you step through a portal like mine, you enter the tunnel, where time seems to slow down, but in reality you're actually traveling over 1,000 miles through it. It's fun, really."

Tesoro brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'll say. Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

They stood there silently, until Tesoro cleared her throat. "So… What's this plan of yours?"

Wulfgang rubbed the back of his neck. "Well… That pirate brought up a tale on how ghosts haunt ships, and pull illusions and everything, right? I figured we could fool them into thinking the ghost of Jonesy was haunting them, and we could use special equipment to make it look real."

Tesoro frowned, obviously not liking the idea of someone using her late-boyfriend as a ghostly prank, but held in her rage. "How? Jonesy is dead. What are we going to do, conjure up his spirit? That doesn't sound right."

Wulfgang took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "Tess, there's something you should know- and please, DON'T get mad, but…" he cringed, and squeaked under his breath. "Jonesy's alive."

Tesoro's eyes widened, then she punched the werewolf in the gut. "How DARE you say such a thing! Making up a lie that my boyfriend who got sucked into a black-hole is-"

Wulfgang grabbed her shoulders before she could punch him again. "Tessy, listen to me!" He sounded like Jonesy, then, and Tesoro froze. He sighed again. "He IS alive… and here."

"W-where?"

Wulfgang backed away. "What I'm about to show you is going to come to a shock, but please don't get mad, okay?" Tesoro nodded. He then shut his eyes tight, concentrating on something. _Jonesy… Become Jonesy… _he thought. _Tess misses you, Jones. Please, come out… _He saw an image of the cabin boy in his mind, and he clenched his fists. _C'mon… c'mon… _He felt his body shifting, and felt a slight pain. _C'mon… c'mon… _

Tesoro watched as the wolf-creature started to shake and moan. _What's happening to him? _she thought. "Wulf…?" She walked over to tap him…

"Tess!" Someone cried, breaking Wulfgang's concentration. BEN ran over and hugged Tesoro tightly. "Oh, you're ALIVE! My best buddy's little girl is ALIVE! Oh, I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya!"

"Gack! BEN! I need air!"

BEN released Tesoro, who gasped for air. "Heh heh, sorry. I just missed you… Gosh, I was worried Kenta took you away for good! How'd you get back?"

"Wulfgang opened a portal and brought me back. …He was showing me something too, before you interrupted."

"Oops…. What was it? Can I see it, too?"

Tesoro turned to Wulfgang, who sighed and shook his head. "I can't show you now." he said, sadly. "I lost my concentration."

BEN sighed. "That's a shame. I bet it was really cool, too! …Hey! What are we standing around down here, for? We've got to tell your parents and everyone that you're BACK! C'mon!" He then began running up the stairs.

Before they went up, Tesoro turned to Wulfgang, looking like she was close to tears. "If you can't show me… could you tell me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Wulfgang sighed, and held her hand. "During the Black Hole, I saw Kenta cut Jonesy's lifeline, and I opened a portal. He crashed into me, and when he did he hit this fusion-crystal we stole from Silver- the hunter- and… well, you're not going to believe this but…" he paused, unable to get the rest out.

Tesoro still understood though, and would have smacked him for saying that he was her boyfriend (which would sound weird on so many levels) if it wasn't for one thing: his eyes, which used to be bright green, had suddenly turned brown. Like Jonesy's. She peered into them, recognizing their gaze… the same gaze Jonesy always gave to her when they made eye-contact. She smiled, then began to sob, and raised her hand-

*SMACK!*

- and hit the werewolf in the face. "THAT'S for not telling me this sooner!" she snarled.

"Hey, I didn't even know until we got to Gemini!" Wulfgang said in defense, rubbing his face. "Sheesh, you hit hard…"

Tesoro clenched her fists, sighing. "C'mon, lets just… go tell my parents that I'm alright." she began walking up the stairs, but paused and looked back at him. "And… thank you- for the save." And she walked upstairs.

Wulfgang stood up and followed her, half-happy, yet half-sad. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _he thought… but couldn't tell whether it was him thinking, or Jonesy, or the both of them.

Possibly, both of them.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A/N: Don't worry, people! Action is on the way again… along with a bit of comedy thrown in :D

Please review, but hold back on the flames.


	26. Chapter 26: Brother of Mine?

After two weeks of non-updating activities, I have this to say: Sorry for taking so long, and ear infections suck! Without further ado, here's the next chapter you've waited so long for.

**Reviewer Thanks**

Horseygirl 96: Keep on hoping for Tyson, we'll see what becomes of the Jonesy/Wulfgang scenario, I'm glad Tess is back too, Kenta will get what's coming to her, and thank you for pointing that out :)

SweetAngel1183: Easy, girl! Take deep breaths… And no, Tyson doesn't know- which is going to make this chapter more interesting than the last one ;)

Nims: Yeah, I can never resist putting in a sweet moment :3

Disclaimer: As if having an infection in my ear wasn't painful enough, I don't own Treasure Planet! All rights belong to Disney, and all OC belong to me. That's it!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tess!" Natalie gasped with delight, running up and hugging her daughter as soon as she saw her walk up on the deck. "Oh, thank goodness you're back! How did you escape?"

Tesoro grinned and pointed her thumb at Wulfgang as he climbed on deck. "Take a guess," she replied. "The ol' portal-master decided to give me a lift back."

Natalie looked at Wulfgang and smiled. "Thank you… for bringing my daughter back."

Wulfgang just shrugged and smiled, a silent gesture meaning, "No problem."

"Alright, Wulf!" Foxy exclaimed, running up and patting her cousin on the back. "You saved the girl… And right out from under that blaggard woman's nose! You-" She paused, realizing that a few crew-members were staring at her, a few mouth's agape. "What?"

"Um… Foxy? You're… Foxy." Tesoro pointed out.

The she-wolf thought about it, then realized that she had revealed herself to everyone. "Oops."

"Nice going, cuz," Wulfgang scoffed.

Foxy just rolled her eyes. "Oh, C'MON! We were just attacked by pirates, and suddenly everyone's shocked to see that I'm a Lycan?" She then whispered to Wulfgang. "You'd think they wouldn't be surprised after seeing _you_."

"We can talk about your transformation later," Tesoro said, then faced her mother. "Right now, we need to talk to Dad. Wulfgang figured out an idea… and, um, has something to share with us."

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"Lets go somewhere private, then I'll tell you," Wulfgang whispered.

Natalie nodded, and they walked to Jim's quarters, where he was discussing plans with BJ and Anthony… that is, until he saw his daughter. "Tesoro!" Jim exclaimed, running and hugging his daughter. "Thank goodness you're back… How _did_ you get back?"

Wulfgang smirked and raised his paw. "I helped."

"'Tis a good t'ing ya did," BJ said. "Wit'out t'is lass, deh whole ship would be a frenzy! 'specially after what happened tah Tyson…"

Wulfgang's ears perked up in concern and Tesoro's eyes widened. "What happened to Tyson?" They asked together.

The others looked at each other, wondering how to break the news gently to them. Jim, however, knew that there was no way they could do it without breaking their hearts. "Tyson…" he began, his voice a little choked up, and he cleared his throat. "Tyson's… blind. Kenta jabbed her fingers into his eyes and wrecked their mechanisms and…" Seeing the shocked looks on his daughter's and the wolf-creature's faces, he found it almost impossible to continue. "We had to take them out before they short-circuited and electrocuted him. He has no eyes. He can't see."

Tesoro gasped, tears rolling down her face, while Wulfgang bolted out of the room to go find Tyson. BJ arched an eyebrow at the wolf-creature's action, and followed him out, while Jim hugged his daughter as she cried on his chest- he shed a few tears too, feeling responsible for what happened to his best friend's son…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wulfgang ran toward the ship's infirmary, where he saw Gene by the door. "Where's Tyson?" he asked the blue alien, almost out of breath.

"He's in that room, but he can't see any visitors just yet." Gene said, then caught himself. "Er, that is, you'll have to wait until you can visit him, um… I'd better check on him." And he walked into the room.

Wulfgang sighed, leaning against the wall and slumping to the ground, folding his arms on his knees and burying his face in them. His ears twitched, sensing someone's presence, though he didn't care until he heard a soft voice say, "Are you going to be alright?" He looked up and saw Sapphire floating in front of him.

He shook his head. "If there's something wrong with him…no." he replied.

Sapphire, curious on why the wolf-creature was so concerned about Tyson, read his mind… and saw an image of Jonesy, crying in his hands. "Wulfgang… did you and Jonesy…?" The wolf-creature nodded in response. "Oh, Wulf…" she hovered down and sat beside him, putting an arm around him. "How long?"

"Since… the black hole… He crashed into me and we fused." From the sound of his voice, she could sense he was on the verge of tears, possibly an influence from Jonesy's emotions. "It's tough, too… I-I suddenly care about people I hardly know and… I keep seeing this Ursid in my mind- I think it's Silver and… I think he's Jonesy's dad, from all the memories that flood in my mind."

Sapphire didn't know what to say. For as long as she could remember, she and Foxy had been trying to find Wulfgang a replacement for his human-half, Zachary, and Jonesy seemed like the suitable substitute- they looked alike, and in a way even acted alike- but now, the Lycan sounded regretful. She couldn't blame him- the fusion happened by accident after all, and because of it… he had fused with a boy who had people who cared about him, taking him away from them all…

"I don't know what to do now, Saph," The wolf-creature buried his face into his hands. "Everything's mixed up…"

Sapphire opened her mouth to say something- anything- to comfort him, but before she could the door opened and Gene walked out. "Wulf? You can see him now," he said. Immediately, Wulfgang stood up and walked into the room, and Gene shut the door behind him then faced Sapphire. "Thank you for your help in the surgery, Princess,"

Sapphire sighed, nodding. "Anything to help Tess' friends," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two small spheres, holding them tight in her hand and keeping them out of sight of Gene. Putting the robotic eyes back into her pocket, she walked away, head-down with tears falling from her eyes.

Like Wulfgang, she too had developed feelings for people she hardly knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness.

That's all Tyson could see. His eyes had been destroyed, and the shocks from the broken circuits caused pain inside his sockets, which forced Jim to have him undergo surgery to get them removed- at least, that's what he heard the captain say. Someone had guided him to the infirmary- he couldn't tell who- and had him lie down on an operating table, and then he felt a small gas-mask being pressed onto his face, and suddenly he fell unconscious. Though, it was hard to tell, since there was hardly a difference between going unconscious and being blind… except, when you fall unconscious, you have dreams, but all of his dreams were dark and empty, just like his vision…

But he could hear a voice. A sweet, comforting voice that spoke to him in the dreams, but they were in another language and he could barely make them out, and he could see a faint, blue glow in the corner of his dream, which quickly faded. Finally, he could hear the voice clearly. "There," it said sadly. Just one word, but the sound of it relaxed him a little, making him feel accompanied in the darkness.

It then got quiet afterwards, and then he woke up… At least, he believed he was awake. It was hard to tell. "Val?" He found himself saying aloud, hoping his friend was nearby.

"Hey, you're awake!" A voice said, and he recognized it. It was Gene. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

He could hear Gene sigh sadly, giving him the hint that the four-armed alien didn't have any good news. "Kenta destroyed your eyes and… we had to take them out."

Tyson lifted his hands to feel the sockets, to see if Gene was right… but he just felt cloth. "What deh devil…?"

"We had to put a bandage around the sockets, so nothing… um, you know, got stuck in them?" Judging from the sound of his voice, Tyson figured Gene was trying hard not to upset him. But, since he had his eyes destroyed and removed, he figured there wasn't much that could upset him even more, except…

"Tess!" He sat up quickly, remembering his friend had been kidnapped. "We've got tah find her!"

"Whoa, easy there, tiger!" Gene put two of his hands on his shoulders and used the other two to hold his arms. "You can't go anywhere just yet! Plus, Jim and Anthony are on the case, so Tess will be back on this ship before you can say 'Thar she blows!'."

Tyson breathed heavily, clenching his fists. "It's all my fault… I tried tah save her but… (sigh) It's my fault…"

He heard Gene sigh, and felt the alien wrap one of his arms around his shoulders. "It's not your fault, Tyson. You did your best… Kenta just… well, she just played dirty. Besides, we both know how tough Tess is- I wouldn't be surprised if she came back, driving the pirate ship herself with all of those thieving, conniving hooligans bound, gagged, and begging for mercy!"

Tyson only sighed. He knew Gene was trying to make him feel better, but it was no use. "I wish she was here…" He heard Gene sigh again, sensing that the alien had given up, and felt him stand up and walk away. "…Thank ya, fer removing me eyes before they could shock deh inside of me head, Gene,"

He heard Gene chuckle lightly. "I hate to disappoint you, Ty, but I didn't perform the surgery." With that, he walked out, saying something to someone.

Tyson arched an eyebrow, wondering- if Gene didn't perform the surgery- who did? His question was interrupted when he heard footsteps walk into the room, followed by the closing of the door. "T-Ty-" A voice began, then cleared its throat. "Tyson?"

Tyson froze, recognizing the voice. _Nah, it couldn't be! …Could it? _he thought. "J…. Jonesy?" he gasped. He heard the footsteps come closer, and he clenched his fists around his blanket. "Is it… really you?"

"Yes. It's me… sort of."

_Sort of? _Tyson wondered. "Jones… How can ya be here? Yer supposed tah be dead!"

He heard the footsteps grow hesitant. "Well, I'm not. You see, during the black hole… something happened." He noticed the strain in his voice.

"What happened… other t'en deh fact dat ya survived?"

He heard the footsteps stop. "Well… I was saved and…" he paused.

Tyson waited a moment, but he didn't continue. "And…?"

There was a long pause, until he heard his brother's voice sigh. "Tyson… we're brothers, right?"

"Of course we are! We found dat out a year ago, remember?"

"Yes, of course… And, brothers love each other no matter what, right?" His voice sounded nervous, which worried Tyson.

"Yeah… Jones, where are ya goin' wit' t'is?"

There was that pause again.

"Jonesy?"

"Ty…" Came Jonesy's voice again, only this time it sounded choked up. "Please don't get mad…" he heard the footsteps come closer.

Tyson furrowed his eyebrows, not liking where this was going. "Why? What happened?"

There was another short pause, and he heard him take in a deep breath. "Tyson, I… I changed…" His voice was right next to him now.

"What do ya mean ya 'changed'?"

"Tyson… what I'm trying to say is…" Tyson felt pressure on the mattress, like someone's hand was pressing on it. Then, a different voice, one he had only heard once before, said… "I'm… part of your brother," And he felt a furry hand touch his.

Tyson pulled his hand back, shocked. "W-Wulf?" He backed away, stunned, but relaxed a bit… save the anger boiling inside of him. "What deh heck are ya doin', mimicking me brother's voice?"

_You're not the best thing that I knew_

"I-I'm not mimicking! He's speaking through me! We fused during the black hole and-"

"Enough! 'Tis bad enough dat I lost me brother, me eyes, an' Tess… but when some wolf-creature goes around mocking one of them, dat's when I've had it!"

_Never was, never cared too much for all this hanging around_

"I'm not mocking him! It's true!" Wulfgang tried to grab his hand again. "Please, Tyson, you've got to believe me-"

Tyson jerked his hand away. "Get away from me, ya bloody beast! Go torment someone else wit' yer sick joke!"

_It's just the same thing all the time_

"Tyson…"

"Get out!"

"Please, Ty-"

_Never get what I want_

"GET OUT!" Tyson swung a punch, trying to hit him, but without any vision it was hard, and he ended up falling off the bed. Wulfgang grabbed his arm to help him up, but only ended up getting elbowed by him. "Don't touch me, ya sicko!"

_Never get too close to the end of the line_

There was silence between them, and finally he heard the wolf-creature walk away and open the door, slowly making his way out. "Ty…" he tried to say, but couldn't find any words and kept walking.

_You're just the same thing that I knew…_

Sighing angrily, Tyson felt around and grabbed the edge of the bed, using it to help him stand up and sit back down on it. "Of all deh nerve… Tryin' tah convince me dat Jonesy's alive… What other sick jokes does dat creature pull?" He sighed heavily, this time out of sadness, and rested his face in his hands.

_(Back before the time when I was only for you)_

He didn't know that Wulfgang was still in the doorway, hearing him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire overheard the whole conversation, then backed away when the door opened, seeing Wulfgang step out. Tyson muttered something that only the wolf-creature could hear, and tears formed in his eyes and he ran off down the corridor, outside the infirmary. "Wulf…?" Sapphire called after him, then paused when she saw BJ arrive.

The wolfid looked over her shoulder, then turned to the Princess. "What's wrong wit' him?" she asked, referring to Wulfgang.

Sapphire sighed. "It's a long story…"

BJ shrugged and leaned against the wall. "I'm listenin',"

Sapphire was about to say, but paused, wondering how she could tell BJ about Wulfgang and Jonesy's fusion. She didn't get a chance, though, because they heard footsteps and saw Tyson slowly walking out of the room, his hands outstretched to feel his way around. "Who's out here?" he asked.

"Just me and BJ," Sapphire said, grabbing Tyson's hand. "You shouldn't be out of bed,"

"Aye, she's right," BJ said with a nod, patting Tyson on the back.

Tyson turned his head toward BJ. "I t'ought ya got thrown in deh brig!" he snapped.

BJ shrugged. "I was let out while Kenta an' her crew tried tah kill us all. Luckily, it was a good t'ing, since I stopped dat hunter from killing Wulf,"

Tyson scowled. "Don't bring him up,"

BJ arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Tyson clenched his fists. "Lets jus' say, he pushed me over deh edge."

"Ah, I see… So, you'd still be mad at him if I told ya he opened a portal an' brought Tess back, right?"

This caught Tyson's attention. "What? Tessy's back?"

"Aye. I can take ya tah see her, if ya want- er, not dat ya can actually… ah, jus' c'mon!" She hooked her arm around Tyson's, and he arched an eyebrow.

"Wait a minute… I t'ought I broke yer arm!"

BJ just chuckled. "Wolfids are fast healers, mate. Now, c'mon, lets go see yer pretty friend before she gets kidnapped again,"

BJ and Sapphire guided Tyson down the corridor, though he kept cautious about the wolfid, knowing that he still couldn't trust her.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Yikes, quite some tension, huh?

Please review. Save the flames for a camping trip.


	27. Chapter 27: A Second Attack

And now it's time for a shock-inducing chapter that will leave you with your mouths hanging wide-open! …Proceed with caution.

**Reviewer Thanks**

EventHorizon6: Sorry to leave you choked up! …I just hope you'll forgive me for the shock you'll get in THIS chapter!

SweetAngel1183: No need to beg, lol Can't wait to read the next chapter of your story, too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet or it's original characters. What a shock :p

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro was running across the deck, wanting so desperately to see Tyson and make sure he was alright- despite the fact that he had lost his eyes. As she ran, she saw Wulfgang run by, his expression twisted in a state of hurt, pain, angst, and… rejection? This only made her pick up her pace. _If Wulf is that upset… Tyson might be in worse shape than I thought! _she thought, rushing down the stairs to the infirmary.

_Not as bad as you think, _A thought entered her head, sounding like Sapphire's voice, and she looked up to see the princess and BJ holding Tyson's arms, guiding him along. "Don't worry, he's fine," Sapphire said to Tesoro once they were close enough, then took her hand and put it in Tyson's. "I told you she was back, Ty,"

Tyson's grip tightened around Tesoro's, a small smile appearing on his face. He recognized her hands anywhere, with them being so small for a girl her age. BJ looked at Sapphire, smiling, then nodded her head to the left, mentally telling Sapphire that they should leave the two friends alone. Sapphire nodded, then followed BJ up the stairs, glancing back at Tyson and Tesoro, knowing that the young man needed comfort from a close friend after what he had experience… That's when she remembered Wulfgang and quickly rushed across the deck in search of him.

Tesoro looked at Tyson, studying the bandages around his eyes, covering his empty sockets, tightening her grip and biting her lower lip to try to hold back her tears. Tyson could feel how upset she was, just by the feel of her hand trembling as her fingers tightened around his palm, and knew that either it was the sight of him or Kenta had done something terrible to her. "Tessy…?" he said in a quiet voice, lifting his hand carefully and feeling her cheek. He suddenly heard sobbing and felt a tear touch his finger, and all at once Tesoro let go of his hand and lied hers on his shoulders, pulling herself close to him and crying onto his chest.

"It's all my fault…" Tesoro whispered, but with her voice muffled, it sounded more like, "Ih awl my haul…"

Tyson wrapped his arms around her, patting her on the back. "No it's not, Tessy… Ya didn't carve me eyes out,"

Tesoro turned her head, resting the side of it on his chest. "This whole disaster is my fault. I found BJ and let her get caught, so I'm the one to blame for having us go on this dumb treasure hunt! It's bad enough on what happened to Jonesy, now… now you lost your eyes."

"Oy, don't blame yer-self for Jonesy's death! Don't blame yer-self at all! If t'ere's anyone tah blame, it's Kenta. She an' deh rest o' t'ose twisted, murderin', greed-crazed sons of a devil! Chasin' after me father, killin' off me brother, an' now they've gone an' messed wit' ya! I don't care much about me eyes, compared tah deh affect ya had."

Tesoro sighed, then remembered something else she had discovered… something she forgot to tell Tyson about. "Your dad isn't dead… He faked his death, taking an SAP drug. Morph tipped me off."

Tyson nodded. "I know… He came tah me in a dream, tellin' me dat." he tightened his hug around her. "T'anks fer tellin' me, though."

"Jonesy's alive, too…" Tyson could feel her grip on his shoulders tighten, and heard a tremble in her voice. "Wulfgang saved him…"

Tyson scowled. "Let me guess… Deh two o' them fused?"

She could hear the harshness in his voice and bit her lower lip, but continued. "Yes. He told me everything- about a crystal Silver… uh, the hunter 'Silver' had that split a Lycan from its human half, and that he and Foxy snatched one of his crystals so that they could use it to fuse him with a new human half, and when he saved Jonesy the two of them came in contact with the crystal…" Tyson clenched his teeth, angered that the wolf-creature had 'tricked' his friend, and was about to snap- "I almost didn't believe him… until he tried to show me. He didn't get far because BEN interrupted, but…" She let out a heavy sigh, her hands sliding down to Tyson's chest. "I still can't believe it."

Tyson sneered. "Neither do I,"

"…Did… Did he tell you?"

He sighed, bitterly. "Aye… An' it's a nasty trick tah play on someone," He pulled away from Tesoro, walking over until he felt a wall, then leaned against it.

Tesoro was quite, sensing the anger welling up inside her friend. "I don't think it was a trick."

Tyson scoffed. "Deh beast messed wit' yer mind, eh?"

She clenched her fists. "I saw it in his eyes, Tyson! I saw how they went from green to brown, like Jonesy's! But the color-change wasn't what tipped me off, but what I saw _in_ them! When I locked my eyes with his, I felt the same warmth and comfort I always felt when I stared into Jonesy's eyes… I looked through Wulfgang and found Jonesy, Tyson."

Tyson just scoffed, shaking his head, muttering something. "Anot'er trick…" was what Tesoro could catch.

She balled her fists, furious at her friend. "But, how would you know what I could see? You _lost _your eyes!" With that, she turned to leave.

Tyson's jaw dropped. "So, ya'd rather believe some wolf-creature's lie, rat'er t'an believe me? Well, listen up, Tesoro Hawkins, I may not have eyes anymore, but I can still see how dimwitted you've become!"

Tesoro paused, turning angrily to him. "Dimwitted? You're the one who couldn't figure out his own father was still alive, until you had a dream!"

"Yer deh one who let yer-self get captured, foiled BJ's escape attempt, an' lost a good boyfriend because _ya can't keep a straight head!" _

"Well, YOU let your own eyes get destroyed… and can't learn to trust ANYONE, even after they help you find your brother and father, let you go take care of BJ while keeping it a secret, and then… and then save me from Kenta!"

Tyson paused, remembering that Wulfgang HAD saved Tesoro- at least, that's what BJ had told him… but he still didn't trust her. For all he knew, she could have teamed up with Wulfgang just to hurt him, for breaking her arm and not joining her in her plan of mutiny. …But it was the trust part that Tesoro was right about, and he had no response to that. He heard footsteps, listening as Tesoro began to walk away… something he didn't want her to do just yet. "Tess, wait-" he stood up, feeling against the wall to guide himself.

*Click!*

The sound of a pistol being cocked made him freeze, followed by an icy voice: "Don't move, boy… or elsssse your little friend won't ssssee the light of day,"

He could hear Tesoro thrashing, followed by another voice: "Hold still, you runt, or I'll blow your brains out!"

Tyson couldn't see, but he could tell what was going on: Pirates had invaded the ship again.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sapphire ran across the deck, trying to find Wulfgang. "Wulf! Where are you?" she called, then looked into a barrel.

"Lose something?" A voice asked behind her, and she turned to see Foxy, standing there arms-crossed with a smirk on her face.

"It's Wulfgang. …He fused with someone."

Foxy's expression turned serious. "What? Who? When? How? Where is he?" Without waiting for Sapphire's reply, she stared running to look for her cousin.

Sapphire followed her. "Wait up!"

Coming across a door that was slightly ajar, they both looked in… seeing Wulfgang sitting on the floor, his face buried in his arms, and Foxy walked over and shook his shoulder. "Wulf, what's going on? I heard you fused!"

He lifted his head, looking at her with sad eyes, and slightly nodded.

"Well, who was it? …And… why are you so upset?"

"Because… it was Jonesy- Tyson's brother." Sapphire replied, sadly. "And, right now… he's having issues with his 'brother'."

Foxy looked at Wulfgang, eyes wide. "But… how? I thought Jonesy was dead!"

"I saved him…" Wulfgang whispered. "Now… Tyson and Tesoro both hate me!" he buried his face in his arms again.

Sapphire looked at him, stunned. "Wulf… are you… are you _crying_?" she asked, for she had never seen him cry before.

Foxy rolled her eyes. "No, he's not! Lycans are too strong to cry, right Wulf?"

Wulfgang looked at his cousin. "Yeah…" he sighed, wiping away a single tear.

Foxy's jaw dropped. "Was that a tear?"

Wulfgang sighed again, then nodded. "It was just one, though… Jonesy got me to let it out." he looked at the two of them with a sad expression. "He's pretty much bawling in my subconscious."

Sapphire bent down and took his paw. "Tell him not to cry… we're going to fix this." she said.

"That, and he's turning you into a weenie." Foxy added.

Wulfgang glowered at Foxy. "(grr) Who are you calling a weenie, you-" he began to say, then gasped. "Guys, behind you!"

Sapphire and Foxy turned, seeing several pirates burst into the room. Rushing past them, they tackled Wulfgang, pinning him down and tying him up. "What the…? Get off him!" Sapphire demanded, raising her glowing fists.

"Yeah! (grr) What she said!" Foxy snapped, grabbing a pirate by the shoulders and yanking him back.

"Sorry, Princess, but you have no authority here," A pirate sneered, then knocked out Sapphire, while another one tranquilized Foxy.

Wulfgang struggled, then looked up in horror at the grinning face of Silver "Huntz" Bullet. "Thought you could chase us away that easily, eh?" he asked, smirking. "Well, here's news for you, portal-maker…" he aimed a gun in his face. "We don't scare that easily." he turned to the other pirates. "Take him back to our ship. He'll come in handy in helping us find Dorado 6."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim watched as his daughter ran across the deck to find Tyson, and saw Wulfgang running up the stairs, distressed. Moments later, Sapphire and BJ came on deck- Sapphire went in the direction Wulfgang had gone, ran into Foxy and told her something, and together the two of them continued running to find him. BJ walked up to Jim, scratching behind her wolf-ear. "Boy, t'ere's more emotions on t'is ship t'an there are in a chick-flick," she said, chuckling.

"How did she react when she saw him?" Jim asked, not looking at BJ but out at the stars, picturing tears falling from his daughters eyes, like they did when she heard of what happened to him. He looked down at his shirt, seeing that there were still stains from her tears on it.

"Ah, you'll have tah ask her dat yer-self, Jim. …But I t'ink I saw a bit o'- ship!"

Jim arched an eyebrow. "You saw a ship in my daughter's reaction?" He shook his head, confused… until he saw a ship was sailing close to his boat.

A pirate ship…

With more pirates than last time…

And Kenta Jade stood at the bow, smirking.

Jim took out his laser-pistol. "This woman just doesn't know when to give up," he muttered, taking aim…

*BANG!*

A tranquilizer dart hit him in the back of the neck, and he fell and hit the deck. The last thing he saw was Silver and several other pirates climbing out of a longboat from the other side of the ship, then everything faded to black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: I know… pretty much a suckish chapter. (it seemed cooler in my head). Anyway, please review, but no flames, okay?


	28. Chapter 28: A Look at the Past

Hey, sorry for the delay! Writer's block is being a pain right now, but here's the next chapter! Please don't hurt me!

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Whoa, calm down, girl! You're gonna give yourself a heart-attack! Don't worry, it'll all turn out right in the end… maybe.

Nims: Thanks. I'm glad I've taken you by surprise again!

Disclaimer: As if things weren't bad enough, I don't own Treasure Planet… just some awesome OC and Dorado 6... I forget, why is it bad?

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Kenta stood up, stretching and yawning as she gazed out the porthole in her room. Sunlight was shining into her dark, musky room and she could see a hint of dust lingering in the light. Pulling on her boots, she walked out of her room, seeing that the rest of the crew had gotten a head start that morning… along with Shifter and Morph, who were busy chasing each other around the deck. The young pirate-woman chuckled at this, knowing that the two blobs had gotten a bit close since the day she and John rescued them off Protus 1, even though Shifter denied it._

_Walking up to the helm, she snuck up behind an Ursid sailor, clutching his shoulders tightly. "Mornin'!" she exclaimed, making him jump._

"_What deh…?" John snapped, turning around and seeing a smiling Kenta. "Ah, Kenny, it's you!" he let out a chuckle. "Up a bit late, I see…"_

_Kenta shrugged. "Ah, you'd sleep in too if you were up all night, plundering some unsuspecting moron's ship,"_

_John let out a scoff. "I was, remember? I had tah save ya from gettin' caught by t'ose bloody merchants' sailors!"_

"_I beg to differ, Silver, but I believe it was __**I **__who had to save __**you**__."_

_John shook his head. "Nope… I recall it was ME saving YOU."_

"_Witness!" BJ exclaimed, swinging upside-down on a rope and hanging next to John._

_Kenta rolled her eyes. "You weren't even WITH us, BJ." she sneered. The young wolfid was known for sticking beside John, and taking his side in every argument (except when she herself was arguing with him), which annoyed Kenta. _

_BJ scoffed. "How would ya know if I was there or not? Ya were too busy gettin' yer-self captured!"_

_Kenta scoffed, then pushed BJ… while she was on the rope! "Ah, go swing off the side of the ship!"_

_John shook his head, smiling. Kenta and BJ were like sisters- sisters who never agreed on anything, got on each other's nerves constantly, and always found something to bicker about. "Ya know, ya should take it easy on each other," he said to Kenta after she pushed BJ. "If ya keep up wit' deh push-'n'-shove routine, deh two of ya will become natural enemies,"_

"_Sadly, I think we already are."_

"_I'm serious, Kent, if ya don't stop pushin' BJ around-" He leaned out of the way as BJ swung past him._

"_Whoa!" BJ cried, gripping on to the rope as she swung past._

"_- er, no pun intended… One o' these days she's gonna up an' push ya right back an' knock ya down."_

_Kenta scoffed. "Yeah, and we might actually find Treasure Planet," she muttered, turning to walk away, until John grabbed her._

"_Oy, don't go around doubting, Kenta. We're gonna find dat map tah Flint's trove, an' we'll have enough treasure that'll make us richer t'an an emperor! You'll see…"_

_Kenta sighed, looking over the edge. "But we've been at it for over two years, now! I'm telling you, Silver, I think all these rumors about Treasure Planet and Dorado 6 are all just a bunch of fables."_

"_A bunch of fables!" A voice squeaked, and Shifter flew up to Kenta's shoulder._

"_Ah, but dat's what they all WANT ya tah believe, Kenta," John said, grinning. "Dat's deh reason why nobody's ever FOUND dat treasure! We jus' have tah keep searchin'. Never give up when you're after somet'ing, Kenta, an' you'll get it before ya know it."_

"_Before ya know it!" Morph chattered, floating by John's shoulder._

_Kenta looked at him, smirking. "Whatever you say, Silver…" she said._

"_Incoming!" Shifter shrieked, flying away from Kenta…_

_*BAM!*_

…_Just in time for BJ to swing and slam into her, knocking her on the ground. "Ouch," BJ grunted._

"_See? I told ya she'd knock ya down one o' these days!" John said, then laughed._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Tesoro twisted the wrench another 45 degrees, until it was good and tight, then set it down and lifted up her solar-surfer. "Now to test this baby out!" she said, determined._

"_Um, Tess, do you REALLY think you should be testing your solar-surfer, now?" BEN asked her, nervously. _

"_Of course! I've been working on it all week, I think it's ready to be tested."_

"_B-But you don't even know how to ride a solar-surfer! What if you crash? Or what if the sail breaks off? Or-or what if it runs low on power? Or what if it's not powered-up enough? Or what if-"_

"_BEN? You're rambling again." The robot gave her a concerned look, and she chuckled. "Don't worry, BEN, I'll be fine. I'm just going to practice balancing on it first, and see if it can hover right."_

"_Whew! That's a relief…"_

"…_And if it works right, I'll practice flying it tomorrow!"_

_BEN looked at her, stunned. "Um, shouldn't you wait until your father gets home? He can teach you- he's an EXPERT at solar-surfing! I should know, I've seen him in act-" Tesoro gave him a glare, and he cringed. "-tion?"_

"_My dad is too busy with his deliveries to teach me how to solar-surf," She stood on the board and pressed the button with her heel, making the sail pop up and absorb sunlight, and it immediately began to hover. "He's always too busy," Hanging on to the railing, she shot off down the hill._

"_TESS! Wait up!" BEN chased after her. "Slow down! You might hit something! Brake, Tess, brake!"_

_Tesoro froze, realizing she had forgotten an important detail. "Brake?"_

_She soared down to the docks, and people jumped out of her way to avoid getting hit. "Run for your lives! Wild solar-surfer!" _

_Tesoro tried to steer out of the way, and tried pulling up to get higher in the air, in order to avoid pedestrians… but the sail's handle snapped in her grip- right when a large vessel hovered in front of her. "Oh, crap…"_

_*CRASH!*_

_When she came to, she was lying on the dock, her solar-surfer was jammed through the side of a ship, and BEN was kneeling next to her. "Tess? Are you okay?" he asked her._

"_BEN?" Tesoro groaned._

"_Y-Yeah?"_

_She paused, letting out a heavy sigh. "I am going to be washing a boat-load of dishes to pay for that hole in that ship…"_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Jonesy stepped off of the ship, carrying his duffel-bag over his shoulder. It had been weeks since he had set foot on a port… and it took only seconds for him to miss the freedom of sailing the Etherium. "Might as well look for some supplies while I'm here," he said to himself, sticking his hand into his pocket and feeling the sack of bottle caps he kept in it. He always collected bottle caps and crushed them flat, painted them gold, and put them in a bag- just in case some scallywag decided to pick-pocket him, not knowing that he kept his real money under his bandana…_

…_And judging from the looks of the port, he was glad he thought of such a method. The streets were dirty with trash littered everywhere, a few locals were yelling curses at each other, while others were getting into a fight in an alley or getting thrown out of a shop. Jonesy began to cross the road, but jumped back when a carriage madly rushed past him. "Watch where yer walkin'!" The driver shouted at him._

_Jonesy sneered. "Quite a neighborhood," he scoffed, walking across the street._

_As he walked, he looked around for a local inn- hopefully one where the staff wouldn't break into your room and steal your belongings… otherwise he'd board the nearest ship and get the heck off the planet. A Lizardian woman walked past him, bumping into him and knocking his bag off his shoulder in the process. "Watch it, boy!" she snapped._

_Jonesy scowled, then picked up a few things that fell out of his duffel bag: a hairbrush, a shirt, and a picture of him, his brother, and his father. He paused, looking at the picture sadly, remembering the day his home was burned down and they were separated…_

"_Keep movin', ya runt!" He heard a man snap, then looked ahead… seeing a man shove a young boy with black hair, a well-built figure, and Ursid-like features._

_Jonesy stared at the boy, then looked at the picture in his hand, seeing that they practically had the same features! "Nah… it couldn't be…" he told himself, then looked again, watching as the boy's eyes glowed red with fury, but then dimmed down to orange. "It IS!" _

_He ran over to where the boy was, seeing other kids his age and younger working in a garden… which looked more like a mud-patch with weeds. "What do you want, punk?" A man asked him, sitting behind a card-table with a box full of gold coins in it._

_Jonesy looked at the box, then at the hard-working kids… and came to a conclusion that they were undergoing child-labor, and that the man behind the table was undoubtedly working on the black-market. At least, that's what he figured. "Um… what's with the kids? Are you baby-sitting?" he asked, casually._

_The man scoffed. "No. They're- wait, you're not a cop, are ya?"_

_Jonesy shook his head. "No. I just arrived on the port."_

"_Ah, a spacer, eh? …Get lost."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_The man sneered. "Get lost, unless ya want to buy one of these runts-" he looked over, seeing that the black-haired Ursid boy was on his knees. "HEY! What did I tell you about slacking off, ya free-loader!" He stood up, ran over to the boy, and took out a whip-_

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jonesy heard someone yell… then realized it was himself._

_The man paused, glowering at him, but with a shocked expression. "What do ya want? I'm busy here!"_

"_I-" Jonesy paused, his mind racing furiously, then grinned, walking up and lying a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I… couldn't help but notice that this kid has some discipline issues, and I'd like to offer to take him off your hands…" The boy looked up at him, curiously. Jonesy winked back at him in response._

"_Ya want him? Ya can have him," The man then held out his hand. "But, for a small fee… 85 shillings!"_

_Jonesy reached into his pocket, pulling out the sack of bottle-caps, shaking it so it sounded like coins. "How about 70?"_

_The man scoffed. "I don't haggle. It's either 85, or nothing."_

_Jonesy shrugged, pretending to walk away. "Alright… Sounds fair. I guess some people aren't interested in golden shillings from Gemini…" he paused and grinned, feeling his words sink into the man's mind._

"_Gemini, eh? …Alright, ya got yourself a deal-" he reached to shake his hand, but he pulled back, studying Jonesy… how his features seemed so young. "Wait, how old are you?"_

_Jonesy rolled his eyes. "Sir, I'm 7 feet tall, weigh 185 pounds, and have a sack of gold shillings. How old do you THINK I am?"_

_The man looked at him. "I'd say 19... But we don't sell to anyone under 21..."_

_Jonesy shook the small sack, making the caps jingle. "HOW old, did you say?"_

_The man looked at the bag, his greed getting to him. "Um… 21! Yes, I'd say you're old enough…" he grabbed the black-haired boy and shoved him toward Jonesy. "Here. Now, pay up!"_

_Jonesy- at the same time- tossed the sack of coins to the man and grabbed the boy's hand, pulling him along as he ran off. "Pleasure doing business with you!" He ran around the corner, then chuckled. "Sucker."_

_The boy looked at him, his eyes orange, giving Jonesy the hint that he was suspicious of his action._

_Jonesy patted him on the back. "Don't worry. They won't hurt you, now," he looked back, making sure he wasn't followed, then looked back at the boy. "So, what do you want to do, now?"_

_The boy scowled. "Why did ya buy me?" he asked._

_Jonesy shrugged. "Well, first of all, I can't stand seeing a kid get beaten up… or get sold on the black market. Second… I didn't exactly 'buy' you- unless everyone pays with bottle-caps these days."_

_The boy arched an eyebrow. "Ya tricked him wit' bottle caps?" he then burst out laughing. "Oy, dat man is gonna be mad! Won't be hookin' up wit' many floozies wit' DAT kind o' cash!"_

_Jonesy laughed, too. "I'll say! …Unless they can be as easily fooled as HE was."_

_The boy shrugged. "Ah, serves him right fer callin' me a runt an' beatin' me."_

_Jonesy nodded and rubbed his chin. "Hmm, don't like being called a 'runt', eh? What should I call you, then?"_

_The boy sneered at him. "Me name's Tyson. Tyson S- er, Revlis."_

'_So… I WAS right!' Jonesy thought, happily, but the last name threw him off a bit, so he wasn't exactly sure…_

"_What's yer name?"_

"_Jonesy. …Just 'Jonesy'. I don't have a last name,"_

_Tyson arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"_

_Jonesy shrugged. "Never found out what it was,"_

"_Ah… So, tell me, 'Jonesy'… are ya really 21?"_

_Jonesy snickered. "Nope. I lied about my age- I'm actually 14... And a little tall for my age…"_

_Tyson laughed. "Boy, dat's gotta be a record! Dupin' a man twice in deh same shot!"_

"_Yeah… people on the black market aren't so bright."_

"_Ya got dat right…"_

"_So, how about you? How old are you?"_

_Tyson sighed. "Ya probably wouldn't believe me,"_

"_Try me."_

_Tyson looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "How 'bout ya try tah guess, instead? No one ever gets it right, anyway."_

_Jonesy scratched his head. The boy looked just like his brother… who was two years older than him, and he decided it wouldn't hurt to guess, knowing that if he was right, he had found his brother, and if he was wrong, then… he was wrong. "I'm gonna say… 16."_

_Tyson looked at him, surprised. Normally, people mistook his age to be 12 or 13, due to his height… how could a stranger know his exact age. "Wow… Good guess!"_

"_So… am I right?"_

_Tyson chuckled, impressed. "Are ya? Heck yes, ya are!"_

_Suddenly, they heard loud cursing, and looked down the sidewalk to see the black-market dealer throwing a bag of money on the ground and running down the street… right in their direction!_

_Jonesy turned to Tyson. "Ty? I think we should get running," he said._

_Tyson nodded. "Aye, lets go!" he agreed._

_Together, they ran down the street, disappearing into a crowd of people and heading toward the docks. "So, feel like sailing the Etherium with me? I think there's a guy looking to hire a couple of cabin boys,"_

"_Sounds good. Better t'an working fer dat psycho."_

_Jonesy laughed. He wanted to bring up the fact that they were brothers… but decided to hold back, until he was absolutely sure._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Foxy and Wulfgang ran through the forest at a fast pace, not looking back. Wulfgang carried Zachary's limp, lifeless body in his arms, trying to fight back tears. He felt weak after Silver made them defuse, but that didn't keep him from running for his life- nothing could keep him from running… not even the thought that he might die if he didn't have a human-half._

"_I think we lost him," Foxy said, gasping for breath once they finally slowed down their pace. She looked at Wulfgang, then at Zachary's body, and quickly turned away before tears formed in her eyes, promising that she'd get Silver back for killing her cousin… well, half of him, anyway._

_Wulfgang said nothing, just cradled Zachary in his arms, staring blankly at his dead, zombie-like gaze. It felt as if he was looking at himself… then realized he was. He felt half-dead._

"_We've got to find our parents. They might still be in the village! …Hopefully…" She looked at her cousin, for he remained silent. She tried to think of something to say… but what could she say to him? What could anyone say to a Lycan who had lost his human-half… lost a part of himself…_

_Sighing sadly, she walked over to a patch of soil, and began digging a hole that was 7-feet long and almost 2-feet wide… the same size as Zachary. Once it was deep enough, she walked over to Wulfgang and tapped his shoulder. He just sighed and shut his eyes, loosening his grip on Zachary, and she slipped her paws underneath his body and carried him over to the hole…_

"_Wait," Wulfgang said. His voice was quiet, but it was still loud enough for Foxy to hear, and she flinched, startled by the sudden sound of it. "I have a different idea…"_

_He thought about a small cave by the rocks… a cave located at the edge of the creek, where he- namely Zachary- loved to hang out. He always went there to fish, or swim, or just explore the cave. He remembered- a part of Zachary's memory- the time where he had found a large crevice in the back of the cave, and would often lie down in it, or hide in it for fun. The cave was like a second home to him…_

…_and now, it was going to be his resting place. Thinking about the cave and remembering its location, Wulfgang was so deep in his thoughts about it that he didn't notice his claws had grown and began to glow… until Foxy pointed it out. "Wulf! Your claws!" she gasped._

"_Wha…? Augh!" Wulfgang cried out, shaking his paws. "What the heck is on my…?" Suddenly, as he shook his paw downward, a portal opened, making them gasp. "Whoa!"_

_Foxy was so stunned, she almost dropped Zachary. "How did you DO that?" _

"_I don't know…" Wulfgang stuck his head through the portal… and was awestruck by the inside of it! It was like a radiant lime-green, aqua-blue tunnel with millions of different colors lingering inside. At the end of the tunnel was a cave… the cave he was just thinking of! "C'mon, Foxy!"_

_Foxy followed him into the portal, carrying Zachary, and within a matter of seconds they were inside the cave. "Wow. Remind me to hire you as a travel-agent."_

_Wulfgang looked at his claws, bewildered at the power they possessed, and looked at Foxy, grinning a bit… until his gaze fell on Zachary, and he remembered why they came here. He let out a heavy, sad sigh and took his human half out of his cousin's arms, carrying him to the back of the cave to the crevice. To his tomb._

_Thunder roared and it began to rain, but neither of the werewolves seemed bothered by it. They stood there in silence, looking at Zachary, remembering the good times they shared, how he always loved exploring the woods, making up games Ninn each day they were together, swapping jokes with everyone, and always having a smile on his face._

_But his smile was gone now, replaced by a blank expression… a blank, dead expression._

_Foxy knelt down and stuck out two of her fingers, gently putting them on Zachary's eyelids and pulling them shut, then folded his hands onto his stomach, making it look like he was just taking a little nap in the cave like he used to do. …Only this time, he wouldn't be waking up. She couldn't take it anymore, and covered her face with her hands, sobbing with grief. Wulfgang knelt beside her and put his arm around her, letting a few tears shed as well._

"_C'mon… we'd better get home," Wulfgang said. He thought about his house in the village, and his claws extended. Swiping at the air, he opened a portal, then guided his cousin through it. He looked back at Zachary one last time, then stepped through the portal._

_They never went back to that cave._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Just thought I'd fill you guys in with a little bit of our protagonists' and antagonists' pasts, managing to squeeze in a bit of references from the first story as I did, just to help you build up tension and maybe spot some foreshadowing… that, and I've run completely out of ideas :p

Please review. Rather than sending me flames, how about you send me some ideas on what YOU'D like to see me include in this story!


	29. Chapter 29: Escape Plans

SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! Fortunately, a bit of inspiration struck so I'm back to writing! =D Now, without further hesitation, here's the next chapter! …Notice that this story is longer than the first one.

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Yes, even people like Kenta can be nice (at least, she USED to be…). And, yes, Tess WAS ticked off at Jim back then (you would be too if your dad didn't teach you to solar-surf). And, YES, Jonesy IS clever… and he'll be proving it in this chapter!

Disclaimer: As if watching the characters' plan blow up in their faces wasn't bad enough, I don't own Treasure Planet :p

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"I TOLD you we should have asked for directions!" Elizabeth scoffed at her brother as she steered the ship through the Etherium. They had left two days ago, and were already lost.

"And I'm telling you, we don't NEED directions!" Eric snapped, looking over a map that led to Gemini. "We'll catch up to them soon enough. Now, keep your eyes on the Etherium and let me study our course!"

Delbert looked over his son's shoulder at the map, and bit his bottom lip. "Um… Eric? This is a map that leads to Solaris." he said.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in disbelief, and she turned to her brother, angrily. "You mean… we've been heading the WRONG WAY?" she yelled, grabbing her brother by the shirt-collar and shaking him. "How can you be so daft? Didn't you check to make sure you brought the right map?"

"I-I thought I D-DID b-bring it!" Eric said defensively as his sister shook him. "A-At least, I-I thought I d-did! I c-could h-have got it m-mixed u-up…"

"COULD HAVE?"

"Alright, I DID!" Eric pushed his sister away. "Give me a break, woman! I haven't slept in days! My mind isn't in its organized position!"

"And that's a good reason to send us a million miles off course?"

"Hey, YOUR mind would be scattered too if you had insomnia AND an aching feeling that something wasn't right-"

"Alright, that's enough you two!" Amelia snapped, stepping between her two kids. "This is NO TIME for your bickering! Eric, if your 'feelings' are correct and the Hawkins are in trouble, then we've got to keep calm heads and find them before disaster strikes! Elizabeth, turn the ship around- north by northwest, heading 2-5-6-7."

"Aye, Captain," Elizabeth sighed, turning back to the helm.

Amelia turned to Eric. "And I suggest you try to get some rest, Eric, if possible. I can't have a member of my crew- especially my son- to continue this voyage scatter-brained and exhausted."

Eric sighed and nodded, walking back to his quarters, trying to ignore the raging 'bad feeling' that panged him. Delbert watched him go, feeling concern for his health and wondering if he would have an ounce of energy left in him when they caught up with Jim, and be willing to carry on if (in case his 'bad feeling' was correct) something had gone wrong. What made him so concerned that Eric had been reading the wrong map, even though he was skilled in navigation… and that he always made sure his socks matched, which they didn't today, Delbert suddenly noticed. _If having a dreadful hunch could cause Eric to be overly exhausted like this, we may actually be heading for trouble… _The astronomer thought, rubbing his chin. He never really counted on 'gut feelings', relying more on logical matters, but after his son called him two days ago, he decided to ignore the scientific logic and trust his son's instincts… especially when it came to close friends.

Suddenly, there was a beeping sound and Elizabeth's watch flashed. It wasn't just an ordinary watch, but more of a communication device. Pushing the button, a hologram of April appeared. "Elizabeth! Have you heard anything from Valerie, recently?" her sister asked frantically.

"No… why?" Elizabeth replied, warily.

April choked back a sob. "She's gone missing. I can't find her anywhere!"

"What?" Amelia gasped, overhearing the conversation, and she and Delbert rushed over.

"I-I looked all over Bewticia, and haven't found a trace of her!"

"N-Now calm down, April!" Delbert said, trying to remain calm. "When was the last time you saw her?"

April sighed. "Almost three weeks ago. She ran off to find some 'non-feminine' shop, while I was at work…" she then gasped. "And Tesoro came!"

"Tesoro? What was SHE doing on the planet?" Amelia asked.

April explained to them about how the princess Jim was escorting resembled Tesoro, along with another girl said to be her cousin, and how an enemy of Silver's was on the ship looking for revenge. By the time she was finished, April was in tears, and bit her bottom lip. "Mom… y-you don't think Valerie…?"

Amelia wished it wasn't true, but- knowing Valerie- she had no doubt. "She must be. …Don't worry, April. We'll find her." April sighed and nodded, then ended the communication, her hologram shrinking back into the watch. Amelia then looked out at the Etherium, both angry at and worried about Valerie, wondering what kind of mischief she had gotten herself into THIS time…

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Tesoro looked down at the ground, sadly, wishing she had better fighting skills, or had at least been more alert to know she and Tyson weren't really alone in the infirmary. Now, here she was, being led down the corridor by a large, crimson Manticore, careful to keep up her pace so not to have the fiend use one of his sharp claws to force her to keep walking. She had been separated from Tyson and- even though she was still angry with him- wished he were with her. Or her father, actually… HE would know what to do in a situation like this. He always did.

"Ssstop." The Manticore hissed, gripping Tesoro's shoulder harshly. She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out at the sharp pain and winced, hoping that he hadn't drawn blood. He opened the door and shoved her inside, pushing her toward a wall and shackling her hands up high. "Hope your comfortable, heh heh…"

Tesoro glared at him. "Oh, yeah, this is REALLY luxurious." she said sarcastically, looking around at her prison- old straw on the floor, rats scurrying by, and a skeleton chained to the wall opposite of her. "Throw in a couple throw-pillows, some nice curtains, and you've got a quaint little suite."

The Manticore sneered, grabbing Tesoro by the shirt. "Watch it, brat, or elssse I'll-"

"Oy! Danta!" Another pirate called, and the Manticore looked over to see him and two other pirates pulling rope, trying to drag a large, furry creature into the cell. "Give us a hand, will ya? We've got a live one, here!"

Danta scurried over, grabbing the creature by the shirt collar and holding his claw up to his throat, making him stop struggling. "Now, ssstay sssstill, unless you want to decorate thissss cell with your blood," The creature obeyed, and allowed the guards to shackle him to the wall next to Tesoro, having to use larger cuffs for his wrists.

Tesoro looked at the creature, wide-eyed. It was Wulfgang! "Now, why don't ya get some rest, ya beast?" The pirate joked to the werewolf. "Kenta an' Silver will be need yer portal-making skills to reach Dorado 6..."

Wulfgang glared. "What makes you think I'd help some pirate and a murderer?" he growled.

The pirate shrugged. "Oh, because if ya don't, Silver's gonna make a rug out of you… AND yer cousin." He grinned, then left the cell, followed by Danta and the guards.

Tesoro tried to hold back tears. Her friends and family were captured, Kenta was going to kill them and make off with the treasure… What worried her most was that- according to BJ- Silver (the cyborg) was probably on his way to the planet, if not already there, which would mean Kenta was going to get her revenge after all…

…And it was all because she wanted to go on a treasure hunt. "This is all my fault," she said for the second time that night, looking at the floor, feeling the tears fall from her eyes. "If I hadn't been so eager to find that treasure… No, if I hadn't let my curiosity get the best of me and find BJ, we would be home by now, Kenta would be facing the gallows, and…" tears began to form in her eyes. "And Tyson wouldn't be blind!"

Wulfgang sighed. "Don't blame yourself, Tess," he said. "Kenta was probably at it from the start… none of us suspected her right away until it was too late." he looked at her. "If you hadn't found BJ and found out about the map, she probably would have killed us all by now. …Trust me, Tess, whether you found BJ or not, it didn't trigger this catastrophe. That pirate-woman had it all planned out the first week of the voyage, undoubtedly."

Tesoro just heaved a heavy sigh. "I just wish I could have been more… useful."

"But you ARE useful, Tessy!" …This time, the werewolf sounded like Jonesy. "You just can't give up…"

"Why not? I have no fighting skills, I can't handle a weapon properly… I'm just a short, underweight, trouble-attracting _weakling_!" She then slumped down… which caused her wrists to slip through the cuffs of her chains, making her drop onto the ground. "Oof!"

Wulfgang smirked. "With abnormally thin wrists." he looked at his own shackles, then grinned. "And that gives me an idea…"

"What?" Tesoro asked, standing up.

Wulfgang grinned at her. "Tess, I believe it's time you saw your boyfriend, again." he shut his eyes, and concentrated. _C'mon, Jonesy… it's your time to shine! _he thought, hoping this time he could get it right.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jim, Natalie, and Anthony were chained to the walls in their cell. As if things couldn't get worse, Kenta had to come in, sporting a boasting smirk… and holding the silver sphere that would lead them to Dorado 6. "Well, well, well, Hawkins, it appears the plan worked out successfully… Well, MINE did, anyway." The pirate woman said with a chuckle. "In a matter of hours- once we're done looting your ship- Huntz's gonna have that portal-maker create a short-cut to Dorado 6. As much as I love killing people for revenge, another thing that makes it sweet is fulfilling their dreams before they can… then killing them!"

"Do me a favor: kill me, THEN gloat." Natalie scoffed. "Hearing the sound of your voice is just torture enough,"

Kenta sneered. "You want talkative torture? Listen to that Bio Electronic Navigator we have gagged three cells down." She turned to Jim, smirking. "Oh, by the way, _James_, if you want to make sure your crew lives long enough to reach Dorado 6, I'd suggest you should dispose of any escape-motives inside your head."

Jim glowered. "Why? You're just going to kill us all later, anyway," he scoffed.

Kenta shrugged, looking at the tips of her robotic fingers. "True… Though, if you care about the safety of your _daughter_…"

Natalie thrashed in her chains. "I swear, if you harm my daughter…!" she began to threaten.

In response, Kenta shifted her hands into knives, holding one of them up to Natalie's throat. "Oh, I'll do more than harm her, lass. I have ways of killing people in such cruel ways, their loved ones pretty much _die _at the sight of it themselves. …So, unless you want me to kill your precious child in one of those ways, I suggest you don't try to pull anything." Kenta then walked out of the cell. …Then thought about actually killing Tesoro in 'one of those ways', just to torture Hawkins. She smiled at the idea, sharpening her knifed hands in anticipation.

Natalie pulled at her chains. "We've GOT to get out of here. We CAN'T let Kenta win!"

Jim scowled, then sighed sadly. "She's already won…" he muttered.

"Jim!"

"What? You think I can't face facts? We're locked up in here, a deranged hunter is siding with the pirates to kill Wulfgang and Foxy, and Kenta… (sigh) is going to find Silver…"

Anthony scowled. "So, THIS is what my son- the Great Jim Hawkins, who discovered Treasure Planet and raised a daughter that conquered Xenta- does when he gets in a jam? I don't believe it! And to think Silver said you had the makings of greatness in you… Well, if you do, Jim, you'd better show it! And think of what Tess would say if she found out her father was giving up!"

Jim sighed. "Dad, if you're trying to give me a pep-talk, you're not doing a good job."

"I doubt a pep-talk would snap you out of your stubbornness, Jim." Anthony noticed that Jim was skill glaring ahead, and figured his 'little talk' wasn't actually helping. "…C'mon, you're a smart kid! Everyone always said you're the man with the plan."

Jim sighed. "I don't have a plan, this time…"

"Oh _please_, Mr. 'I-built-a-solar-surfer-at-age-eight'!" Natalie scoffed. "You've always managed to get out of tough situations… You just have to find a way out. For our daughter's sake."

"For our daughter's sake!" A high-pitched voice repeated.

Jim gasped, looking at his pocket. "Morph?" he whispered.

"Uh-huh… and Shifter!" Another voice squealed, and the two protoplasts flew out of his pocket.

Jim chuckled as Morph nuzzled his cheek. "Hey, how long have you been hiding in my pocket?"

"Since the invasion!" Shifter answered.

"Hmm, well you guys could have come in handy earlier." he then grinned, becoming thoughtful. "Or… even now."

"Jim? What's going on?" Anthony asked.

Jim looked at his father, smirking. "Nothing. …I just have a plan."

Anthony and Natalie had never been more happy to hear those news.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"C'mon, let us out!" Ninn shouted, forcefully tugging at her chains. "Or else I'll rip these chains out of the walls, and use them to hang you all by your throats!"

"Ninnifer… they're not going to listen." Sapphire sighed.

"They HAVEN'T listened for the past 45 minutes!" Valerie scoffed. "You might as well give it a rest."

"Oh, yeah? No one said I had the right to remain silent!" Ninn snapped.

"Ya DO have deh right tah remain silent!" BJ sneered. "It's deh POLICY ya don't follow."

Sapphire sighed. She COULD have used her powers to break them out of their prison, but the pirates had slipped a special pair of shackles around her wrists that prevented her from using them, as if they were kryptonite. He also had the guards use silver chains on Ninn, so that if she turned into Foxy, she would also be unable to escape. Then there was Tyson… they didn't bother to chain HIM up, knowing that the poor young man couldn't see and couldn't walk two feet without bumping into something. They just tied his hands around his back and threw him in… and he sat there in silence ever since.

"So… anyone got a plan?" The wolfid looked around, seeing the three girls look down at the ground in sadness. She turned to Tyson. "How 'bout you, boy? For a quiet lad, ya must have SOME plan cookin' up inside yer head."

But Tyson didn't reply. He just sighed and turned his head the other way.

"Why can't YOU think of something?" Ninn asked BJ. "You're a pirate yourself! You must be an EXPERT at escaping!"

BJ shrugged. "Oy, not all pirates are good at escaping, lass." she replied. "Especially when they don't have any tools they can use tah help break themselves out…"

Valerie's head shot up. "That's IT!" she exclaimed, then pushed her right leg onto the wall, while she bent her left leg upward. "Good thing I was on Bewticia." She used her mouth to pull off her boot, then her sock, and used her toes to reach under her bandana, pulling out a bobby-pin. Keeping it gripped between her toes, she used it to pick the lock on her cuffs.

"WOW, you're flexible!" Ninn gasped. "You take yoga?"

"Nah… She's jus' yer average Ninja Kitten," Tyson said, speaking at last, all the while grinning.

"One: You've got to be flexible when it comes to situations like this. Two: Tyson, if you call me 'kitten' one more time, I'm going to launch you into deep space!" Valerie scoffed. Once she freed herself, she freed the others. "Now, c'mon, people. We've got a crew to free, and butts to kick!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Will the others escape? Will Wulfgang be able to transform into Jonesy? And will the rest of the Doppler family be able to reach their friends in time? And when will I stop leaving you all with unanswered questions?

Stay tuned to find out.

Review.

If you flame, I'LL launch YOU into deep space! (don't think I won't)


	30. Chapter 30: The Greatest Prank EVER!

And now, for your immediate entertainment, CHAPTER 30! …Hey, 30th chapter anniversary. Alright… (pops champagne) Lets celebrate!

**Reviewer Thanks**

**SweetAngel1183 : Sorry to hear about your computer troubles. Update whenever you can, and I hope your computer works soon. And I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Horseygirl96: Thank you for not flaming! …A friend of yours is reading my story, eh? Great! (I hope she likes it, too!)**

**EventHorizon6: Thank you for noticing my brilliance (lol jk) And, yes, they'll escape… but like you said, it's gonna be tough.**

Disclaimer: MUST I go through this every time? I don't own any actual Treasure Planet characters! Stop rubbing it in!

0o0o0o0o0o0

"HELP! The werewolf escaped!" Tesoro screamed bloody murder.

The guard, who stood watch outside, jumped a mile at the sound of her scream and quickly ran into the cell, his laser-pistol raised in defense in case the Lycan jumped him. "Where is he? How did he get loose?" he demanded, turning to Tesoro, who was 'still' chained to the wall.

"I don't know! I looked at him once, then turned my head for a second, and then he was gone!"

"Ah, great…" The guard turned to leave, putting his laser-pistol back into his pocket, then turned to alert the others.

"Wait, I have a question!" The guard looked at her, sneering. "Is it true that all pirates have a low intelligence, and wouldn't be man enough to hit a girl?"

The guard scoffed. "Who told you THAT?"

"Oh, no one special… just Yo Mama!"

The guard clenched his fist. "Watch it, girl…"

"Aw, what's the matter, did I hurt the Momma's-Boy's feelings?"

The guard stormed up and grabbed Tesoro by the shirt collar. "Listen, little girl, I have a prisoner to find, so I DON'T want to waste time beating you to a bloody pulp, so DON'T give me a reason to!"

Tesoro turned frantic. "A-Alright, but before you go, I have one more question…" As quick as a flash, she slipped her hand out of her cuff and grabbed the guard's pistol, aiming it at his chest. "Is this yours?"

The guard looked at her, stunned, but grinned. "Yes… And I have another that goes WITH IT!" On 'with it', he reached into his pocket and whipped out… a banana? "What the…?"

"Excuse me… but does THIS belong to you?" A voice asked, and the guard turned around to see that his other pistol was aimed at his face… and holding it was a tall, scrawny boy with reddish-brown hair, wearing a green short-sleeved hoody and brown pants (which seemed a bit too big for him), and had one of his ears triple-pierced.

The guard looked at his pistol, dumbfounded. "Uh…."

Before the guard knew it, he was shackled to the wall, while Tesoro and Jonesy made their getaway. They turned around a corner and ducked behind two crates to catch their breath, and Jonesy was chuckling. "Man, I can't believe that worked! I mean, I didn't think he'd be THAT sensitive about a 'Yo Mama' joke! (sigh) Wow…" he turned to Tesoro, who was just looking at him. "What?"

Tesoro just stared at him, her mouth curving into a smile, then in a blink of an eye she leaped forward and trapped Jonesy in a hug, burying her face into his shoulder. "I'm glad you're back…" she whispered.

Jonesy smiled, and wrapped his arms around her, partaking in their embrace. "Glad to BE back, Tess…" He then cleared his throat, and they pulled out of their hug. "Now, how about we go free the others, and put my plan into effect?"

Tesoro stood up, a look of confidence and determination covering her face. "Lets go."

They began running down the hall, and right around a corner, when…

*BAM!*

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're-" Valerie snapped, then her eyes widened. "Tess?" she then looked over, and her jaw practically hit the floor. "JONESY?" Behind her, Tyson lied on the floor, but his head jerked up at the sound of his brother's name.

"Val! …How did YOU get out?" Tesoro asked.

BJ sat up, grinning. "Apparently, our guard wasn't expectin' one o' his prisoners tah be a professional pick-lock." she said, boastingly.

Valerie rolled her eyes. "Don't forget who's bobby-pin you used to pick the lock, Wolf-Ears." she scoffed.

"Yeah… but WE practically took out the guard," A familiar blonde-furred she-wolf boasted, referring to herself and Sapphire.

"Don't be vain, Foxy. We wouldn't have beaten the guard if Valerie hadn't unlocked our shackles," Sapphire said, sternly.

"So… Valerie pretty much broke you guys out?" Jonesy guessed in an obvious-tone.

Tyson crawled over to Jonesy, a stunned look on his face. "Jones… Is it really YOU t'is time?" he asked, feeling around to grab Jonesy.

Jonesy smiled, and grabbed his hand. "Yeah… It's me, Ty." Tyson smiled, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"_Oh, sure, he hugs YOU…" _a sarcastic voice said inside Jonesy's head.

_Shut it, Wulf. _Jonesy snapped, mentally.

"Ah, yes… There's nothing more touching than brotherly lo-" Valerie began to say.

"HEY!" A shout came from down the hall, and they turned to see a pirate- one with a clam-head- running toward them.

"Um… Time to run!" Tesoro said.

"Run? Why should I, a LYCAN, run from a clam-headed-" Foxy began to say, until a laser-shot (from the pirate) shut her up. "Um… Time to run!"

They ran down the corridor, with the pirate at their heels. Sapphire shot laser-discs at him, looking over her shoulder, but couldn't get a clear aim. As they ran, the legs of Jonesy's pants slid past his ankles and over his feet, causing him to trip. "Ack!" he cried, hitting the floor.

The pirate grabbed him. "Alright, now I'm gonna-" he began to threaten, but once he got a good look at Jonesy, his jaw dropped- along with his pistol- and he backed away. "Y-You're the c-c-cabin b- GHOST!" He then fled down the corridor away from Jonesy, shrieking.

"What's HIS problem?" A voice asked in front of them, and they turned to see Jim, Natalie, Anthony, and two morphs.

"What's HIS problem?" Shifter repeated, turning into a frantic clam-headed pirate.

Morph looked ahead, and his eyes widened. "JONESEEEEEEEY!" he squealed with delight, flying over and licking the cabin boy's face.

"Ha ha! Hey, Morph, how you've been?" Jonesy chuckled.

"JONESY?" The others gasped, rushing over.

"But… I thought you were dead!" Natalie gasped. "How…"

"No time," BJ said. "Right now, we've got tah git outta here!"

"Hold on, lass…" Tyson said, a grin appearing on his face. "I t'ink I have an idea…"

Jonesy grinned as well. "What a coincidence… So do I." he said, slyly.

"Uh, oh…" Valerie said, knowing that- when the Silver Boys have matching grins- they're up to something.

"What's the plan?" Jim asked, grinning as well.

"I'm telling ya, it was RIGHT THERE!" A frantic voice was shouting from around the corner.

"Lets discuss it somewhere privately…" Tesoro hastily suggested.

The group ran down the corridor (Jonesy guiding Tyson as they ran) and down a flight of stairs that led to the storage deck. Once there, they hid behind a stack of crates and barrels, while a clam-headed pirate tried to convince his comrade that he did, in fact, see a ghost.

"Okay, here's what we'll do…" Jonesy whispered.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"GONE? What do you MEAN they're GONE?" Kenta roared, smacking the pirates who let the prisoners escape.

"We don't know how it happened, sir!" One of the pirates, a blonde human, said. "We were just standing there, and all of a sudden, the doors opened by themselves!"

"Well, not necessarily." The other pirate, a white ratid, said. "One of the prisoners I was guarding picked the lock. YOUR door opened by itself."

"No, no, I think ours had a pick-lock, too…" A third pirate, a six-armed moss-green creature, disagreed.

"What? Two people up to their 40's and a middle aged man being pick-locks? Absurd!"

"Ah, not really. Just because they're old doesn't mean they don't have a few tricks up their sleeves… And, remember, one of them was Jim Hawkins-"

"ENOUGH!" Kenta shouted. "Just search the ship! I CAN'T let them escape!"

Behind her, Silver scoffed. "Don't get your bloomers tied in a not, Jade," he said. "We've still got that Hawkins girl, AND that furry portal-maker. With them, we still have a chance to find Dorado 6... And if Hawkins wants to see his daughter alive one last time- before we kill them both off- he'll come quietly. …Plus, I can track down that pesky were-mutt, AND that abomination," He cocked his laser-pistol. "They won't make it off this ship alive…"

"See, Captain? You've got nothing to worry about!" The blonde pirate said.

Just then, a clam-headed pirate and a redhead human pirate ran up to them. "Captain! The ship… (pant pant) It's… (gasp, wheeze)" the redhead pirate tried to say.

"What? What is it?" Kenta demanded. "Speak!"

"The ship… is HAUNTED!" The clam-headed pirate cried out. "The ghost of that cabin boy you bumped-off is on the ship… and he's out for revenge!"

Kenta looked at the clam-headed pirate, dully. "Sammy… Did you inhale space air?"

"It's true!" The redhead pirate gasped. "I saw the ghost with my own eyes! He snuck up behind me and helped that Hawkins girl escape… right after that portal-making Lycan disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Silver roared. "THE PORTAL-MAKER ESCAPED, TOO?"

"Search the boat, you idiots!" Kenta snapped. "If the rest of the escaped prisoners find the portal-maker before WE do, we'll never catch them!"

The two pirates and guard nodded and turned to leave, but the clam-headed one paused and turned back to Kenta. "But… what about the ghost?" he asked.

"GO!"

On her outburst, the pirate scurried off. Silver stood by Kenta, not facing her but still glowering. "If our plans fail… then your head will be a replacement for those Lycans' pelts." The hunter said darkly, then walked off. Kenta sneered at him, glaring daggers at him, then switched her hands into knives and ran across the deck, determined to find the escaped prisoners.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that evening, having successfully hidden within the crates and barrels, the escapees crawled out of their hiding places, going to the back of the storage deck, where Valerie was mixing up flour and patting it on Jonesy's face. "Good thing I took a couple make-up tips from April," she said. "If this plan works, I might go into business as a Monster Make-up artist."

"Are you sure this'll work?" Sapphire asked.

BJ chuckled. "Lass, I've been around other pirates long enough tah know one t'ing: they're all incredibly superstitious." she said.

"Lets hope Kenta is one of those pirates," Jim said.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"You don't honestly think they'd be dumb enough to go back to their own boat, do you?" Kenta scoffed, watching as a few pirates climbed into a longboat.

"If they've got that portal-maker with them, ma'am, they probably got on it and are plotting to overtake it even as we speak," The manticore pirate, Danta, said as they prepared to cast off. "Best to keep on the safe side, unless you disagree."

…Truth was, the pirates in the longboat believed that, if a ghost actually was on the ship, they didn't want to stick around to be one of its victims, and felt it would be safer to hide out on the other ship, knowing that- if Kenta wasn't with them- the ghost wouldn't take its revenge out on them.

Kenta sneered. Sensing the fib, she grabbed a rope and swung across onto Jim's ship, landing on the bow, looking back at the pirates in the longboat, who quickly climbed back onto her ship. _Idiots. _she thought, rolling her eyes.

But she remained on the ship, just in case that manticore was correct.

0o0o0o0o0o0

In the brig of Jim's ship, Louigi, Gene, BEN, and the rest of Jim's crew sat there, tied up. "Well… this sucks." BEN said, bluntly. "Pirates attacked us twice in the same night, Jimmy and his family's been captured, and Kenta is going to kill us all!"

"Thank you for summing that up," Louigi said, sarcastically.

"We can't give up, guys," Gene sighed, struggling to get out of his bonds. "Jim's a smart guy, and Natalie is just as cunning! They'll bust out and free us, then we'll blast those pirates into deep space!"

Louigi scoffed. "Oh, sure! What do you think, that help will just APPEAR right in front of us? Ha! I wish you were right, Gene!"

Suddenly, there was a swirling vortex of a blue, sparkling mist, and Sapphire appeared, along with Tyson. "Hello," Sapphire said, smiling.

Louigi's jaw dropped, and Gene grinned at him. "Wish fulfilled." the four-armed alien said, jokingly.

BEN gasped, turning to Gene. "Are you a genie?" he asked.

Gene ignored BEN, then turned to Sapphire. "Princess, how did you appear like that?"

Sapphire smiled. "Wulfgang isn't the only one with the power to instantly teleport. It's a special trait known by many of my species, though it can only be used once." she said, untying the prisoners. "Now, we must hurry and fulfill Jim's plan."

"Ha! I TOLD you guys Jim had a plan!" Louigi boasted. Gene just rolled his eyes.

"So… What's the plan?" BEN asked.

Tyson grinned. "We're jus' gonna pull off deh greatest prank in history…" he said, slyly.

0o0o0o0o0o0

While Kenta was on Jim's ship, a bit of trouble was going on with her crew. One pirate kept feeling a tap on his shoulder, while another kept hearing a snarling sound coming through the pipes. One claimed he kept hearing a small voice whispering in his ear, only to see there was no one beside him. "Did you say something?" The pirate, Alf, asked another, Tone, who sat next to him when he heard the little voice again.

"Nope," Tone huffed, sharpening his knife. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around and faced his crewmate. "What do ya want?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything."

"Ya tapped me on deh shoulder, didn't you?"

Alf an eyebrow. "No, I-" he then paused, looking behind him. "Weird. I could have SWORN there was someone whispering behind-"

"_**Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…." **_A menacing growl erupted, coming from every corner of the ship.

"Crap, what was that?" One of the pirates, Mary, gasped.

Silver scoffed. "Obviously one of those beasts," he sneered, then took out his hunting knife. "Must be below deck, hiding in the ventilation system." he walked down the stairs to check out the situation.

"Man… It's creepy how those Lycans are running amuck on the ship, sneaking around the shadows," Alf whispered to his comrades. "I'll bet they're waiting for all of us to go to bed, then- BAM!- they'll rip our lungs out!"

Mary sneered at him. "That's the last time we let YOU read horror holo-books." she said, then flinched. "Hey! Why'd you pinch me?"

"What? I didn't- Ow! Someone pinched me!" Both pirates turned and faced Danta.

"What?" Danta scoffed, arching an eyebrow.

"What's the big idea, pinching us?"

"I didn't pinch you! …If I did, you'd be misssing a limb."

"Well, if YOU didn't do it, who di-"

"_**AARROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_came a menacing howl, which alerted all the pirates.

"What the devil was THAT?" One pirate yelled.

"It must be one of those- OW! Something thumped me!" Another pirate replied.

Of course, what the pirates and guards didn't realize was that the pinching, tapping, and thumping was the cause of a little, orange morph, who had a trick up her sleeve that Morph himself didn't know: turning into a chameleotust (a/n: a cross between a chameleon and a locust), and blending into the background to fulfill her tricks. Morph, meanwhile, shifted into a mere space fly, flying around everyone's heads and whispering something into their ears.

It took most of the protoplasts energies to keep from laughing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile down below, Silver lurked down the corridor, coming up to a door where the main ventilation duct was located, and where he heard the howling come from. "Now I've got you…" he whispered, then pulled the door open and stuck out his knife. "A-ha- huh?"

But, rather than finding a Lycan or BJ, he just saw Jonesy, who just smiled and waved at him. "Hello." he said, quaintly.

"What the-?"

*BAM!*

A pair of feet swung down and kicked Silver in the face, sending him flying back and slamming into the wall. "THAT'S what ya get fer callin' be an abomination, punk!" BJ snarled.

"You! Why, I oughtta…" Silver snarled, taking out his laser-pistol. He didn't get far, because someone ran up to him-

*PUNT!*

-and kicked him in the side of the face, then pinned him down and twisted his arm behind his back. "Now, hold still, because if you make one false move, I'll break your arm." Valerie said, coldly.

"An' believe me, it's more painful t'an it sounds," BJ said, then turned to Jonesy. "Alright, boy, go do yer act."

Jonesy nodded and ran down the corridor, while BJ and Valerie bounded the hunter and threw him into the small room, locking him in there. The cabin-boy met Tesoro by the stairs that led to the main deck, and she looked at him, grinning. "Morph and Shifter REALLY pulled it off! Everyone's becoming skeptic!" she whispered.

Jonesy grinned. "Shall I go into my act?" he asked.

Tesoro looked up on deck, seeing all the pirates and guards looking around in a frantic state of confusion. "Yeah. I'd say now's a good time. …But, remember, be careful- and be convincing!"

Jonesy rolled his eyes. "Trust me, Tess, I'm a professional." he crawled onto the fifth step, crouching down, then slowly began to rise, a grim expression on his face…

0o0o0o0o0o0

All the pirates were on deck, asking each other questions on to what was going on. "Um, hel-LO! Isn't it obvious?" The clam-headed pirate yelled. "Our ship is haunted, and the specter is pulling tricks on us!"

"Oh, for crying out… There IS no such thing as ghosts!" Another pirate snapped. "Don't ya think if there WAS a ghost, we would have SEEN it by now?"

"Um… what do ghosts look like?" Tone asked.

"Mostly pale and creepy. Why?" Mary replied.

Tone shakily pointed over to the stairs, and everyone turned, their eyes wide with horror. Rising up from the stairs was the pale-skinned ghost of Jonesy, the late cabin boy… only, his back was to them. "Boogie… boogie… boogie! I am the ghost of Jonesy Silver…" the 'ghost' said in an eerie tone, then remained still.

The pirates stood there, stunned and shaking, waiting to see what the spirit did next…

Jonesy turned sharply, facing them. "BOOGIE!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Tesoro slapped her forehead. "Oy, Jonesy… you make a great ghost… but you do a horrible job at scaring!" she sighed. _How is 'boogie' going to scare- _she thought.

"AAAAUGH!" came hundreds of screams.

She blinked. _Okay, never mind… _she thought, hearing the calamity above.

0o0o0o0o0

All the pirates and guards ran like heck around the deck, some of them even jumping overboard! (which isn't a good idea if you're in space). Kenta heard the commotion, and turned to see what was going on. "What the devil…?" she snapped.

"Ghosts! Run for your lives!" A clam-headed pirate shrieked, leaping over the railing.

Kenta clenched her metallic fist. "Hawkins…" she snarled.

Suddenly there was moaning, and she turned to see a boy wearing torn-up clothes, a hat that was pulled over his eyes, and had grimy skin. "Oooh… me eyes…" he moaned, walking over to one of the pirates who was guarding Jim's ship.

"What the…?" The pirate gasped. "Who are…?"

"Deh ghost… it took me eyes… it took me EYES!" The boy lifted up his hat, showing the man his empty sockets.

"Augh!" The pirate screamed and ran off.

"Me eyes! Me eyes!" The boy kept yelling. The other pirates on guard look one look at him and gasped. "Deh ghost… it took me eyes! DEH GHOST TOOK ME EYES!"

The rest of the pirates screamed and ran off, some of them diving into longboats, others diving overboard in sheer terror.

Kenta wasn't fooled though, and shifted her hands into knives. She would have attacked right then, but seeing the princess and Jim's crew coming aboard, she knew it wouldn't be easy. _Looks like I'll have to go to plan 'B'. _she thought, and climbed over the edge of the boat, using her knives to cut into the wood and climb downward toward the hull…

0o0o0o0o0

"Jonesy, that was AWESOME!" Tesoro exclaimed, running up and hugging her boyfriend. "You need to find a new 'scare' line, but you were GREAT!"

"What can I say? I'm a good actor!" Jonesy said, smiling.

Jim, Natalie, Anthony, and the others ran on deck. "I wouldn't be celebrating NOW, guys," Jim said. "We still have another matter to take care of,"

"What?" Anthony asked.

"Think… Who DIDN'T jump ship?"

Everyone looked around, immediately noticing that Kenta Jade wasn't around… but was no doubt still nearby.

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Anyone catch that "Muppet Treasure Island" reference? XD

Looks like our heroes won't be getting victory that easily… What will happen next? What happened to Kenta? And will Silver (the hunter) be locked up for long? And why am I still asking you all these questions?

Please review, but don't flame unless you want a [real] ghost coming after you.


	31. Chapter 31: Too Easy

Sorry if I killed some of you with suspense or made you die from laughter on the last chapter. Here is a new chapter as my apology.

**Reviewer Thanks**

HG96: Yeah… Don't ask me why I leave so many questions unanswered, that's how my stories happen to turn out :p

EventHorizon6: So glad you loved the humor in the last chapter ^-^ Now, here's another chapter for you to enjoy! (Also, I liked how Jonesy and Tyson scared them, too XD)

SweetAngel1183: Ah, so YOU'RE the mystery reviewer! Lol jk… Writing on paper, eh? That's something that hasn't been done since the last century lol. …And, yes, I must admit I made the pirates and some of the guards a bit too stupid- but hey, that's evil henchmen for ya!

Disclaimer: Why do you guys keeping bringing this up? I only own my OC and Dorado 6! All Treasure Planet characters and locations are owned by Disney, not me!

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was easy to capture the remaining pirates- not surprisingly, there weren't that many left- since they were still shaken up about seeing Jonesy's 'ghost'… all the while pretty much running to the brig when Jonesy walked past them. Tesoro walked over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him close. "Best. Prank. EVER." Foxy said to the cabin-boy, giving him a wink as she passed by.

The next morning, Jim took control of his ship once more. Natalie suggested they leave Kenta's pirate ship on a remote meteor, and keep the pirates bound and gagged in its brig. "Are ya kidding, woman?" BJ scoffed. "Dat's a waste o' a good ship! …I'll take it off yer hands, fer ya."

Jim shrugged. "She IS a pirate," he said to Natalie.

"Dibs on riding with BJ!" Foxy exclaimed, climbing onto the pirate ship with BJ.

"I'd better go with her, just in case…" Sapphire sighed, rolling her eyes… even though she was just as excited to sail on a pirate ship as the young she-wolf.

"'Never sailed on a pirate ship, before…" Anthony said, rubbing his chin and stepping on.

Jim looked at Tesoro, who watched as a few of Anthony's men followed him onto the ship. He grinned and nudged her forward. "Go for it," he said.

"What about you and Mom?" Tesoro asked, gasping with disbelief.

"We'll be fine… After all, you're only young once- and you'll never get to sail a pirate ship unless you get captured again," Natalie said. _Plus, we'll be sailing close to her, anyway, and she's got her grandfather with her. _she thought.

Tesoro hugged her parents, then climbed on the pirate ship. "Hey, Tess! Wait for me!" Jonesy called, running to join his girlfriend-

"Oh, no ya don't!" Tyson scoffed, grabbing Jonesy as he ran past him… being without eyes, it stunned the cabin-boy that his brother was able to catch him. "Yer little 'death act' put ya behind in work, 'cabin boy'. …Plus, 'til I get me-self a new set of eyes, I'll be needin' some extra help in deh galley,"

Jonesy pouted. "Ah, can't you just get Valerie to help you?"

*BONK!*

Valerie stepped up to Jonesy and bonked him on the head. "Not on your near-ended life, Jones," she scoffed.

Jim watched as Tesoro joined his father on 'BJ's' ship, then went to the helm of his own ship and together they got back on course… though, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, that something was wrong. "What's the matter, Jim?" Gene asked him as he steered the ship, noticing his friend's suspicious expression.

"It all seems too easy…" Jim said, rubbing his chin. "Especially that Kenta is nowhere in sight…"

"She might've went overboard with the rest of the pirates,"

"Overboard! Overboard!" Morph chattered, turning into a little plank, while Shifter turned into a mini-Kenta, diving off the plank and letting out a small scream. Shifting back to their original shapes, the two protoplasts laughed and flew off.

"I doubt she'd be that dumb, Gene." Jim said. "No problem can be solved so easily… especially the problems I face."

"Jim, I hate you argue with you, but do you have to be so negative?" Gene questioned. "I mean, look around- we've beaten the pirates AND Jonesy's back, BJ's still on our side, we still have our health… I'm telling you, Jim, this is a good time for us! Luck is on our side, and it'll be nothing but smooth-sailing!"

"Gene, if we can reach Dorado 6 without anymore problems, THEN I'll believe in luck."

"PLANET HO!" Louigi called from the crow's nest, pointing ahead at a yellow planet with 3 moons circling it. "There it is! Holy, canola! Il tesoro che è maggiore di Flint trove! Oy!"

On BJ's ship, Foxy looked over the bough at the planet, and her eyes widened in bewilderment. "Oh my gosh…" she gasped.

"I know… We've finally found the planet loaded with more treasure than Treasure Planet!" Tesoro exclaimed.

"No, Tess, you don't understand… that's my home-planet! That's planet Nightshade!"

0o0o0o0o0o0

*Clang! Bang! Clang!* came metallic pounding up above in the cargo hold.

*Crash!*

One of the vents collapsed, as a body fell to the floor. Grunting and standing up, Silver brushed himself off. "Stupid Lycans…" he grumbled. "I'll mount their heads for SURE this time! Along with those rotten, nosy, snotty brats!"

"Hey." A voice said, making the hunter gasp, seeing a figure in the shadows. "Still up for vengeance?"

_This is it now, everybody get down_

Silver sneered. "The last time I was up for it, I ended up locked in some ventilation closet! …Last time I trust a blaggard pirate…"

"I resent that," The figure stepped out. Kenta sneered at the hunter.

"Kenta! I figured you jumped ship like the rest of those yuts. How'd you get here without being captured?"

Kenta switched her left robotic hand into a knife, looking at it boredly. "Lets just say, I have a few tricks up my sleeves… One of them being able to tell when a 'ghost' is still alive," she said, her eyes glowering with hatred. She turned to Silver. "So, Huntz… Still feel like joining me, or should I just scream bloody-murder and alert Hawkins now?"

_This is all, I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks!_

Silver grinned. "Anyone who can outwit Hawkins is fine by me… even if they don't earn my trust," he said, then shook hands with Kenta.

_You take a hit now_

_You feel it break down_

"Just a question though…" Kenta swung her foot, tripping him then pinning him down, locking a pair of shackles onto his wrists.

Why? Because while he was shaking her hand, his other hand was reaching for a knife, which he now dropped.

"Can you still handle following the orders of a pirate…" she kept her foot pinned onto his back, holding her right hand-knife against his throat. "…Or, can you not?"

_Make you stay wide awake_

Silver glared. He had grown to hate the pirate-woman… but knew that it was his only chance for another shot at taking down those Lycans. "I can…" he muttered. Kenta grinned with satisfaction and removed her knives.

_This is how a heart breaks_

0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry for the short, suckish chapter… But I promise to make it up with more suspense, action, and other genres in the next chapter! …If writer's block will stop nagging me…

Please review. Don't flame me, no matter HOW bad you think this chapter was :p


	32. Chapter 32: Where's The Bloody Gold?

Geez it TOOK me long enough to update! Sorry for the wait, guys. Writing sequels is tougher than you think :p

**Reviewer Thanks**

HG96: Thank you! (while you're at it, smash writer's block with a brick, will ya?)

EventHorizon6: Sorry I got you so nervous… prepare to get suspense'd now! ;)

Disclaimer: Must we always go through this? I own nothing but my own OC, Dorado 6, and other made-up characters and places of my own imagination! That's it!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As the ships got closer to Dorado 6, everyone noticed that the yellow scene that covered the planet wasn't actually gold, but clouds that shimmered yellow. Louigi reached out to grab a handful, only to find out it was just vapor. "It's not-a real gold!" he gasped. "It's just a mist!"

"That it is," Foxy said. "Planet Nightshade always has a yellow cloud over-cast every month or so, along with a chance of lime-green rain."

"What colorful weather you guys have," Tesoro commented.

"Huh! Wait 'til you see winter…"

The ships made port, though everyone was hesitant after getting through the cloud-cover. The planet was completely dark, the only light coming from one of the three moons that circled it. Most of the trees seemed dead and blackened, while only few still had leaves; shadows covered the area, and nearby houses seemed abandoned; there was a light, whitish-gray fog hovering about, and the soil was dark and muddy, with little traces of footprints that could prove there was life on this planet. As far as Jim could tell, the planet was dark, dead… and creepy.

"G-Gosh, what a spooky place," BEN gulped as they carefully stepped off.

"I know, isn't it great?" Foxy chimed, more enthusiastic about the gothic scenery than anyone else could be. "It feels great to be home again…"

"Yeah… but where IS everyone?" Natalie asked. "I thought the planet was supposed to be full of Lycans, Kretins, Ghouls, and other mysterious creatures,"

Foxy shrugged. "Must be on the other side of the planet. We all prefer to go to the darkest part of Nightshade, where it's easier to lurk in the shadows and prey on unsuspecting game."

"Charming," Valerie scoffed.

"If this isn't the darkest part of the planet, I don't think I'd like to see what is," Jonesy gulped.

"So… where's the gold?" Gene asked, looking around. Everyone turned and looked at BJ.

"How deh heck should I know?" the wolfid sneered. "I didn't bury deh bloody treasure! I jus' heard deh rumors about deh entire planet havin' cities bein' made o' gold,"

"Maybe… it's hidden underground!" Anthony suggested.

"Under the soil!" Morph repeated, turning into a little shovel, while Shifter turned into a little broom. They dug and swept at the soil, but found nothing.

Foxy shook her head. "I've never heard tell about the planet having a city being made of gold," she said. "Otherwise, I'd be richer than little Miss Royalty, right here,"

Sapphire sneered. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," she huffed.

"Something's not right… BJ, let me see the map," Jim said, and BJ handed him the map. He opened it.

Immediately, just like his adventure on Treasure Planet, a hologram of the planet appeared, then turned into a light-blue steak that showed them the way to the loot. "Well, what're you waiting for? Lets go!" Tesoro exclaimed.

Everyone grabbed shovels, pick-axes, and hiking supplies, and followed the light-blue streak in a longboat, while some of Anthony's men stayed and watched the boats. Tyson, though couldn't see, tensed up at the thought of finding the treasure… all the while seeing if his father was still alive. He tried not to grip Jonesy's arm too much as they followed the trail, and though he couldn't see his expression, he could tell that he was smiling… because he himself was.

Unbeknownst to our heroes, three figures snuck through the boat's hatch in a hi-jacked longboat, carrying weapons of their own. "This time, they're not getting away," Kenta promised herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The streak went on for miles, and the group traveled for hours, nearly getting bored with their trek if not for the thought of treasure vacating their minds… along with the eerie scenery that they passed by. "Gah! Jim-Jimmy, I think I saw a corpse hanging from that tree back there!" BEN gasped, hugging Jim in fright.

"BEN, knock it off," Jim snapped, shoving the robot back. "There's nothing to be afraid of! Sheesh."

"Yeah! Corpse-hanging doesn't start until next month," Foxy said, making the robot gulp.

Once the streak started to flash faster and faster, they landed the longboat and decided to continue on foot, walking past a thick brush and coming to a concrete wall where the streak ended…

Realizing that continuing on foot was a bad idea. "AUGH!" BEN, Louigi, Jonesy, Sapphire, Morph, and Shifter screamed. BEN leaped into Jim's arms, Louigi into Gene's, Jonesy's into Tesoro's, Sapphire into Foxy's, and the two protoplasts hid inside Tyson's pocket.

Lying before them against a concrete wall were three skeletons with swords in their bony hands… and ribs… looking as if whoever they used to be died in a fight on this planet. BJ just laughed at the sight. "Deh builders of deh city must've gullied 'em and used deh bodies as a warning tah keep away from their fortune," she said.

"Nah. There's a ton of skeletons lying around in these parts," Foxy scoffed, dropping Sapphire and walking up to a skeleton, grabbing its skull and yanking it off (much to everyone's displeasure). "It's all just for show. These ol' bones are completely…"

A bony hand reached out and grabbed the skull out of Foxy's hand, and everyone gasped, with Jonesy pointing a shaky finger at what was behind Foxy. The she-wolf slowly turned around, looking with wide eyes at what rattled everyone's nerves, her pupils shrinking at the sight of three living skeletons standing up… one of them twisting its head back on after Foxy yanked it off, and their eyes began to glow red. She backed away, and the middle skeleton hissed and swiped at her.

"They're… ALIVE!" BEN shrieked, once again leaping into Jim's arms.

"BEN, cut it out!" Jim snapped, dropping BEN and taking out his sword. "Everyone, take out your weapons! Something tells me these guys aren't here to 'welcome' us…"

Everyone took out their swords and began to fend off the living skeletons as they came near. The skeletons held up their swords, and even pried out the swords stuck in their ribs. They were quick, and even though their were three of them, the crew knew it wasn't going to be easy to beat them… after all, they WERE already dead. Morph turned into a pie and splat himself against one skeleton's face, momentarily blinding it until it scratched him off and threw him smack-dab against the concrete wall. Shifter turned into a winged-viper and wrapped herself around one skeleton's throat, but it stabbed at her with its sword, forcing her to release it, and she flew away from it. Foxy kicked one, making it break apart… but to her surprise a green lightening bolt flashed around it, magnetically putting it back together, and it swung its sword at her, and she jumped back.

"Ye'd t'ink fer a bunch o' dead guys, they'd be easy tah beat!" BJ scoffed, scraping one skeleton's yellowed, bony face.

Natalie hacked off one's head, seeing wiring inside the skull. "They're skele-droids!" she said, gasping when the skull magnetically retracted to the neck-bone in a flash of green light.

"Non-breakable skele-droids at that," Valerie scoffed.

The skeletons circled around them as they fought, and Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson found themselves pressed against the concrete wall. A skeleton turned to them, and began to advance. "Jonesy… this would be a good time to turn into Wulfgang!" Tesoro said, leaning against the wall.

"Heh heh, funny thing… I don't know how!" Jonesy replied.

"Doesn't sound so funny tah me," Tyson scoffed.

The three of them gasped and pressed against the wall as the skeleton came close… then suddenly fell backwards! Sitting up and rubbing their heads, they noticed they had found a hidden passage. "Dad! Dad! Over here!" Tesoro called.

Jim looked over his shoulder, seeing the open passage. "Everyone, this way!" he called, side-stepping toward the passage while fending off a skeleton.

"What if they follow us in?" Sapphire asked, shooting a skele-droid with a laser-blast, making it shatter… but it just re-built itself again!

"I'll fend them off," Gene said, raising all four of his swords.

"So will I," Anthony said.

"Ditto," Louigi said.

Everyone went into the passage… noticing the doorway was closing! "Gene! Louigi! Dad!" Jim cried.

"Don't worry 'bout us, Jim!" Anthony called. "Go find that treasure!"

And the doors closed, the last image they saw before being engulfed in blackness was three of their crewmates fighting off unstoppable skele-droids. BEN's eyes lit up and Sapphire made her fists glow, giving them a little light. "Look, on the wall!" Natalie said, pointing to some strange writing on the wall.

"Hey… those are similar to those markings Delbert found in BEN's cave back on Treasure Planet," Jim said, studying the hieroglyphics.

"You remember those?"

"Hard to forget everything I saw on that planet,"

"What do they say?" BJ asked.

Sapphire walked up, studying the hieroglyphics. "I've studied this language before," she said, squinting in the dim light. "I think I can make it out… 'Ye who enter this here cave be forewarned, for there be worse dangers for ye down this one-way path… to ye doom.'"

"I would've just settled for a 'No Trespassing' sign," Jonesy quivered.

Jim turned toward the dark path. "Well, we made it this far." he said, walking down the path, with Natalie, Tesoro, and BEN behind him.

Sapphire shrugged. "It beats being cooped up in a castle all day," she said, following them.

"Almost anything would be," Foxy scoffed, following the princess.

"C'mon, you two jokers, lets go." Valerie said, putting her hands on Tyson and Jonesy's shoulders and pushing them forward. "We've got treasure waiting for us!"

"…Along with a 99% chance of death…" Jonesy gulped.

"Ah, don't be so morbid, Jones," Tyson scoffed. "T'is is deh chance of a lifetime! Might as well take it,"

"Tyson's right, boy-o." BJ said, patting Jonesy on the back. "Where's yer sense o' adventure?"

Jonesy looked down the dark tunnel that stretched out before them, and gulped. "I think I left it back on the ship…" he quivered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Anthony, Gene, and Louigi looked at the motionless skele-droids that lied before them. "What do you know. All we had to do was yank out their batteries!" Gene scoffed, throwing the three batteries into the bushes.

"Great. Jim and the others get to find the treasure, and we get stuck with a bunch-a robotic bones!" Louigi huffed. "What a rip-off!"

"Hey, it could be worse," Anthony said, shrugging. "We could be skewer-GAH!"

"Anthony?" Gene gasped, rushing over to the old man… pausing when he fell flat on his face with a knife in his back.

Kenta stepped up, grinning darkly, and pried her knife out of his back and latched back onto her cyborg hand. "Miss me?" she asked.

"Kenta!" Gene and Louigi cried, holding up their swords… but a laser-shot struck their hands, making them drop their weapons. They turned to see Silver Huntz standing before them with a laser-rifle in his hand. "Sil-"

*BANG! BANG!*

The hunter quickly shot them both with tranquilizers, knocking them both out. "What do we do with them?" he asked.

"Tie 'em up. They'll be eaten alive by some foul beast anyway once one gets a whiff of Anthony's blood." Kenta said. Oh, sure, she would've killed them right then and there, but she only had her sights set on one target.

Hawkins.

Kenta walked up to the wall, pressing her hands against it, and it slid open. "C'mon, Huntz." she said, stepping into the tunnel. "We've got treasure to find… and revenge to fulfill."

They walked into the cave, letting the doorway close behind them… unaware that a certain old man army-crawled over to their longboat with every bit of strength he had left. Pulling himself into it, he gripped the controls, but knew that he wouldn't be able to steer well in his wounded condition. Pressing buttons and setting the longboat on 'auto-pilot', he set course back to Jim's ship to get help.

Anthony Hawkins died before the longboat reached the ship.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A/N: Writing this chapter, I couldn't help but think about that scene from "The Goonies", where the kids find that tunnel. Also, I got the idea of the 'skele-droids' from DreamboundGal's story, "Stay Beautiful", so they legally belong to her. …And I'm sorry about Anthony!

Review, but for the love of all that's sacred, DON'T FLAME!


	33. Chapter 33: Scyllassica

Good news: I've become write-happy, and bearing a new chapter! =D …Bad news: The story is almost over! =(

**Reviewer Thanks**

HG96: Yeah, the whole 'secret passage' idea is pretty cliché, but I'm glad you liked it anyway!

EventHorizon6: So sorry I made you cry! But, here's a question you should ask yourself: is Anthony really gone? ;)

Disclaimer: I don't anything but my OC, blah blah blah… On with it!

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jim and Natalie led the way down the tunnel, watching their steps so not to set off any traps. Tesoro remembered how her parents would always tell her bedtime stories about finding buried treasure, but there was always a twist in the glorious treasure: booby traps. No pirate would leave his bountiful plunders without making sure no fool would escape with it, and she knew that her father experienced that first-hand on his Treasure Planet adventure, and the predicament not only cost them mountains of treasure, but also their own lives. She remembered the part of his story where he was hanging on an outcrop above a river of lava, and Silver had to choose between saving him… or the treasure. The first time she heard it, she couldn't help but cringe with nervousness, even though she knew the ol' cyborg made the right choice and saved her father- something she'll always be thankful for.

As she thought this, she couldn't help but look at Tyson and Jonesy, the sons of the man who had saved her father's life… and yet, she felt a little guilty. Because of her eagerness to join her father on a 'sorrow ride', and then suddenly ecstatic to use BJ's map and find the treasure larger than Flint's trove, Tyson had lost his eyes and Jonesy had become a Lycan. Her guilt vanished as quickly as it had came when she realized it wasn't really her own fault- it was undoubtedly Kenta's. _Kenta_ had cut Jonesy's lifeline and caused him to fuse with Wulfgang, _Kenta _had used her knives to destroy Tyson's eyes… and it was _Kenta_ who had tried to kill them all! Sure, BJ also tried to pull a mutiny (even tried to talk Tyson into joining her!), but that was nothing compared to what Kenta had done to them. _Plus, BJ is on OUR side, now! _she thought. _We've got nothing to worry about…_

_Don't be so sure, Tesoro. _A new voice said inside her head, and she knew it was Sapphire. _Don't forget: BJ is also a pirate, as well… We can't trust her._

_Right… _Tesoro let out a small sigh.

Jim suddenly stopped, and motioned them to stop as well. "Hold on, guys… something's not right." he said.

"What? What is it?" Tyson asked, 'looking' around.

"We've been walking for almost an hour now… but haven't seen or set off any traps, yet. Doesn't that seem weird?"

"Aye, Hawkins is right," BJ said, solemnly. She stepped forward, her yellow eyes glowing as she surveyed the darkness. "No one would get t'is far wit'-out facin' any consequences…"

"Maybe we're lucky," Jonesy said with a shrug. "There might not be any traps in this tunnel,"

BJ gave him a serious look. "No one's DAT lucky, Jonesy. …Nah, I sense t'ere's danger ahead…" her wolf-ear twitched, and she looked up, gasping. "Or, above!"

Everyone looked up, shining their lights upward and seeing skeletons (_real_ ones) stuck on the ceiling, pasted their by some yellow, gooey substance. "Scyllassica!" Foxy gasped, then ran and put a hand on Jim and Natalie's shoulders. "No one move! One step further, and we're dead!"

"What are you talking about?" Valerie asked.

"Scyllassica. She's a rare monster with six heads, who dwells in caves, waiting for unsuspecting passers to enter her territory, so she can catch them with her mouths, yank them high into the air and devour them, then uses her mucus paste their bones on the ceiling as both a trophy… AND a warning." As she explained this, Shifter had transformed into six snake-like heads with no eyes, and Morph transformed into a mini-Kenta, walking along and being grabbed by one of the heads. Foxy looked at them and they changed back to their original forms. "Very funny… But, next time, could you make Silver the victim?"

"What?" Jonesy and Tyson both snapped.

"The hunter- I was talking about the hunter! Dorks."

"It seems like our two shape-shifters know what Foxy's talking about," Valerie said, patting Shifter on her head.

"They must have heard the same tale from Silver… er, my dad, Silver." Jonesy said, letting Morph perch on his finger, and the little blob nodded.

"I wouldn't doubt it," BJ said, chuckling. "Many scoundrels enjoy swapping tales about what kind o' beasts they encountered on t'ier voyages," she looked upward at the skeletons on the ceiling, once again. "An' I t'ink we're about tah meet deh mot'er o' them all."

"Oh, gee, look at the time!" BEN stammered, looking at his 'invisible watch'. "I just remembered an important appointment I have… out of this cave!" He turned to leave, but froze. "YAH!"

Everyone turned around and gasped, seeing two familiar faces looking at them, smirking evilly and holding up a laser-rifle and a pair of knifed-hands. "You're not honestly thinking of leaving so soon, _are_ you, Hawkins?" Kenta asked, teasingly. "Especially since we'll be using you and your family to get past Scyllassica."

"Except for YOU three," Silver said to BJ, Jonesy, and Foxy. "Beasts like you deserve to be mounted on my wall!" he sneered at BJ. "Except for you… an abomination like you should be stuffed."

"H-How did you know…?" Jonesy stammered.

"That you were a wolf-creature? It's quite obvious that no human being could growl like you did back on the ship… let alone disappear after colliding with that beast-half that's a part of you, now. …Quite sickening that your kind would fuse with an innocent soul,"

"It's even MORE sickening when creeps like you split them apart from their original human-halves and kill them!" Foxy snapped. "You should be hung, shot, and skewered for all the murders you've committed… especially Zachary's!"

"It's not 'murder' if you kill a monstrous creature like yourself… And your little 'Zachary' paid the price by trying to defend that hell-hound half of his,"

"We're not monsters… YOU are!" Jonesy growled… only it was Wulfgang speaking, and his eyes were glowing green.

"RETURNING to the original subject…" Kenta snapped, turning to attention to Jim. "I suggest you come quietly, Hawkins. After all, you have no choice: it's either US, or Scyllassica… either way, you're going to die."

Jim took out his pistol, and Natalie followed his example. "I think I'll choose to get rid of you, once and for all," he replied.

Sapphire's fists glowed, and Valerie and BJ took fighting stances, preparing to fight. Silver looked to the side, seeing that Jonesy was standing in front of Tesoro and Tyson, as if defending them, noticing he had a clear shot to his head. Cocking his gun, he prepared pulled the trigger, shooting a silver bullet right at him!

*BANG!*

The bullet was an inch away from Jonesy's head until a hand reached out and caught it between two fingers, and everyone turned and saw Tyson holding the bullet. "What the… but how…?" Silver stammered, stunned.

"Jus' cuz I can't see anymore don't mean me hearing's gone, too," Tyson said, not even facing Silver. "Me hearing increased after Kenta clawed out me eyes… I could hear dat bullet coming a mile away," he turned so that he was facing Silver now, and even though he had no eyes, his empty sockets still showed anger with his expression. "An' now… I'm gonna kill ya fer tryin' tah kill me brother!" As quick as a whip, he reached into his pocket, whipped out his knife, and threw it at Silver's head! …but, just as he had caught the bullet, Kenta stopped the knife by using one of hers to knock it off course, making it land on the ground… but he didn't know. "Did I get him?"

"No… but you're about to get _it_," Kenta replied, leaping in the air toward the wall, kicking herself off it and toward Tyson… but Valerie leaped into the air and slammed into her, pinning her to the ground.

"Rule one in life: NEVER try to kill my boyfriend!" Valerie snarled.

Kenta growled and kicked Valerie in the stomach, rolling her over so that she had her pinned down, and holding a knife to her throat! "I think I'll kill YOU first, you little-"

"LOOK OUT!" Sapphire shrieked, grabbing Valerie and pulling her out from beneath Kenta, making the pirate-woman flop on her back… and a large, snake-like, eye-less head shot down and bit at the ground, missing her by a mere inch! Kenta gasped and rolled out of the way as another head came flying downward at her, only to miss her as well.

"Scyllassica!" Foxy gasped. "She's awake!" she turned toward the three villains. "Nice going, you idiots!"

Another head lashed out, trying to grab Tesoro, but Jonesy and Tyson pulled her out of the way. "How can she see us?" BEN asked, trembling. "She doesn't have any eyes!"

"She responds to movement and sound… the two fatal things any passerby could give away and earn a one-way trip up to their doom!"

Silver took this chance and grabbed Sapphire, throwing her outward. "Have a nice trip, Princess!" he cackled.

A mouth shot downward toward Sapphire and she screamed… but rather than being carried upward, she was pulled to the side through a swirling green portal… and into Wulfgang's arms. "Whoa! How did you transform so fast?" Tesoro asked him.

"Jonesy just let me take over and… it just happened, I guess." Wulfgang replied with a shrug, setting Sapphire down.

"This time… I won't miss!" Silver said, taking out his gun and aiming it at Wulfgang, but Foxy intercepted and trapped him in a head-lock, ripping the gun out of his hands and throwing it outward, and one of Scyllassica's heads shot down, grabbed it… but dropped it, realizing it wasn't meat.

"You already killed HALF my cousin… I'm not letting you kill the other half!" Foxy snarled, clawing Silver's face. The hunter growled and took out a knife, sticking it into her side and making her lose her grip and release him. "Ugh!"

He then grabbed her throat and pinned her down, ready to stab her again. "I think I should have YOU stuffed, instead,"

"Leave her alone!" Sapphire screamed, shooting a laser-disc at Silver, hitting him in the back and distracting him, while Wulfgang opened a portal beneath Foxy and let her fall through into his arms. Before she could shoot him again, Kenta shot her with a blast from her laser-pistol, making her slam backwards into the wall. "Oof!"

Kenta, then, snuck up behind Jim- who was avoiding one of Scyllassica's heads- and caught him in a choke-hold. "I would LOVE to slit your throat with my own hands, Hawkins… but I think Scyllassica sounds like a better way to kill you!" she said, preparing to shove him forward.

Acting quick, Jim threw himself forward- pulling Kenta with him- and rolled onto the ground, flipping her off his back. She prepared to lunge, but two heads shot down, grabbing them both by the back of their shirts, yanking them upward! "DAD!" Tesoro screamed, running and jumping upward, grabbing onto her father's hands, trying to pull him back down but with no avail.

"Tesoro!" Wulfgang gasped, cutting open a portal that led beneath Tesoro and grabbing her ankle with one hand, while holding Foxy with the other. He pulled with all his might, Scyllassica's head slowly pulling him through the portal… until an extra set of hands reached in and grabbed Tesoro's other ankle.

"Hold on, lass! We've got ya!" Tyson called, helping Wulfgang pull.

"Don't worry, Jimmy! We'll save you!" BEN cried, wrapping his arms around Tyson's waist and helping him pull.

BJ, Valerie and Sapphire ran over and grabbed Tesoro's ankles as well, pulling with all their might. "I swear, Tess, if you let this thing eat you alive, I'll pummel you!" Valerie grunted, pulling with all her might.

"Good luck keeping DAT promise, lass," BJ scoffed.

Kenta was having more luck, though, for as soon as the mouth began dragging her upward she used her knives and jammed them into the creature's head, making it shriek in pain and drop her, a good 10 feet from the others. Moving quick, she ran down the tunnel while everyone was distracted. _They'll die from Scyllassica's wrath anyway, _she thought. _And even if they don't… I'll make sure they wish they had. _And she disappeared into the shadows… cutting one of Scyllasica's mouths when it shot at her, making it retract.

"Dad, don't let go!" Tesoro cried, her hands clasped so tightly around Jim's that they were turning white and beginning to sweat, making her grip slip a bit. "Hang on!"

"I'm… trying!" Jim grunted, keeping a tight grip on his daughter's hands. "This thing's just too strong!"

Another one of Scyllassica's shot downward, finding that catching her prey was becoming difficult. Tyson could hear it shooting toward them, and gasped. "Fanged-head off deh port bough!" he shouted, pointing in the direction the head was coming.

Sapphire acted fast and shot a laser-disc at the head, striking it in the mouth and making it recoil. "Shoot them in the mouths!" she called out, trying to get a clean shot at the mouth that had a hold of Jim, but couldn't get a clear aim. "Oh, blast it!"

Silver watched the scene. Everyone was too focused on Jim and Tesoro that they had forgotten him… and they decided to take this opportunity to strike. "Nine sailors in the side portal!" his chuckled, aiming his laser-pistol as if shooting pool.

"How about one ex-prince in the corner?" A voice said behind him, and he turned-

*WHAM!*

-just in time for Natalie to kick him in the face! "See, kids? This is why they teach you how to count," She punched him in the face, then aimed her pistol at his face. "If you so much as flinch, I'll shoot you so quick, it'll put Scyllassica to shame!"

Silver was about to react, but his focus was more on Foxy, Wulfgang, and BJ. He wanted them dead… but wanted their pelts for his own. _How can I take them down without Scyllassica taking them up? _he wondered…

Scyllassica shot her other three mouths (since one was injured and the other had been pierced by Kenta's blades) tired of the tug-o-war fest. "Three mouths at 10, 7, and 3 o'clock!" Tyson called out.

Shifter and Morph took action, turning into mini-laser-cannons and shooting at one mouth, making it recoil, while Sapphire shot at the other mouth. The third one latched onto Jim's leg, making him cry out in pain and lose his grip on Tesoro's hands. "Dad, no!" Tesoro screamed as her hands began to slip off of her father's.

Natalie took her gaze off Silver, hearing her daughter's cry, and began running toward to help her family…

*BANG!*

…until the hunter shot her with a tranquilizer, making her fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Agh!" Jim grunted as Scyllassica's mouths tugged again, ripping his shirt and the flesh on his leg, his hands nearly slipped out of Tesoro's. "Tess… just let go…"

"No! I'm not going to lose you!" Tesoro cried.

"She's not… augh! … she's not going to stop… unless you let me go."

"Jim, are ya NUTS?" BJ snapped. "We came all t'is way, dealin' wit' other pirates] an' a psychotic hunter… we're NOT going tah give in tah some snake-headed, blind, fang-ragged beast!"

"Just hang on, Daddy! PLEASE!" Tesoro begged.

"I'm sorry, Tess…" Jim said, his eyes watering as he relaxed his hands, allowing them to slip out of Tesoro's as he was yanked upward.

The others flew backwards as they pulled Tesoro back. The young sailor watched as her father was pulled upward to the shadowed ceiling that was to become his tomb. "_DAAAAAAAD!_!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: And once again, I leave all my readers suspense'd, teary-eyed, gaping… and probably hating me right now… but lay off the mob-supplies, people, until you read the next chapter!

Also, the 'Scyllassica' idea comes from Scylla, the monster in the Greek myth, _The Odyssey. _I just thought she would be a nice touch, though I tweaked her appearance a bit.

Anyway… What will happen next? Will they find the treasure? What sinister trap will Kenta have waiting for our heroes? Will Silver (the hunter) hunt down the Lycans? Can Sapphire beat her brother? Will we ever see Silver (the cyborg)? When will we see the treasure? And will Jim survive… or is this his final chapter?

Please review. Flame if you want to be a cameo as Scyllassica's next victim… and if you want another protagonist to bite the dust.


	34. Chapter 34: A Look At Jim's Life

I could NOT leave this story hanging a second longer! (even though I just updated it a day ago) Here is the NEXT CHAPTER!

**Reviewer Thanks**

HG96: Cliff hangers ARE pretty popular in the fan-fic community :p And, yes, there's possible a horde of Jim fan-girls standing outside my door right now, ready to pummel me (looks out window, seeing the mob of fan-girls) yep, I'm right! And, to answer your questions (in order): You are GOOD!; She's the villain, so sooner or later (hopefully); Possibly; You'll have to read and find out; see previous answer; and YES! …And thank you ^-^

Nims: (I see you in the mob) Don't worry. You actually think I'd kill _Jim_? …Don't answer that.

EventHorizon6: Don't have a breakdown. Just read this next chapter and everything will be okay, _okay?_

SweetAngel1183: Yay, you got your computer back =D …And I'm sorry about your major freak-out. And… Jim might live, Jim might live, Jim _might_ live. ;p

Disclaimer: As if an army of angry fan-girls waiting outside my house wasn't enough, it also turns out I do not own Treasure Planet… but I own my own OC and Dorado 6 so it's not ALL bad!

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Adrian sat on a barrel, looking over the side of the ship at the spooky planet's surface below, and he shuddered. He had been part of Hawkins' crew for almost a year, and was still a little new to sailing. Oh, sure, he went to the Interstellar Academy and knew everything about the vessel, from starboard to port, but it was actually the voyage itself that made him queasy. The black-hole incident wasn't the only thing that shook him up during this voyage, but also being on the darkest, creepiest planet in all of the Etherium, and his gut wrenched at the thought of what kind of danger lurked about, or what frightening thing he'd see.

So, you can pretty much picture the sailor's reaction when something collided with the side of the boat, and he looked over and saw Anthony's body lying face-down on the floor of a longboat, his back soaked with blood and his skin pale.

"AAAUUUGH!" the sailor screamed, and the rest of the sailors on guard quickly rushed over to him.

"Bloody stars… what happened to Anthony?" Aaron, one of Anthony's crew-mates, gasped as he looked down at his ex-captain.

"Looks like some foul-minded murderous fiend attacked him…" Daniel, one of Jim's men, answered. "That must mean Jim and the others are in trouble as well!"

"Prepare the other longboat and c'mon! If someone's gotten to the others, we'll need to back them up! We're NOT letting Anthony die in vain!"

The rest of Anthony's sailors let out yells of agreement, grabbing their weapons and running down to the hull. Daniel turned to the rest of Jim's men. "C'mon… we'd better take care of Anthony's body," he told them.

Grabbing Anthony's body and pulling it on deck, they carefully carried it to the infirmary, lying it in an empty room on a bed, allowing the moonlight to filter in and shine on the lifeless man. Taking off their hats in respect and bowing their heads, they left and went to catch up to the others.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jim's life flashed before his eyes as he headed to his doom…

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"_Dad? How come you leave so much?" Jim asked his father, walking with him as he headed toward his vessel, carrying a duffel bag over his shoulder._

"_So I can go on many adventures, see new places, meet new people… and have a story to tell my son," Anthony replied, tussling his 3-year-old son's hair._

_He jumped up and clung to his dad's arm, swaying happily. "Can I go with you?"_

_His father chuckled, setting him down. "Nah, you're still too small… But, chin up- someday you'll get to go on voyages with me."_

"_Really? You promise?"_

"_I promise. …Who knows? Maybe someday you'll have an adventure of your own, and I'll be asking YOU if I could join you." They both chuckled, and Jim watched as his father climbed onto the vessel, and waved back at him. "Take care of your mother while I'm gone, Jimbo!"_

"_I will! I'll take good care of her!" Jim waved happily to his father, watching the ship take off._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Jim sat up in bed, frantically looking out the window and seeing his father heading down to the docks. 'Crap, I slept in!' he realized, and ran downstairs, seeing his mother crying at the table, undoubtedly upset about the fight she and his father had last night… the fight he could easily hear from the top of the stairs._

_He ran out the front door, watching as his father got closer to the dock, and he shook his head, unable to believe that his father was leaving them. "Dad! No! Don't go!" he cried as he ran after him, tripping as he did but hastily standing up to continue his run. "Please! Come back! Wait!" he ran down the dock, grabbing onto the post and reaching out, watching as his father's ship took off. "DAD!"_

'_He's gone…' he thought, tears forming in his eyes. '…and he's not coming back. …No, don't say that! He'll be back! He always comes back! …I hope he comes back…' _

_He sighed and slowly began walking back to the house, head hanging low. "He's never coming back…" he sniffled._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Jim leaned against the mast, trying to fight back tears. He had screwed up, just like he always had… only this time, someone DIED because of it! The only chance he had to try to make things right, and he messes it up. He always messed up- that's why his mother was always disappointed with him, and… he thought… the reason his father had left. After finding that map, he thought he could put his plans of having everyone see him differently into action, by finding that treasure and rebuilding his mother's inn… but instead… he proved himself wrong. 'Face it, Hawkins, you're a screw-up… and that's all you're ever going to be!' he thought. _

_Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and Silver turned Jim towards him. "Now, you listen to me, James Hawkins," the cyborg said, sternly. "Ya got deh makin's of _greatness_ in ya, but ya have tah take deh helm an' chart yer own course- stick to it, no matter deh squalls! An' when deh time comes tah test deh cut o' yer sails, an' show 'em what yer made of… well, I hope I'm there, catchin' some of deh light comin' off ya that day."_

_When Jim first met Silver, he knew he couldn't trust the cyborg- after all, he was a pirate, and undoubtedly after the map that led to Flint's trove… yet, throughout the voyage, the more time Jim was around the cyborg, the lower he let his guard down. Now, here he was, telling him that he had what it takes…_

_The next thing Jim knew, his face was buried in Silver's chest, and the cyborg wrapped his arms around him in comfort, and whatever thought of the cyborg's treachery that had entered his mind earlier melted away._

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

_Jim stood nervously at the end of the docks, looking out the corner of his eye at Natalie, his gaze studying how beautiful she looked in that sparkling, blue dress she wore that glittered in the moonlight. He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, trying to think of what to say to her… something that could break the awkward silence._

"_Lovely night, isn't it?" he finally said… feeling stupid about asking the most basic question anyone could ask._

"_Yes… very calm," Natalie replied, looking up at the stars._

"_So… some party, huh? I hope you don't think my mom was being too spontaneous, throwing a celebration like that,"_

_Natalie chuckled. "No… my mother would probably do the same thing for my birthday. It's quite thoughtful of her, really." she let out a sigh. "If only she could have come, but she couldn't afford a long trip from Kinapis to Montressor,"_

"_Too bad. She sounds like a nice woman,"_

"_She is."_

_Another awkward silence._

_Jim cleared his throat, sticking his hands into his pockets. "Natalie… can I ask you something?" he asked._

"_Yes, what is it?" she replied._

_He took a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. "Well, we've known each other for nearly three years now, and… I just want you to know that, ever since our first voyage, I've always thought you were…"_

"_Were… what?"_

"…_Well, I can't really say. You're so many things, Natalie- you're daring, smart, you have a great sense of adventure, no one else can fight as well as you can (except, maybe of course, Amelia), you're very caring and thoughtful, and when I'm around you… I don't have to worry about having to hide who I am. And, I want to always be around you, for the rest of my life," he knelt down on one knee, and pulled out a ruby-ring. "Natalie… will you marry me?"_

_Her expression was a mixture of surprise, glee, and excitement… and he never forgot that expression, or the passion in her kiss, followed by the most wonderful sound that came out of her mouth: "Yes."_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"_Daddy!" A small, frantic voice called to Jim, and he turned to see his 6-year-old daughter running toward him in her pajamas, arms outstretched. _

"_Hey, Tess… I thought you were still asleep," Jim asked her, picking her up. _

"_I woke up when I heard Mr. Oflam call your name," Tesoro pointed to Gene, who was helping Louigi load cargo onto the CSS MAELSTROM. She then looked at Jim with sad, blue eyes. "Y-You're leaving already?"_

_Jim sighed. "I have to, sweetie. We've got to deliver all this cargo to Zignus Cross by the end of the month, and we have to leave early,"_

"_Can I go with you?"_

_Jim shook his head. "Not this time, Tess…" he set her down. After what happened last year, he couldn't bare to take his daughter on another voyage (even a simple delivery), in fear that something could go wrong and he could lose her, like he almost had. "Maybe some other time."_

_Tesoro pouted. "That's what you always say. Why can't I go on any voyages with you? You took me on one last year!"_

"_I know, Tess, but I…" _

"_Hey, Jim! We need a little help!" Gene called to him. _

"_I'll be right there, Gene!" he turned back to Tesoro. "I just… want to wait until you're a little older."_

"_But I AM older!" Tesoro argued. "…You just don't think I'm space-worthy, don't you?"_

"_It's not that, Tess, I swear! I just…" he sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I just need you to stay here and watch over your mom, all right? Keep her company and take care of her for me, please?"_

_Tess sighed, sticking her hands in her pocket. "Fine…"_

"_C'mon, Jim!" Louigi called. "We've got to get this cargo loaded, ASAP-a!"_

"_I'm coming," Jim called back, then patted Tesoro on the shoulder. "I'll be back, Tess. Don't worry." He walked over to Gene and Louigi. "You guys need a hand?"_

"_Yeah… all I got is four!" Gene replied, chuckling._

_They loaded the cargo and stepped onto the ship. Jim looked over the side of the vessel as it took off, seeing his daughter watch him from the port, growing smaller and smaller the higher he got…_

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Jim snapped out of his flashback, watching as he was pulled higher and higher, seeing that Tesoro was reaching out to him, calling for him, her eyes filled with tears. Scyllassica was pulling him up at a rapid pace, but everything seemed to go by slowly for him, and he knew he had to act quick- he didn't want to leave his daughter so soon, especially THIS way. The two mouths that had a hold of him bit down harder, making him hiss from the pain that shot up his bitten-into leg. Acting as fast as he was being pulled, Jim grabbed his pistol and shot the mouth that had a grip on his leg, getting it in the corner of its lips and making it let go, screeching in pain, and while its mouth was open, he took Sapphire's advice and shot its uvula. He then ripped open his shirt and slipped out of it, allowing the other mouth to take it up, while he dropped downward.

"Jim!" A voice cried, and suddenly he saw his father run down below him, arms outstretched and ready to catch hi-

*THUD!*

"Oof!" Jim cried once he hit the ground, figuring his father had miscalculated his catch. "Nice catch… nice attempt, anyway." Another mouth shot down toward them, toward Anthony, and Jim gasped. "Dad, look out!"

But to his horror, the mouth went right through his father, and was coming close to him, until a laser-disc shot by Sapphire sent it recoiling upward. "Mr. Hawkins! Are you all right?" the princess asked Jim, pulling him far away from Scyllassica's reach.

"Dad!" Tesoro cried, running over to her father and hugging him tight. "Oh, I thought you were a goner! Are you okay?"

Jim said nothing, just stared at his father. "Did… did you guys see that?" he stammered, pointing toward Anthony. "That mouth… it… it just… how…?"

"Jim, what are ya _talking_ about?" BJ asked, arching an eyebrow.

"My dad! He was right in front of Scyllassica's mouth, but it just went through him!" he turned toward his father. "How did you do that?"

"Jimmy… are you feeling okay?" BEN asked, feeling Jim's forehead.

"Yeah, how high did that mouth take you?" Valerie asked.

"What?" Jim snapped. "I'm fine! I just… my dad… that mouth…!"

"Dad… There's no one there," Tesoro said.

"What? But he's standing…"

"James…" Anthony sighed, kneeling beside Jim and putting a hand on his shoulder. He shivered at his father's touch, it was like ice! "I don't know how to put this gently, but… I'm dead."

Jim's eyes went wide, staring at his father… er, late-father, now. "But…"

"(ahem)" A voice said, and everyone turned to see Silver… holding an unconscious Natalie, aiming a gun at her head. "If you're done seeing things, Hawkins, I have a little negotiation I want to take care of… Hand over the beasts, or your wife will be joining your father!"

"WHAT? You… You killed my grandfather?" Tesoro yelled, clenching her fists.

"Actually, it was Kenta… but _I'll_ do what she did to your grandpa if you don't surrender those flea-bitten monsters!"

"They're not deh monsters, Huntz! YOU are!" Tyson snapped.

Silver cocked his gun. "Well, I was planning on using these bullets on those Lycans… but since you won't be reasonable, I'll just use them on _this_ lovely lady…" He jerked Natalie up higher, pushing the barrel of his gun into her temple, squeezing the trigger…

"NO!" Jim yelled, reaching to grab his pistol, but realizing that he had dropped it after his drop. He wasn't thinking clearly, anger and desperation boiling inside of him, and he bolted toward Silver, who kept the gun aimed at Natalie-

*BANG!*

Everyone froze, even Silver, as the gun-shot echoed through the tunnel. Natalie then dropped to the ground… as did Silver, who had a large bullet-wound in his left shoulder-blade. Everyone looked over, and gasped at who had shot the hunter, seeing Gene, Louigi and…

"Couldn't resist startin' wit'-out me, could ya?" Silver asked jokingly, switching his pistol back to his cyborg hand.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: This chapter is for all you Jim-fans out there! =D …Now, get off my lawn with your mob-equipment!

Yay, Silver shot Silver! …Er, that is, Silver the _cyborg_ shot Silver the _hunter_ and… well, you know what I mean! One villain down… only one to go! Question is… where is she, and what is she up to?

Please review. If you flame me, I promise Jim WILL face his final chapter in the next chapter! And if you're a Jim-hater and you're going to flame me just so you can see that happen, then you deserve to be shot into deep space and suffocate from lack of air! Nyah!


	35. Chapter 35: Silver's Dark Secret

Well, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough ;) Here's the next chapter!

**Reviewer Thanks**

MG6: SO glad you caught up with the story :D and thanks once again for the nit-picks. (I didn't realize I used the wrong 'bow' so many times :p)

EventHorizon6: I'm glad you loved it. And, yeah, I feel bad about Anthony… but it'll get better! And, yes, I couldn't help putting in the 'Silver-shot-Silver' bit XD (I've been wanting to use that)

SweetAngel1183: No need to beg (or scream) Here's the next chapter for ya!

Nims: I figured that would make you all happy ;) The ending was possibly the best part, I'll admit XD

HG6: Thanks for putting out the flames. You and pretty much every other Jim-lover are happy that I let him live, I see… but was the glomping really necessary? Lol jk And I'm glad you're happy that Nat lives… and, like everyone else, loves the Silver bit. So glad you love this! :D

Now for the kill-joy, Disclaimer: I do NOT own Treasure Planet. I do NOT own Jim, Silver (the cyborg), BEN, Delbert, Amelia, Sarah, or any other original TP characters! I DO own my OC and Dorado 6, so LAY OFF ALREADY! (pant pant) Well, glad I got THAT outta my system. Now, on with the story!

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Dad?" Tyson exclaimed, 'looking' around after hearing his father's voice.

"Silver!" BJ, Jim, Tesoro, and Morph all exclaimed, and the little shape-shifter flew up and started soaking Silver's face in kisses.

"Oh, sure, pay no attention to the blue guy and Italian!" Louigi scoffed, jokingly.

Valerie and BEN grabbed Natalie, wrapping her arms over their shoulders and standing the unconscious woman up, while Sapphire approached the cyborg. "So, you're the Silver everyone's been talking about, huh?" she asked.

"Aye, lass, dat I am," Silver said, proudly.

"Hey… when did we ever talk to YOU about Silver?" Valerie asked the princess.

Sapphire tapped her forehead. "I can read minds, remember?" she replied.

The felinid rolled her eyes. "Figures."

"Now, before we get all excited about me presence an' have a joyful li'l reunion, t'ere's a couple t'ings I'd like tah know…" Silver said, turning his gaze toward Tyson, his cyborg eye orange. "What happened tah me son's eyes… an' where's me other son?"

"Yer other son is… around," BJ replied a tad nervously, not knowing how to tell Silver that one of his boys is now a Lycan. Her nervousness then turned to anger, and she clenched her wolf-like fists. "As fer Tyson's eyes…"

"We ran into an old 'acquaintance' of yours," Jim finished, his expression dark. "A woman named Kenta Jade…" As he said her name, he couldn't help picture the horrible things she had done- nearly killing Jonesy, stabbing Tyson's eyes and making him go blind, killing his father…

"Bloody stars! KENTA is here?" Silver yelled, shocked, his cyborg eye turning red as he switched his arm into 'sword-mode'. "An' she cut out Tyson's eyes… Blast it! Dat woman has gone TOO far! Where is she? I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Silver, Scyllassica had her for dinner," Valerie said, rolling her eyes.

"She said something about 'revenge'," Sapphire said.

"Revenge… against Silver!" Shifter added, turning into an arrow reading, 'This One', and pointing at the cyborg. In response, Morph turned into a rolling pin and bopped Shifter on the head, making her turn back into her original shape. "Ow! Why you…" she then turned into a spiked ball-and-chain, and Morph shrieked and flew away from her fury.

"Why does she want revenge on you?" Jim asked.

Silver and BJ looked at each other, and the wolfid shrugged. "Eh. Might as well tell 'em," she said to the cyborg.

Silver sighed. "'Tis a long story, Jimbo… but before I tell ya, how 'bout we get farther away from Scyllassica? Ya never know how far she'd be willin' tah stretch her necks."

"But, how are we gonna get past her?" BEN asked. "I mean, it'll be IMPOSSIBLE to get by-"

"A-hem," Wulfgang said, and everyone looked over, seeing that the Lycan had opened a portal to the other side of the tunnel.

"Hard to believe we didn't think of that, earlier." Tesoro said, surprised.

They walked through the portal, and were on the other side of Scyllassica's trap, out of her reach thankfully. "Quite a nifty trick ya got there, lad," Silver said to the Lycan, patting him on the back. "Kinda reminds me of dat portal o' Flint's…"

"Tell me about it," Jim said, giving a light chuckle.

They continued walking down the tunnel, leaving the unconscious Silver (Huntz) on the ground, not noticing his fingers twitching…

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

"Look! Up ahead!" Eric called, pointing over the bow of the ship at another vessel, anchored in the middle of the Etherium.

"Why, it's Anthony Hawkins' ship!" Delbert gasped, looking through a telescope at Anthony's ship. "And, it's completely deserted!"

"Odd…" Amelia said, rubbing her chin. "I don't recall Anthony allowing his own ship to be left unguarded… especially in the middle of space."

"Something's obviously wrong, then." Elizabeth said, steering their ship closer to Anthony's.

Amelia leaned over the side of her ship, scanning the main deck of the ship, seeing that her husband was right. There wasn't a soul on board. "Hello! Is anyone on deck?" she called.

No answer.

"That's queer… shouldn't there be at least a watchman on board?" Eric asked.

"Perhaps the ship's engine has died out, and they went to find help?" Doppler guessed.

"Highly unorthodox." Amelia said. "If they needed help, they would only send one or two men to fetch it, not the whole crew."

"Plus, the ship's engine is still running." Elizabeth said, pointing at the dim flames of the ship's jets.

"Captain! Over here!" One of the sailors called. They rushed over, peering over the edge where the sailor was pointing, seeing a stray sword lying on the deck, having a few scuff marks on it as proof that it had been used, and its lying around on the deck gave them the clue that it had either been recklessly abandoned… or dropped during battle, along with a few drops of blood that was next to it.

"It appears that Anthony and his men didn't abandon their ship for just anything," Amelia said, then turned to her crew. "Raise the anchor on this ship and tie it in the back of ours. We'll be sailing two creaking tops on our search- after all, Anthony probably misses his ship, wherever he may be."

"And search the ship for anyone left behind," Elizabeth ordered. "Whether they're friend or foe, there has to be someone guarding this ship,"

"Lets hope it isn't a foe…" Delbert said.

The crew obeyed, crossing over to Anthony's ship and raising the anchor, some of them searching below deck for anyone on board, only to report that the ship was, indeed, abandoned. "You don't suppose that some pirate…?" Eric began to ask as they continued their journey.

"Lets hope not, son. I don't think Jim would handle losing his father very well, especially in that sort of situation."

"Continue your conversation later, gents," Amelia said, taking the helm. "We've got an urgent matter at hand, and I don't want to end up dragging a ghost-ship across the Etherium in vain!"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

The small group came across a mossy, plant-filled, vine-covered, jungle-like part of the cave, and decided to take a break and rest, just in time for Natalie and Foxy to regain consciousness, and they immediately treated their wounds Silver (the hunter) had given them, seeing that- luckily- Lycans were fast-healers. Collecting dead leaves and finding a few sticks lying about, they built a fire, having Wulfgang open a portal above it for the smoke to escape. "Wait a minute… how could there be so many plants in a cave?" Valerie questioned. "There's no sunlight for them to photosynthesize, barely any soil, and not enough moisture!"

"FYI, Cat-Girl, this is the planet Nightshade, and anything is possible- plus, all our plants grow without sunlight, since it's dark 24-7!" Foxy scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Valerie glared at her. "Watch who you're sassing… and don't call me Cat-Girl, Wolf-Breath!"

"A-HEM!" BJ and Wulfgang both huffed.

Valerie cringed a bit. "Uh, no offense…"

Tesoro, meanwhile, stared at her father, who seemed to be staring off into space… but in reality, he was actually staring at his late-father's ghost. He had been murdered, all right… he could tell because the wound that proved that Kenta stabbed him in the back was still bleeding red, though Anthony kept his back turned away from him most of the time, so not to disturb his son- though, it was impossible to find something more disturbing than finding out your father's been murdered… except the fact that Jim had hired Kenta in the first place, falling for her pity-act…

That's all Jim could think about as long as Anthony's ghost was in his presence, and only the fact that Silver was still alive could bring him back to reality. He shook his head, facing the cyborg as he was sharing a laugh with Gene, and was about to ask him his question about Kenta's reason for revenge, but Natalie beat him to the punch.

"So, Silver, tell us…" Natalie began, facing the cyborg. "Why is Kenta obsessed with getting revenge on you, all the while trying to kill us all?"

Silver sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "A long time ago… years before I met deh lot o' ya, Kenta an' I were shipmates." he began. "Back then, she wasn't so villainous-"

"Ha!" BJ scoffed, and Shifter nudged her to keep quiet.

"We got along pretty well- though, she an' BJ had a few disagreements…"

BJ huffed. "'Disagreements' barely sums it up…"

Silver sneered but continued. "Skippin' tah deh reason… we were on a raid tah get deh map dat would lead us tah Treasure Planet, on deh planet Inta. Deh whole place was quakin', but Kenta refused tah leave 'til we got deh map. She got deh map, we got tah deh ship…" he sighed, shaking his head. "An' deh crew- _BJ included_- turned against deh two o' us… at least, dat's how they were planning it at first, until I decided tah join in tah save me own skin… thinking back, I realize dat was a foolish mistake, an' if I'd had known deh kind o' scar it would leave on Kenta, I would've come up wit' a more intelligent plan…"

"Ah, don't be so hard on yer-self, Silver. I pretty much talked deh crew in-tah letting ya join…"

He glowered at the wolfid. "Ya also talked them in-tah pulling a mutiny in deh _first_ place!"

"Must be your hobby," Tesoro sneered, remembering how the wolfid tried to get Tyson to join her in a mutiny.

"Oy, _they _brought deh idea up first," BJ said, shrugging as if it were no big deal. "I jus' went along wit' it so they wouldn't make a figurehead outta me backside- pretty much deh same reason why _ya_ did."

"So… she's after us because YOU betrayed her?" Tesoro snapped, becoming angry with both the cyborg and the wolfid.

"It was a choiceless-choice, Tessy," Silver explained. "'Twas either stick wit' Kenta an' lose a life, or join a mutiny an' lose a life… As always, I've picked deh wrong side an' brought a consequence come tah haunt me," he let out another heavy sigh. "But, tah be honest… deh entire betrayal wasn't really on purpose…"

"Oh? How's that?" Natalie scoffed.

"First of all… I was planning on jus' tryin' tah negotiate wit' her so she'd give up deh map, then try tah talk her in-tah joinin' deh crew-"

"Another dumb idea…" BJ huffed, and Shifter transformed into a frying pan and hit her on the head. "Ow! Why ya little…"

"ANYHOW, it turns out deh rest o' deh crew didn't really take too much o' a liking tah Kenta- especially a certain wolf-eared twit who's name won't be mentioned…"

BJ jokingly leaned over to Wulfgang. "I t'ink he's talkin' about ya-" Wulfgang snarled at her, making her pull back. "Sheesh!"

"I don't know what kind o' plans BJ had in mind…"

"Shove her off a ship an' leave her an' her orange blob marooned on deh shakin' planet, dat's what!" Shifter growled and turned into a sword, holding herself up to BJ's throat. "Whoa! Easy, easy! It was only an idea!" Morph chattered to Shifter, making her pull away from the wolfid, who rubbed her throat. "Sheesh…"

"…All I knew was, deh rest o' deh crew weren't planning on letting her live," Silver shook his head. "Deh last time I saw her, she was fallin' in-tah some other man's boat, her wrists pumping out blood while her hands twitched on deck…"

"Urp! That thought's gonna haunt me tonight…" Louigi gagged.

"Ditto," BEN quivered.

"Cool," Foxy said, smirking a bit.

"But ya got tah believe me, if I'd had stuck by Kenta's side, we'd all be dead!" Silver said, defensively.

"Dat goes wit'-out sayin'…" BJ added.

Jim sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know what to say, Silver…" he sighed.

_I can't believe it! _The voice of Jonesy gasped in Wulfgang's subconscious. _My own father… he turned against one of his own shipmates just to save his skin! How could he?_

_Hel-LO, he's a PIRATE, remember? _Wulfgang thought in response.

_Shut up! He's not your dad, so you have no say in this!_

_I might as well, since I'm now part of the son of the pirate!_

Suddenly, Wulfgang's fist shot up and he punched himself square in the face. "Good grief, what was THAT all about?" Gene gasped.

"I'm kind of having an argument with myself…" Wulfgang said, a little dazed.

"Jim… Everyone. I know what I did was wrong- an', I'll admit, stupid- but ya got tah believe me when I say dat I regret doin' it! If I had deh chance… I'd go back in time an' do deh right t'ing an' stand up fer Kenta like I should have…"

"Even if it WOULD get ya killed…" BJ scoffed, then ducked when Shifter- still posed as a sword- swiped at her. "Oy! Lay off already!"

"It was a long time ago, back when deh only t'ing I cared about was finding deh grandest treasure o' all time… before I met you, Jim, an' had two sons tah take care of…"

"Yeah, well, thanks to you and your half-wolf friend, Jim and your sons are targets for Kenta's vengeance!" Foxy snapped.

Everyone gave Silver and BJ death-glares, save Tyson, who couldn't see him, but still looked down in shame. Silver looked at his son, remorsefully. "Tyson?"

Tyson said nothing, just stared ahead.

He then turned to Jim, who gave him the worst glare of them all- the same glare he gave to him the first time Silver gave him a reason for his distrust. "Jimbo?"

Jim shook his head and stood up, walking over to a vine-covered wall. "I don't know, Silver… I don't think I could forgive you for this one, after what you've put us through," he replied coldly, his words stunning the cyborg.

The ghost of Anthony approached him. "James…" he began, reaching to grab his son's shoulder.

But, before he could, the wall sank in and Jim fell through! "Oof!"

"Dad!" Tesoro cried, rushing to her father's aid. "Are you…" she paused, gazing at the sight before them. "…Alright?"

Everyone crossed over, looking through the hidden passage and gawking at the sight before them.

In plain sight, shining with a brilliant luminance, was Dorado 6.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: Hmm, you think I got a few characters a little ooc? And what will happen next? Will the Dopplers be able to catch up with their friends on time? And where did Kenta run off to? And, most importantly, will everyone be able to forgive Silver? …and maybe BJ?

Please review. Please do not (I repeat, NOT) flame.


	36. Chapter 36: The City of Gold

I can't take it anymore! I MUST… WRITE… ANOTHER… _CHAPTER!_

So, here ya go! :D

Disclaimer: As I've said for the past 34+ chapters, I do NOT own Treasure Planet! Just my own OC.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Everyone stared in disbelief at the glorious sight that was Dorado 6. It was basically a city- Large pyramids built out of bars of gold took up the entire space, surrounded by golden dust on the ground that was sprinkled with jewels; Tall ruby polls scaled nearly 20 feet high, with green emeralds sticking out the tops, making them look like palm trees; A large, 10-foot tall fountain was in the middle of the square, spouting out water that rained onto a pool of blue sapphires and diamonds; And above, a large yellow, moon-shaped crystal with pure-white crystals surrounding it were embedded in the stone ceiling, stretching outward and downward where they blended with more jewels implanted into the walls.

"Oh, have mercy…" BJ gasped, nearly drooling at the sight.

"By deh powers… I've never seen anything like t'is!" Silver said, awe-struck.

"What? What is it?" Tyson asked, feeling his way past the others. Tesoro and Wulfgang grabbed him before he could topple over the edge and down a flight of stairs (also made of gold)

"How cool is _this_?" Valerie said, bewildered by the city of gold.

"Well, what are we standing around gawking for?" Gene asked, excitedly. "Lets go get some treasure!"

"Wait, what if there's another trap?" Natalie inquired before anyone could rush down.

"Mrs. Hawkins, I highly doubt that there could be another trap after Scyllassica." Foxy scoffed. "I mean, not many people can get by THAT beast alive."

"Yeah, we're probably the first ones!" BEN added.

"Still…" Natalie sighed.

"Don't worry, Nat." Jim said, placing an arm around his wife. "We've made it THIS far. If anything else happens, we can handle it." He began leading her down the steps, arm-in-arm.

"Be careful, Jim," Anthony's spirit called to him, making his son cringe a bit.

Everyone split up and began exploring the city, eyes reflecting the mountains of gold and jewels that stood before them… except for Tyson, who couldn't do more than feel the treasures. Sapphire and Tesoro both observed him, feeling grief for their blind friend. _Poor Ty… We're standing in a city built of gold, but he can't see it! _Tesoro thought, sadly.

Sapphire read her mind. "I'll fix that," she replied, walking over to Tyson. "No one deserves to miss a sight like this." She then rested her hand on his head.

"Whoa! What deh… who's got me?" Tyson sputtered.

"Shh. Hold still," closing her eyes and holding her other hand pointed at her head, the princess concentrated. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, glowing a bright cyan color, and a blue mist filtered out of a jewel in the middle of her forehead which was hidden by her bangs, and into Tyson's forehead.

Tyson's mind was then filled with images of Dorado 6, and his jaw dropped in awe. "By deh powers…" his hands clutched the jewels he held in his hand. "I can actually feel it… I can actually TOUCH it!" he began to laugh in both joy and relief.

Sapphire then gasped and took her hand off Tyson's head, falling onto the ground. "Saph, what's wrong?" Tesoro asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" Sapphire said, rubbing her forehead. "It just takes a lot of energy to transfer so many images into another person's mind,"

"Transfer?"

"Yes. It's an addition to my species' ability to telecommunicate. We can take images from our own memory and transfer it into someone else's. The only problem is that, once we do, we can never remember them…" her voice trailed off and she gazed around the city, awed. "My goodness… Dorado 6 is actually a city of gold!"

Tyson then reached out and took the princess' hand, giving a small smile. "Thank yeh, fer usin' yer power tah help me see a memorable sight," he said.

The princess smiled, blushing. "You're welcome, Tyson,"

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

Kenta had reached a dead-end of the cave- nothing but dirt and dead vines stood before her. Yet, she was happy, knowing that if Hawkins were to get past Scyllassica (miraculously), he'd just end up walking into a flat-wall… and into an ambush. Chuckling at the idea, the pirate woman decided to double-back and hide in a few plants she had passed earlier, and catch Hawkins by surprise, giving him a chase right to an actual 'dead' end.

But, to her surprise, when Kenta arrived at the jungled part of the cave, she saw an open passage way, with a bright light shining out of it. Sneaking over, she peeked through the large doorway… and her heart nearly stopped at the sight of the golden city. _By the powers above, it DOES exist! _she thought, completely amazed. She walked through the doorway and stood at the top of the steps, gazing at all the treasure that surrounded her, forgetting about her plans for revenge…

…until she saw BJ and Silver, sitting in a pile of gold and jewels, throwing them up in the air and laughing. Kenta's smile turned into a scowl, and she clenched her cyborg fists in anger. If she were still the Kenta Jade she used to be, she'd be jealous at seeing Silver celebrating such a discovery with that wretched wolfid, BJ, but having changed over the years, she didn't feel jealousy at all- she felt pure, unadulterated FURY! All those years she had sailed with the pirate, the two of them talked about finding the treasure together… but, as if his betrayal wasn't enough, he decided to complete their goal with her arch-rival! …Okay, so maybe there WAS a little jealousy, mixed in with her fury.

She switched hands into knives, creeping down the steps and hiding behind a ruby-tree, Silver's back to her. "Now, you'll feel the pain of your betrayal," she said, darkly.

*SPLUT!*

A pie suddenly flew through the air and hit her in the face… but it wasn't just a pie- it was Morph! While he was on her face, he shifted into an octopus-like creature and stuck onto her face. "Get OFF me, you wretched blob!" Kenta furiously used her knife and jabbed Morph with it, making him yelp in pain and fly off of her face.

Unfortunately for Kenta, Silver and BJ heard the commotion and spotted her. "Well, look what Scyllassica decided tah puke up!" BJ scoffed.

Kenta glowered, holding her knifed-hands steady as she stood before the two. "Shut up, you half-bred whelp!" she snapped. "I've come TOO far to listen to your blaggard mouth running! Lets just finish what YOU two started years ago…"

"Kenta, listen," Silver said, calmly yet hastily. "Before ya try anyt'ing rash, ya gotta hear me out when I say dat I wasn't planning on turnin' against ya! Deh rest o' dat crew were planning on killing us ALL, an' if we didn't join up wit' them, we'd all be dead an' gone now! After ya found out, I was planning on tryin' tah convince deh crew tah let ya live an' join deh search…"

"But instead, you decided to let that stupid bug-thing _cut off my hands_!"

"Dat wasn't our fault, lass!" BJ snapped, defensively. "Scroop had plans fer ya from deh start- heck HE was practically deh one who came up wit' deh idea fer mutiny!"

"And I bet you helped him, since you practically chased me up to him!"

"I wasn't chasin' ya tah lead ya tah dat bug-brained twit. I was climbin' up tah save ya from him! Ya t'ink I found it funny after what he did tah ya? Well, I didn't! I sliced his throat tah avenge ya, an' if Silver didn't need me help, I would have killed his dimwit son too! …In fact, Silver practically lost more than YOU did, Kenta Jade!" she pointed to his cyborg arm, leg, and eye. "How do ya t'ink he got t'is way?"

"Karma got him, that's how!"

"Aye… but it was more than dat, lass," Silver said, coldly. "As soon as I saw ya fall over deh edge, I tried me best tah reach out an' save ya, even find ya an' try tah explain deh whole scenario… an' as soon as I showed dat bit o' concern fer ya, deh crew figured I had a soft spot fer ya, an' tried tah kill me off, t'inking I was gonna turn on 'em an' avenge ya… which I was planning tah do, but there were too many of 'em, an' one o' them managed tah get me leg, arm an' eye in jus' three swings o' his sword… If BJ an' Danta's son hadn't jumped in an' got us all outta there, I'd be dead…"

"Which you should be now,"

"Ah, stop holdin' on tah yer grudge an' listen tah deh story, Kenta!" BJ snapped. "Don't ya see? Silver lost more than ya did dat same day! Yer 'revenge' fulfilled itself before ya even planned it! …An' after what ya did tah Tyson an' Jonesy, I'd say ya got more than ya bargained fer!"

Kenta glowered, obviously not moved by their explanation… but her glower softened when she saw Silver's parts, and she bit her bottom lip, lowering her knives. "I'm… sorry, Silver… I… I never knew… I'm so sorry…" she switched her knives back into hands and covered her face with them, sobbing.

Silver reached over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright, lass… we're even." he whispered.

"I'm sorry… that you're so DAFT!" On 'daft', Kenta quickly switched her left hand into a knife and stabbed Silver in the side, making him yell out in pain. She then kicked him over, laughing at her success.

"Silver!" BJ cried, then let out a roar and lunged at Kenta, who reacted by bending backward as the half-Lycan pounced, letting her fly overhead. As if everything was in slow motion, Kenta jabbed her knife upward and sliced BJ's stomach, making her cry out in pain and land on the ground, clutching her wounded abdomen.

The pirate-woman then stood over Silver, who was struggling to get up, and she pinned her foot onto his chest. "Did you think I was stupid? That I'd actually _fall_ for that pathetic story of yours?" she raised her knife, preparing to bring it down on Silver's face. "Well, guess what, Silver? I'm not the naïve girl you met years ago. Not. Any. More!" On 'more', she brought the knife down…

… but at the last second, a small green portal appeared over Silver's face and Kenta stuck her knife through it- and, unfortunately for her, the portal led to her backside, and the blade scraped her skin. Crying out in pain, she pulled the knife back and rubbed her backside, while Silver pushed her off with his cyborg arm, switching it into an arm-cannon and blasting her in the stomach, stunning her and making her fly backwards into a ruby-tree. He then looked up, smiling when he saw Wulfgang standing in front of him, his claws extended.

"I'm really startin' tah like yer power, mate," Silver said to the Lycan.

The others rushed toward them, Morph frantically chattering to Jim. "Where is she?" Jim demanded once he saw Silver's wound.

"She's unconscious over by dat tree-" A laser-shot knocked Silver's hat off his head, and everyone looked to see Kenta, still up. "Or… maybe not."

"Don't worry, Silver." Gene said. "There's only one of her and…" he turned and counted everyone. "Thirteen of us! We've got her beat!"

Louigi re-counted. "Um, I only counted 12," he said.

"Yeah, where's BJ?" Foxy asked, looking around.

"Ugh… present…" the weary voice of BJ answered, and everyone looked over and saw BJ, her stomach bleeding.

"You guys take care of BJ and Silver's wounds," Jim ordered, then faced Kenta, who stood fifteen feet away. "I'll handle Kenta…"

"Ah, c'mon, Jimbo! I don't need tah sit ou-OW!" Silver began, but grunted in pain when he tried to sit up.

"Yeah… you're getting medical treatment," Valerie said, sternly.

Jim approached Kenta, drawing his laser-pistol, his gaze dark. "This ends now," he said, coldly.

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

A/N: EPIC FIGHT CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT!

Review?


	37. Chapter 37: The Final Battle

Alright, who's ready for some major-league action?

Large crowd in football stadium: YAAAAAAAH! (crush cans on their heads, wave large foam-fingers, swing shirts over their heads… some blow fire-torches in the air)

0_o …Okay then….

**Reviewer Thanks**

SweetAngel1183: Gosh, I hope you didn't wear out your caps-lock. Now, get off your knees and enjoy this next chapter! Afterwards, you can start on my chores. (lol just kidding… maybe XD)

MG6: *slaps forehead* Curse all those words that sound alike but are spelled differently! …Thanks for the nit-pick! Here's some incredibly epic violence for ya!

Horseygirl96: Yay, I made you laugh! :D …And yes, it shall be awesome.

EventHorizon6: Tell me about it- she's like a cockroach, you can't kill her! …Or CAN you? No need to scream (SweetAngel already did enough of that) here's the epic-ness. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Treasure Planet. Otherwise, we would have seen more actiony-bits in the movie… that is, if I could come up with something more epic, which I can't, so that's why Disney owns it and I just own this made-up story :p

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It was as if everything was in slow motion.

Jim approached Kenta, both of them giving sharp glares to one another. "Outta my way, Hawkins," Kenta snapped as she pointed her laser-pistol at his forehead. "This is between me and the cyborg… I suggest you _not _allow yourself to get involved,"

Jim pointed his laser-pistol at her, aiming right between her eyes. "I was involved when you messed with my family, from the very beginning," he said darkly.

They sneered at each other, each of them aiming their guns at one another's head, preparing to pull the trigger before the other. "It's a Zyronian Stand-Off!" Gene whispered to Louigi.

"Lets just hope Jim's quicker than Kenta." Louigi replied.

Tesoro stood off to the side next to Tyson and Wulfgang. "We've got to do something," Tesoro whispered.

"Already on it, lass," Tyson said. "Wulf, when I say 'now', ya open a portal beneath Jim, an' send him back tah deh ship, along wit' deh others,"

"Okay… but what're you going to do?" Wulfgang asked.

Tyson scowled. "I'll handle Kenta…"

"Tyson-" Tesoro gasped, but Tyson raised his hand to silence her.

"Shh. Quiet now…"

"Go on, Hawkins… pull the trigger. I dare you," Kenta scoffed.

Jim glowered at Kenta, squeezing the trigger. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to make her pay for everything she had done to him, Silver, and everyone else he loved. But he couldn't… Why couldn't he pull the trigger? "You're better than that, James," Anthony's voice came, and his father's spirit was standing right next to him. "A strong man may be able to pull the trigger… but a wise man knows there's a better solution."

Jim bit his bottom lip. There WAS no better solution, except taking Kenta to court and having her hang. But he knew it would be impossible, since she was willing to kill, and wouldn't be taken down without a fight. He knew he had to kill her… didn't he?

"Think about Tess, Jim… You think she'd want to watch her father kill someone?"

Jim slowly turned his gaze toward Tesoro, where he saw her watching him, a hint of worry in her eyes. He knew she would want him to kill Kenta for what she had done to Jonesy and Tyson… but he knew that wasn't the example he wanted her to live by. He didn't want her to learn to kill for revenge… he didn't want her to be like Kenta. He faced Kenta, lowering his pistol. "No, Kenta… I'm not like you." he said coldly.

Kenta laughed, squeezing her trigger. "Suit yourself, Hawkins…" she said.

"Now, Wulf!" Tyson said, and Wulfgang swung his claws…

*ZAP!*

Everyone froze, hearing the shot echo around the room. They all thought it came from Kenta, but even she froze in surprise. A half-portal stood beneath Jim's left leg, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "What the…?" he sputtered, pulling his left leg out of the portal and watching it disappear.

It was only Tesoro who wasn't confused on the mysterious shot, as she looked back at Wulfgang, who was suddenly lying against the side of a golden pyramid, a burn-mark on the front of his sweater. "Wulfgang!" she screamed, then looked up to where the direction of the blast came from… her eyes widening in fear. "No…"

Everyone followed her gaze, stunned at what they saw. "It… it can't be!" Foxy gasped. "He was…"

"Dead?" Silver Huntz scoffed, chuckling as he held his laser-rifle. "It would take more than some laser-blast to stop ME, you wretched beast."

"But… how'd he get past Scyllassica?" Valerie wondered to herself.

Huntz began to step down the golden stairway, smirking. "I'm a hunter, my dear. I killed that monster easily…" he glowered at Foxy and Wulfgang. "Just as easily as I killed Zachary… and as easily as I'm going to kill you."

"Leave them alone!" Sapphire snapped, raising her glowing fists. But Huntz was fast and shot her with a tranquilizer, making her go numb.

"I expected you to be more grateful, Princess, lifting a burden your family was stuck with,"

"They're not… a burden! They're… my friends!" Sapphire struggled to get up, but fell to the ground, weakened by the darts.

Huntz then looked at Wulfgang, holding up his revolver loaded with silver bullets. "Now, to collect my trophy…"

"Don't you dare!" Tesoro screamed, running in front of Wulfgang and wrapping her arms around him. _I'm not going to lose my boyfriend again! _She thought.

"You're pathetic… Willing to stand up for that wretched creature! Why? Because you 'love' him? You're just as bad as the creature himself…" he aimed at her. "The only reason why I would kill a human."

Anthony then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and gasped. "Jim, look ou-" he tried to warn, but it was too late.

While everyone was distracted by Huntz, Kenta took the opportunity to shoot Jim in the shoulder. "Agh!" he cried, then grabbed his pistol, ready to shoot back, but Kenta shot it out of his hand.

"Huntz, you take care of the brats," Kenta said, aiming her pistol at the others. "I'll handle the rest,"

*BAM!*

Tyson shoulder-slammed Kenta, making her hit the jewel-studded wall. She stood back up and faced Tyson, growling in anger and lunging at him… no one noticing that one of the jewels began to flash. She shot at Tyson, but his amplified hearing helped him sense her blasts and dodge them, and the vibrations of her movement guided him so he knew where to swing a punch. Huntz, meanwhile, hurried to shoot Tesoro and Wulfgang, but was tackled by Foxy, making him pull the trigger and send off a gun-shot, the bullet flying through the air and hitting a jewel on the ceiling, which began to flash as well. The young Lycan clawed his face, leaving him with a deep scrape trailing down his face, and he snarled and kicked her stomach, pushing her off of him, then preparing to stab her with his knife once again… until Valerie cut in and kicked him in the side of the head, making him hit it on the corner of a golden pyramid and become unconscious.

Kenta dodged a punch Tyson threw, ducking it and swinging her leg upward, kicking him in the back of the shin and knocking his legs out from under him. She then shifted her hands into knives. "Time to finish you off, once and for all…" she said, pulling her knives back, ready to strike…

Until a sudden rumbling sound shook the cave, and the ground began to quake as every jewel embedded in the walls and ceiling began to flash. It could only mean one thing… "It's a booby TRAP!" BEN shouted in alarm.

Kenta lost her balance, falling to the ground and giving Tyson a chance to stand up and run. Natalie rushed over to Jim, draping his arm around her shoulders and helping him stand. "We've got to get out of here," she told the others. "Gene, you and Louigi help Silver and BJ. Valerie, you and Foxy help Wulfgang and Sapphire. Tesoro, you guide Tyson!"

"How come you're giving the orders?" Jim asked.

"Because, _dear_, you're too injured to resume your authority!"

"Yeah, but my mouth isn't!"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Fine, give your orders, then!"

He turned to the others. "Guys… Do what my wife said!"

Natalie shook her head. "Men."

Everyone rushed toward the stairway, stopping dead in their tracks when they saw them beginning to melt, and chunks of stone and jewels fell from the ceiling, blocking their only exit!

Then the unthinkable happened: the jewels burst out of the walls, and lava began to flow down and flood the ground! "We've got to get to higher ground!" Foxy said.

"Everyone, climb onto the pyramids! They're our only chance!" Jim ordered.

Everyone scrambled on top of the nearest pyramid as lava rolled across the ground. Huntz came to just in time, seeing Foxy and Valerie pulling Wulfgang up a pyramid. Gritting his teeth, he aimed his gun at them, anger boiling inside of him. Then, he discovered that it wasn't just anger that boiled him… but lava as well! He gasped, seeing that a low-tide of lava was melting away his boots, and he hopped on one foot to the other, his feet burning! He tried to run to a pyramid, but his feet were burned too much that he stumbled in pain, falling backward into the stream of lava! "Good riddance," BJ huffed, turning to see the hunter meet his death.

Everyone came close to the top of the pyramid, noticing that the lava was now beginning to rise, and that the pyramid wouldn't be high enough to save them. "Oh, we're doomed!" BEN wailed. "I never thought that I'd go THIS way- melted down like a pile of scrap! _Oh_, the humanity!"

Tesoro looked over, seeing a series of bridges connected the pyramids, and four of the pyramids lead to the fifth- the tallest, widest pyramid, which was nearly half a mile away. "Guys, this way!" Tesoro said, holding Tyson's hand as she pulled him toward the bridge.

"Where are ya takin' me?" Tyson demanded

"There's a large pyramid across this bridge. It'll be high enough to keep us away from the lava!"

"No offense, Tessy, but wouldn't we be BURNED ALIVE before we reached it?" Valerie snapped, noticing how fast the lava was rising, and it would be a matter of minutes before it flooded the bridge.

"It's worth a shot," Tesoro ran down to the bridge.

"It still sounds stu-"

"LISTEN TO THE GIRL!" Everyone shouted, then ran down to the bridge, passing Tesoro and Tyson as they hastily made their way across.

Valerie blinked, then ran after them, carrying Sapphire. "Hey, wait for me!"

Everyone ran across the bridge, Natalie and Jim in the lead while Tesoro and Tyson took the back. They were half-way across when the unthinkable happened: the moon-shaped jewel in the ceiling burst out of its socket, and landed on the bridge, crushing it and making a gap in the middle… separating Tesoro and Tyson from the others. "Tesoro!" Jim screamed.

"Dad!" Tesoro shouted, stopping dead in her tracks at the edge of the broken bridge, Tyson pulling her back before she slipped.

"What now?" Tyson asked, knowing that the situation wasn't good.

Tesoro frantically looked around, seeing a bridge leading from another pyramid to theirs, with a second bridge leading to the largest one. "We've got to take another bridge," She began guiding Tyson back…

…Until Kenta Jade jumped down from the top of the pyramid, landing in front of her. "'Fraid I can't let you do that, child," she said darkly, holding her knifed-hands at her waist. "I've come too far to let my revenge grow cold."

"Well, maybe a little HEAT will help!" Tyson snapped, lunging and punching Kenta upside the jaw, planning on knocking her into the lava. She snarled in frustration and kicked him in the gut, making him slam into the bridge's railing and fall over. Quickly, he grabbed onto the edge.

"Tyson!" Tesoro screamed, running over to the railing and grabbing his hands, trying to pull him up. Kenta snuck up behind her, chuckling evilly.

"Oh, this is just perfect," the pirate-woman said, raising her knives. "Say hello to your grandfather, for me…"

"Tell him yourself!" A voice shouted from above, and Kenta looked up, seeing a tall, scrawny figure falling toward her and kicking her in the face. She stumbled backward, her heels sliding over the edge of the broken bridge and she flailed her arms out, trying to grab onto something.

Sadly, her knifed-hands were for stabbing, not grabbing, and she fell over the edge and into the ocean of lava, screaming all the way down.

"Ew," Shifter said, shuddering as she watched her ex-master meet her fate.

Tesoro began sliding over the railing, unable to support Tyson's weight. "Hang on, Tyson! I've gotcha!" she grunted, determined to save her friend.

"Tessy…" Tyson said, feeling her ready to fall.

Tesoro then slipped half-way over the edge. Before the other half of her fell, though, an extra set of hands grabbed hold of her waist and hoisted her up, pulling both her and Tyson back onto the bridge. She looked over to see her rescuer, and her jaw dropped. "J-Jonesy?" she looked over, seeing that Wulfgang was still on the other side. "But… how?"

"I'll explain later. C'mon, we've got to get to higher ground!" Jonesy replied, grabbing Tesoro and Tyson's hands, pulling them toward the pyramid and climbing to the top, and they watched as the lava engulfed the bridge, and they looked across, seeing that the others had made it safely to the largest pyramid.

Morph and Shifter flew over to them, and the pink protoplasm squealed with delight at the sight of Jonesy, beginning to lick his face. "Jonesy! Jonesy!" he squealed, nuzzling up to the cabin-boy's cheek.

"Yay, you're alive!" Shifter exclaimed, whirling around Tesoro's head and nuzzling against her cheek.

"Yeah… but we won't be for long," Tesoro said, pointing at the fast-rising lava.

Morph and Shifter looked at each other, then turned into a twin set of light-bulbs, developing an idea. Stretching as far as they could, the two blobs combined their shape-shifting skills and changed into a solar-surfer. "Alright!" Jonesy exclaimed, hopping on.

"Oof!" The two blobs grunted.

Jonesy then frowned, seeing a problem. "But, there's only room for two,"

Tesoro looked at Tyson. "You go," she told him.

"Tess, ya don't have tah-" Tyson began to protest.

"It's not a suggestion, it's an order- go! You've been separated from your family too much," She shoved him onto the solar-surfer.

"Tessy, what about you?" Jonesy asked. "We can't leave you, either!"

"You're going to have to, Jonesy," Tesoro said. "Save yourselves…"

"But… I want to save all of us,"

"You already did, Jonesy… Now, I'm returning a favor," she reached up and pulled his head down, kissing his lips. She then looked down at the solar-surfer. "Now, go!"

The solar-surfer shot off… but Jonesy and Tyson jumped off of it. "No way, lass! If one of us goes down, we all go down!" Tyson snapped.

"Tyson!"

"Don't try to argue, Tesoro!" Jonesy snapped, wrapping his arm around her. "We're sticking together, no matter what!"

The lava rose, inches from reaching the top. "You guys made a huge mistake, you know."

"Aye… but it's better than making the mistake of leaving you behind," Tyson said.

They all hung on to each other, bracing themselves for the intense heat. The others watched from the top of the largest pyramid, most of them unleashing tears. …Though, one of them was missing.

The lava was just a foot away from engulfing Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson. "Gentlemen, it was a pleasure sailing with you," Tesoro said, hugging her friends closely.

"Et tu, Tess," Jonesy added.

They didn't know what happened next. Jonesy felt a tug on the back of his shirt, and suddenly he was yanked up into the air, hanging on to Tyson and Tesoro as they flew higher and higher. "What deh devil..?" Tyson gasped, then looked upward.

…seeing BJ was riding the protoplasmic solar-surfer. "'Ello, pups," she said, looking down at them, her wound quickly healing.

"BJ! What…?" Tesoro gasped.

"Lets jus' say, I owe ya kids," With that, they shot off toward the largest pyramid, landing on the top in front of the others, who cheered and ran over to them.

Morph and Shifter dispersed back to their original forms, panting. "Oy…" they both said, melting to the ground, completely exhausted.

Jim and Natalie hugged their daughter while Silver wrapped his sons in a hug. "Jonesy! Where've ya been, lad?" Silver asked, chuckling as he tussled his son's hair.

"I'll tell you later," Jonesy replied.

A chunk of the ceiling fell, splashing into the lava. "Ya might not get another chance, Jonesy." BJ said. "Might as well…"

"How about we get out of here, THEN he can tell the story, hmm?" a voice asked.

"Oh? An' how are ya planning on gettin' us ou-" Silver began to question, turning to see a rope-ladder hanging from a hole in the ceiling, which led all the way up to a waiting ship. Standing on the rope ladder was none other than Captain Amelia. "Oh…"

Without hesitation, everyone climbed up the ladder into the night-time sky, watching as Dorado 6, the city of gold, became nothing but a lava-filled mountain.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: Okay… so the fight-scene wasn't exactly THAT epic. Or violent. …I'm disappointed in myself. But, hey, it wasn't THAT bad, right? …Right?

Crowd in the football stadium: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (turn into an angry mob with pitchforks, torches… and drinky-hats)

AUGH! …Well, while I'm running for my life, please review… YIKES! (runs like heck from angry mob) But for the love of all that's pure, don't flame! AAAUGH! (continues to run, pursued by mob)


	38. Chapter 38: Never Forgotten

This is both a happy and sad occasion- it's time for the last chapter. Please enjoy, and thank you for reading my story =)

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet. All rights belong to Disney, who are more fortunate than they think.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Everyone climbed aboard Amelia's ship, just in time for Sapphire and Wulfgang to regain consciousness, while BJ and Silver were leaned against a couple of crates to rest. "Ugh… what happened?" Wulfgang asked, rubbing his head.

"You got shot and we had carry your heavy-butt up a rope ladder, that's what!" Foxy scoffed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Mom!" Valerie exclaimed, running over to her family once she was on deck. "What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

"Eric made the request that we assist Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said firmly.

Valerie looked at her brother, who looked completely exhausted. "Had one of those 'feelings' again, eh?"

"Yeah… pretty much…" Eric said drowsily, letting out a yawn.

"Apparently, this 'feeling' of his kept him awake for nights," Delbert stated. "I assume it's a matter of psychology- the more he concentrated on any negative thought that had entered his mind, the more his insomnia increased, and unless we did something to ease this 'feeling' of his, he… he…" The astronomer looked at his son, who was leaning against the rail, resting his head on his elbow. "I beg your pardon, Eric! I'm in the middle of a discussion!"

"Oh, let him sleep, Dad," Elizabeth said, letting out a chuckle. "He needs his rest."

"Back to the matter at hand," Amelia said, facing Jim. "During our search for your vessel, April informed us that you happened to make port on Bewticia, and your stop involved Tesoro getting a make-over…" she gave Valerie a stern glance. "…Along with Valerie deciding to disobey me and leave the planet." Valerie cringed, and Amelia faced Jim once again. "Might I ask, why?"

Jim told her about Kenta Jade, and how Tesoro, Sapphire, and Ninn resembled each other. "…We figured, if she couldn't tell who-was-who, we would have a greater chance of catching her off guard if she tried to pull something." Jim explained.

"By deh stars, Tessy, I didn't know ye had a set o' twins!" Silver said, chuckling as he looked at Sapphire. "But, uh, where's deh ot'er one?"

"Present!" Ninn exclaimed, running across the deck after changing out of her wolf-form.

Eric slipped off the railing, falling on the deck, and he awoke. "Huh? What?" he said, groggily. His eyes focused as he looked at Ninn, Sapphire, and Tesoro, and he blinked several times. "I must be more deprived of sleep than I thought… I'm seeing triplets!"

"C'mon, bro, lets get you into bed," Valerie chuckled, helping her brother up.

"And, once you return, Valerie, we'll discuss your punishment. _Strictly_," Amelia said, sternly.

Valerie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Figures- first I have to deal with a wrath of a pirate, now it's the wrath of my mother." she looked up at the stars. "I'm never going to get a break, am I?"

"But, how did you know where to find us?" Natalie asked Amelia.

"We received a distress call from Anthony," Elizabeth replied. "He said that pirates had attacked your ship, and asked us to keep an eye out for them after they escaped. He gave us your coordinates so we could catch up, after informing him that we were searching for you. Once we reached the scene, however, we found nothing but his abandoned ship…"

"Deh ghost-ship mark," Silver stated, and everyone looked at him curiously. "'Tis a technique used by a lot o' spacers- if there were danger afoot, deh captain an' his crew would abandon their ship tah warn other vessels of a threat. Most days, though, it's used as an S.O.S signal, set up as a sign dat a battle took place,"

Natalie rubbed her chin. "We WERE being attacked by Kenta and her crew when Anthony showed up," she said.

"Twice," Ninn added.

"Quite an unorthodox procedure… yet quite effective when trying to alarm someone," Amelia added.

"That would explain why Eric's restlessness increased after finding the ship," Delbert said. "He started to develop a sudden trepidation and urged us to hurry."

"Yes… and by that time we received a new set of coordinates from Anthony's crew, informing us of a new location: Planet Nightshade, aka Dorado 6," Elizabeth stated.

"I thought it was nothing but a mere myth… but I assume your near-death experiences have proven otherwise?" Amelia asked Jim, who nodded.

"It wasn't more than five minutes after we received a call from Emperor William of Gemini," Elizabeth continued. "He informed us from a distress call Sapphire had sent to him, and that we were to bring you into custody."

"But… I sent that call two days ago!" Sapphire gasped. "How did you all get here so quickly?"

"And why does he want to take us into custody?" Jim demanded.

"To answer the first question- Gemini and Nightshade happen to be alliances, and William informed us of a quicker route both planets use for trading purposes." Amelia answered.

Everyone looked at Sapphire. "And why, pray tell, didn't ya bring DAT route up?" BJ asked the princess.

"Well, I didn't _know_ we would be COMING to Nightshade," Sapphire scoffed, matter-of-factly.

"To answer the second question…" Amelia began.

"For kidnapping my daughter," A voice answered, and everyone turned to see William walking across the deck. "Tell me, Hawkins, why did you disobey my orders to drop my daughter off on Gemini, and take her along on this treacherous, pirate-infested voyage?"

"I didn't know she was on my ship during that time," Jim said. "She stowed away on my ship!"

"Oh? And why would MY DAUGHTER, a young princess who is the future ruler of planet Gemini, pull such a reckless stunt?"

"Because I wanted to," Sapphire stated firmly, stepping between her father and Jim.

This stunned William. "Sapphire! What-"

"I didn't want to stay on Gemini and practice being a monarch, Father. I wanted to assist Mr. Hawkins on his treasure hunt- to explore the Etherium with Tesoro and experience the thrills she gets to!"

"But you're a princess! You cannot-"

"And, if she didn't," Tesoro interrupted. "We wouldn't have gotten far… especially with Silver Huntz assisting Kenta."

William's eyes widened. "Huntz was involved in all this, too?"

Sapphire nodded. "He teamed up with her, so he could get rid of me and capture Wulfgang and Foxy," she replied. "He was going to skin them after…" she paused.

"After… what?"

Wulfgang stepped up. "After I opened a portal that would help them find the treasure," he replied, then opened a portal for affect. "I'm a portal-maker,"

William's eyes widened more. _If his eyes get any wider, they're going to pop out of his head! _Tesoro thought. "Why… didn't you inform me of this before?" William asked.

"Because… I thought you would do what any other monarch wanted to do, and extort his powers for your own use," Sapphire said. "You always wanted to find things that would help our three neighboring planets thrive, and would use Wulfgang's portal-making ability for easy transports and stuff like that. …I didn't want you to abuse his gift for your own purposes,"

"Well, that's ironic, isn't it?" Jonesy huffed.

"What are you talking about, Jonesy?" Ninn asked.

"I'm talking about what Sapphire just said. She didn't want her father to use Wulfgang's powers for his own purposes- while SHE'S been doing just that! Having him transport you to wherever you desire, from the palace to our ship for example." He approached Sapphire sternly. "I've been fused with him long enough to realize how much work it takes to cut a portal in the air, missy! Do you realize how much concentration it takes to focus on one place? I get a migraine just thinking about it! And if you think it's easy just to swipe the air and open one- it's not!" He held up his arm and waved it up and down. "It takes a lot of muscle to use that much power, along with catching the air just right-"

"Alright, Jonesy, I think you've-" Wulfgang began.

"Ahh! I'm not finished!" He stared Sapphire straight in the eye. "I think I make myself clear when I say you, my dear princess, are a complete hypocrite! I suggest that, before you accuse your father of doing something, you take a good look at yourself!" She opened her mouth to protest but Jonesy held up his palm. "Let me finish! If you're going to rule a planet someday, you'd better get your act together and learn some responsibility, woman!"

"Okay, Jonesy, that'll do…" Ninn began, but Jonesy paid her no attention.

"And another thing! Speak out before someone decides to run up and kiss you-"

"JONESY!" Everyone shouted, and Tesoro clapped her hand over his mouth.

"I THINK you've made your point!" Tesoro snapped.

"O-hay," Jonesy muffled.

Sapphire blushed. "I _requested_ Wulfgang's help… He didn't HAVE to do it if he didn't want to," she told Jonesy firmly. "I was referring to him having to use his powers because he was _forced _to."

"Dearest, I would never _force _him to do anything," William said, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I would only keep him around to protect you and nothing else, up until it were safe for him and Foxy to return home. …Silver and Kenta, on the other hand, wouldn't be so understanding. Where are those scoundrels, anyway?"

Sapphire sighed heavily. "They're dead. They set off a booby-trap and fell into the lava," she looked down at the lava-filled caverns. "They won't be causing anyone misery anymore."

William was silent, stunned at the news, and he shook his head. "I suppose you enjoyed such a risk-taking voyage, despite you put your life- and others- at stake?"

Sapphire sighed. "All I cared about was seeing the galaxy, having an adventure of a lifetime… I didn't want to grow up and take over a throne and let that opportunity pass me by," Sapphire added, then turned to Ninn, Wulfgang, Jonesy, and Tesoro. "I'm just sorry I caused so many burdens."

"Eh, we've been through worse," Tesoro said with a shrug.

"Yes… but you DID run away, rather than informing me of your decision," William said, sternly.

"So… you WOULD have let us join this treasure-hunt if we just asked?" Ninn questioned.

William thought about it. "Hmm… I guess I wouldn't have." he gave Sapphire a hard glance. "But that still doesn't give you the reason to take off and give your mother a scare, young lady!"

"Aw, c'mon, your highness!" Tesoro said. "She helped us take down a bunch of pirates!"

"Aye, she didn't cause us any trouble- jus' helped us prevent some o' it." BJ added. "Go easy on her,"

William rubbed his chin. "I assume you're right." he said, sighing. "And I'll keep your testimonies in mind… while we're discussing her punishment."

Ninn patted Sapphire on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Saph. Royal-groundage doesn't sound THAT ba-" she began.

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easy, Ninnifer. You're in trouble for assisting Sapphire, as well as your cousin."

Ninn's jaw dropped. "Aw, C'MON! We just took on a bunch of PIRATES!"

"No excuses. Your parents will hear about your mishaps as soon as we take you home," With that, William walked off.

"Hey, that's right! Huntz is dead so… we're finally going home!" Wulfgang said, excitedly.

Ninn scowled. "Yeah, and the first thing we're going to get is grounded,"

Silver then faced Jonesy. "I couldn't help but catch dat part about ya fusin' wit' Wulfgang, son." he said. "Care tah explain dat?"

"…Along with how you've suddenly de-fused?" Tesoro added.

Jonesy explained about the fusing-crystal in Wulfgang's shirt-pocket and how they collided during the black-hole. "…Back in Dorado 6, Huntz shot me- er, _us_- and everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was lying behind a crystal bush, just in time to see lava flowing toward me. I climbed up to the top of the pyramid, just in time to see Kenta ready to stab Tess. I couldn't let THAT happen, so I… well, you know the rest."

"Perhaps he shot you with another crystal?" Natalie guessed.

"The fusion wore off." Wulfgang said, correctively. "Since Jonesy isn't my original human-half, the fusion was only temporary. When Huntz shot 'us', the reaction must have cut off our fusion and we just… split."

"So… I guess there's no way to replace Zachary after all, huh?" Ninn sighed.

Natalie put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Ninn, I don't think you _should_ try to replace him," she said. "What do you suppose he'd think if he knew that his own family wanted someone else to take his place?"

Ninn rubbed the back of her neck. "I… I never thought of it THAT way…" she looked down sadly. "I just didn't want Wulfgang to go through life being only half of a whole."

"Don't worry about me, Ninn," Wulfgang said, wrapping his arm around his cousin. "Just make sure the same thing doesn't happen between you and Foxy. I'll be fine,"

Tesoro walked over and patted him on the back. "I'll admit… it was pretty cool having a Lycan-boyfriend," she said.

Wulfgang smiled and his eyes widened. "You really thought of me as your boyfriend?"

"Ah, that was just when you were with me, otherwise… hands off!" Jonesy scoffed, pulling Tesoro away from Wulfgang.

Tesoro rolled her eyes. "Yep… good to have YOU back," she said jokingly, nudging Jonesy in the ribs.

"Well, if we're all done here, I'd say it's time we got some of you to the infirmary-" Amelia began.

"GAH! Good heavens, Tyson! What happened to your eyes?" Delbert shrieked once he got a good look at the boy.

"-Stat."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

It had been five hours since their rescue, and BJ sat up in her hospital bed, which was conveniently next to Silver's. They both had bandages on their wounds, and it ached to move, but the wolfid knew that her wound would heal quicker than her friend's. "So, Silver… how'd ya do it?" she asked.

"How'd I do what, lass?" Silver questioned.

"How'd ya jus'… _appear_ in front o' me, like a ghost? Or was I jus' dreamin' all dat?"

"Ah, dat… Have ye heard o' Planet Xenta?"

BJ chuckled. "Deh only t'ing I heard 'bout dat planet was dat ya got stranded on it, an' Tessy had tah save ya all." she then turned serious. "Why?"

"Well… t'ere was a machine on dat planet, dat projected ideas in-tah people's heads- like dreams 'n' such. Tessy found a notebook wit' deh machine's designs, an' I happened tah take a few notes out o' it an' make a little device o' me own," Silver held up his cyborg arm, making a small screen with a green light in the corner of it pop up. "Kind of a communication machine, only rather t'an connectin' tah other screens, I can send a hologram o' me-self tah other's imaginations. I tweaked it a bit, tah change me holographic-image. Fer some reason, me cyborg parts didn't show up… an' I ended up scarin' deh life outta a man I was testin' it on."

"Maybe 'cuz dat half o' you is jus' machinery… an' deh rest o' ya is deh real you." BJ looked at him, smiling.

Silver chuckled. "Aye, dat explains it, well."

BJ nodded, lying back. "How'd you get it to reach deh ones ye wanted tah talk tah? Must've took a lot o' concentration…"

Silver shook his head. "Not too much… I jus' thought of deh ones I loved, an' there I am." he sighed then. "Though, 'tis better tah see 'em in real life, rather t'an through some gadget."

"Aye… Dat goes wit'-out sayin',"

There was a knock at the door, and Jim stepped in, his shoulder, legs and hand bandaged. "How are you guys feeling?" he asked them.

"Right as rain, Jimbo," Silver chuckled, sitting up despite the aches. "Shouldn't ya be restin', though?"

"I just came by to see if you wanted to see Tyson. Gene said he's almost done with surgery."

Silver's cyborg eye turned orange, and he looked at BJ. "Well, don't jus' sit there, Silver! Go see yer son!" she laughed.

Silver turned to Jim, reaching out his organic hand. "Well, ya heard her, Jim! Help me outta t'is bed!" he chuckled.

Jim helped Silver out of bed and they left the room. BJ waited until she was sure they were out of sight, then climbed out of her bed, sneaking out of the room. _Best if I leave before everyone starts to notice me. _she thought.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"_Tyson?" _came a voice.

Tyson moaned, surrounded by darkness. He was put under a sedative before surgery, and it was hard to wake up. _Funny… I feel like I'm two again. _he thought, remembering the first time he went through this process.

"_C'mon, Tyson, open your eyes… you have eyes now!" _the voice came again, only this time it sounded more clearer.

Tyson slowly began to open his eyes, a bit of light hitting them and making him shut them again. "Ah, blast it… someone turn off deh lights," he muttered… then his eyes shot open, realizing that he could _see_ light- no more darkness. "Wha…?" he sat up, looking around the room, seeing the others looking back at him. "I can see? …I can SEE!"

Everyone cheered, and Jonesy trapped his brother in a hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you can see!" he exclaimed, and Tyson found out it was his voice that had spoken to him.

"Yeah, I was worried I'd have to be your blind-guide for the rest of my life!" Valerie scoffed.

Tyson smirked, shrugging. "Eh, I wouldn't have minded having a seein'-eye kitten," he retorted.

Valerie sneered, raising her fist. "Watch it, Son of Silver- otherwise you'll lose those eyes as fast as you got them!"

"Let him look at them, first, Val!" Gene laughed, handing Tyson a mirror. "Tell me what you think, Ty."

Tyson took the mirror and looked at his reflection, at his new set of eyes- which looked exactly like his old ones: copper-brown, shifting to yellow in amazement. "By deh powers…" he gasped. "Where-"

"I kept them," Sapphire spoke up, looking down at her hands with a small smile. "I put them in my pocket, and BEN helped me fix them."

"Ah, it was nothing," BEN said, and if robots could blush, he'd be doing it.

"Thank ya…" Tyson said, smiling. "Thank ya all…" he looked into the mirror once again, at his eyes. "I'll never forget t'is… Believe me, I won't." Silver and Jonesy stood close to him, his father wrapping his organic arm around him. The mirror then wiggled and changed into Morph, who covered Tyson's face in licks. "Hey! Heh heh… Alright, Morph, I'm glad tah see ya too- literately."

Tesoro smiled at the picture… then realized someone was missing.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

BJ snuck into the longboat hull, untying one of the longboats to make her escape. She wanted to hi-jack Kenta's abandoned pirate-ship instead, but knew it would take too long to get it out of port, let alone it would be too conspicuous- especially with Captain Amelia's keen eye on the lookout. "Going somewhere?" A voice asked her, and she turned to see Tesoro standing there.

"Tessy! Eh heh… I was uh… Jus' makin' sure deh longboats were properly secured," BJ lied.

Tesoro rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and I'm the Empress of Gemini." She walked over to the lever that opened the hatch. "Why are you leaving?"

BJ sighed, shrugging. "I'm a pirate, Tess, an' I know Amelia knows it. If I stick around much longer, I'll be put on trial fer me past crimes- an', trust me, I don't have much o' a clean record."

"Hey, we'd vouch for your release. I mean, my dad talked her out of having Silver face the gallows, so he can to the same for you,"

BJ shook her head. "I don't want tah put dat kind o' pressure on yer pap, lass. Besides, even if he did talk tah Amelia, she'd still have some kind o' punishment fer me- jail time, exile, community service…"

"Or, she'd give you the same 'punishment' she gave Silver- being part of my dad's crew. You could sail with us!"

BJ sighed. "Don't get me wrong, Tess- I like deh lot o' ya, an' would give anyt'ing tah have a crew like yours… But, I'm more content on sailing by me-self, seeing deh galaxy wit'-out havin' tah worry 'bout deh hassle o' others. Ever since Silver an' I got separated, I became a lone-wolf… No pun intended."

"Oh." Tesoro leaned against the wall. "You didn't seem much of a 'lone-wolf' when you wanted to sail with us… or try to talk Silver into joining you on a treasure hunt."

"Aye, but dat was a _treasure-hunt_- company is required when handling a task like dat. I'd have hired any crew tah join me in dat quest." Tesoro gave her a look, and she sighed. "Except… I'd want Silver tah be wit' me. It was deh biggest opportunity we had, an' I wanted tah share it wit' him- have one last adventure together, fer ol' times sake- an' hunt fer deh treasure we've dreamt of fer years."

"If you stick around, you'll get to share more adventures with him,"

"Yeah… only he's got Jonesy an' Tyson now- along wit' deh rest o' ya. He doesn't need me in dat picture," She began untying the longboat.

"…I'll bet he'd want you in it, though."

BJ chuckled. "Aye… I'll bet. But he's got enough tah deal wit' when I'm not around. Besides, our paths will cross another day,"

"You really think so?"

BJ smirked. "I know so… He crossed yer dad's path again, didn't he?"

Tesoro thought about it, remembering her father's tale. "Aye… that he did," she opened the hatch, and helped BJ untie the longboat. "Fate is funny that way,"

BJ patted Tesoro on the back. "Oy… keep an eye on t'ose Silver boys fer me, alright? Make sure they don't get in-tah TOO much trouble,"

"I will… just as long as you keep out of trouble yourself,"

The wolfid laughed. "Ha! Me? Get in trouble? Now, whatever gave ya dat idea?" She climbed into the longboat and started to lower it down. She was standing right at Tesoro's height when she reached into her pocket, pulling out a handful of jewels. "Oh, by deh way, here's a little something tah remember me by," she put them in Tesoro's hands. "Don't go spend it all at once now, ya hear?" With that and a salute, she took off.

Tesoro watched her go, putting the jewels in her pocket, feeling that she was becoming more like her father every minute. The feeling made her smile as she walked back on deck.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Jim sat in the shrouds, watching BJ take off in the longboat, heading into the starry sky. _Looks like Silver set an influence on more than one person, _he thought, smiling as he watched her go. He felt a chill, and saw his father's spirit sitting right next to him. "Some trip, eh?" Anthony said, looking up at the stars. "We face pirates, find Dorado 6..."

"…and you end up getting killed," Jim sighed, climbing down from the shrouds and leaning against the railing. "It's all my fault, too."

"Now, Jim-"

"Don't say it isn't! …I should have stuck by your side, then maybe… maybe I could have stopped Kenta-"

"Or gotten yourself killed. …Listen, Jim, there's nothing you could have done. You didn't abandon me- you were looking out for Tesoro… like how I was looking out for you." he put his hand on his shoulder, though his son couldn't feel nothing but a chill. "You're a good father, Jim- the kind I wish I could have been. You learned things I never taught you, and you passed them on to your wife and daughter. You're all going to rattle the stars, you are,"

Jim felt a tear form in the corner of his eye. "Silver said the same thing to me, years ago,"

Anthony walked around and faced his son. "And he was right. Jim… You've done well without me for years-"

"But you pretty much saved us this time. Sending our coordinates to Amelia, helping us battle Kenta's crew… I should have done more for you."

"You did, Jim… You protected your family." He suddenly began to fade.

"D-Dad? Where are you going?"

"I guess it's time for me to pass on, now."

Tears began to fall from Jim's eyes. "You can't leave… not now…" he began to sob silently. "I don't want to lose you again…" He felt something cold touch his cheek, and noticed it was Anthony's hand, and he stared into his father's eyes.

"You won't, Jim. I'll always be with you… just like how you're always there for your family. Take good care of them for me, will you?"

Jim bit his bottom lip, and he nodded.

Anthony smiled, hugging his son, and he hugged back even though he couldn't really feel him. "That's my boy," he then disappeared, leaving Jim standing on the deck as he wrapped his own arms around himself, as if trying to hold his father tight, even though he was gone.

"I'll miss you," Jim whispered.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Tesoro's voice came, and he turned to see her approaching him. "I heard you yelling… and why are you crying?"

Jim wiped his tears from his eyes. "I was… just…"

Tesoro gave him a look, then held his hand. "Dad?"

"Yeah?"

She then hugged him tightly, tears falling from her eyes. "I'm going to miss him, too."

Jim hugged his daughter tightly. _'Take good care of them…' _his father's words resounded in his head. He looked down at Tess, giving her a small smile, and they both looked up at the stars, holding on to each other tightly. _I will… _he thought.

For a mere moment, he thought he saw the stars rattle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Later that night, Silver stood at the bough of the boat, looking up at the stars. "Up a little past yer bedtime, don't ya t'ink?" Tyson asked as he and Jonesy approached their father.

"Aye, I guess," Silver said, shrugging. He unleashed a heavy sigh. "Boys, I jus' want ya tah know… I regret what I did in deh past. I was a cowardly fool, sidin' wit' a band of scoundrels in order tah save me-self-"

Jonesy raised his hand, silencing his father. "It's okay, Dad, we forgive you," he said.

"Aye, ya changed since then," Tyson added. "Plus, it's like ya said: ya didn't have a choice… though, ya should've jus' let 'em have Kenta an' scrammed."

Silver sighed. "I really t'ought Kenta was better t'an dat," he said. "Deh firs' time I met her, she was a lonely girl, searchin' fer a big role in life… I never planned on havin' her choose a villainous one."

"It wasn't your fault," a new voice said, and they saw Jim walking towards them. "Kenta let her heart harden. Those other pirates wanted to kill you all, but she set her sights on you instead, blaming you for everything," he stood next to them, looking up at the stars. "She was the real fool to fill her heart with revenge, rather than forgiveness."

Silver grinned putting his arms around Jonesy, Tyson, and Jim. "Ah, lads…"

"Hey, if you guys are done with your little conversation, we need to drop off a couple hairballs," Valerie said, walking by them and smirking.

"I t'ought ya were takin' medicine fer dat, Kitten." Tyson joked. In response Valerie caught him in a choke-hold.

"What did I say about calling me 'Kitten'?"

"Ack! Sorry! …Let me breathe!" he pulled out of her grip, rubbing his neck, then he smirked. "Oh, by deh way, Val, I want tah show ye something…" he grabbed her by the hand and began leading her toward the hull.

"(sigh) If this is one of your pranks, Tyson…"

Tyson led her down the stairs, where she saw the hatch was open. He led her over to one of the longboats, untying it after helping her in it, then climbed in next to her. "Hold on, lass," he said.

"What's going on? Where are you taking me?"

"Ah, I'm not takin' ya anywhere…" he moved over, handing her the controls. "You're gonna be takin' us somewhere."

Valerie stared at him, surprised. "Huh?"

Tyson smiled. "Jus' t'ought you'd like a little freedom before yer mother grounded ya, lass. T'is deh least I could do fer what I put ya through,"

Valerie smiled, then pushed a few buttons. "In other words, you're handing me payback on a silver platter!"

Tyson chuckled. "Don't ya mean 'Silver' platter?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just hang on, ya son o' a pirate," she then shot the longboat forwards, making Tyson jerk back.

"Whoa!"

They sailed through the stars, passing by comets. Tyson smiled, happy to see Valerie's smiling face- especially after he didn't get to see it for days. He put his arm around her as she slowed the boat down, letting them just hover with the stars. The felinid then let out a yawn, obviously growing exhausted after the journey, and Tyson chuckled, taking over the controls and letting her lie on his lap as he steered them back to the ship.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_The next day…_

Foxy and Wulfgang walked across the dreary village, feeling anxious. Did their parents actually manage to elude Huntz after two years? Were they really alive?

Their answer came when they felt taps on their shoulders, and turned to see two pairs of Lycans- the first pair was a brown male Lycan standing next to a female Lycan that looked like an older version of Foxy, but without any brown-and-orange streaks in her hair, and the second pair was a dark-brown female Lycan and a large male gray-haired Lycan. The first pair were Foxy's parents, and the second pair was Wulfgang's.

The two young Lycans smiled and hugged their parents, then began to excitedly tell them about everything that had happened to them since they were separated.

Across the village, Tesoro, Jonesy, and Tyson watched the reunion, smiling, then turned and headed back to the docks. "Looks like everyone got a purple ending," Jonesy said.

"Aye… but ya have tah remember, Jones, endings only mean new beginnings," Tyson said.

_Hey, this is it now_

_Everybody get down_

"Aye, he's right, Jones," Tesoro said, mimicking Tyson's accent, then went back to original accent as they began boarding the ship, looking up at the crow's nest, seeing Sapphire and her parents looking at the view. "And it seems like Sapphire and her parents are finally spending some real time together,"

_This is all I can take_

_This is how a heart breaks_

"Real time together!" Morph repeated zipping by them.

"LOTS of time together," Shifter added, slowly flying past Morph and giving him a wink, then shot off. Morph transformed into a little heart, then shot off after her. The three teenagers couldn't help but chuckle.

_You take a hit now_

_You feel the breakdown_

"I don't blame them. Everyone should spend time with their families…" Jonesy said, wrapping his arms around Tyson and Tesoro as they walked across the deck, seeing their parents standing by the helm. "'Cuz you never know how much they mean to you, 'til you're apart."

_Make you stay wide awake_

_This is how a heart breaks_

"An' we've gone through dat experience too many times," Tyson said.

_This is how a heart breaks_

"Hopefully, never again." Tesoro said, hugging Jonesy… then a thought occurred to her. "By the way, Jonesy… when you and Wulfgang de-fused… did you feel any difference?"

_This is how a heart breaks_

Jonesy shrugged. "Nah, I just feel the same…" he said, smiling and giving her a wink.

For a brief second, Tesoro could have sworn she saw his eyes turn green.

_THIS IS HOW A HEART BREAKS!_

**THE END!**

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

A/N: And that's the end of it. I hope you all enjoyed!

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

**HG96: **Thanks for warding off the angry mob! =D I owe you one, and I agree with you when I say… It's GOOD to have Jonesy back!

**EventHorizon6: **Thank you… It just goes to show, those with wicked hearts will face wicked endings.

_I'd like to thank all of you who took your time to read my story, and for sticking to it no matter the squalls… (Whaddya know, I'm quoting Silver) Hopefully I'll read your reviews again when I start the prequel- yep, you heard right! I'll be writing again!_

Please review, but do not flame.


End file.
